Forbidden
by Cariel
Summary: Padmé misuses the role of her decoy. Passion, lust, broken promises, friendship, and betrayal abound as the Republic crumbles before everyone's eyes. Anakin and Dormé. AU.
1. The Kiss

**Forbidden   
Co-Written by Cariel and Jody**

_Oh, it was sweet,   
It was wild   
And oh, how we...   
I trembled,   
Stuck in honey.   
Honey   
Cling to me...   
So, just one more.   
Just one more go.   
Inspire in me the desire in me   
To never go home._  
–The Cure

It had been one month, three weeks, four days, and six hours since Anakin had last seen his dearest angel. Though he knew that being so open about his arrival was certain to earn him some words from a paranoid Padmé he was too eager to see her to care. After spending what felt like an eternity on the frontlines the young Jedi wanted nothing more than to find a moments solace in the arms of his wife. 

The past missions had been wearing on the young Jedi and as much as he wanted to believe he had his darker urges, set under control he knew deep down this wasn't entirely the case. In reality, his increasing need to touch the dark side was beginning to frighten him far more then he wanted to admit. However while he trusted Obi-Wan the young Jedi also knew that he wouldn't understand. Not to mention, given his former Master's strict adherence to the rules Anakin knew it was best he refrained.

As for Padmé, the young Jedi knew that if she were to learn of his actions, of his struggles and the ever growing hunger for the dark side it was certain she would turn her back on him once and for all. The thought of losing her was far more frightening than anything he had ever known and so Anakin too kept his struggles to himself.

But with no one left to turn to and no one to reassure him of his actions and of his decisions Anakin's need to walk the facade was rapidly becoming a heavy burden. However, it wasn't his struggles that brought Anakin here, rather it was the promise of finding solace from them. He believed that only by basking in the presence of one greater than himself would he truly know peace. Padmé, after all, was not one who could never be touched by the darkness; she was too strong for such a weakness. It was because of this that he needed her now more than ever before and yet could not truly ever have her. He was unclean now and unworthy of the angel he sought to embrace, yet it didn't stop him from racing through the hallways of the senatorial buildings in search of the one angel who could forgive him without ever knowing his sins.

* * *

Today had been the most taxing day as Padmé's decoy, Dormé thought as she finally returned to the senator's private apartment. Having left Ellé and Captain Typho behind, she proceeded to the inner chambers she normally met Padmé in to go over the events of the day. She wanted to get this report over with so she could change into her normal clothing and resume the comfortable role of handmaiden and bodyguard. With the Separatist attacks ever-increasing in number and severity all over the Republic, it seemed none of the senators were able to agree on anything. It was becoming even more terrifyingly difficult for Dormé to maintain a semblance of calm and aloofness Padmé so easily projected even under the most stressful times. It was also hard for Dormé to relay, let alone agree with and argue her mistress's point of view. The senate needed to be united against the Separatists in order to preserve the Republic. They needed to be decisive on tactics in this war and everyone was too busy arguing morals and selfish endeavours to see it! But at the end of the day, Dormé didn't care anymore and just wanted to give this role-playing back to her mistress. 

Racing through the halls his thoughts were entirely on being reunited with his beloved and the thought of basking in her presence once more. It had been far too long and as he approached the doors to Padmé's quarters, he impatiently palmed the code and practically burst inside as the doors slid open. It was then he noticed the lights of her quarters were on, marking she had indeed returned home early as he had secretly hoped. Practically beaming at the realisation, Anakin rushed down the hall that would lead to her dressing rooms for he imagined she hadn't had a chance to get out of her senatorial garbs yet. Yet as he passed the rooms that littered the hallways, he didn't take into consideration the secret passageways that joined the senator's quarters to the handmaiden's wing. Nor did he ever consider the reason for it and the fact that it was from these hidden doors that the decoy and her mistress would often prepare for the greatest and most important performances of their lives. It would become something he would never forget ever again. As he rounded the corner, his eyes immediately settled onto the form of the senator who was emerging from the secret passages. If it seemed odd that she was without her entourage of handmaidens or the fact there was an air of mischief to her aura it went unnoticed as Anakin only saw what he wanted to see. And what he saw was none other than his beautiful angel, the very woman he had spent every night dreaming of and longing to hold.

'Padmé!' he exclaimed in utter joy as he rushed forward towards the petite form before pulling her into a tight embrace that was followed by a passionate kiss in greeting.

Lost in thought, Dormé didn't hear any doors opening, nor did she hear the young man calling for her mistress. She had thought she was utterly alone until he came barrelling over to her, enveloping her in a tight hug before kissing her. In her shock, Dormé was unable to protest. She registered his familiar scent—desert spices—and his Jedi garb—the lightsaber hanging off his utility belt like a warning...it was Anakin Skywalker, her mistress's husband. She knew she ought to push him away, tell him he was mistaken, that she was not Padmé, but this kiss... In her time, though only a few years younger than Anakin, had already kissed many other people, but this kiss was the most passionate she had ever experienced in her life. No one ever kissed her like this. It was as though she was an ember sparked to life by his flame. At this moment, something within her compelled her to respond to his kiss, as if to ignore it would be to ignore her very soul. Her fingers brushed along the back of his neck and through his hair as she pressed herself against his warm body, returning this all-consuming fire with her own.

At first Anakin could feel her shock and immediately realised his mistake. Padmé was easily frightened by his powerful rush of emotions and he knew if he wasn't careful to curb them she would draw back and grow distant. She wanted to enjoy his love, not be consumed by it was her almost exact words and it was with this in mind that Anakin was about to contain himself. But something was different about Padmé today for instead of drawing back or ending the kiss she was pressing herself closer to him. Her fingers—stronger than he had ever noticed before—now were intertwined in his tussled hair as she returned his kiss with such passion he had never known in his life. It was as though she was consuming his soul while filling it in ways he never believed possible. Though it was his turn to be shocked, Anakin promptly recovered. Hungrily, he kissed her lips feeling as though he were drinking from the finest apsinthos where one sip was never enough.

Something within his spirit seemed to surge with life at her embrace and for a brief moment in time Anakin was left feeling as though he was truly complete. Lost in the most passionate kiss the Jedi Knight moaned loudly in reply while his right hand eagerly pulled at the pins that held up her hair. Letting them fall to the floor as his fingers slipped through the silky locks that tumbled down her shoulders and back. His left hand too slipped from her back to her left shoulder where with much impatience he began to undo the many clasps kept her gown together and him apart from her flesh. Never in all of his years of knowing Padmé had he ever experienced her behaving in such a passionate manner. While it was quite a surprise Anakin wasn't about to question it either. As for the first time in his life he was finally able to reveal his true feelings for her and he wasn't bout to ruin it by dwelling on the reasons for her change of heart. To him all that matter was that Padmé utterly and completely returned his feelings and for that he couldn't have been more happy. All conscious and sane thought was gone as he freed her long, dark hair, the coils tumbling past her shoulders as the pins fell heedlessly to the carpet.

Dormé barely realised they were moving together towards the couch as his hands now explored the clasps of her ornate senatorial gown and hers slid to his chest and waist in an effort to remove his Jedi tunic. This felt so right to Dormé as though this kiss held the key to everything she desired, such things she had been searching for, but had not found until now. It was just out of reach and she felt if she could just get closer to him, she would find it.

Her kiss awakened in him all the passion he had struggled so desperately to bury in the hopes of keeping her. He believed that if he kept it in, that if he learnt how to restrain himself he'd be able to keep her by his side that much longer.

Deep down, Anakin knew that Padmé was not his to have, for angels could never be truly satisfied by a mortal such as him. Despite his deepest desire to pretend otherwise he also knew that one day she would leave him. It was because of this he clung so desperately -obsessively even- onto the Senator. His deepest fear was the day when he would return to Coruscant and find nothing in her quarters but a note of an apology, or worse the datapad that would mark the end of their hidden marriage.

Now, for the first time in his life, Anakin felt a rush of hope for what was their dying relationship. With her kiss came a new life a new sense of completion he had never known and like a drowning man clinging to a life preserve in the storm he clung onto her almost desperately. With eager fingers he fumbled -almost nervously as he feared this was but a dream- with the clasps of her gown while guiding them to the couch.

Her own fingers danced along his chest seeking to rid him of his tunics and this too excited him beyond measure as Padmé had never been this eager to be in his arms before. Whatever had caused this change of heart he'd never know, but then he was also far too happy to care either. This was how he had always imagined their relationship would be like and while reality was a stark contrast by comparison, his dream was now finally becoming real.

Finding it would be easier to be rid of his belt first, she unhooked it, dropping it casually to the floor before fumbling to expose his chest, which she soon covered in kisses. Never before had she been so eager to feel her naked flesh against another's before. How passionately she desired to be with him, needed to be with him would later frighten her with the truth—that this was meant to be, that it was more than just physical attraction—but for now, her sole concern was ridding each of them of the last barriers that kept them apart. Dormé was in no condition to think rationally, to consider the implications of this rendezvous or the betrayal she was committing. Even if she did know, Dormé was far too busy consuming and being consumed by Anakin, equally giving as she was taking, to care.

Anakin's fingers were clumsily but successfully finding a way to undo the clasps that kept his angel's body from his own. Never in his life had he ever known such sweet bliss as he did now leaving Anakin feeling as though it wasn't just their bodies touching but their souls as well. It would only be years later when he would be able to look back on this moment and realise just how accurate this notion was. For now, coherency was a lost thought to Anakin who was more than happy to consume the woman he believed to be his wife.

Before things could go any further, the commlink was chiming loudly from the other side of the room causing Anakin to reluctantly be distracted from the passionate kisses shared. It wasn't that he cared about the message that waited to be answered or that it could be important. Rather, it was the fact that he knew Padmé would and was used to withdrawing from her embrace when such interruptions brought their rare moments together to an abrupt end.

Dormé was hardly ware of the chirping commlink but when Anakin stopped kissing her, she began to return to her senses. Harshly brought back from the harmony she was experiencing, hitting her like a wave of icy lake water. Upon realising what she had done, what she had almost done, with the Jedi married to her mistress, she flushed red and began dressing swiftly. She knew she had to leave, but felt a pang of sorrow at the fact. Who knew how far this would have gone if not for that comm? Once Dormé's legs seemed to work again, tears came to her eyes and she fled before he had a chance to see it.

Anakin as much as he wanted to continue this moment of bliss knew better than to push the issue and automatically drew back giving room for the senator to answer the call. His wife's embarrassed reaction wasn't unusual and Anakin felt awkward as well as frustrated at the intruption that always seemed to occur when they were together. However he also sensed sorrow through her Force signature and couldn't help but wonder what he had done wrong. But before he had a chance to inquire Padmé was already gone leaving behind a thoroughly confused but hopeful Jedi Knight. Nevertheless, almost as soon as he had placed on his tunic and belt his own commlink was chiming, marking the fact his presence was needed at the temple. Uttering a Huttese curse he gave a sigh of frustration and decided it was best he leave before Padmé returned. He had a sinking feeling that when she did she wouldn't be as eager to continue where they left off as he was.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of this 'verse? New chapters to follow.  
Don't worry, plenty of _The Empire_ to come as well. 


	2. The Girl in the Café

_Strange attraction spreads its wings  
It varies but the smallest things  
You never know how anything will change  
Strange attraction spreads its wings  
And alters but the smallest things  
And you never know..._  
–The Cure

  
The events of the day, which had been so boring and tedious, were soon replaced with immense feelings of an entirely different kind. Dormé didn't know what to think about anything and all this confusion left her head spinning. Moteé gave her a hard time and Dormé was not in the mood for witty banter. Instead of going off with her friend and fellow handmaiden to the nightclubs they often visited, she wanted to be alone. The last thing in the galaxy that she wanted was to hurt her mistress, but she couldn't stop thinking about Anakin. Anakin was a Jedi, forbidden to marry. Anakin was secretly married to her mistress, forbidden to Dormé. What sort of betrayal was this? No, Dormé shook her head as she entered the sparsely populated café, it wasn't a betrayal if Padmé never found out about it. She wouldn't find out about it. It was nothing... It wouldn't happen again... She ordered a glass of apsinthos and found a table near the back where she would be able to enjoy it in peace, hopefully numbing her mind in the process. 

Anakin was eager to return to Padmé once more but soon discovered that once more she was working late. Though he was disappointed, he was used to this and decided that it couldn't hurt to go out and enjoy a drink before returning to her quarters. After all, the day had been an exhausting one and Anakin couldn't think of a better way to relax while he waited for his angel. As he entered the café, he barely took in his surroundings as he ordered a glass of the potent drink that Dormé enjoyed. Then wandering to a table that was unwittingly next to Dormé he sat back and gave a soft sigh that marked his gratitude at finally being able to relax.

Even on her second drink, Dormé wasn't able to keep her thoughts from drifting to the forbidden Jedi and the brief moment that they shared together. It was so hard not to let her mind wander because it had made an incredible impression on her that she would not soon, if ever, forget. She couldn't understand why it affected her so. After all, hadn't she been with many other men before? What was so different about Skywalker? Was it because he was a Jedi? Was it because he was married to her mistress? Lost in thought, she didn't see him enter the cafe. It wasn't until the sigh escaped his lips that she looked up to see him sitting at a table nearby. _Oh Nisaba..._ she thought, trying to stop her cheeks from burning. It wasn't like he was looking at her anyway and if he was, it would only be to enquire about her mistress and why wasn't he there with the senator anyway? Her thoughts were moving light-years a minute before she registered she was staring at him.

At first Anakin didn't pay much mind to his surroundings and just was content to sit back and sip on his drink. However it wasn't long before he could feel someone's eyes on him and furrowing his brow Anakin silently scanned the room. To his curiosity, it was none other than the woman seated at the next table to him. Recognising her to be one of Padmé's handmaiden's, he didn't pay it much thought, figuring that the young woman just recognised him but nothing more.

When Anakin's eyes met hers, she immediately looked away, feeling her cheeks burning. She stared at her glass for a moment before taking a slow sip.

As soon as his gaze met hers, the young woman looked away and Anakin couldn't help but find this to be initially amusing. He was used to be gawked at and observed although this was gaze was far more studious and curious than nervous and enthralled. Oddly enough, it left him feeling vulnerable and exposed rather than confident and cocky. It was as though she were peering into his very soul and reading the darkness it held. However, this was an impossibility as she was obviously not Force sensitive.

It wasn't long before her wandered over to him again, unable to stop herself. It was simple things, small things, that she noticed, like the fact it looked as though he had never heard of a hairbrush or the casual way he slightly leant in his chair. Though he appeared confident with who he was, there was a sense of urgency or perhaps anticipation—that others would assume because of his force sensitivity—which Dormé automatically assumed to be uncertainty. It intrigued her, much like the slight twist in the corner of his lips beckoned her to kiss him again.

At first Anakin tried to ignore her gaze choosing to sip on his drink casually while closing his eyes and clearing his thoughts of the doubts that lingered. Nevertheless, she wouldn't stop staring and so he gave a hint of a frown and glanced back at her as if to silently ask if there was something wrong. The woman didn't hold his gaze for long. Finding this to be a bit annoying, the young Jedi furrowed his brow and found himself glaring at her briefly as though in warning before returning his attentions back to his drink. _What is this woman's problem_? he mused in frustration as he took a sip of his drink. However, recalling that she was a handmaiden, the young Jedi wondered if perhaps she had news she needed to share with him. Even so ,why wouldn't she approach and just tell him?

After feeling her eyes on him once more, Anakin gave a deep sigh of frustration deciding he wanted to end this once and for all. 'Is there something I can help you with? Or do you always gape and stare at other people when you're out for a drink?' he snapped while frowning deeply.

Embarrassed at being caught, Dormé automatically defended herself. 'I—wha—what? No, I wasn't!' The only way she could hide it was to be angry. 'And why do you say I was staring? How would you know I was staring at you if you weren't staring at me?!' she retorted, despite knowing this was most definitely not the proper behaviour of a woman employed by the senator.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her retort finding this statement to make no sense at all and yet in a strange way it did. 'Wha? What? Of course you were staring I can sense these things,' he snapped back in arrogant tones before adding in annoyance. 'I am Force sensitive after all and besides you weren't exactly quick to look away when I tried to give you the opportunity to speak.'

To Dormé, who was too embarrassed to string sentences together properly, this Jedi was the one who didn't make any sense. Dormé didn't realise this was in fact a defence mechanism, that she wanted to hate him because it would be much easier to embrace that rather than how much she enjoyed kissing her mistress's husband. Peering to the left and right, trying to get a look at the back of his head, she said, 'I wasn't aware Jedi had eyes on the back of their heads.'

Anakin raised a brow wondering just what in the blazes she was doing as she attempted to look in the back of his head. 'Is something wrong?' he snapped back only to catch her remarks and give a snort of annoyance that didn't quite hide the hint of amusement that danced on his lips.

Upon having no luck, she added, 'Nope, none...'

'You'd be surprised,' he teased thinking about his former Master and surrogate brother.

'Although I could have missed it amidst that bird's nest of tangles you call hair. Ever heard of a hairbrush?' She took a larger swig of her drink, looking away from Anakin with a purpose.

His expression returned to its frowning state as he glared at her. 'Excuse me? Have you ever heard of a thing call manners? Oh Force, why am I even bothering?!' he grumbled as he rolled his eyes and went back to sipping on his drink once more while muttering under his breath, 'annoying woman.'

When he muttered that she was annoying, she couldn't hear it, but she could see it in his expression. Angered, she sent him a rude gesture in Basic that she had in actuality learnt from the security captain.

Anakin could see her rude gesture from the corner of his eyes and felt his blood boil. Remembering that she was Padmé's handmaiden, he forced himself to refrain, albeit barely as he didn't want to anger his angel by being overly rude to her entourage, even if they thoroughly deserved it. Once more, he tried to ignore her hoping that this time he'd be able to finish his drink in peace before returning to his wife's quarters. Little did he realise his time for peace was by far at an end.

After sending the Jedi a rude gesture, she went back to her drink, fuming and trying not to think about him. Why did he have to come here and ruin her private party? She only wanted to have some time to herself to forget about what happened today, but it didn't seem as though she would be getting any peace anytime soon. But after awhile, Dormé wondered if he would truly hate her because of this. Maybe that's why he was being rude to her, because of the kiss. He had realised the mistake, hadn't he? He probably did hate her. It was this thought that made her look over at him again.

Anakin closed his eyes and attempted once to clear his thoughts of his annoyances. The last thing he wanted was to return to Padmé's quarters in such a foul state of mind. But almost as soon as he was about to relax once more he felt the young maiden's eyes watching him intently. 'You're staring at me again,' he replied in annoyed tones not even bothering to look in her direction lest she use it as an excuse to claim he was staring back at her.

At his remark, she caught herself as well and her cheeks flushed. 'I...was not!' she said, decisively turning in her chair so that she was purposely facing away from him. Dormé gripped her drink tightly out of embarrassment, not understanding how she could have been caught when he hadn't even looked her way. The concept of Force sensitivity evaded her.

Anakin caught her remarks and only now glanced over at her to catch sight of the petite woman shifting in her seat so she was facing away from him. This was obviously going nowhere and he knew that if he were to ignore her once more the young woman would just stare at him again. Force only knew why but it was annoying all the less. 'Force only knows why I'm doing this,' he muttered in agitation and he grabbed his drink and got out of his chair. Approaching he took a seat across from her and set down his drink as he gave a deep sigh.

When the Jedi went to sit across from her, her eyes widened in shock, though she forced herself to stare at her glass rather than make eye-contact with him. This, of course, only made her cheeks flush all the more.

'Okay now that you've succeeded in ruining my peace and quiet, and have gotten me out of my chair you want to tell me what all of this is about? Or would you rather just sit here and stare at me like I'm some sort of side show you find at a Tatooine carnival.'

His words were like ice and she was rendered speechless for a moment. The only counter to ice in her mind was fire. 'I don't know what a carnival is or what Tatooine's like—' Dormé chance a glance at him to see the look on his face.

Anakin felt her shock and drew some satisfaction that he finally put her in her place. But this was short lived as soon she was snapping back a reply that caused him to get a smug smile. 'Everyone knows what a carnival is,' he smugly replied before she began to giggle causing him to frown once more.

Dormé, in all honesty, hadn't ever heard or one, having been raised in a very isolated and dull environment in the merchant town of Uriash on Naboo. Her childhood was spent, for the most part, at home with her distant mother or working in the textile factory. Entertainment came in the form of elaborate stories from the imaginations of her fellow child workers. His comment would have hurt if his facial expression wasn't so amusing. '—But I wouldn't stare when you're making faces!'

'What in the blazes is so funny?' he grumbled.

'The look on your face!' Mimicking Anakin's expression, accent and tonal qualities she said, 'I'm a Jedi with eyes on the back of my head, so much better than you beacuse I don't brush my hair—' Or at least she got out as much of this as she could before breaking off in laughter.

Rolling his eyes, he glanced away wondering whatever possessed him to even join her table or what Padmé could have seen in this handmaiden. She was obviously not renowned for her manners to say the very least. 'Force help me, when did they start allowing younglings into lounges,' he grumbled as he glared back at her as she laughed.

'Younglings?' This remark caught her off guard and she actually thought he meant that younglings had entered the café. In this vein, Dormé turned to look around, wondering who had let these younglings in unaccompanied. 'Where?'

At the sight of the handmaiden glancing around the room as though searching for actual younglings the Jedi knight burst into laughter. 'And Master Windu calls me a fool!?' he said between laughter as he took a swallow of his drink.

When he called her a fool, she furrowed her brow and smacked his arm just after he had taken a sip of his drink. 'Don't call me that!'

Anakin just laughed at her words as he studied her with amusement. This woman was without question a strange one but at the same time, he couldn't help but find her oddly amusing as well.

However, Dormé's mood lightened even though he was laughing at her. She couldn't deny she liked the sound of his laughter and the way his smile lit up his face.

'And why not Lady I-stare-at-people-but-not-really-staring-at-them?' he openly teased as he gave her an impish grin.

'I hardly think one glance is worthy of such a title,' she replied in a haughty tone to mimic one of the senators who she found to be incredibly pompous.

'One glance? You were staring at me and you know it!' he teased in reply to her haughty tones deciding that this interruption wasn't as bad as he initially thought.

Dormé then took a sip of her drink and noticed the familiar green liquid in his glass. 'You like apsinthos?' she said as more of a statement than a question. It was shocking, as not many people were familiar with the Humbarine liquor, let alone found it tasteful enough to be consumed frequently. She herself happened on it by chance.

'You could say that, although I've been told it's an "acquired taste",' he said, surprised she would recognise the drink as it was a rare find even in the best of places. 'I'd ask if you enjoy it as well but I have a feeling I already know the answer,' he said in friendly tones as he motioned to her glass with his own.

She smiled genuinely for the first time at Anakin, but as their conversation turned from confrontational to commonplace, it was very hard to remember that she needed to be angry with him. What was worse was the realisation that he actually thought he had been kissing Padmé. He didn't recognise her at all. She now wondered if he even knew her name. Though it hurt for reasons she didn't understand, she ignored it and continued smiling at the Jedi. 'An acquired tasted for sophisticated individuals like us,' she agreed, tipping her glass to his before finishing hers off.

Anakin grinned at her smile and words and moved to make a mock toast as she leaned her glass to his own. 'Agreed!' he said before taking another long swallow of his own drink.

'So tell me,' she said, poking his bicep with the index finger of her left hand, 'what is a Jedi such as yourself doing in a place like this at this time of night? I thought Jedi weren't allowed to drink.'

However while Anakin was aware of the attention his presence drew he was naive when it came to the ways of women. As such flirting was something that entirely evaded him and so when she poked at his bicep he hardly paid it mind. At her words, he chuckled finding her presumption that Jedi weren't allowed to drink to be amusing. 'Why would you think that?' he asked genuinely curious before further admitting that he was here to kill time until his wife's meeting was over.

'Oh, I don't know very much about Jedi, just what I've heard,' she replied with a shrug. 'I thought it was a straight-laced religion that wouldn't allow you to have any fun, let alone gods forbid have a drink once in awhile.'

Anakin openly laughed at Dormés words as he gave her a knowing smile. 'You sound like you've met my former Master. A more straight-laced man you'll never meet. Sometimes I wonder if Obi-Wan even knows the meaning of fun,' he said as he couldn't resist teasing his mentor.

Noticing his glass was as lonely as hers, she rose from her chair. 'Do you want another?' she asked, pointing to his glass. 'I'm getting another.' Without waiting for his reply, she strode over to the droid barkeep to order and purchase two more apsinthos and brought them back to the table.

He was about to refuse, figuring he should be going soon anyway. However, Dormé was already ahead of the game and soon was approaching the barkeep to order them another round. As she returned, he gave a sheepish smile finding this to be most kind of her. 'You didn't have to, I mean it wasn't necessary,' he said sheepishly as he realised she got him another drink. 'Thank you,' he then concluded deciding it was probably best he just accept the kind gesture already.

'You're welcome,' she replied simply, barely registering how awkward he was about it as though Padmé had never bought him a drink or took him to a café before. The thought hit her that Padmé hadn't. She hadn't ever wanted to be seen with him in public and when they were together, she was barely more than cordial to him. Shaking this thought from her head, she swiftly took another drink and asked, 'So what do you do for fun then, when you're not doing Jedi things.' She made a funny motion with her hand to illustrate _Jedi_ as though trying to mimic Jedi mind tricks but doing it incorrectly.

Anakin's expression grew thoughtful at Dormé's question and for a moment, he found himself caught off guard at the fact she was genuinely interested. Feeling his cheeks warm, he gave a shrug knowing his tastes for tinkering with electronics and building things was often a topic that earned him much teasing while growing up. 'I like to, well, build things, like droids, speeders, ship upgrades anything like that. I'd show you but being a Jedi means I'm not allowed to have 'attachment's',' he said in mildly disappointed tones before deciding to turn the question on her.

'Oh really?' she asked when he said he liked building things. Dormé wasn't technically savvy, but she enjoyed cooking and it seemed it was kind of similar to fixing and creating mechanical things. 'Attachments to ships?' she repeated, trying to grasp the concept. 'That doesn't make any sense. 'It's not like you're dating the thing...'

Anakin was grateful that she didn't openly laugh at him or tease him for being such a techno-junkie as Padmé once called him. But when he admitted to the strict rules of the Jedi Order her shock matched his own reaction upon learning this fact as well. This too brought a sense of relief to him and he gave a lopsided grin at her reply. 'I know I honestly don't understand it either. The idea is to discourage greed and the need for material things. But between us, I think it's kind of silly. Even though we tell ourselves we're without attachments, it's clear that we still have them. 'I mean what the attachments between a Master and their Padawan? Even though Obi-Wan would never openly admit it to me I know he sees me like a little brother, just like I see him as my older one. And he's so strict to the rules its not even funny,' he paused then as he realised he was rambling and soon found himself turning the question on her.

Dormé couldn't help thinking an attachment to an inanimate object was rather strange, but knew religious people could be odd like that. It was kind of a relief to hear they weren't all that crazy. Anakin seemed like a regular man, not some sort of religious fanatic and it made her feel like she could be herself around him without holding back.

'What about you what are you interested in—' he blushed crimson as it only occurred to him that he never learnt her name. 'I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name,' he admitted in embarrassed tones.

'...Dormé,' she murmured, trying to resume smiling, though finding it a bit difficult. . Dormé's smile promptly faded as reality hit her. Not only had he not recognised her, he didn't even know her name.

He could feel her awkwardness and immediately knew he had done something wrong. Clenching his jaw he bowed his head feeling ashamed of himself though he couldn't say why as he had never really had much of chance to get to know the younger handmaidens of Padmé's entourage. 'I'm sorry...I've never been very good with names...' he murmured back feeling every bit like the fool he knew he was. 'It's just...' he fell silent knowing no excuse would be considered feasible not after this. 'Nevermind. I think I've done a fine enough job sticking my foot in my face without adding to it,' he admitted finally deciding there was no point in pretending to hide the obvious. 'But I am honestly glad to have met you properly, Dormé,' he concluded unaware of how close he had come to know her mere hours ago.

His apology seemed sincere and she assured him, 'It's all right. I shouldn't have expected you to remember me. After all, I'm just a handmaiden who is meant to be invisible. I think it's in the job description, but don't quote me on that.'

Dormé seemed to readily shrug off his failure to recognise her but Anakin couldn't help but feel bad about it anyway. As she admitted that handmaidens were meant to be invisible the young Jedi recalled Padmé vaguely mentioning something similar. While at one time he wouldn't have paid it any mind in this moment he couldn't help but feel a bit put off by it. Much the way he felt when his angel initially admitted her shock upon first learning he was a slave. 'That doesn't sound that much different from being a Jedi Knight. I'm always being reminded that we are supposed to be keepers of the peace, not "heroes of the day." We're here to restore peace not seek glory or fame or however it went. I don't remember anymore,' Anakin admitted feeling the need to make a further connection with her but not quite understanding why.

It was interesting to hear that the young Jedi Knight didn't seem as caught up in traditions and rules as his fellow Jedi did, but she ought to have guessed that already, reminding herself he had flouted their rules on attachments by marrying the senator. She went on about how handmaiden tradition dictated all sorts of things which basically rules out anything fun, such as not consuming alcohol or abstaining from sex. 'It's ridiculous,' she surmised about both of their traditional rules.

As Dormé explained the rules and restraints of the handmaidens, Anakin found himself surprised at how similar it was to the Order's own strict rules. Shaking his head in disbelief he almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all as some of the rules made even less sense than the Jedi's laws. 'I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd find an organisation that is stricter than the Jedi Order. At least we can drink and have sex—well apparently so long as there is no attachment,' he added rolling his eyes. For him, it was impossible to make love and not have feelings involved, but that was another matter entirely. 'So there are actual handmaidens that really believe and follow this nonsense?' he asked incredulously though he already had an idea of one who just might.

'Oh yes, there are, my mentor being one of them,' Dormé laughed. 'I honestly don't know how they function. I would have gone mad years ago.' Even though he probably didn't know the handmaidens she spoke of, since he didn't even know her name until tonight, she went on giving him all the details of those she worked with. 'I'd have to say Sabé is the worst though. I mean there was this one time when Moteé and I first became official handmaidens, after our training had finished, I mean. Saché and Sabé escorted us to this club to celebrate...' She went on to explain what happened and how they ended up leaving because of Saché punching one of the officers out and Sabé sitting there miserably the entire time. 'We were so disappointed. I mean, what a way to end our induction into the handmaidens?'

Anakin had no idea who Dormé's mentor was, but in time, he would come to learn. For now, however he couldn't resist a proud grin as Dormé admitted that Sabé was one of them. Given the icy handmaiden's personality, he wasn't surprised in the slightest. As Dormé gave one such example, the young Jedi Knight couldn't help but feel for her situation. It would seem he wasn't the only one who suffered from having a mentor that had no idea just what having fun meant. 'I would have just left them and done my own thing myself,' he said with a lopsided grin having done this himself upon occasion though it was to fly off, not hit other clubs.

A comfortable silence then fell between them buying Anakin a moment to observe her in silence. There was something about the young handmaiden that he could relate to although what that was he couldn't say. It was as though with her, there was no need for masks or titles and though he couldn't understand why Anakin found he rather liked that.

When she remembered his question about her own interests, she confessed to enjoying the culinary arts. '...It's just that after I was accepted into the queen's services, I didn't even know there were so many different kinds of food, that each city, each planet has distinct dishes and local flavours... It's fascinating and now that I have more exposure and a chance to afford the ingredients, I like to try out new recipes to see what goes together... Although, I have to say, I have had a few disastrous recipes. I wouldn't recommend Aqualish soup, that's all I can say!'

Anakin immediately grew intrigued. Cooking wasn't something that ever interested him and if he was honest with himself he'd have to admit that he was downright awful at it. But there was something intriguing about the concept of _building_ and _creating_ things out of food and so her words held his attentions. At her final words, he couldn't resist laughing as he shook his head. 'I can honestly say anything I've ever made would be a disaster. Not even Obi-Wan can stomach my cooking and he'll eat almost anything just to be polite.'

She nearly admitted to her past, which she hadn't told anyone before, not even Moteé. Thankfully, the Jedi missed the implications of her life before coming to court and actually seemed keenly interested in her hobby. She also laughed, thinking about his former Master who always seemed too intense and serious for her liking. 'I wouldn't say anything if I tried something that another person made that was awful, but there is no way I would eat it!'

Anakin laughed. 'Well I wouldn't mind if you were to say anything about my cooking. Believe me, I know it's awful,' he said sheepishly. Growing more serious, he took another sip of his drink he then asked, 'So of all your creations which one would you say was your finest? Or most favourite?'

'Oh, gods, I don't know... I like a lot of different things. Currently, I'm trying something with a bit more spice to it as far as main courses, but I'm really good at desserts! There's one I made up which I call the conundrum because it's hard to tell if it's bitter or just really sweet and it's a bit tangy. I think it's a great accompaniment to apsinthos actually.'

Though they both created different things, it was easy for him to understand where she was coming from as he too enjoyed mixing and matching things to create new designs or technology. Though he wasn't sure what to make of her description of the flavour, he was definitely intrigued. After all, he did have some _unusual_ tastes as Padmé often teased him and this sounded like something he would enjoy.

She smiled genuinely at him saying, 'I'll have to make it for you sometime,' not even considering the implications of such an invitation.

The young Jedi Knight grinned, feeling honoured at the invitation. 'I'll have to take you up on that offer one day. But only if you let me show you my ship, as it's only fair after all,' he said eager to show off his skills as well.

'I'd love to!' She had seen the vessel flying by but never seen it up close. Padmé often warned him not to land on her platform because she didn't want to raise suspicions.

Anakin gave a proud grin having a feeling that his new found friend would love flying as much as he did. But at the mention of his ship, his thoughts returned to Padmé. His eyes then drifted to the chronometer that overlooked the bar and he realised that she would be finished the meeting soon. 'I should probably be going,' he admitted as his attentions returned to Dormé once more. 'Padmé is going to be finished her meeting soon,' he further explained as he rose from his seat.

At the mention of her mistress, Dormé nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. As he got up, she almost apologised for keeping him, but he was speaking first.

'But thank you for the drink and for the company,' he said with a genuine smile before adding in after thought.

'You're welcome,' she replied, smiling back at him and secretly hoping it wouldn't be the last time they actually had a chance to talk.

'I hope to see you again and soon.'

She was almost giddy at the prospect though she did well to hide. 'Me too,' she replied. Her eyes followed him out of the cafe and remained at the entrance for a little while after he had already disappeared before she finished off her drink...and then his.

His impromptu meeting with the young maiden Dormé put Anakin in good spirits and it showed as he rushed back to Padmé's quarters. However, despite his wishes to continue the events of hours ago, it would seem his wife had a change of heart and though she went along with Anakin's desires, it lacked the fire experienced from before. Given her hard schedule and the stress he knew she was under, Anakin paid it no mind for he was used to this already.

* * *

A/N: Up next, Dormé plays decoy once again and one thing leads to another... 


	3. Another Taste

_Oh I miss the kiss of treachery  
The aching kiss before I feed  
The stench of a love for a younger meat  
And the sound that it makes when it cuts in deep  
The holding up on bended knees  
The addiction of duplicities  
As bit by bit, it starts the need  
To just let go my party piece  
_–The Cure

The days passed and soon Anakin found himself departing on yet another mission away from home. Though he wished to remain in the presence of his wife, he was eager to see action once more and was grateful for this opportunity—that was until he arrived to the frontlines. His struggles with the dark side continued to manifest and soon he was finding more excuses than ever before tasting its poison. The worst of all were the sensations that always followed: despair, shame and of course the sinking feeling that he was utterly alone. However, as with all things, the mission ended, leaving Anakin returning to Coruscant. It was with much eagerness and vigour that he once more found himself roaming the halls that would take him to his angel's quarters and ultimately her arms. Little did he realise that time Padmé would not be home as she had been called away unexpectedly by the Naboo Queen's advisers. It was a hush-hush affair; one that not even Queen Jamilla was aware of, for it pertained to her recent associations with the Separatists.

As the days wore on, Dormé was disappointed that she saw little of her new friend, but understood duties and commitments remained, as always, elsewhere. But it didn't seem that her mistress minded that she was a bit out of sort. Padmé was a very busy woman and with all of the meetings, many of them secretive that she wouldn't allow Dormé or the other handmaidens (that she knew of) in on them. Sometimes she would see her first decoy, Sabé, chatting in hushed tones with her, but Dormé paid it little mind. Early this morning, the senator was off to Naboo in the guise of a handmaiden. She told Dormé she would be seeing her family and this was what she was led to believe. After another extensively long day as the Nabooan senator, Dormé returned to Padmé's quarters where she would be staying for the next few nights to keep up the ruse that Padmé was still on Coruscant. It was now early evening and growing dark outside. She was glad to be able to get something to eat and then change her clothes. She had used to admire the clothing the senator wore, but after having to play the part, she realised just how much work it really was.

As Anakin returned to his wife's quarters, his thoughts briefly drifted to the memory of his new friend. He couldn't help but wonder if the young handmaiden would be free in the coming days as he would be on Coruscant for a bit, or so he was told. Given Padmé's schedule, it was certain he'd have some free time and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be able to have a chance to see Dormé again. But as he palmed the entrance to Padmé's private chambers and stepped inside, this thought immediately faded away as he could tell that Padmé was home. Eager to spend some quality time with his wife, Anakin promptly headed down the hallways to where the dressing rooms were, knowing she was there. As he approached, Anakin remembered his manners—or rather Padmé's request to warn her of his presence—lest he make the handmaidens with her uncomfortable. Gently tapping on the door, the impatient Jedi Knight didn't bother waiting long for a reply and was soon entering to once more greet his angel in the only way he knew how...With an eager embrace and a kiss.

Having already taken down her hair, Dormé barely heard the knock and was already in the process of undressing when the door opened to the dressing room. She spun around only to be whisked up into the Jedi Knight's arms. As much as Dormé missed her new friend and was pleased to be greeted in a hug, when he kissed her, she knew it was because he thought she was his wife. I shouldn't...I shouldn't... she thought as he kissed her, but resistance was fleeting and soon, she found herself kissing him back. Unaware just where everything went, it seemed as though none of it mattered, who she was, where she was, none of it. The only thing that mattered was trying to find that something she knew he had, something she needed. Her hands were swifter this time, unhooking his belt, nearly ripping his tunic in an effort to remove it. There was no hesitation on her part as she pushed him back against the wall.

Anakin practically melted in the arms of the one he believed to be his dearest angel. Pulling her close he covered her in hungry kisses eagerly to feel her flesh against his own, to bury his face in her long tangle hair. He wanted to lose himself in this ray of light to forget the darkness that always seemed on the verge of consuming him. As her fingers unhooked his belt his own were eagerly tearing off the remnants of her gown as he moaned into her mouth. How he had longed for days for this moment to lose himself in the passionate embrace of the beautiful angel whom he believed held his heart. She pushed him against the wall and he felt all coherent thought melt away until there was nothing left of his mind but emotions, instincts and a hunger that only her kiss could satisfy. Fingers entangled in her hair and explored her skin as he moaned Padmé's name along with passionate words spoken in the tongue of the Tatooine. If Anakin had ever experienced such a moment of bliss before, it was nothing compared to this.

After their skin was exposed, it was still not enough for Dormé who kissed him hungrily as though without him, she couldn't breathe, touching him, who was touching her... Even after the heady moment in the wardrobe room, it wasn't enough. after a brief interlude in which they were both given the chance to catch their breathe, to still their rapidly beating hearts, where there was a chance to stop this, a chance to go back, Dormé took his hand and led him to the bedchamber. And there amidst all the cursing in her native tongue, and crying his name, Dormé found what she never knew she was looking for, what she desired and never thought she would find. She thought she would be able to move on now, to end this charade once and for all. But addictions can prove to be harsh masters.

Time moved of its own accord as the universe seemed to consist only of Anakin and his angel whose fire had suddenly matched his own. Eagerly he kissed her as though this were their last moments together enjoying the feel of her flesh against his own. But between the kisses came a short moment of pause that left Anakin feeling as though he were on the verge of plunging over the deep end. Of what that deep end was, he couldn't say but it didn't matter for soon Padmé was taking his hand guiding him to her chambers. If Anakin noticed Padmé's sudden colourful use of language, he certainly didn't register it as he was cursing loudly himself in Huttese, while crying out his wife's name and begging his angel to never let this end.

Dormé was not able to sleep very long, so she contented herself by watching Anakin sleep in her arms. He looked so peaceful and she longed for this as well. Whatever lies she would end up telling herself, the largest one would be that moments like this meant nothing to her. As morning began peeking through the windows, Dormé knew she had to leave. If this ruse was going to remain intact, she couldn't be there when he awoke. For this reason, she quickly disentangled herself from his strong arms—which made her feel so safe and at ease—to wash up and change into her regular clothing. Since she didn't have meetings until the afternoon, she wasn't about to don Padmé's wardrobe.

True bliss never lasts and as morning came, Anakin found himself stirring awake only to realise that soon Padmé would be leaving for her duties. Even so, the memory of the night before lingered in his thoughts filling him with blissful contentment as for a brief moment in time his fears of losing her had been sated. It would seem for the first time since he married her things were beginning to take a turn for the better and in this Anakin was able to find a sense of peace.

Pinning up her hair, she saw herself in the mirror and noticed every flaw that marked her differently from the senator. She heard Moteé's comment her first day as decoy. 'How much better you look once you've covered those blemishes', she had said about Dormé's freckles. They covered her nose, her cheeks, her neck, spattered like a careless painter on a porcelain canvas. And yet, that was not what made her feel ugly today. It was what she had done to her supposed new friend. But wasn't it her job to be Padmé's decoy? Wasn't it her duty to be Padmé while she was away? After she finished getting ready for the day, she figured the Jedi would have left by now, and returned to Padmé's chamber where she would wait out the morning until her duties demanded her to be Padmé again.

Anakin slowly stirred awake and quietly murmured Padmé's name hoping that by some chance she would still be in his arms. But as always his arms were empty and with a soft sigh he opened his eyes and glanced to his side expecting to find her there instead. This time there was no one and though he did his best to think of the night before of the fire shared it didn't quite erase the pang of sadness felt upon seeing that Padmé had already left. Deciding there was no point in remaining in bed any longer, the Jedi Knight slipped off to the fresher to wash up himself. While in the shower, he tried to recall Padmé's schedule as best he could to know of her return. Unfortunately, despite the fact he was familiar with her day-to-day meetings, he knew they could change on a moments notice.

It was with this in mind that his thoughts turned to his new friend Dormé. Perhaps she'll know when Padmé will be back, he mused with a hint of hope. Stepping out of the shower Anakin towelled himself off and promptly returned to Padmé's chambers to retrieve some of his clothes knowing that the rest waited for him in her dressing room. However, as he stepped back into the bedroom the last person he expected to find was none other than his new friend. 'What are you doing here?' he exclaimed in surprise finding this to be quite a coincidence seeing he was just thinking about her.

Back in her handmaiden clothing, she was planning on tidying the room and fixing something for breakfast because she was starving, but hardly expected to find Anakin still there. Seeing his naked form like this in the daylight was far more tempting than intimidating. She blushed from the memories of the night before and strained to look away. 'I could ask you the same thing, but I think I already know the answer,' she replied nonchalantly, her voice smoother than she felt on the inside.

Anakin chuckled at her teasing as he shrugged it off, 'Yeah probably best not to ask,' he teased back with a knowing smile before inquiring about Padmé and slipping off to get the rest of his clothes. Despite this unexpected visitor, it didn't occur to Anakin that it was quite inappropriate to be naked in the presence of a lady. Nevermind the fact the lady in question was none other than his new friend. So without a second thought he casually clambered into his pants before giving her a sheepish smile.

'I don't suppose you know when Padmé left or when she'll be back would you?' he asked curiously before motioning to the direction of the door marking he was going to step out. 'Sorry I have to get my tunic and belt,' he said as his cheeks warmed a bit.

Dormé remained in place as he posed the question of Padmé and went to fetch the rest of his clothing. What should I tell him? I shouldn't lie to him. I should own up to it, I should— But upon his return, the Jedi's piercing blue eyes met hers and she couldn't resist. 'Later tonight,' she said.

Returning looking a little more together he was about to inquire once more about his wife's return but Dormé promptly gave him the answer he sought. Anakin gave a disappointed sigh as he ran a hand through his tussled hair. 'Busy day for her I take it?' he remarked quietly before giving Dormé a hint of a hopeful smile.

Dormé didn't respond to his question about the absent senator as her eyes drifted to the marks on his neck that were hardly hidden by his tunic.

'What about you? I don't suppose you have some free time on your hands would you? I'm not due back to the temple till later and well...I'd rather not return quite yet,' he admitted as being here even in Padmé's absence held a sense of comfort as everything about this place reminded him of her.

His question brought her attention back to his eyes and she was shocked. 'I was about to fix something to eat for breakfast, actually,' she said. 'I don't suppose you'd care to join me?' Certainly, a meal wouldn't hurt. After all, the last time they spoke, he had expressed interest in her cooking.

Anakin hoped his question wasn't too out of place for while they got along during their first encounter this was a far different setting. He hoped Dormé wouldn't be offended or take his suggestion the wrong way. But to his relief and joy she seemed a bit startled but hardly put out and at her invitation he couldn't resist a grin. He wasn't aware of how hungry he was until she mentioned it and the thought of trying her cooking was too much to resist. 'I'd love to,' he said as his grin turned sheepish.

'Great,' she said with a broad smile before moving into the kitchen area to set about fixing something for the both of them.

'I wouldn't mind helping although I imagine you'd rather I didn't.'

At his suggestion, she said, 'You can watch,' as she got out the necessary ingredients.

Anakin laughed at her reply and nodded in understanding, 'I guess it's probably for the best,' he remarked taking a seat as he watched her in contentment. Though he knew nothing of cooking, it was interesting to observe how easy his friend made it look. She was working with food and not mechanics, but there was a familiarity found in her methods, not to mention the mess and this was oddly comforting.

Dormé enjoyed the feel of his eyes on her as she hummed, clearly at home in this kitchen which was quite a bit larger than her own. She liked the larger space to work with and though she made quite a mess in the process, which the droids would see to later, it was the end product that was the most important.

Upon its completion, Anakin couldn't help but feel a rush of admiration. She was definitely talented to say the least and if the food tasted even half as good as it looked, he would be most impressed.

Finally setting the meal at the table, she said, 'I don't suppose you take tea with your breakfast, do you? I know we have some blue milk around here somewhere...' Dormé went to the refrigeration unit to retrieve a bottle, which she then poured into two glasses for them before sitting at the table.

Taking a seat across from where he presumed she would sit Anakin couldn't help but wince at her suggestion of tea. 'Not really a tea drinker myself, that's more Obi-Wan's department,' he remarked before his eyes lit up at the mention of blue milk. 'Now that I'd like,' he said eagerly as she poured them two glasses.

'So what is this called?' he asked curiously, as he motioned to their breakfast. While it looked inviting, it wasn't anything he had ever seen before.

'Oh it's just a little something I made up, partly based on an Alderaanian recipe, partly on I always loved from when I was growing up,' she replied with a shrug, putting the freshly crushed, lightly sweetened berries over the bread and digging in.

She frowned, examining the flatbread. Looking back at him apologetically, she admitted, 'It's supposed to be a little darker in colour, more yellow I mean, but there wasn't enough saffron... I don't know.'

Anakin watched her in silence as he listened to her intently finding it amusing how she could shrug off such a delicious creation with such ease. As she grew apologetic, Anakin could only chuckle in reply. He had already started to eat some and found it to be quite good. 'It's okay. You don't have to apologise. Honestly, I can't tell anyway,' Anakin admitted in return as he continued to eat eagerly.

'Maybe you can think of a name for it, whether you like it or hate it.'

Anakin felt his cheeks warm in shy gratitude. 'I don't know if you'd really want me to name this. I mean this is really good, too good to have someone like me who has no experience or understanding of cooking to be naming it,' the young knight continued feeling unworthy of such an honour.

'Oh see that's exactly the point,' Dormé said, grinning. 'Since you could name it based on how it tastes without the mumbo-jumbo about particular cooking styles or textures. Anyway, you don't have to...it's silly...'

It was strange, but the time seemed to slip away as Dormé enjoyed her breakfast with Anakin. The blue milk seemed to go oddly well with the meal, if she did say so herself. But outside of Padmé's quarters, the day was moving on and soon enough, Ellé entered through the secret entrance from the handmaiden's quarters. 'Milady, you're not yet dressed!' she gasped, knowing they were on a strict schedule and surprised to see the Jedi still there.

Dormé sprung up from her seat, spinning around to see Ellé. Recovering swiftly, knowing Ellé had been trained to treat her as Padmé and not wanting her to ruin her 'cover', she laughed. 'Of course I'm dressed. It would hardly do to be in the presence of a Jedi Knight if I wasn't.'

'No, I meant—'

'I know what you meant, thank you. I'll be along shortly.'

Anakin, having enjoyed a most delicious breakfast, almost forgot that it was time for him to depart for the temple. That was until Ellé entered the room and inquired as to why Dormé wasn't ready. Anakin raised a brow and presumed that Dormé had duties of her own and soon recalled that he did too. Dormé's surprised reaction left him feeling a bit guilty as he feared he had just gotten his friend into a bit of trouble for causing her to run behind. As Ellé departed, Anakin rose to his feet as his eyes flickered to the chronometer that marked he had little time himself.

Ellé opened her mouth to say something else, but was too shocked that the Jedi, who she had seen enter the night before was still present. She scurried off to tell whomever she met what Dormé was up to.

* * *

Elsewhere Saché was wondering what was keeping Dormé and decided after a couple failed attempts to reach her via the comm channel to Padmé's bedroom to storm down the secret halls to the senator's chambers herself. 'That girl better at least be dressed or its going to be her head,' she muttered under her breath. She knew that if Dormé wasn't even semi-ready for her meeting as Padmé they were sure to be late. At the sight of Ellé moving swiftly through the halls, Saché knew something was up and groaned.

'Great gods, Ellé, please tell me that she isn't still in bed,' Saché asked with a look of agitated desperation on her features, 'as that's the last thing I need to hear right now.' Saché wasn't by nature a suspicious person, but after years of working in security, it was almost second nature to read between the lines. When Ellé informed her that her protégé was entertaining their mistress's husband, who arrived the night before looking for Padmé, Saché immediately grew wary. '_Just what are you two up to_,' she thought darkly of the pair as she began to set things out for Dormé's arrival.

* * *

'I'm sorry. I hope I haven't caused you to be late, although if Padmé says anything about it, just blame me. After all, this is my fault,' Anakin admitted with an apologetic look as he moved to help her in what way he could.

Dormé quickly began cleaning up the horrid mess she had made in her mistress's kitchen as she explained, 'Ellé's on a new level of her training and was assigned to be almost like my own personal handmaiden to learn the basics of serving our mistress...' She didn't even have to clean up, but did so in an effort to hide her nervousness.

'Seeing as you're running behind, why don't you tend to Ellé and I'll have one of the droids clean up the mess before I go?' Anakin suggested not wanting Dormé to be held up any longer. He felt bad after all and didn't want to worsen matters for his new friend.

Dormé flushed red at the offer, hardly realising the fact she was cleaning up was not out of habit but rather a delay tactic in order to stay here with Anakin longer.

Noting Dormé's blushing cheeks, Anakin just shrugged it off figuring she was embarrassed by the mess. 'I wouldn't worry about it. If you think this is bad, you should see my old workshop. Now that was a real mess,' he admitted hoping to ease a little of her awkwardness.

'Yeah, that would be great. Thank—' she began, but Anakin was thanking her for the meal.

'Thank you for the wonderful meal,' he said at the same time, smiling shyly.

'You're welcome.' She met his eyes and found it incredibly hard not to sink into those blue orbs as she returned his shy smile. What she wouldn't give to kiss him again! But she tore her eyes away and departed through the secret hallway leading back to the handmaidens' quarters with the intention of giving Ellé a piece of her mind for interrupting them.

The young Jedi couldn't help but feel so lucky to have met such a wonderful person. Upon watching her leave in silence, Anakin soon turned his attentions to the mess and located a cleaning droid to tend to it before departing for the Jedi Temple.

Dormé wondered if the Jedi knew just what sort of an affect he had on other people. She had heard of Jedi mindtricks and wondered if he was playing one on her. That would account for her lack of resolve around, which she found had led her to telling him Padmé would be back this evening. She really shouldn't have done that. It was so wrong of her...but to have really enjoyed the time she spent with him this morning, she was more envious of her mistress than she ever had been before. She wondered if Padmé ever fixed him breakfast, but had a feeling she hadn't.

Her thoughts of giving Ellé a piece of her mind disappeared as she grew wistful thinking about things she knew she oughtn't. But soon enough, she was back in the handmaidens' quarters and hardly ready for the meetings to follow the course of the day. Instead of considering this fact and the fact she was not prepared, she was thinking about when she might be able to spend time with Anakin again as herself, not Padmé.

Saché was more than a little agitated by Dormé's late arrival and the fact she wasn't even remotely dressed under the guise of Padmé was even more infuriating. 'Great gods, Dormé what have you been doing all morning? Outside of entertaining our mistress's husband, that is,' Saché grumbled as she tried to help the daydreaming handmaiden into her disguise.

'I know it's none of my concern or business, but I must remind you, Dormé, your career and livelihood depends on your loyalty to the Senator of Naboo.'

Her mentor's waspish tone hardly fazed Dormé, but the mention of entertaining their mistress's husband, Dormé blushed thinking of things outside of the breakfast she had made for them. She immediately recalled awaking with her arms around him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She herself had only gotten a few hours sleep, but it had been worth it...or so she imagined.

Dormé wanted to defend herself, to say she was loyal to Senator Amidala, but in all honesty, she wasn't. She knew she wasn't. She knew she had no right doing what she did, nor any right to defend herself. Instead, she quickly dressed once again in the senator's gowns, trying to clear her head of the whole ordeal.

Saché said nothing further of the matter at least not for now as she could already tell her words were ignored. The thought was troubling to her and the older handmaiden wanted nothing more than to make Dormé see that this wasn't something out of a fairy tale. There could be no happy conclusion from this, but time wasn't on their side and so Saché remained silent hoping that eventually her words would sink in.

Saché's silence and silent message was lost on Dormé who would need more than intense silence to teach her any sort of lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Dormé was grateful when the meetings drew to an early close—due to a food allergy of one of the diplomats—and returned to Padmé's chambers to sleep. She slept most of the evening away, despite how uncomfortable Padmé's nightgowns were.

The day went about as it usually did for Anakin, who attended the necessary meetings pertaining to the war and Separatist movements, followed by the training he normally underwent to maintain his skills and fine tune them. As day turned to evening, Anakin's thoughts promptly shifted to his wife whom he knew would be back at the suites soon enough. The thought brought an eager smile to his lips as he stepped eagerly onto the transport that would lead him back to the senatorial district.

As Anakin stepped into the senator's quarters, he noticed with some disappointment that the lights were out. Furrowing his brow he gave a soft sigh figuring that perhaps Padmé was working late once more. Much to his joy, he picked up a vaguely familiar Force signature and immediately believed it to be none other than Padmé herself.

Smiling mischievously, the Jedi Knight slipped into Padmé's quarters. Upon making out her sleeping form slightly illuminated from the moonlight, Anakin felt his heart race. She truly looked like an angel in his eyes and for a moment, he could only stare in silent disbelief. It was almost overwhelming to think that this lovely beauty was really his wife.

Soon his thoughts turned carnal and, slipping out of his garbs, he promptly clambered into bed with the sleeping decoy. Purring softly, he slipped an arm around her while drawing back a bit of her long brown locks so he could kiss her throat. It was his hope to gently wake her up so they could enjoy a little time together before the morning light called him away once more.

Hardly realising she had fallen asleep for so long, Dormé awoke to warm, familiar sensation to which she hummed happily in reply. With her eyes still closed, she took his hand, guiding it over her body while slowly turning towards him. In her half-asleep state, she almost forgot herself, thinking Anakin knew her as Dormé. But the gown's beads poked her, causing her some discomfort which alerted her to the fact she was in Padmé's clothes, in her bed, with her husband. As she couldn't remember removing her make-up, it was unlikely he knew and once her eyes registered his naked form, it was impossible for her to resist.

Her joy radiated off her and Anakin couldn't help but feel a tinge of relief. Though he had intended to awaken Padmé gently he was also aware of the fact the senator didn't like being interrupted from rest. Tonight she didn't mind and seemed even eager to share in his idea enjoying the night. If she hesitated or had second thoughts, it certainly didn't register with Anakin who eagerly pulled her into a passionate kiss before losing himself in her embrace once more.

Dormé eagerly returned his kiss until the gown proved too painful to ignore. This hardly deterred her, however, as she shifted slightly to remove it, tossing it heedlessly to the floor, before returning to his arms. It was hard to say what was going through her mind. The only thing she was consciously aware of was that it felt right, like everything was in balance.

It was all too easy to lose himself in the embrace of his _angel_ and as Padmé tossed off her gown Anakin was only too eager to pull her back in his arms once more. Such sweet heaven was rare thing indeed.

Dormé was far from the 'angel' Anakin believed he was embracing, but it wasn't until he fell asleep in her arms once again that she regretted deceiving him and betraying her mistress. Would Padmé have her dismissed? Maybe she ought to wake him and tell him the truth before he finds out through other means? But with the moonlight cascading over him, she studied Anakin in silence. The feel of him breathing, the warmth of his skin fitting so nicely against her, his arms wrapped securely around her...she couldn't.

As much as she knew she ought to before things got out of hand, she just couldn't bring herself to wake him. Soon, morning was drawing this rendezvous to a close and she reluctantly slipped out of his arms and hurried back to her own quarters, thankfully having the sense to wrap a robe around her beforehand.

Waking up alone was not unusual for the Jedi Knight but on this particular morning, he couldn't help but feel more lonely than usual. Silently he moved hoping desperately that Padmé had only slipped away during their sleep. But once more, she was nowhere to be found. With a sad sigh, he sat up before silently slipping out of bed. Looking to the table, he hoped to find some sort of sign to mark when she'd be returning but there was none. Figuring the reason for this was because Padmé had slept in, Anakin tried not to dwell on it too much and promptly went to the fresher to wash up and begin his day once more.

'My, you're up early,' Yané observed as she found Dormé in Padmé's robe, wandering into the handmaidens' quarters. She had just returned from Naboo with Padmé. 'Although it looks like you haven't slept a wink—'

Dormé groaned, 'What of it?'

'What's going on?' Yané asked, wondering if Dormé was OK and unaware of the rumours. 'You're never up this early unless Saché yanked you out of bed by your ears.'

'Nothing,' she replied, moving past her to her own quarters. But it was then she realised Anakin was asleep still...in Padmé's bed...naked...What if she were to return and find him there?! She would know Dormé had been there...

Cursing herself for being so stupid, Dormé quickly washed up and changed into her appropriate handmaiden attire awaiting her mistress with bated breath.

Saché didn't need to ask where Dormé had been the night before as she had seen Anakin slipping out of Padmé's quarters and had overheard Yané expressing her concerns about Dormé. Livid, albeit not surprised by her protégé's actions, the older handmaiden spoke to the older handmaidens on the next course of action. Their response was unified. Padmé would have to be informed of the illicit affair.

Deciding that because Dormé was her responsibility Saché took it upon herself to speak to her mistress about the matter. Though Saché wasn't supportive of the affair she knew Dormé was young and easily caught up in romance novels. As such, she believed the poor girl was getting in over her head and was going to say as much to her mistress. It was her hope that Padmé would be merciful and have Dormé transferred to another position instead of firing her.

* * *

Upon the senator's return and the awkward confrontation that followed, Saché found herself shocked by her mistress's reaction. Padmé was not only unfazed by her decoy's abuse of power, but she seemed almost relieved.

'What exactly are you saying, milady?' Saché stammered in disbelief. 'Are you suggesting that you're comfortable with this? Surely you don't mean that?' she continued as Padmé gave her a look that reminded Saché of a cornered animal that was about to be devoured by its predator. Nevertheless, as soon as she noticed it her expression turned stoic and the senator replied.

'Saché, there are things you do not understand about me, about Anakin... Trust me when I say it's for the best we leave this matter alone,' she politely said as Saché frowned.

'Leave this matter alone? Why would you want to do that? If you don't want to be with him anymore, why don't you end it already? Why the façade? Why all this?' Saché asked in confusion.

'As I said before, this is a matter that you do not understand. It is also a matter that doesn't concern you,' the former queen confirmed.

Saché folded her arms unable to hide her disgust any longer. 'This is disgraceful. Utterly disgraceful. I can't believe you're doing this. You're abusing the security that was meant to serve and protect you so you can run off and do gods only knows what. Meanwhile, have you bothered to consider what could happen to Dormé if this were to all come out to the public? We both know Anakin cannot be touched because he's the Jedi's Force god or whatever the blazes his title is called. You, on the other hand, will be the innocent victim, which I used to believe was a fitting role, but what about Dormé? This could ruin her!'

Padmé frowned as she cut Saché short. 'The public won't find out and neither will Anakin, because we won't let them find out. This is a complicated matter, Saché, and I truly suggest you stay out of it.'

Saché eyes widen in shock at the senator's words as she opened her mouth to speak only to close it once more. _Anakin won't find out? Does she really think that he doesn't know?_ Saché couldn't help but wonder now who was the bigger fool: Padmé for doubting her husbands ability to recognise his wife or Dormé for thinking she could pull this ruse off.

As though sensing her thoughts, Padmé continued in terse tones. 'I knew about this even before you came to me, Saché. Weeks ago, Anakin believes that he ran into me after a meeting Dormé attended as Amidala. He kissed her in greeting, believing that he was kissing me. I know this because he made mention of it later that night wanting, as he put it: "to continue our conversation before the interruption".

'I don't know what that interruption was, but it has given me room that wasn't available to me before. The walls are closing in on the Republic and right now, people need strong leaders more than ever before who are willing to stand up for what is right. They need me, Saché, and I have to choose. Either I continue the ruse of being happily married, or I let another continue it for me.'

Speechless, Saché could only stare at Padmé before nodding silently in understanding that didn't hide her anger and disgust from her eyes. 'I see. Will that be all then?' she answered in clipped tones marking she was barely containing her rage.

Padmé gave her an apologetic look as she nodded with a soft sigh. 'I'm sorry, Saché, I wish things could be simpler. I've put myself into this position and now I must bear the consequences,' she said gently.

Saché could only wonder what the true meaning of this statement was as the answer seemed simple enough to her. She knew it wasn't her place and so she withheld her thoughts, hoping that Dormé's life wouldn't be utterly ruined by bearing Padmé's consequences.

Padmé couldn't help but feel torn after her discussion with Saché and though she couldn't blame the handmaiden for her need to defend the girl, the senator knew Saché was unaware of the entire situation. As much as she wanted to end her farce of a marriage to Anakin, she was far too frightened to do so. She could still remember his admittance to having slaughtered the entire village of Tuskan Raiders after his mother's death and how even now, he bore no regrets about it. It was frightening to think he could so easily kill younglings without hesitation. It left her fearful of what he might do if he found out that his _angel_ never loved him. Nevermind the fact she had only married him out of the need to satisfy her family's wish for her to have a family.

Padmé sighed at the thought and couldn't help but thank the gods for blessing her with this most unexpected turn of events. She knew Dormé was, next to Sabé, the finest decoy she had ever had the pleasure of working with and had no doubt of her abilities of accurately portraying her. However, out of fear over Anakin's ability to read thoughts and emotions, Padmé knew she would have to approach this matter with great delicacy. The question was how to let Dormé know that she had no qualms about her affair with Anakin, but in such a way that she didn't have to openly admit to her support? As she approached the handmaiden's quarters, she politely asked for Dormé's presence and requested that she speak to her in the privacy of her own chambers. At least this way, Dormé's fellow handmaidens wouldn't be able to listen in on what was to become Padmé's most dangerous mistake.


	4. Additional Duties

_When I feel your eyes on me I fall to my knees  
And I wait for your look to judge and define me  
I'm just a thin shell breaking in your palm  
Starving for substance, identity _

Dormé had just finished changing when she heard Padmé request her presence. It filled her with guilt and she had never been so intimidated to see her mistress in her life. She checked her appearance in the mirror and swallowed hard. She knew she was guilty and would have to face the consequences. Very well, she thought. At least we had what we had, even if he did think it was someone else. She frowned and sighed before heading off to confront her mistress. She walked in as confidently as she could muster, readying herself for the worst.

As Dormé entered her chambers, the senator couldn't resist a polite smile. Motioning her to have a seat she politely asked Dormé if she'd care for something to drink. While this was hardly a casual, meeting Padmé wanted to buy a little time to collect her thoughts to present the matter in the best fashion. 'First of all, I would like to express my sincerest gratitude for a job well done. I know requesting your presence as decoy on such short notice had to have been quite taxing but you have done well and for that I thank you,' she began in polite tones. After a moments pause she spoke up again and this time began to express the real reason for Dormé's presence.

Dormé knew something heavy was on Padmé's mind when she offered Dormé something to drink, which she politely declined. She sat down and watched her mistress, having a hard time not admitting to everything and just getting straight to her punishment for her betrayal. She had a hard time cutting in, but knew this was how Padmé did things. She always proceeded with guarded caution about everything, except perhaps her whirlwind marriage to a certain Jedi.

'As you already know, you are one of my most skilled decoys. No one, save Sabé, has ever been able to personify my appearance and mannerisms as well as you. As such, I have decided that I would like to expand your duties further as my decoy to encompass other aspects of my position outside of the political arena. That is, of course, if you are interested,' she continued gauging Dormé's reaction and hoping for a positive response.

Dormé wasn't sure what Padmé was implying, but was definitely interested. After all, it didn't sound like Padmé was dismissing her. Curious, she leaned forward slightly. 'What exactly would these additional duties entail?' she asked only evading specifics in an effort to play this game of cat and mouse.

The question was expected and yet Padmé couldn't help but feel as though she were standing on the precipice of some great demise. As though knowing that should she take this final step everything around her would slowly begin to unravel. As such she fell silent for a moment taking into consideration Saché's words and then Anakin's actions on Tatooine.

Feeling as though she really had no options left to her, and knowing that the alternative would result in more than just her own death, Padmé spoke. 'I'm unsure how to best explain it is of a more personal nature. However I assure you it isn't anything you haven't already done,' she said in matter of fact tones hinting that she was well aware of the affair. However, her tone of voice also marked that she wasn't bothered by it either.

Dormé was perplexed by her mistress's attempt to explain what her new duties would pertain to. Not understanding, she thought it was best to pry further. 'If it's something I've already done, then how is it a new duty?' The thought didn't even cross her mind that Padmé was referring to her rendezvous with Anakin. Surely, if Padmé knew about that, she would have been dismissed already.

Padmé blinked in reply and fell silent to Dormé's question. Had this not been such a serious situation she would have outright laughed at the absurdity of it all. Why was she of all people married to Anakin, when his perfect mate was seated in front of her? If only she could have known this sooner, but it was too late for such things now. Instead, Padmé furrowed her brow in thought as she tried to find a simpler way of explaining what she had in mind without giving herself away. Unfortunately, no appropriate answer came and so Padmé had to settle for a more vague response. 'I think you'll come to understand what I mean once you begin,' she surmised presuming that despite Dormé's ignorance here upon receiving her first duty she would quickly figure it out.

'All right,' Dormé conceded. If she admitted she still had no idea what her mistress was talking about, she would reveal ignorance which was definitely something she didn't want her mistress to think she was. She tried to smile, but it wasn't a very convincing one.

Padmé could tell Dormé was quite confused but this didn't bother her too much as she knew the young handmaiden would learn soon enough. 'Very well. Now that this has been settled, I would like you to begin your new duties tomorrow evening,' Padmé began feeling a rush of excitement. It would be the first time she'd be able to attend one of her private meetings with the other senator's of the delegation without having to come up with lies and excuses to give Anakin. For the first time since their marriage, she couldn't help but feel almost free. 'You will be required to visit the gardens east of the Senatorial District. There are no specific instructions that I have to give to you although your appearance must be perfect. Any faltering, even the slightest mistake, will cost us everything. Understood?'

'Understood,' Dormé replied confidently. Listening to her mistress's commands, she did have to ask if there was a specific position she needed to argue or the content of the meeting, to make sure she would be representing her mistress's points of views accurately.

Padmé was unable to resist a hint of a smile to Dormé's questions of her position pertaining to the _meeting_ before reassuring her that there would be no arguments. 'This isn't a matter of debate Dormé, nor does this have anything to do with politics. Trust your instincts and you will do fine,' Padmé assured her gently before placing a hand on her shoulder as her expression softened. 'There is no need to worry; you have already done this before. Wear the mask you need to wear and nothing can go wrong,' she said in firm but kind tones. If only Dormé could understand just how much this meant to her and how grateful she was to the handmaiden for sparing her this unwanted burden.

Padmé's explanation just confused Dormé even more. Deciding she wasn't going to get anymore details, she studied her mistress in silence, able to hear the sincere kindness in her tone and maybe even a hint of gratefulness, which wasn't unknown to the benevolent Nabooan senator.

* * *

Without entourage or even some type of weaponry for self-defence, Dormé wandered the gardens east of the Senatorial District alone. It was growing darker now and the artificial lights automatically switched on. Various couples passed by and the moonlight began shining through the trees. It would have been a nice change of pace had she not felt Amidala sent her here to be assassinated. 

_'...your appearance must be perfect. Any faltering even the slightest mistake could cost us everything, understood?'_

A light breeze was picking up and whispering through the bushes making the whole experience rather creepy. She wished she would have brought a cloak and wrapped her arms around herself. Even more so, she wished she would have disobeyed her commands and brought her wakizashi. Didn't she deserve this death though? She deserved nothing less at least this way it would be semi-noble.

_'Trust your instincts and you will do fine.'_

Her instincts were telling her to flee. Every odd sound or snapped twig made her jump.

_'Wear the mask you need to wear and nothing can go wrong.'_

What did that mean? Wear the mask? Dormé just wanted this to be over with. She wished whomever it was that she was supposed to meet here would just go ahead and kill her already. The anticipation was frustrating.

Anakin was familiar with the botanical gardens and was now eagerly rushing through its entrance on his way to meet the woman whom was his universe. He was in eager to see his angel once more. Approaching the specific location where they would always meet his heart began to race in anticipation as the memory of the previous nights lingered in his thoughts. As he passed by the fountains that splashed and gurgled, Anakin could make out the silhouette of the one he sought and was relieved. It was a rather deep rooted fear that one day he would arrive here and find himself alone. But not tonight. Moving swiftly to Padmé, Anakin smiled gently as he slipped his arms around her petite waist. 'I've missed you so much,' he murmured softly as he slipped his hand to her cheek.

With a sharp intake of breath, Dormé felt the hands about her waist and immediately thought she was being attacked. She hardly registered the I _attacker /i _ she was supposed to meet was none other than Anakin himself. 'Anak—' Dormé barely had a chance to tell Anakin she was under attack and promptly fainted. Had she not fainted, Dormé would have come clean and told him that Padmé sent her here to be killed because of what she had done.

Anakin sensed her fear and was about to inquire about it when _Padmé _struggled to say his name before falling limp in his arms. Fearing she had been attacked or poisoned the young Jedi was swift to pick her up and lead her to the more open and well lit regions of the gardens. While he was hardly a healer in any sense of the word he knew enough about the Force to pick up signs of toxin in one's body by the colours of a Force aura. Though he did notice that _Padmé's _Force signature practically mirrored Dormé's the Jedi Knight paid it no mind as to him all non force sensitive signatures looked alike. However he didn't see anything that might reveal poison or internal wounds and sighed in relief at the discovery. Even so his concern remained as she was still limp in his arms leaving him to wonder what had caused her to faint. Carrying her to a nearby bench he held her close as he lightly slapped her cheeks hoping to rouse her conscious. 'Padmé? Padmé wake up...' he murmured softly while inwardly cursing her work and the stress it was obviously causing her. For why else would she faint if she was neither ill, nor poisoned?

With the light slapping of her cheeks, Dormé awoke and promptly slapped back, only to find she had slapped Anakin.

At any other time, Anakin would have been annoyed at such a reaction but in this moment he was just so relieved to see that _Padmé _was awake and for all intents and purposes all right. 'Good to see you too, Padmé,' he teased in an attempt to appear less concerned than he really was.

Was he calling her Padmé? She sat up registering that she was wearing the senator's clothing. _'Wear the mask you need to wear...'_ Had Padmé sent her to meet Anakin? She had to be sure. If so, that could only mean... 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

His expression turned serious as he furrowed his brow. 'What am I doing here? Are you sure you're OK?' he asked in concern before catching himself as he grew more calm. 'Maybe we should go home, unless you'd rather stay here for a bit for the night air,' he continued gently now almost certain that it was the stress of her position that was taking its toll.

Dormé put a hand to her head. He was calling her Padmé. This was intended to be a meeting with Anakin. 'No, no, I'm fine,' she assured him, sitting up a bit straighter and having a hard time believing her good luck. _Now how would Padmé go about this?_ she wondered. She would be more elusive and yet, she told me to follow my instincts... Dormé reached for his hand.

Anakin gave her a hint of a smile at her reassurance though it was obvious he was still worried. Her words seemed to explain away his fears and he gave her a shy but hopeful smile. 'I look forward to the day when we don't have to sneak around anymore just so we can be together. But for now, I'm just so glad to see you again,' he admitted as she squeezed his hand.

'I suppose I was a little nervous meeting like this, but now that you're here...'

Silently he drew her closer to him though there was a sense of hesitancy as though he was uncertain how she would react to his gesture of affection.

When he drew her closer, she was now aware what Padmé had meant by 'instincts' and was not about to object. She placed a hand on the cheek she had slapped, stroking the part that was now reddening before giving it a kiss. 'I'm sorry for slapping you,' she whispered in his ear. 'I'll just have to make it up to you somehow...'

Anakin immediately leant. His eyes lit up and danced with mischief as he leaned in with the intent of stealing a kiss. 'I can think of a few ways...' he purred deciding this was going to be a most wonderful night indeed.

It hardly dawned upon Dormé that Padmé had anything to hide, that this was just a way to divert Anakin's attentions so she would be able to do something else with her time. When he leant in, she met him halfway and gently returned his kiss. Dormé had to admit though that this was by far the best of her assignments and the most fun.

Anakin eagerly kissed Dormé, believing she was his precious angel and felt a rush of joy at her lack of hesitancy. For a moment, it was as though they were nothing more than a regular married couple, enjoying each other's company. A more wonderful thought he couldn't have imagined if he tried and soon he was pulling her closer wanting to lose himself in her embrace right there and then.

It was a bit awkward kissing him in this gown on a bench like this, so she pulled his hand, in an effort to change their location. She wasn't worrying about who might see them, for certainly, if Padmé had cared, she would have had them meet in a more secluded place. Dormé couldn't help smiling against his lips. This was just too good to be true. It was like something out of one of the romance novels she enjoyed reading: the mistaken identities, the mystery, the intrigue, the clandestine meetings, the Knight...and for awhile she got to be the princess, the senator, his angel.

As _Padmé_ pulled his hand drawing his attentions away briefly though not his lips as he soon realised she wanted to go elsewhere. Hardly surprised by this Anakin said nothing in reply but continued to kiss her as he led her to a more secluded region of the botanical gardens. While he wasn't used to _Padmé_ being so willing in such an public location the Jedi knight wasn't complaining either. In fact for the first time since their wedding Anakin felt assured about their relationship, and even more importantly _Padmé's_ love for him.

The fact it was hardly private, though more secluded, and hardly something Padmé herself would do, Dormé was following her mistress's directions which were to trust her instincts. Right now, Dormé's instincts were telling her Anakin wasn't close enough. Dormé needed him and she was far too impatient to bother with his tunic. Instead, she unhooked his belt and her hands swiftly moved lower, between heated kisses. She had been given permission and she never felt so free in her life, not realising she had only been put into the most precarious position of her entire career.

Anakin eagerly lost himself to his wife's passionate embrace and at her impatient need to take matters to the next level Anakin was soon returning the favour. With skirts hiked up and hands everywhere on _Padmé_, but where a proper gentleman would keep them when in public Anakin was more than caught red-handed when the night security made their rounds. Had it not been for the bright light shining in his face Anakin would have been hardly distracted by the fact they were no longer alone. But the security lights were burning and whether the Jedi Knight liked it or not it would seem once more his blissful moment with his angel had just come to an end.

It was a precarious position indeed when a security guard in charge of keeping the grounds safe for night-time visitors stumbled upon the elicit pair. Straightening herself out, Dormé stepped to the side to hide Anakin's utility belt so that, hopefully, the guard wouldn't figure out that the man she was caught in an embrace wasn't a Jedi.

'What the _iquicha_ is going on!?' he growled not caring they were security or the fact he had been caught in a rather compromising position with his wife.

She sent him Padmé's signature glare at his use of foul language, knowing this was not the time to be using that sort of language if they wanted to get out of this without it being made an issue.

The officer looked both embarrassed and disgusted and was quick to order Anakin to depart from the gardens before charges were pressed. Anakin was about to argue his point and defend himself against the fool who dared to interrupt them but refrained as the security officer spoke up.

'Senator Amidala?' the older man asked incredulously.

Brushing a hand over her formerly perfect hairdo, Dormé addressed the officer with all the pose and collectedness that her mistress encompassed, apologising for their behaviour, complimenting him on the grounds, and expressing her hope that this would not be made a public issue adding that it would not happen again.

When the guard faltered and was no longer as angry as he had been, dismissed it as being a simple mistake, trusting the senator. It was as though she had used a Jedi mind trick of her own on the night-watchman. She then thanked him, stealthily grabbed Anakin's belt with his lightsaber attached and took his hand with her free one before gracefully leaving the gardens.

Anakin was about to step in to use a mind trick in order to protect his wife's good name as he inwardly blamed himself for letting things get out of hand. But _Padmé _seemed to have a mind trick of her own and at her words the man soon calmed and dismissed the matter entirely. Watching her in silence the Jedi Knight couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at her ability to take complete control of the situation and turn it to their advantage.

'That was close,' she whispered, though she was clearly excited about this misadventure rather than perturbed or in any way put out.

Once alone, he couldn't resist a proud albeit mischievous smile as he gave her hand a squeeze. 'You were brilliant!' he said in obvious admiration feeling her excitement over the whole ordeal and finding hope in this as well. Things were definitely on the up and this filled Anakin with as much joy as it did peace. Save for the fact they still had to keep their marriage a secret, Anakin couldn't help but feel everything was right with the universe, despite their misadventure or perhaps including as well...

Dormé was unaware that Anakin was able to sense her emotions so keenly from her Force signature or else she would have tried harder to mask them from him. She thought she was doing pretty well as Amidala in every other respect and in truth, she was. But hiding emotions from a Jedi for one who was not only untrained in mind blocks, but not even Force sensitive was nearly impossible. Dormé also had yet to realise that when a Force bond between two people had already begun forming, such things as hiding emotions would become an impossibility.

'Seeing as the public can't respect our privacy, I say we should find ourselves somewhere a bit more seclude to continue where we left off,' he suggest in mock snobbish tones that didn't hide his eagerness or amusement. He had never known i _Padmé_ /i to be so amused by such things, as she was always conscious of appearances but he figured after all the work and stress she had been through as of late it was no small wonder she was eager to let it all go. He couldn't blame her and in truth was only too happy to help her unwind.

She returned his smile as they made their getaway from the gardens and held back her laughter at his mock snobbish tones, just smiling and shaking her head instead. When passing other couples on their way indoors, Dormé forced herself to let go of Anakin's hand though she was still holding his utility belt.

Anakin immediately felt her absence as she released her hand from his once they were indoors. It was a silent reminder of the facade they had to play and it left him wishing for the day when it would end. In truth, he had no idea where they were going but he was far too excited himself to care. He wasn't certain what had come over I Padmé /i and still under the belief that she was just so happy to have a break from her duties Anakin was very happy to comply. The fact she was letting him see this side of her was thrilling in and of itself and gave him such hope for the future.

When she found a room that appeared secluded and unoccupied, she looked both ways down the hallway before grabbing him by his tunic and pushing him inside. With the door shut securely behind them, she dropped the belt hurriedly began kissing him again.

Anakin knew this was better than any dream he could have ever imagined. As his fingers began to eagerly remove the clasps of her gown, while guiding her to the nearby couch, all coherent thought was lost and Anakin wouldn't have had it any other way.

Dormé relished the feel of his skin against her own. Now that she no longer had to worry about betraying her mistress, that she had commissioned it, Dormé felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders. Free from guilt, she couldn't have imagined a lovelier way to fully enjoy Anakin's presence. She was no longer ashamed of how her eyes lingered on his form, examining each curve, running her fingers over his back, lingering at his waist...

Lost in the embrace of a woman he believed was his wife, Anakin found himself enjoying the freedom that came from no longer having to restrain his feelings, his passion. In fact it seemed the more he let go the more she seemed to return it leaving Anakin feeling as though he was truly basking in the presence of something greater than anything he had ever known. If he could comprehend the experience he would have described it was though their very souls were being bound together or speaking a language that defied all sentient languages. But Anakin wasn't a man of detail or metaphors and so all he knew was never again would he fear losing his angel. As while no words of love were spoken, he just knew that she loved him and that was enough.

She was no longer afraid of indulging herself, losing herself to the way he was able to make her feel and returning his hungry kisses with her own just as desperately. Everything she ever wanted, and some things she didn't even know she did, was here, was hers...and she wasn't afraid of marking her territory. It would not be until Anakin and she formed a deep friendship that her guilt and shame would return to her full throttle.

Holding her close, the Jedi Knight couldn't help but thank the Force for this wondrous moment, for permitting him this chance to bask in the presence of his wife, as well as proving to him that his fears were indeed unfounded. It was a glorious to say the least and gently he held her close as his fingers played with her long hair while he returned her kisses with loving ones of his own. This truly was bliss and Anakin found himself already looking forward to more moments like this one where they could enjoy each other's company.

Though it would not be long before they would have to flee this room as well, Dormé lay contently for a long while in his arms, knowing once they returned to Padmé's chambers, she would have little time with him. So while she could, she held him close, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him lazily. Soon enough it was time to depart and Dormé told him she would meet him back at her apartment before giving him a final kiss goodbye and departing.

The young Jedi Knight smiled eagerly and nodded before stealing a final kiss and watching her as she disappeared from his sight.

However, upon his return home, Anakin found Padmé to be in a very different mood. No longer was she loving or eager to spend time with him, which left him more than a little confused. In fact, she was more distant and cold than ever before. While this worried him, Anakin presumed she must have received some bad news upon her return and did his best not to ask her about it. If she wished to speak of such things she would open up or so he believed. Bt she didn't and neither did she permit him to comfort her from whatever it was he believed was troubling her so much and so Anakin soon drifted into a light but lonely sleep by her side.

Had Dormé known just how her mistress would react to Anakin's return, she would have been put off by it. In fact, she would have been defensive of her friend for the way she treated him. However, unaware of this, Dormé was in cheerful spirits and went to sleep dreaming of a tale she enjoyed reading over and over again about a sailor from Keren and the tragic romance that ensued with a girl from a lower-class background. Little did she know what affect her actions stirred both in her heart and between husband and wife.

* * *

Though for most people on Coruscant, tonight was the conclusion of a weekend, a day of rest, but for Dormé, she had much studying to do. Tomorrow she would be portraying Amidala at an actual senate meeting. This was unusual, but it seemed the senator believed Dormé would be able to handle it. She didn't question her mistress's orders and was dutifully studying her datapad to memorize what she would say under various different circumstances. Unfortunately, study time in the handmaidens' quarters swiftly drew to a screeching halt when Ellé refused to leave her alone. Moteé's influence on the younger handmaiden was hardly beneficial in the least. It was not long before Dormé gave up trying to find any peace, even within her own chambers and left to try studying at a nearby café, which was thankfully still open. The café had run out of her favourite beverage and by this time of the evening also no longer carried any other larger she could stomach. Left with no other option besides vita-water, Dormé opted for tea. It was gross and smelled even worse, but she needed something. At least it was easier to concentrate here without Ellé pestering her.

Anakin was disappointed to learn that Padmé was too busy to see him despite the fact it had been a couple weeks since he had seen her. He tried to be understanding of the situation as it was after all part of her duties but it was hard as he missed her dearly and was hoping to spend a quiet night in with her. However this wasn't possible and as such he decided that perhaps he'd go for a walk to unwind a little before returning to the temple to train. But as he wandered past the local café Anakin caught sight of a familiar face and with a grin he promptly sauntered up towards Dormé's table. Upon noticing her drinking some rather foul smelling tea, he winced and made a face before pulling up a chair. 'How can you drink that poison?' he teased before glancing at her paperwork but paying it no mind as his reading skills were too limited to comprehend it anyways.

'With contempt,' Dormé replied before looking up from her datapad. She recognised his voice before he sat down. Still frustrated with her inability to get much studying done, Dormé tossed the datapad on the table before Anakin had a chance to really read much of it. She was as of yet unaware of his lack of reading skills.

Anakin laughed at Dormé's words before shaking his head, 'then why are you drinking this awful stuff anyways?' he teased.

'Because there was nothing else,' Dormé replied, rolling her eyes. She picked up the cup of tea and smelled it. It was quite rancid and she put it down without sipping on it.

Anakin winced at her reply and glanced to the bar as he made a face. 'Force knows how they stay in business when that's all they have,' he remarked, feeling bad for her.

Propping her feet up on another chair, Dormé sighed. 'I hope your day, no, your week has fared better than mine,' she said before explaining the terror that was Ellé and the influence Moteé had on the girl.

Watching as she got comfortable, Anakin stretched out a little himself. Frowning, he made a face as she spoke of Moteé as he wasn't fond of the young woman in any sense of the word.

'No offence, but how you can spend anytime with that Manthing is beyond me. She's such a hag,' Anakin remarked and he made a face before giving a sheepish smile as he admitted his week was far less peaceful. In reality, it had been quite the opposite, but Anakin imagined Dormé probably didn't want to hear about his time on the frontlines, as it was hardly a friendly sort of conversation.

'Manthing?' She looked at him with raised eyebrow.

Anakin just chuckled as he gave her a mischievous smile. 'Come on, you can't tell me that she doesn't look like the missing link between man and monster? That girl is by far the ugliest handmaiden I've ever seen,' he concluded with a laugh.

Dormé cracked up. 'I'm sorry; I shouldn't say this,' she said between giggles, 'but—t-that's so true! You're awful!' She slapped his arm.

He laughed even harder before pretending to be wounded. 'I'm awful!? You're the one who's beating me here!' he teased back finding this extremely amusing.

'As if that even hurt,' she countered, giving him a push while she rolled her eyes. But she found his reaction too amusing to maintain a serious expression.

The Jedi Knight burst out in laughter as Dormé pushed him and rolled her eyes at his teasing. 'Hey keep that up and I just might bruise!' he continued to tease while poking out his tongue.

Dormé rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, I wasn't trying to spend time with her. I was trying to study, but enough of that,' she replied frustratingly.

The Jedi Knight furrowed his brow and made another face. 'I pity you. Who wants to be spending their nights doing that boring junk?'

'Yeah well when you're a decoy it's wherever whenever your mistress wants you...even if it's last minute,' she sighed. 'Even if they've only got tea left at the café and you're too lazy to go anywhere else.'

'I don't know how you do it, I mean pretending to be someone your not. It has to take a lot of skill to mimic their every movement, their every word so it's perfect. I know if I had to do something like that, I'd only blow their cover before I even had a chance to begin,' he admitted in admiration. 'I've never been good with such things, I admit. Too much details, too many complications,' he said sheepishly.

'Details and the prevention of such details is exactly why I have to spend tonight with the datapad instead of out with—what'd you call her? Manthing? I suppose the company's much better now that you're here though.' Dormé was quick to shrug off Anakin's attempt at a compliment and hardly connecting it with her duties pertaining to him because she was too worried about the senate meeting.

'It sounds far too complicated for my liking,' he admitted with a chuckle

'You ought to come out with us to the clubs sometime.'

He wrinkled his nose at her suggestion. 'The only way I'd ever go is if Manthing isn't there,' he then grew sheepish. 'To be honest, I've never been to the clubs before—outside of a mission I mean,' he admitted in almost shy tones.

'That's OK,' she said.

Anakin raised a brow as he couldn't deny the fact he was intrigued by the possibility of actually visiting a club for entertainment. 'I just might take you up on the offer, but only if you protect me from the scary Manthing,' he teased with a grin.

'I'd make sure Moteé doesn't bother you,' she replied, grinning. It was then she noticed he didn't have anything to drink. 'I'd offer to get you something to drink if you're staying awhile, but unless you like this gods-forsaken tea or vita-water, you're out of luck. I wish I had more apsinthos at my apartment, but unfortunately that's run out as well.' She sent him an apologetic gaze.

The prospect of vita-water and tea was hardly an inviting option and the Jedi knight just shook his head before waving a hand at Dormé's apologetic gaze. 'It's all right. I wouldn't worry about it. I'm just happy to have run into you,' he said kindly before an idea occurred to him. 'I have blue milk back at the temple if you're interested. It's not as good as apsinthos, but it beats this swamp water,' he said motioning to the tea.

At the prospect of blue milk, her eyes lit up. Having tried it before and used it in a few recipes, she was eager to have some. She pushed her tea away and made a face. 'Agreed.' Taking up his offer, she added, 'That would be great!'

Though he wished he had more to offer his friend Anakin was grateful that she wasn't bothered by it. At her agreement, he grinned as he rose to his feet. 'Very well, shall we?' he said in mock snobbish tones that didn't quite hide his smile as he waited for her to join him.

'Yes, we shall,' she agreed in a similar mock snobbish tone, though not mimicking her mistress. 'Oh I almost forgot,' she said, going back to the table to take her datapad and place it in her cloak pocket. She then raced back over to him and they set off for the Jedi Temple.

Upon arriving to his quarters, Anakin grew a bit conscious of himself as he glanced back to Dormé with a sheepish look. 'Just a warning: my place isn't exactly tidy and everything you see in here you tell no one or more exactly don't tell Obi-Wan!' he warned in a soft whisper before permitting her entrance.

Dormé reached up to give his arm a squeeze as she assured him, 'I promise.'


	5. Childlike Friendship

Though he didn't openly discuss it with Dormé, it was obvious that Anakin was more than happy to show his friend his quarters. He had often tried to talk Padmé into coming by for a visit, but the senator was more than paranoid about how inappropriate it would appear. While he tried to understand where she was coming from, Anakin couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it. While his quarters was hardly a proper representation of who he was, it was a part of his life and the young Jedi wanted nothing more than to make his wife a part of it. But she felt it was better if she avoided the temple. Dormé wasn't like his angel in any sense of the word and in this moment, Anakin was quite grateful for it. Upon hearing her promise to remain silent, the young Jedi gave her an eager smile and motioned her to enter.

His quarters, like most Jedi rooms were spartan and void of any real personality, save for the small pieces of electronics that were sprawled out all over the floor. Some were moving and rolling about, others remained still, but almost all were in various stages of their completion. To the skilled eye, most appeared to be parts for a star ship, although some seemed to be related to racing gadgets, the sort children—and at times grown men—enjoyed playing with from time to time.

'Sorry about the mess,' Anakin apologised as he motioned her to enter.

Unfortunately, while he was more than happy to show his friend his chambers, he had forgotten just how messy it was. As Dormé entered, it didn't take long before she was tripping over one of his more primitive creations. Moving quickly, he came to her aid as he gave her an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry about this. I'm not used to having company,' he admitted sheepishly.

'Oh wow,' she said upon seeing the moving gadgets.

Heading for the kitchen, he continued, 'It's not often that I'm able to get blue milk, but Padmé put me in touch with a contact of hers that has been able to get me some recently.'

'What is that?' asked Dormé, pointing to one of them, then turning to see Anakin was in the kitchen area.

Glancing back at her the Jedi knight furrowed his brow to see what she was pointing at. 'What is what?' he asked curiously before returning his attentions to the blue milk which he now poured into two tall glasses.

She picked up one of the moving gadgets and approached the kitchen, but the gadget didn't seem to like it and promptly escaped her grasp. 'Ouch!' she cried when it pinched her hand.

Whirling around, he caught sight of his half-completed cybernetic Krayt Dragon and winced before quickly using the Force to send the metallic creation flying some distance away. Moving quickly to her side, he went to check her hand, concerned and embarrassed. 'Are you okay? I should have known better than to leave that thing running,' he muttered, feeling awful that Dormé's first visit was turning out so poorly.

'No worries, Anakin really,' she said. 'Oh I'm sorry!! I hope—it's not broken now, is it?' she asked, feeling awful it was. She was more concerned about having ruined his creation than her hand, which was only pinched.

Anakin just shook his head as he looked at her hand taking note that little damage was done. 'Oh no it's not broken. I just used the Force to get it away from you.'

'I'm glad,' she replied, referring to the machine.

'I'm really sorry about that though, I mean, I should have had it shut off before you came in. I'm so used to having them running around, I don't even notice them anymore.' he admitted as he gave her a concerned look. 'Are you okay though? I mean it didn't shock you or anything did it?'

Dormé glanced at her hand, now resting in his and blushed as she then looked up at Anakin who was standing quite close to her. 'My—yes, I'm fine. My hand's fine. Thank you.'

Anakin looked relieved upon learning Dormé was alright and upon noticing her blushing, presumed it was because she was still embarrassed about the mechanical creature biting her. 'It likes to nip. I haven't had the time to fix that part of its programming yet,' he sheepishly admitted, hoping she wouldn't blame herself for its bad behaviour. 'I'm glad your okay I know some of these things have a tendency to zap me too so I was a bit worried there,' he continued before moving to grab the glasses of milk and offer her one.

She glanced away to where other gadgets lay, observing, 'You weren't kidding when you said you like building things.' She grinned.

He shrugged, as it was his turn to blush. 'It's a bit of a habit, I admit.'

'What is it exactly?' she asked, since that was her original question before it tried to bite her hand off. 'What's it do? Besides try to eat people's hands, I mean?' Dormé was only giving Anakin a hard time about it.

Anakin gave a sheepish smile at her question and teasing as his cheeks grew rosy. 'Its in theory supposed to be a Krayt dragon. It's a native beast of Tatooine. As you've already witnessed, it's not exactly a friendly creature, although I'm going to fix that. Technically, if any of the others here learnt of it, I'd sure to get an earful.'

Dormé was almost thankful when Anakin moved away and she changed the topic. She then took up the glass of milk offered to her, thanking him. 'I still say that's silly,' she remarked about the Jedi rules. 'I mean so what? Everyone I'm sure has their own habits and hobbies. If they don't, then they're really boring people with no personality whatsoever and who would want to talk to people like that? Nevermind being friends with them!'

Her agreement to his thoughts about the Jedi's rules of no attachments was comforting him and reminded Anakin that he wasn't alone. He chuckled softly at her words as he raised his glass. 'Thank you! Finally someone who understands! You have no idea how many times I've tried to explain that to others, nevermind Obi-Wan,' he said as he gave her a smile feeling grateful that she understood what no one else seemed too.

The blue milk was absolutely delicious and she gulped it down in a rather unladylike fashion, including wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

As he drank up the blue milk, Anakin couldn't help but take not of Dormé's rather unprofessional manners. This too was a relief and for a moment, he could only study her in silent admiration as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 'You know, that's what I like about you,' he said in all sincerity. 'You're not like anyone else I've ever met,' he admitted, loving how she wasn't restricted by the rules and manners always demanded of them by society. It was a relief to say the very least and it only encouraged his feeling that he had truly met a kindred spirit.

'I just don't see the point in being perfect all the time, always living up to other people's standards,' she said, shrugging. Dormé was glad he wasn't put off by her actions, only having realised just how comfortable she had been to do so in his presence. 'I'm glad I can be myself around you,' she admitted.

Anakin gave a relieved smile at her words finding comfort in the meaning behind them. 'I'm so used to always being forced to live up to the expectations demanded of me that there are times when I can't help but wonder who I am anymore,' he admitted quietly.

'Sometimes, especially during my first years of training, I found it really hard to keep up appearances...'

Anakin's expression softened as he studied her in silent admiration. In truth, he felt much the same and knowing his friend felt the same way held a comfort of its own. 'I think that's why we get along so well,' he concluded at her admittance. 'Because we don't feel the need to keep up appearances with each other,' he continued with a sheepish smile before falling silent as Dormé began to speak.

She paused shortly, but was confident enough in his friendship to continue. 'No one knows this, not even my mistress...you can't tell anyone...but I don't have any titles, not really, not like the other handmaidens.' She explained her mother's decision and consequential disowning and about using her grandfather's surname without his permission. She also spoke of her hometown and a little bit, though guarded due to bad memories and emotions she didn't want to dredge up, about her life before coming to Theed. She glazed over the fights, the factory, and leaving home very swiftly, but emphasized her first confrontation with her mentor and how she had to change her behaviour. '...so you see it can be rather difficult to always, well, play by the rules, I guess.'

Despite the fact that Anakin was born into a life of slavery, he had always known a life of comfort. Upon hearing the harsh reality that was Dormé's life, the Jedi Knight's heart went out to her. Anakin also couldn't help but feel touched at the fact his friend trusted him enough to share this dark secret with him. Ultimately, pride and admiration surpassed all of the emotions he had felt in that moment. Never in his life had he ever met someone who had experienced such odds, not only to survive them, but also to turn it all around and use it to their advantage. It was humbling to say the least and for the first time in his life, Anakin began to realise just how fortunate he truly was.

After a moment of comfortable silence the Jedi Knight gave a proud smile to his friend. 'You really are most incredible,' he admitted softly his voice hiding none of his awe for her. 'I really am so lucky to be able to call you a friend.'

His proud smile and awe made her feel a bit shy, but not so much that she couldn't meet his eyes. Dormé also didn't dismiss his words because she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

As their eyes met, Anakin found himself entirely in awe and humbled by the friendship he had formed with the handmaiden. It was because of her earlier admittance that he was even able to openly express his thoughts and not take offence to her teasing.

Dormé leant forward, saying quite seriously, 'Yes, you are.' But soon a wide smile crossed her face as she chuckled, marking that she was teasing. It was a defence mechanism to keep people at a distance, despite how much she valued his friendship above all others.

Raising a brow in reply to her _serious_ statement, Anakin was about to call her on it when she grinned and chuckled causing him to poke out his tongue in jest. 'Brat!' he teased good-naturedly before going to pour her another glass of blue milk.

Dormé thanked him for the refill and propped her feet on the table in front of the couch. She laughed when he called her a brat and stuck his tongue out at her. 'Tell me, since I've revealed my deepest darkest secret, what's yours?'

Anakin fell silent. This too was a delicate topic for him and it took the Jedi Knight a moment to collect his thoughts. 'What I'm going to tell you, you too must promise not to tell anyone,' the Jedi Knight began in soft tones as he glanced over to Dormé. He already knew that he could trust her, but felt the need to confirm her secrecy more for his own conscious than anything else. 'It's just if anyone finds out, I'll be cast out of the Jedi Order for sure,' he admitted before adding in barely audible tones. 'And I don't even want to guess at how Padmé will react if she knew.' Anakin fell silent once more at this thought as he tried to bury his fears, knowing that it would never come to pass as Dormé would never betray him. Even so, there was another complication: how did one speak of the Force to someone who didn't understand and wasn't sensitive to it?

'Well if you told anyone what I told you, I would be fired for sure,' Dormé said. 'I promise I won't tell anyone.'

Anakin nodded in understanding at Dormé's words, knowing all too well how precarious her situation was and realising how similar it was to his own. 'You have my word, I will tell no one about your past either,' he said, unaware of the fact that this would be one of the very few promises he would ever keep.

'I'm not sure how to describe this to you, as it's hard to speak about the Force to someone who isn't experienced with it,' he admitted sheepishly, wishing he had Padmé's skills with words. It was then that he recalled the statues that decorated his wife's quarters and the fact they were in fact deities or as she called them _household gods_. 'You know how most religions encourage one to follow gods that will bring you peace or harmony? And teach you to avoid the gods that bring chaos or evil?' he suggested, hoping this relation might help her understand what he was about to say.

'Well being a Jedi knight is sorta like being a follower of a religion. In this case our _god_ is the Force, which, like other religions, consists of a light and dark side, good and evil, whatever else it's called,' he said with a wave of a hand before biting his lip as he paused once more.

Though Dormé wasn't very sure about the Force or what it entailed, she listened intently, nodding when he compared it to different gods. 'Yes, I know what you mean about good and evil, but I have to admit that I don't exactly believe in gods or some power controlling lives...' She didn't think if there were such a spirit or god, that so many bad things would happen to little children. She felt it was all a consequence of people.

At his poor attempts to explain the Force to Dormé, the Jedi Knight soon discovered that Dormé was hardly religious and saw no point in such spirituality. It was strange to him as it was something he had taken for granted as his Force sensitivity ensured that he would have no choice but follow the will of a higher power. At the same time, a part of him was almost envious of Dormé's lack of faith, for it held a freedom that he knew he would never fully know or understand. 'You're lucky that way,' he admitted quietly. 'Unfortunately I don't have that option. Whether I like it or not, the Force will always be a part of me,' he said before confiding in her of his struggles.

'As a Jedi I'm supposed to follow the light side of the Force. But I—' he faltered, feeling his cheeks burn as his fears returned. What would Dormé think of him if she knew the truth? Would she still want to remain his friend? Or would she turn her back on him as he was so certain Padmé would if she knew? Deep down, Anakin knew better and it was because of this that he found the courage to continue.

'After my mother's death, I used the dark side for the first time in my life. It was like nothing I had ever felt before in my life. For a moment in time, I felt like I was a god myself, that I had been granted this power to unleash my vengeance, to avenge my mother, to make her murderers pay. But it was more than that, it was—' Anakin shook his head trying to describe the rush he always felt when he touched the darkness.

'There are no words that can truly describe what it was like, Dormé. I felt invincible, complete, and whole in a way I've never felt before in my life. But the things I did when I touched it...' he bit his lip obviously struggling to continue but unable to stop himself anyways. 'I...I destroyed an entire village of Tusken Raiders, men, women and even younglings.' he admitted not really feeling guilty about his actions more at Dormé's reaction upon hearing about it.

'I swore to myself I wouldn't use the dark side again but as time went on and with the war its just been too much to resist. I used to tell myself I'd only use it when I absolutely needed to -like when I had to fight this dark Jedi who was hunting me. But now it seems like I'm always finding excuses to use it. Sometimes I even make excuses to use it,' he admitted in shamed tones. 'I try not to use it for anything but battles against the Separatists. But sometimes, it's just too much and— I, well, innocent people get caught in the crossfire,' he concluded quietly as he tried to ignore the memories that this statement encouraged.

She hardly expected this to be his dark secret, but couldn't say she wasn't intrigued by it all the same. But looking at Anakin, he seemed so incredibly ashamed of this, just as she did when she admitted the lies told in order to join the Naboo queen's court. She sat her glass on the table and reached over to squeeze Anakin's hand.

As she squeezed his hand, Anakin felt a little of his shame slip away and relief flooded his thoughts. He knew deep down she wouldn't reject him for his admittance, but it was such a comfort to have this confirmed through her simple gesture of assurance.

'So there's this power that you can tap into that's not _good_...that helps destroy evil, but sometimes kills or harms innocents...because you can't control it? Would you be able to learn how? Or you can't because the Jedi forbid it? I guess I'm just quite sure what it all entails...'

Anakin felt his cheeks burn. This was another reminder at how unskilled he was when it came to describing things. 'I'm sorry. I'm not very good when it comes to describing these things,' he admitted sheepishly before trying once more to describe the dark side as best he could to her.

'No,' she said, shaking her head when he said he wasn't good at explaining things, 'I think I understand. Though I have to admit not being able to touch or feel such powers, I don't think I'll ever grasp it completely.'

'As a Jedi, I'm not allowed to learn or study the dark side. To do so would make me a Dark Jedi, or a Sith, as we call them and would cost my position within the Order and most likely my life as well. The darkness can never be tolerated, or so they keep telling me. I think they fear it because it is so hard to control and because of the effect it has on those who do use it,' he concluded. He then further explained how using the light side of the Force never left him feeling out of sorts or ill the way that the dark side did. Though he admitted that, as of recently, it was harder to touch the light side and that there was times when it left him feeling weak and dizzy. 'I wish I knew how to better explain these things but I've never been very clever or good with words like Padmé,' he admittedly feeling conscious of himself.

She recalled what he said about how he reacted to the dark side initially, but had since been able to tolerate more of the darkness and less of the light, it both confused and concerned her. It was beginning to planet the seed of doubt, the possibility that this was an addiction rather than a means to wield the Force, but as of yet this was lost on Dormé. 'Have you taken any medication for it—No, I suppose you haven't since you can't tell anyone about it... I wonder...' Dormé thought aloud.

Anakin gave a wistful smile. 'I wish it was that easy,' he admitted quietly feeling grateful that his friend wasn't judging him for this and that she was so understanding. While she couldn't really help him, just being able to open up like this lifted a great weight from his shoulders.

'I guess the important thing is how you use the Force, dark, light, whatever...I think using it to stop bad things, to be a better person, to help others and kill the bad ones, to improve things, I think that's the right thing to do. I don't think harming or killing younglings or innocent people is the right thing to do, but you said yourself it was an accident and you didn't intend to do it, right?'

The Jedi Knight found himself taking comfort in her words. He was using it for good after all, and it wasn't as if he really meant to hurt innocents. Killing the Tuskan younglings was something he still for which he bore no guilt. 'I never mean to use it the wrong way, but sometimes it happens. I just wish could be properly trained to use it at least that way I'd know what I was doing instead of always coming down from it only to find I've hurt both friend and foe. But the Order would never hear of it,' he concluded.

'Hmm, that's silly; I mean, that they wouldn't even train you to use it the proper way.' She shrugged, but stopped speaking as Anakin studied her.

Anakin just shrugged in reply to her words, for he knew how the council thought of such things and knew what would happen if he even hinted at such a suggestion. Still it was a comfort to know she supported his thoughts despite the fact he knew no one else would. 'I'm glad I can talk to you about this. I mean, thank you for not, well, judging me because of it.' he said in sincerity.

Dormé shook her head. 'I'm in no position to judge you, Anakin. You know more about that Force stuff than I ever could.'

'You'd be surprised how many still would despite not understanding it,' he admitted quietly before falling silent as her watchful gaze left him feeling a bit sheepish. It wasn't to say he didn't like it, but it reminded him of the way Padmé would sometimes watch him and this made his cheeks warm a little.

After a moment of studying him in return, she added, 'I'm glad we can be frank with each other though. You know more about me than anyone else does.'

His expression relaxed as he smiled in contentment. 'I'm the same way,' he admitted. 'I mean, you know more about me than anyone else. You're the only person I can really be myself around and not have to worry is going to hate me for it,' he continued in almost shy tones.

'No, I don't hate you, not yet anyway.' Dormé sent him a look that might have convinced anyone else that she was serious, but soon she was laughing and pushing him away playfully.

Anakin furrowed his brow for a second as he briefly fell prey to her teasing before her laughter and playful push caused him to laugh as he shook his head. 'You almost had me there too!' he teased back as he gave her a playful push back.

She admitted seriously, 'I don't think I could ever hate you.'

He bowed his head slightly. Her words meant more to him than he could truly understand in that moment but he knew enough to be touched by it all the same. 'I could never hate you either, Dormé. Even when you drive me crazy sometimes,' he concluded unable to resist a little teasing as he gave her a wink. He had no idea how much these words would be put to the test in the coming days.

She reached for her glass of milk once more and took a large gulp before resting her feet on the table next to it once more.

Anakin placed his feet up on the table and couldn't resist a grin as Dormé did much the same. This too was something that would earn him a stern look from his former Master, but with Dormé, it didn't matter and for that, he was most grateful.

'I wish my couch was as comfortable. It must be a special Jedi kind.' It was far cushier than the ones in the handmaidens' quarters, but it was in truth because they were cheaper. Dormé found them to be much more comfortable.

He just chuckled. 'Special Jedi kind? As in bland, tasteless, and void of all personality?' he gently teased. 'I'd much rather have your couch personally. At least it has colour,' he admitted before getting a mischievous grin. 'Wanna trade?'

'Really? You want to?'

Though he was only semi-joking the fact Dormé was up for it was encouraging and the Jedi Knight decided this was a wonderful idea indeed. 'If you're up for it, I'd definitely be interested,' he agreed.

'Great!' Dormé cheered, also finding this to be a great idea. She hardly registered not only just how horribly that would be interpreted by other people, but also that the couches didn't exactly belong to them, since as a Jedi it belonged to the Order and as a handmaiden, it was furnishing belonging to the government of Naboo. Dormé was instead thinking about what sort of accent she would give the couch if it were hers. 'I think I'd crochet a toss...maybe a pillow too...in red, I think...or rich purple, that might be nice.'

Anakin couldn't resist a chuckle, 'Somehow I can't envision you actually sitting down and knitting. You're as about as patient as I am, after all,' he teased with a wink.

When he poked fun of her knitting, she furrowed her brow and became silent for a moment.

Immediately, Anakin began to think of a way to get the couch out of his quarters and into hers and vice versa. But despite having just learnt of Dormé's past, Anakin proceeded to cross the line with his teasing and as she fell silent, he soon realised his mistake.

Eventually she admitted, 'It's less expensive if I do it and I don't want to fund any factories if they were like the ones I worked in.'

Biting his lip, he too fell silent as his eyes fell to the cup that rested by his feet. Her admittance only confirmed what he should have already known. Feeling his cheeks warm in shame, Anakin glanced back at her. 'I'm sorry. I meant no offence. I...That was hardly proper of me,' he admitted quietly.

'It's all right,' Dormé said, albeit slightly sadly. 'You didn't know, well, you did, but, nevermind...' Dormé put her feet back on the floor and reached to finish up her blue milk quietly before pulling her knees towards her. She rested her chin on her knees, starting to remember things she hadn't in a long while. 'Anakin...' she began hesitantly, looking over at him. 'Would you mind telling me something happy of your childhood? ...one of your favourite memories?' In truth, she wanted to fantasize as she had when she was in the factories with the other children. She wanted to place herself in the happier memory to conquer the unpleasant ones.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he fell silent. He wanted to apologize again but knew it wouldn't help. Her emotions only added to his guilt and it was only when she spoke his name that he was able to look back at her. At her request, he glanced away for a moment as his thoughts turned to the past. 'I guess my favourite memory would have to be when my mother would take me star gazing and tell me stories about them,' he began quietly.

'On Tatooine its not often it gets dark enough to even see the stars -because of the two suns. But for a few weeks we have what is called the dark season and during that time there are a few nights when its dark enough to star gaze. I used to love doing that as a child, It was because of those stories that I decided as a youngling that I would one day visit the stars,' he admitted shyly. Studying her for a moment he gave a shy smile as he couldn't help but wonder if she would be interested in hearing of the stories he grew up with. 'I could share some of them with you...If you want that is,' he offered not really expecting her to accept but hoping nonetheless.

Nodding, Dormé said, 'That would be nice.' She tugged on one of the pillows and made herself more comfortable on the couch, hoping his stories would at least make her forget about some of the things she had just recalled after so long.

Anakin fell silent for a moment as he tried to think of his old favourites. When he had stumbled upon one that was good, he began. The stories he spoke of varied from old adventures to legends of ancient gods. Some were haunting, filled with mystery others were amusing and humorous, holding words of wisdom within the tale itself. His favourites however were generally tragedies that ended with happiness and as he shared these tales with his friend, he couldn't help but find another connection of a different sort with her. Though her life, in reality, was far more complicated than his own, Anakin knew what it was like to be an outcast and could relate in this way. He also knew what it was like to be judged for his past and the fact he wasn't like the other Knights and this too help connected him to his friend. It was also this reason that gave him the courage to share the stories he normally would never tell anyone for fear of mockery.

Dormé found comfort in the stories, unaware at how reluctant Anakin would have been to share them with anyone else. Some of them reminded her of ancient legends of the Naboo which she heard from other children. Some made her laugh and others brought her close to tears, though they ended happily. In the end, it was the way his eyes seemed to illustrate the tales that she enjoyed and would remember most fondly. Once a tale reached conclusion and he paused, she smiled softly at him. 'Thank you.'

Anakin was grateful to be able to open up like this to his friend and with each story shared, he couldn't help but feel as though he was sharing a part of him he had never shown anyone else before. It was a wonderfully comforting feeling, especially when he realised that Dormé genuinely enjoyed the stories and wanted to hear more. At her gentle gratitude and soft smile he would always grow a bit sheepish before shyly asking if she wanted to hear another before continuing once more until finally he shared with her every story he could have ever recall from his past. As the last one ended, he studied his friend for a moment debating whether or not to ask her and then deciding it was only fair. 'Do you know of any good stories that you'd like to share?' he asked quietly.

'Me?' she asked, now growing shy. 'Oh I don't know...'

Anakin gave an encouraging smile at her shy reply and was soon rewarded with Dormé telling tales of her own. Though romance wasn't exactly his genre of choice Anakin listened intently finding enjoyment from the fact that Dormé enjoyed such tales.

Though Dormé began hesitantly, it was clear that she knew quite a few stories, especially those of the old guard. She might have gotten a few parts wrong, but in the end, the stories made sense. She was slightly embarrassed at the fact that they mostly centred on young girls being freed from their horrible lives by Knights of the Old Guard or Noblemen or princes, terribly romantic and sometimes sappy. 'I know these aren't exactly the types of stories you'd like...'

Anakin just shook his head and said he rather enjoyed them as they were fascinating in their own way.

After a slight pause, she remembered another that was more similar to his tragedies with happy endings. 'I wonder if that was a Nabooan version of that tale you told. Maybe it's true. Maybe it really happened.'

Growing pensive, he couldn't resist a thoughtful smile as she wondered if it really happened. 'I wouldn't be surprised, especially seeing how similar it is despite the fact it's told on two different worlds,' he concluded.

'I hope it is true,' Dormé decided firmly.

'Perhaps one day we too will become parts of legends which future generations will speak of.'

'Aren't you already some sort of legend? I heard you were supposed to be some Force God or something,' she said, giggling a little at the thought. She remembered Saché calling him that on more than one occasion.

His cheeks immediately burned crimson as he groaned and shrank into his seat. 'Force god...Force god of what dare I ask?' he muttered in obvious embarrassment 'Getting-in-over-one's-head? Creator-of-glitched-machines? No. I have one—' he continued with a mocking smirk as he kicked at his empty glass with his foot, 'God of the forsaken awful blue milk. Although, if we're going to use that title, then we have to call Obi-Wan the God of the Force-awful tea!' he said with a goofy smile before studying Dormé as she mocked herself and what she believed was hardly an epic life.

'Mine would be, what, the Handmaiden from Uriash? The third decoy of a Nabooan senator?' She rolled her eyes, finding it hard to believe anyone would ever tell stories about her life. 'It's hardly the stuff of legends.'

'Why not? You'd be like a warrior maiden who stood against all odds in order to serve Naboo royalty. You don't think that's the stuff of legends?' Anakin asked in all seriousness. His expression turned impish as he added. 'Of course you'll have to have a sidekick, a friend who tags along as all legends have those and well I can think of a certain Jedi knight who'd like to play a role in this story too. And if you even suggest that it's Obi-Wan, I will poke and tickle you until you go mad!' he teased.

His impish grin made her feel quite mischievous herself. 'You mean the dashing Mr. Jedi Kenobi?' She fanned herself, though she was clearly joking.

Anakin pretended to balk at Dormé's teasing words as she pretended to fan herself. 'As if he's better looking than me! Unless of course your one of those girls that likes their men all hairy like,' he teased back, trying to pretend as though he was angry, but he was laughing too hard to pull it off.

'He wouldn't be the sidekick though, he would come to my rescue!' she said, pretending to faint on the couch with a long sigh.

'OK, that's it! Now you're in for it!' he teased between laughter.

Unprepared for the assault, Dormé squealed as he tickled her, inevitably kicking over the rest of her blue milk which spilled over the table and floor. But Dormé was far too into defending herself to pay it heed. She attempted to scramble away from Anakin and grab a pillow to hit him with.

Anakin cheered in triumph before laughing as she kicked the rest of the blue milk onto the floor. He couldn't care less about the rug underneath as it was covered in stains from his projects anyway. Right now, his attentions were far more focussed on _winning_ this impromptu battle with his friend.

Not about to quit when _victory_ was so close in sight, Anakin continued his assault as Dormé scrambled to escape him.

'Nu-uh! You're not going to get me!' Dormé said, sliding off the couch and away from him.

'Just watch me!' he teased as he tried to grab at her legs only to miss. 'Oh you're not going to play fair are you?'

Ducking under the other side of the couch, she said, 'I'm playing fair!'

'Well fine then I can play this game too!' he teased while reaching back to grab the pillow that was dangerously close to the spilled blue milk.

She smacked him with her pillow on his behind. Laughing, Dormé then ran behind the couch again, mindful of his mechanical contraptions that still littered the carpet.

'Hey!! What is this!? Some sneak attack? Now that's hardly fair play!' he crowed, pretending to be annoyed but laughing too much still to deny his amusement. Grabbing his pillow Anakin proceeded to chase her behind the couch, aiming to return the favour of pummelling her both her back and head, cheering in victory.

If anyone living in the rooms near Anakin's were sleeping, it was a good bet they wouldn't be for long. Dormé cried out when he smacked her with the pillow, but was soon to counter-attack. This time she wanted to clock him good in the head, perhaps messing his hair up in the process before running away from him again. She was laughing too hard to speak.

Crying out in surprise, his hands instinctively went to his already messy hair before he moved to chase after her once more. 'Why you little sand rat! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to beat you silly with my pillow!' he shouted between fits of laughter as he tried to swat her with his pillow while dodging his mechanical contraptions.

Dormé giggled at the look of Anakin with his hair all messed up, but was quickly running away from him. 'You can try!' However, despite her effort to dodge his mechanical contraptions, she eventually tripped, though she was laughing too hard to mind. Falling to the floor, she was easy prey for the ensuing attacks by the young Jedi Knight.

Anakin promptly took advantage of the situation and pummelled her with his finest pillow attack yet. 'Hah! What was that you were saying?' he crowed all triumphant as he beat her with his pillow while laughing.

'No fair!!' Dormé shouted between peels of laughter, trying to defend herself from his attacks.

Anakin continued to mercilessly attack Dormé as he laughed and cheered while taunting her as she tried to defend herself. 'No fair? Hah! You beating on me while I was grabbing a pillow is not fair, Dormé! This is perfectly fair!'

While his arms were raised, Dormé thought she found a point of weakness and dropped her pillow to move in to grab and tickle under his arms.

Anakin immediately shrieked out in laughter while trying to fend her off with his pillow. 'You wretched...woman! Now that is...cheating!!' he said between peels of laughter while trying to beat her off his pillow.

'Wretched woman?' she remarked, thinking it was the funniest thing she had heard in her life.

Anakin just poked out his tongue as he dropped the pillow and moved to tickle her sides. 'Yes, wretched wicked woman!' he taunted between laughter as while attempting to be annoyed.

Temporarily letting go of Anakin, she attempted to roll and squirm away from him. She squealed, laughing hard and trying to fight him off. Pushing at him, she reached for his sides, still having difficulty getting the upper hand on the stronger Jedi.

It would have been a sight indeed had anyone happened to see this fight, but to the two young adults, this was nothing more than childish play, quite innocent in nature, hardly registered to be at all inappropriate.

Dormé's hair was about twice as messed up as Anakin's was and would take a good hour to brush out later.

'Do you yield?' he said proudly while trying to pin down her hands lest she tickle his sides and turn the tables around.

'Tell me do you yield?' he continued between laughter as he smirked proudly while trying to keep her from tickling him while attempting to tickle her with his free hand.

With her hands pinned and herself in no position to struggle against him while he was still able to tickle her, Dormé conceded, amidst some cussing in Uriashian, 'OK, OK, you win!' He was still tickling her and it was hardly fair. 'You win!'

Anakin laughed at Dormé's cussing while trying to put the words to memory for future use. He'd have to ask her about the meanings later. When she finally gave up and announced him the winner Anakin threw his fisted hands up in the air and let out a mighty roar of victory before beaming boyishly while looking down at Dormé.

'Hah I knew I'd win! Eventually,' he added with a chuckle before moving off her, so Dormé could sit up once more.

She shook her head at his cheer, trying to pretend to be angry with him for winning, but it was a lost cause. She sat up, pushing him as he moved off her. 'Cheater—' she said, since he had been calling her one.

'What can I say I learnt from the best,' he teased back giving her a wink. 'So on that note what were you saying just now?' he asked with an impish smile.

When asked, Dormé looked at him. 'What do you mean?' she said, not registering she had cursed out of habit in her native tongue.

Giving her a mischievous grin, Anakin raised a brow and folded his arms. 'Oh I don't know maybe those unknown but certain to be colourful words you were sharing with me earlier,' he playfully remarked before attempting to mimic some of the phrases used albeit butchering the pronunciation in the process.

She chuckled at his attempt to speak Uriashian, but wasn't about to correct him just yet nor to let him know what they meant. 'You enjoy eating dirt swiftly?' she asked, inferring that his mispronunciation meant something different entirely.

'How am I supposed to know what it means? Its hard wrapping one's tongue around some of those words you know!'

Dormé laughed at that, saying, 'Likely excuse,' though she was still only teasing.

'You have to tell me what they mean so I can use them in the future!' he eagerly remarked, obviously quite keen on learning the more colourful side of her native language.

Dormé repeated correctly and explained a few phrases. She then added some she hadn't used, but was often heard saying, attempting to explain the meaning. 'But now that I've shared, it's only fair you tell me some of yours.

Grinning mischievously, Anakin got comfortable on the floor and leant his back against the couch as he pretended to grow pensive. 'That depends. Do you want Huttese curses or curses in other languages?' he asked with a smirk. 'You'd be surprised the language you learn while on the frontlines. And they say that nothing can be learnt from war,' he teased with a wink.

With an impish smile, she said, 'Tell me the dirtiest ones you know. I don't care what language.' Dormé was eager to learn the crudest and most inappropriate phrases and found this to be almost as amusing as their play-fighting.

Anakin grinned at her impish smile and reply before proceeding to share the most colourful and crass expressions he could think of. Snickering away and feeling quite clever, Anakin happily translated the dirty words before continuing on.

Dormé attempted to mimic his pronunciation, finding some of the Huttese to be extremely challenging, but Anakin was never mean or hateful in his correction and she was as eager to learn as he had been.

Anakin did his best to help Dormé learn the language just as she had helped him and was pleased to learn that she was a quick learner. He just wished he could see other people's reaction when she put his expressions to good use. Anakin also wished she could be there for when he practised his Uriashian as well.

Once his extensive knowledge of bad language reached its end, he gave Dormé a smirk as he raised a brow. 'We should make up a few of our own. That way we can tell off people without anyone knowing except for us.' he said with a snicker.

'I think that's a brilliant idea,' Dormé replied with an equally mischievous smile. 'They wouldn't have a clue.'

Her mischievous smile said all that needed to be said and Anakin grinned when she admitted that she rather liked his idea.

'Can you imagine the look on Typho's face? "You want me to stick what where?"' Dormé snickered, doing an imitation of Soren that would have made Saché proud.

Anakin burst out into laughter. 'I'd pay to see his expression!' he admitted with a grin.

'He'd probably have a conniption if I told him what it meant,' she laughed.

Anakin snickered before bursting into laughter again as he shook his head to another thought. 'Nevermind the security captain what about Sabé? I bet she'd faint! I've never met anyone more straight-laced than her except Obi-Wan of course,' he teased before helping Dormé come up with a few colourful expressions as well.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Anakin will eventually find out about Padmé's scheme, but as Anakin said to Dooku in AotC, he is a slow learner. lol. 


	6. Starship Boxers

When Dormé moved to get more comfortable, she noticed the blue milk seeping into his carpet and her eyes widened. Unsure if it was his or her milk, she immediately felt bad and apologised as she began cleaning it up.

He glanced over to the blue milk and just waved a hand. 'It's not the first time I've done that,' he admitted before moving to stop her from cleaning the mess. 'Just leave it. I'll have one of my creations clean it up,' he said proudly as he used the Force to catch the attention of a strange but small contraption that zipped over to the carpet. 'See; let it do it for you.'

Dormé was relieved to hear he wasn't upset about the spill. But gasped when the little device zipped over to do it for her. 'Oh wow!' she said, marvelling at how small it was, yet how quickly and efficiently the strange little machine cleaned it up. It was much better than any of the service droids she had seen.

Anakin beamed at Dormé's marvelled expression and words. Watching in silence as his little machine performed its duty he furrowed his brow as he noticed something that wasn't to his liking but really didn't affect its duties.

'You made that?' she asked, in awe. 'I don't remember seeing it when I came in.'

'Yeah, I built it after growing tired of having to clean up my messes one time too many. I usually keep it in my room because that's where most of my messes tend to occur,' he admitted not really want to go into detail the fact he had a tendency to eat in the bedroom while tinkering with his contraptions. A habit formed from his attempts to hide his knick knacks from his former Master, who was more than likely aware of their existence.

'Oh really?' she asked, pulling herself upright and to her feet 'Let's see then,' Dormé said mischievously, dashing over to where she thought his bedroom was.

'Oh Force, you can't be serious!' he gasped knowing how messy it was in his room. Chasing after, her the Jedi Knight winced as she entered.

His room was a disaster with sheets, blankets and pillows everywhere but on the bed. Small mechanics, parts and contraptions were strewn about all over the bed, along with food and half-empty glasses of soured blue milk. Undergarments and socks were everywhere as well as dirtied tunics. To say his room was a sty was an understatement.

Biting his lip Anakin glanced to Dormé in embarrassment. '...You just couldn't wait for me to tidy it up a little could you?' he muttered sheepishly.

Dormé hardly minded the mess and was having far too much fun giving Anakin a heart attack. 'Nah,' Dormé said, chuckling. With help of his little mechanical contraption, Dormé figured it really wouldn't take that long. She hummed to herself as she took the plates from the floor and put them in the kitchen. She couldn't say she didn't have a good time seeing the mortified look on Anakin's face as she did so. 'How long has it been since you cleaned in here anyway?' she teased, giving him a wink.

'When do I have time to clean in here?' he replied as his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he tried to fruitlessly stop her once more. 'Look, you're here as my guest. You're supposed to relax, not clean up my place,' he said sheepishly.

'Does this even fit you?' she asked about one of the tunics she found under the bed.

He raised a brow as she pulled out a tunic from his younger days out from under his bed. 'I should hope not,' he teased as he made a face and grabbed the tunic from her only to toss it aside into another pile.

Soon enough, she stumbled on a pair of boxers with little starships on them which she was pretty sure weren't Jedi-sanctioned. She grinned at her discovery.

Anakin decided he had finally reached the peak of mortification. Quickly, he swiped the boxers from her hand certain that his cheeks were now bright enough to light up the entire planet of Coruscant. 'OK, I think this lovely little tour of my room is about ready to come to an end,' he said with an embarrassed smile.

'What? But they're neat! I've never seen any like that—with—are those starships?' she asked, grinning like a little girl as she tried to get a better look.

Anakin was certain he'd never live this moment down but Dormé seemed more impressed than amused and this returned to him a little of his lost pride. Nodding sheepishly, he just shrugged as he scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah, I uh...couldn't resist...I always wanted a pair as a youngling, but you know how it is...So when I saw them...well, yeah, this is also something you can't tell anyone,' he continued in almost shy tones.

'Oh I won't,' Dormé swore. 'I think they're really neat, honest,' she added in order to make sure he didn't think she was just being nice. 'I wonder if they have something like that for women...'

Dormé was hardly embarrassed by undergarments and set about finishing cleaning his small room while a droid did the worst of it.

Anakin's eyes lit up at his friend's admittance and soon he was trudging through the mess over to a small set of drawers where he proceeded to rummage through until he found a pair of clean starship boxers. He had quite a few pairs as he had traded away an upgrade for the _Azure Angel_ some time ago and spent most of the credits on the boxers and other knick knacks that decorated his room and living space. Anakin offered her a clean pair of bright red starship boxers. 'Here! I doubt they'll fit great but I'm sure the drawstrings will make up the difference,' he admitted shyly as he presented them to her.

Dormé gave him a big hug. 'Thank you!' she cheered before returning to the couch, examining her new treasure.

Beaming in joy at his friend's obvious contentment over his impromptu gift, Anakin readily returned her hug and just shook his head in reply. 'I'm glad you like it,' he replied with a lopsided grin before adding with a chuckle as he followed her back to the living room. 'Although, I'm not sure how well those will go with your gowns…'

Dormé laughed at his suggestion. 'Definitely not.' She couldn't imagine wearing them under her gowns.

'But they'd make good pyjamas, I imagine.'

'Oh I'd definitely use them for lounging around. Probably have to fold them over a bit, but yes, for sure!' She leant back, adjusting a pillow under her head and despite the compelling conversations about anything and everything, Dormé's eyes were soon drooping and she fell asleep, clutching her new pair of pyjamas.

When Anakin caught sight of Dormé sleeping on his couch, holding her new pyjamas, a lopsided grin crept into his features. Silently, Anakin went to grab a clean blanket, which he laid over her sleeping form. 'Rest well, Dormé,' Anakin murmured before heading off to wash up and retire to his bed himself.

Dormé slept soundly on the couch that soon would come into her possession. The familiar scent of spices that she would come to associate with Anakin, lingered on the edges of her senses and gave her pleasant dreams.

* * *

The hour was early when Anakin reluctantly stumbled out of bed and headed off to the shower in a less than coherent state of mind. Morning was never his forte and it seemed the Order found pleasure in making sure his meetings and departures always occurred at unholy hours. Having since forgotten that Dormé was still on his couch—as he was barely conscious enough to register his own whereabouts nevermind anything else—Anakin soon began to wash up.

As the morning came, Dormé didn't realise that not only was she not in her own apartment, but she was also due to portray Amidala in the senate in a few hours. She also conveniently forgot that she hadn't finished memorizing everything for that meeting. She hadn't intended on this impromptu sleepover, as fun as it had been and hoped he wouldn't be angry with her for having fallen asleep. But time was not on her side and after responding to her comm, she raced into the fresher without bothering to check to see if it was free.

Anakin barely had a chance to clean himself off when the door suddenly opened and Dormé stormed in. With a raised brow, he blinked in confusion at the sight that greeted him through the shower curtain. 'Dormé? What's the rush? You can't wait five minutes 'til I'm done?' he shouted over the water in still somewhat sleepy tones.

Dormé was already in the process of undressing when Anakin questioned her. She then paused, reached into the shower, grabbing his arm in an effort to push him out of the fresher. 'Senate meeting. I can't be late!' she explained hastily. Without bothering to hear whatever he might say in objection, she then slammed the door behind him, hurriedly showering and dressing anew.

Anakin was about to ask what she was talking about but never was given the chance as he promptly found himself no longer in the shower or even in the fresher for that matter. Staring at the door that had been slammed in his face the Jedi knight could only blink and shake his head in confusion as he wondered how he even got here in the first place. However, it was chilly standing around dripping everywhere and soon Anakin departed for his room to find something to dry himself of and put on some clothes.

Once he emerged, it wasn't long before Dormé was completed looking as pristine as though this was her quarters and not his own. Raising a brow with a look of impressive amusement, Anakin grinned. 'You sure you don't have Force powers? I mean, how else would you have been able to toss me out of my own fresher without my knowing?' he teased in friendly tones.

'Were you unconscious?' Dormé teased back.

Anakin made a face at Dormé's teasing words as he rolled his eyes. 'Well you did pull me out of the fresher while I was waking up in the shower.'

'Sorry about that, I'm just in a rush. I almost forgot about the meeting and I didn't mean to stay over, I hope that's all right...'

'I can't say I've had a sleep over before but I'm not complaining either,' Anakin admitted with a friendly smile. 'Do you have time for breakfast? Don't worry, I'll have the droids make us something, as I wouldn't want to poison before you headed off to do your duty,' he said with a boyish grin.

It wasn't until he mentioned breakfast that she realised she actually was hungry. However, she sent him an apologetic look, saying, 'It would have to be quick—'

Anakin waved his hand, using the Force to activate the droid who promptly began breakfast for them both at his command.

Dormé continued, 'I mean, if you wanted to shower and everything, I'd understand. After all, you already leant me the couch—which I'll be stealing from you later.'

'It would probably be a good idea for me to finish what I started, unless of course you need to toss me out of my fresher again for something else,' he teased with a wink while reaching out to mess up her hair.

'I promise I won't—' she began, but then he messed up her hair and she swatted his hand away. '—Oh Anakin!' she growled, pretending to be angry. She pushed him towards the fresher. 'Very funny!'

Anakin just laughed in reply before finding himself being pushed into the fresher. 'All right, all right I'm going, I'm going,' he replied as he glanced back at her with an impish grin.

Once he had gone, she marvelled as the droid fixed them something for breakfast, having not used one herself in a very long time. She found her way around his kitchen to grab two cups and pour some blue milk for them. She didn't bother fixing her hair.

The Jedi Knight did his best to wash up quickly lest he miss Dormé should she need to depart. Upon emerging from the fresher, he found breakfast had been prepared and that Dormé had poured them some blue milk. At the sight of the blue milk, Anakin eagerly took a cup and drained it. Feeling much better now, he promptly took a seat at the table while the droid proceeded to serve them. 'I know this isn't as good as homemade food but it's definitely better than anything I'd ever come up with,' Anakin admitted with a grin.

Between bites of the bland, but nutritious meal, Dormé concluded, 'I'll just have to take your word on that, though I am going to make you assist me in the kitchen sometime. You won't even know it. I'll catch you off guard, much like with the fresher this morning.' She wiggled her hand in a mock, albeit bad, impression of the Jedi. 'Doing my Force tricks.' In actuality, she was shovelling food in her mouth, not bothering to be polite as she had places to be, or rather Senator Amidala did.

Anakin found the idea of helping Dormé with her creations to be an intriguing one despite the fact he was a little nervous about ruining things. At her teasing, he just poked out his tongue and made a face. 'Good. I hope you do. Though while your at it, be sure to make it so I can cook properly—so I don't need a droid to make this tasteless crap anymore,' he remarked as he pretended to play with his food.

'We'll arrange for the couch swap later then?' she asked as she grabbed her cloak.

Anakin couldn't ignore the mild disappointment at the thought of his friend departing. However, their couch swap reminded him that this wouldn't be the last time they'd be able to spend time together. 'Definitely! The sooner the better,' Anakin said with a grin already looking forward to being rid of his own couch and collecting Dormé's.

With her hair still messed up from Anakin's touch, she slipped her cloak on and prepared to depart. 'Let me know when is best for you,' she said, about the couch swap.

Anakin nodded in agreement with Dormé's suggestion and promised he would let her know as soon as he could. 'You'll have to let me know your schedule too,' he added

'Thank you,' Dormé added, though she wasn't precisely clear what she was thanking him for. She was honestly surprised how long she had spent with him and that they hadn't run out of things to talk about. Though she wasn't particularly excited about the senate meeting, she knew she had to get going, so she reluctantly left the Jedi Knight's quarters glad to know it wouldn't be the last time she would be seeing her friend.

He grew sheepish at her gratitude. Though he wasn't entirely certain what she was thanking him for, Anakin was humbled by it nonetheless. 'You're most welcome,' he shyly replied before watching as his friend departed, already looking forward to seeing her again and hoping it would be sometime soon.


	7. Drunken Jedi

_How each of us decides  
I've never been sure  
The part we play  
The way we are  
How each of us denies any other way in the world_

It was early evening a little over a week after the couch-swapping transaction. Initially, there had been questions regarding the change of furniture, but as days wore on, the incident was long forgotten. Currently, Anakin sat on the couch while his wife sat at her desk, studying a datapad intently. Though Padmé's quarters always felt a bit cool to Anakin, he was too excited about this evening to pay it much mind. 'So what exactly does going to these clubs involve anyway? Are there rules I'm supposed to follow? Or is it like going to a lounge, only the music is much louder?' Anakin asked Padmé in curiosity causing the Senator to glance up from her data pad as she gave him a teasing smile.

'Outside of the usual rules that apply to any public place, I don't think so. Although I never imagined you'd be into dancing, Ani,' she teased.

'Dancing!? Dormé never said anything about that to me,' he fretted ,pausing mid-action as he put on his boots.

Padmé just laughed and shook her head as she grinned. 'You're worrying about this far too much, Anakin. Besides, you can't tell me you haven't been to a club before,' she said in amusement causing the Jedi Knight's cheeks to warm.

'Outside passing through them during missions, no.' Anakin admitted sheepishly. In his brief experiences of passing through such bars, Anakin always found them too disorientating. To him they were just too crowded and too loud—both literally and through the Force—for his liking. But his best friend was eager to show him the colourful side of Coruscant and Anakin didn't want to disappoint.

Padmé rose from her chair and silently joined him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gave him a reassuring smile.

His heart, for once, didn't flutter to the sight of her smile.

'The whole point of going to the clubs is to have fun. So just sit back, relax and have a drink. Who knows, you might even enjoy yourself,' she said with a wink that Anakin took as invitation.

'I can think of far more fun things I'd rather be doing right now,' he purred before leaning in to eagerly kiss her throat.

Padmé, on the other hand, wasn't so eager to partake of his idea of fun and just shook her head before slipping away from kiss and his arms that were wrapping around her waist. 'I'm sorry, Anakin, but I have work to do,' she said in tired tones.

Anakin gave a disappointed sigh. 'You work too much, Padmé. You need to have some fun yourself,' he admitted, unable to deny his concern for Padmé who seemed to be experiencing severe mood swings as of late.

Padmé's expression softened as returned to his arms to give him a hug. 'You know how it is with the war going on. The Senate is demanding my presence more than ever before. They need me, Anakin and I can't fail them,' Padmé explained softly as Anakin nodded slightly in reply.

'But I need you too,' the young Jedi Knight thought sadly to himself before giving her a quick kiss in reply and making her promise that she wouldn't work too hard on her latest proposition. Once satisfied by her answer and gentle smile, he quietly departed for the clubs where Dormé said they were to meet.

Upon arriving in the general region, the young Jedi Knight found himself struggling to remember the exact location of the club that she told him to meet her at. Cursing himself for not agreeing to meet Dormé at her quarters as she suggested—for he had hoped to spend some additional time with Padmé—Anakin realised he was in a bit of a situation. He was quite lost.

Though he wasn't certain that this particular club was the right place, Anakin decided to step inside anyway. The sign that flashed its promises of the finest drinks and top club music bore a title that almost resembled the name given to him by Dormé. Fortunately for Anakin, it was only his lack of reading skills that was off. He read it backwards. This was indeed the correct place and as he entered, his ears were filled with the pounding sounds of the promised popular music that played so loudly, it seemed to make even the air around him pulsate.

The club itself was massive in size and held multiple levels with a variety of dance floors, games for gambling fanatics and beautiful men and women. None of this appealed to Anakin who was struggling to control the rush of sensations that assaulted his Force sensitivities. Though he was trained for such situations, Anakin had little experience dealing with it first hand. It wasn't that he didn't know how to block the thoughts of people while in large crowds, rather it was the fact that were so many people in various states of inebriation both from alcohol and social substances in such a confined area of space that it left him feeling both disorientated and confused. Furrowing his brow, he instinctively tried to clear his thoughts to ignore the telepathic noise that was even louder than the music playing.

Wanting nothing more than to ease a little of his nerves and relax, Anakin decided now was as good a time as any to get a drink. Placing an order for a glass of apsinthos to a rather attractive server, Anakin eagerly took the drink and drained it without a second thought. Soon after, he began to feel himself relaxing enough to properly block his thoughts and take in his surroundings. Deciding to order another, Anakin promptly drained it as well, feeling overall much better about himself and the entire situation in general.

Unfortunately, he still had yet to solve the problem of finding Dormé who was somewhere he surmised in the crowded bar and possibly on the one of the levels that overlooked the main floor. Though he could have just as easily focused on her Force signature, Anakin was still struggling to ignore all the white noise of the crowd's thoughts and emotions that continued to filter into his thoughts.

Much to the Jedi Knight's frustration, he found himself unable to clearly pinpoint the young handmaidens exact location. Cursing the fact that non-Force-sensitives auras generally all looked the same to him, Anakin couldn't help but be reminded of the fact that Dormé's Force aura was also similar to Padmé's. In fact, there were times when it was impossible to decipher the difference between the two women's Force signatures. This wasn't something that really troubled him, as Anakin knew that neither were Force sensitive, which thus explained why their auras were so similar in appearance. In this moment, it proved to be more of a complication than a curious coincidence.

After scanning the main floor with his eyes and the Force, Anakin took to examining the upper levels. Upon seeing no sign of Dormé, he uttered a soft curse in Huttese before finding another glass of apsinthos being placed into his hand by the pretty waitress who served him moments ago. Looking at the woman in confusion, he was about to explain that he hadn't ordered another drink when she spoke up first.

'Don't worry, it's on the house. Besides, you look like you could use it,' the petite woman said with a charming smile and a wink.

The young Jedi gave a sheepish smile and thanked her politely, not regarding it as anything more than a kind gesture.

'You looking for someone?' she said with a knowing look that was missed by Anakin who continued to scan the crowd while sipping on his drink.

'Yes, I'm looking for a friend of mine who visits here often. I was supposed to meet her here, but I can't seem to locate her now,' he admitted as he glanced to the server who watched him intently.

'A friend? What's her name? Perhaps I can help,' she offered with a smile though it would be obvious to anyone else she had very different intentions in mind.

Anakin however wasn't just anyone else and took the kind offer at face value. 'I'd appreciate that. Her name is Dormé,' Anakin said with a hopeful smile before giving the woman a basic description of his friend and finally mentioning Moteé's name, as Dormé once told him she often went here with her.

The server raised a brow and chuckled in reply.

The Jedi Knight furrowed his brow as he took a deep swallow of his drink, unsure what to make of the waitress's reaction.

'Oh I know her and her friend,' she said with a strange smile that left Anakin feeling a little concerned.

Not liking this shift of mood, he promptly drained his glass and forced himself to bury his doubts about this woman's offer to help.

'I'd stay away from her if I were you,' she warned as her expression softened taking on the false look of concern. 'You're too nice to get caught up with a girl like that.'

Anakin frowned deciding this woman wasn't as kind as he was led to believe. 'I'm sorry, but I think you have it all wrong. Dormé is my friend and I will not tolerate you speaking about her like that.'

The woman just shook her head as she patted his shoulder, which Anakin shrugged off in annoyance. 'Good sir, all the men that frequent this club call her friend.'

Anakin scowled as he instinctively he touched the dark side to further intimidate the woman. 'Who are you to judge? Now get out of my sight before I do something you will regret,' he growled in deadly tones as the woman staggered back in fear before disappearing into the crowd.

Once alone, or as alone as his environment would allow, Anakin gave a shaky sigh feeling not only out of sorts but frightened at what he had done. He knew he shouldn't have touched the dark side and yet, it readily came without him even having to really try. Suddenly he felt as though all eyes were on him, that everyone knew what he had done and were judging him for it. Though Anakin knew, deep down, that it was just his imagination, it was easy to fall prey to his doubts and fears. It wasn't because he was uncertain of his actions—for he would readily defend his friend again if need be—rather it was because of the paranoia that always followed his dark side usage. Added to this was the fact Anakin had downed three glasses of apsinthos in a very short period of time, which made his feelings more pronounced. This little fact was missed on the young Jedi who soon found himself taking a seat in a more secluded part of the bar and ordering another drink from a server droid. Though he wanted to continue his search for Dormé, he thought it would be best if he sat down and cleared his thoughts first.

Anakin's fourth drink eventually became his fifth, and in time sixth, leaving him feeling quite relaxed and good spirits indeed.

'Perhaps this clubbing concept isn't such a bad idea after all, he decided as he finished his sixth glass before rising on less-than-steady legs to order another drink. After arguing with the server droid that he had paid for the other drinks, Anakin finally convinced the mech, via use of Force, to get him another drink free of charge. Unfortunately for the owners of the bar, the results of Anakin's sloppy Force use resulted in the server droid spending the rest of the evening giving free drinks to its clients. The patrons on the other hand couldn't have been more content. As for Anakin, he was more than happy to embark on his quest to find Dormé, who seemed to be always so close and yet so far away. Needless to say, after a few disastrous attempts to greet—with sloppy hugs—random women who appeared in his drunken mind to be Dormé, Anakin finally got the hint and decided to ask first before embracing.

After many failed attempts to locate his dear friend, two more drinks, and a third one that was spilt onto the floor, Anakin was about ready to just give up and go home. That was until he set his bleary eyes on one more petite brunette who in his opinion looked almost just like his friend. Deciding to himself he would give it one more try, the drunken Knight stumbled towards her hoping against hope that this time he had found the real Dormé.

* * *

Ever since Anakin's little mistake in kissing the wrong woman, Dormé had been unable to stop herself from playing the role of his wife in the dark every time he was home. After the reprimands from her mentor, who was deeply concerned for her, and the uncomfortable, elusive discussions with her mistress which carried more weight than Dormé could possibly understand, it became clear that the senator didn't mind Dormé's activities, despite how wrong they were. It was honestly a relief and set Dormé's mind at ease, knowing she wasn't necessarily betraying her mistress by sleeping with her husband. It seemed Padmé encouraged it so that she could have more time with political matters. 

It wasn't the first time Dormé had slept with a married man, but the other time she didn't know the fellow well enough and wouldn't have guessed until he told her. She didn't feel guilty about it as she didn't know the woman and for her it was a one time thing. Emotions were never involved with any of the men she was with either. It was a tactic she learnt from Moteé to escape the pressures of the life they led. Being a handmaiden wasn't a lifetime job. Few lived past a decade in service to the Queen of Naboo or the senator because it was such a difficult job both emotionally and physically draining. Many left to marry or take up another occupation while others were causalities of the war. Moteé once told her that none of them should expect to live long, especially not the decoys. After all look what happened to Cordé and Versé.

For this reason, Dormé decided she would live her life to the fullest. There were so many new things to see and do on Coruscant compared to her lacklustre childhood hometown of Uriash. She had often dreamt of being swept off her feet by a handsome diplomat or some knight of the Old Guard of Naboo to live a better life, where money wasn't a concern and that she could do whatever she wanted without answering to anyone. But she had become quite used to taking orders, having followed them since she was a young girl and then in service to the queen turned senator. She probably wouldn't know what to do if someone wasn't ordering her to do something. So when Moteé suggested she go ahead and loosen up, have a few drinks and have fun with some men in Moteé's father's hotel, Dormé agreed to it. This soon became a habit and Dormé was often spotted at the clubs with Moteé, ending the nights with different men and it was fine. The feeling of fulfilment was fleeting and sometimes she wasn't treated very well, but Dormé knew her limits on alcohol and was well-trained in defence. She could take care of herself and hadn't yet gotten herself into a situation she couldn't handle.

She suggested to her friend, Anakin, that he join them at the clubs sometime and it seemed his schedule would permit him to have fun tonight. When he said he would meet her there, rather than depart with her, she knew what it meant. She knew he would much rather spend time with his wife and tried not to let it bother her. It was starting to prod at her brain, the fact she might have stronger feelings for her friend whom she was only having sex with. She denied the fact he was the only person she was with more than twice was of any significance. It was hard to deny that he was the only one who wanted to hold her afterwards and how much she wanted it to be real.

As much as she had hated keeping it a secret from her mistress, she hated herself now all the more for not telling her friend what was really going on. But the longer she waited, the harder it was to admit it. She had already opened up to him about so much, so many things she had not ever told a soul, not even Moteé. She couldn't tell him that she had been taking the place of his wife so many times she had lost count. That it was her sending him notes to meet her in random places sometimes just to kiss him because she missed the feel of his lips against her own. It made her heart ache to see him in the light, looking at Padmé the way he did with her in the night. It began to tax her spirit when he cried out Padmé's name, telling her how much he loved her. She knew as soon as he found out it would be over and she would never see him again. She couldn't let that happen. Whom would she have to talk to then? Whom would she be able to be herself around if he hated her? At the same time, subconsciously, she did want him to know the truth, that it was her, not Padmé, who wanted him so much it brought tears to her eyes. Everything she ever put faith in ended up disappointing her anyway.

The same was true tonight. Soon enough, the hour was growing late, she had a few drinks in her, though hardly enough to be remotely tipsy, and various men propositioned her. Ever since her first rendezvous with Anakin a few months ago, she hadn't had the need to return to the clubs. She had hoped to have fun with Anakin here, but not with any other intentions outside of a few drinks and possibly cajoling him into dancing. After all, he was a Jedi and no one else knew he was married.

Of course, he hadn't shown up and she ought to have expected as much. Why shouldn't she take up one of their offers tonight? Perhaps Padmé changed her mind. Perhaps Padmé had learnt this evening to love Anakin, really love him. Perhaps this would mark the end of the trysts and Dormé's career. Therefore, Dormé danced, trying to lose herself in the beat of the music, the various bodies rubbing against her, trying to forget, to forget everything, to forget him. Yet, the truth still evaded Dormé: that she was falling in love with her best friend.

Pausing to get a drink of water, Dormé was accosted by two Corellian men quite a few years older than her and about twice her size. 'Been awhile, sweetness,' said one.

'Buy you a drink?' offered another, leering at her thorough sloshed eyes.

'No thanks,' she said, waving her bottle in front of them and moving away. Dormé looked around, but figured Moteé had already departed with one of her favourites.

'Long time no see, Dormé,' said another Corellian man with spiky black hair and an arrogant bearing that was often mistaken for confidence. 'We've missed you around here.'

'I'll bet you have,' Dormé replied smugly. She recalled his name was Keden, awful in bed, but a great kisser. 'I see you've evaded service,' she added, referring to the war effort which he had said before most of his friends were caught up in.

'For now, but I don't think I can avoid it much longer,' he admitted, slipping an arm around her shoulders as they found a place near the dance floor.

He whispered in her ear compliments about her choice of outfit, but she laughed it off. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught a glint of Anakin's lightsaber and her eyes crawled up his figure to confirm it was indeed him. Letting out a yelp of glee, she practically ripped herself out of the Corellian's arms to dash over to him. Dormé didn't notice that he was about to greet another woman whom he thought was Dormé, nor did she care anymore just how late it was. He had come and she couldn't have been happier. 'Anakin!' she cried, giving him a big hug.

Keden grimaced when Dormé bounded away from him and wondered where she was going. Hoping it was some type of game, he followed her.

If Anakin was aware of Dormé's internal struggles or the fact her ruse was beginning to catch up with her, it certainly didn't show. In truth, he still remained blissfully unaware that his passionate moments with Padmé was in reality with Dormé or that the real reasons behind his wife's odd and severe mood changes and behaviour towards him wasn't because of the stress of duty and the war. All he knew was that he was deeply concerned about Padmé and fearing that she was overworking herself. Though he wanted to help her recover, now he knew she would not let him and decided that after the war, whether the Order liked it or not, he would take time off to help her heal. Unwittingly, this too was something he had shared with his best friend Dormé, to whom he confided with about everything and anything. In this moment, he was in far too good spirits—though sorely disappointed at his inability to locate his best friend—to dwell on such troublesome thoughts. In fact, this time he was certain he had just found Dormé and was eager to give his dearest friend a warm hug of welcome when he found himself in another's arms instead.

Whirling around, the drunken Jedi almost lost his footing but thankfully, Dormé's arms ensured he didn't lose his balance. While her hug saved his dignity, it didn't save what was left of his drink that slipped through his fingers and shattered on the floor. Blinking in confusion, he stared at Dormé through blurry eyes as he tried to figure out if indeed this was the real Dormé or if the other woman was her. 'You're not Dormé, are you?' he stammered as he narrowed his eyes before raising a brow in disbelief.

She pulled back a little bit to look at him curiously. 'Anakin, are you drunk?' she asked, unable to stop herself from giggling at this. He looked a bit out of sorts, but she smelt the apsinthos on his breath to know that it must be the case.

'DORMÉ! Thank the Force I found you!' he crowed before pulling her in for a drunken, but still fairly tight, bear hug. 'I've been wandering this place forever looking for you!' he continued, recalling the less-than-pleased Dormé look-alike's reactions to his warm greetings and their even-less-than-pleased boyfriends.

Keden furrowed a brow as he found her embracing what he soon found out to be a Jedi. Well, it was no matter to him. After all, Jedi were celibate. He'd still be able to get some tonight…

The woman Anakin had mistaken for Dormé sent him a scathing look before turning back to her friends while Dormé observed Anakin had clearly had more than a few drinks, one of which fell to the floor unnoticed by the intoxicated Jedi.

He sent her a lopsided grin that he believed was quite charming. 'I did have a drink with me...but I've seemed to have misplaced it...' he murmured in dismay, not registering that in was the glass under his boots. 'Oh well no loss,' he then replied in cheery tones as his eyes settled onto a serving droid he believed was the one he 'convinced' to give him free drinks. 'I'm going to grab another drink. You want one?' he offered.

After receiving a proper, albeit slightly off-balanced hug in greeting, she chuckled at the look on his face. He was in such good spirits, she almost regretted not having looked for him earlier. Of course he would keep his word! She felt stupid for doubting him. 'That sounds great,' she said at the offer of drinks.

'Although you have to come with me, because I'm not losing my friend again,' he concluded with a grin and another sloppy hug.

She replied, 'Fair enough,' shaking her head and grinning.

'Dormé—' called Keden, trying to get her attention as he strode up on her other side.

Dormé had nearly forgotten all about the Corellian. 'Oh, why don't you join us, Keden?' she offered as Anakin pulled her into another sloppy hug.

Keden's ears perked at this, believing it was a personal invitation.

This droid was hardly about to offer Anakin free drinks, but Keden offered to buy Dormé a drink, which she took up. However, one of the other Corellians from earlier stepped in, saying he had already bought her a drink.

Hardly caring about the two men, took both drinks and gave one to Anakin. 'Bottom's up,' she said, clinking her glass to his before sucking hers down. It was some type of spicy Corellian whiskey that Dormé didn't mind too much.

Anakin glanced up to see a rather burly looking fellow who Dormé referred to as Keden. The drunken Jedi had no idea who this person was but already he could tell he wasn't going to like him. However while he believed it was because of the man's arrogance that seemed to radiate from him unbeknownst to Anakin it was also jealousy caused by his budding feelings for his friend. Anakin was about to argue with Keden that he was already in the process of getting Dormé a drink when another approached to offer her one as well. This too left him feeling strange though he had yet to register the true reasons for it. Before he had a chance once more to explain that he was already getting Dormé something to drink, Dormé was offering him one of the drinks the men offered her. Readily taking this as a sign he hadn't been forgotten, that his friend still wanted to spend time with him, Anakin took the glass and gave Dormé his most charming smile.

'As you wish, my lady,' he said finding this mock toast quite amusing before promptly draining his glass. He wasn't certain what he had drunk, but he didn't mind too much either. It wasn't as good as apsinthos but it wasn't that bad either.

'You know apsinthos is less expensive these days.'

'That stuff's disgusting,' Keden argued, making a face.

'It's a taste that only true connoisseurs can appreciate,' Anakin replied feeling rather clever at his haughty statement.

'I'd much rather taste Whyrren's on your lips...' Keden remarked.

Dormé raised an eyebrow, but before she had a chance to protest, Keden was kissing her. It took a moment before she rested a hand on his chest in an effort to push him away. Her brief hesitation was caused by the fact she realised she couldn't recall the last time she kissed someone who wasn't Anakin and it made her feel strange.

Silenced, Anakin furrowed his brow, uncertain what to make of this and even more confused as to why this bothered him so much. As Dormé placed her hand to the man's chest, marking her wish to end it, the answer became clear or so he believed. His friend was not impressed by this display of affection towards her and this immediately made Anakin defensive of her. Placing a heavy hand on the man's shoulder the drunk Jedi scowled as he tried to pull the man back. 'Take a hint. The lady's not interested,' he growled feeling protective of his friend.

She looked to Anakin in shock.

Keden wasn't sure what to make of this, but certainly didn't appreciate Dormé's Jedi friend's attitude. 'I was just having a bit of fun,' he said defensively. 'And she most certainly was interested the last time—'

'That was then. This is now. She's obviously not interested, now leave her alone,' Anakin cut in hardly finding this amusing.

'Keden,' she chided, shaking her head, no longer amused by this.

The other Corellian who had bought her a drink, guffawed at the Jedi's remark about Dormé, saying, 'Lady? She's hardly a lady—'

Without a second thought, Anakin swung his fist at the man's jaw. 'How dare you speak about my friend that way!' he shouted while shrugging off Dormé's attempts to draw him away.

With deadly accuracy, the man caught Anakin's fist in his jaw and cussed. His friends just laughed at the display which caused them to gain attention by onlookers.

'Come on, Anakin, let's go dance,' Dormé said, taking his arm. Dormé was used to this and hardly cared about the snide remarks. She intended on shrugging them off and having fun with Anakin when Anakin took it seriously, almost personally though she wouldn't understand this until much later.

'No, I'm not standing down until this piece of echuta apologises for speaking so poorly of you,' Anakin snapped, infuriated at this man's lack of respect.

'And here I thought the Jedi were protectors of the peace,' Keden thought dryly.

'Very funny,' Dormé retorted, trying to get Anakin's attention away from the Corellians.

Anakin growled in reply to Keden's words as he glared at him having about enough of this man's arrogant attitude. Anakin was about to make a snide remark about the fact both Keden and his friend were disturbers of their peace when Dormé's voice demanded his attentions.

'Anakin, forget it, he's not worth it.'

Whirling back to her Anakin swayed slightly as he shook his head. 'I can't just let them talk about you like that and get away with it,' he said in defence, not understanding why his friend was so eager to let this go.

Dormé was frustrated with Anakin's intentions of making this out to be a big deal when it clearly wasn't. 'Stuff like this happens all the time. They want something. I'm not interested. They say rude things to make themselves feel better. It happens. Just ignore them.' She didn't understand why Anakin cared what stupid people said, not realising there was anything underlying to this.

Anakin looked at Dormé in disbelief at her words. 'But you shouldn't have to listen to put up with this. They have no right to call you such things,' he stammered.

'Now you listen here, you little skrag!' said the Corellian who was much bigger than Anakin who received his punch. He moved over in an effort to strangle the Jedi.

Had Anakin been sober, he would have easily dodged the attack, but he was quite drunk and before he had a chance to react, the big man's hand was around his throat. Gasping for air and uttering Huttese curses, Anakin's instincts screamed at him to do something and soon the drunken Jedi was once more tapping into the darkness.

'Anakin!'

In his drunken state, the attack he had in mind didn't quite work out as planned and soon glasses around him began to explode in response.

Dormé jumped at the sound, but she was more concerned about her friend, despite his noble attempts to punch the larger opponent.

Shocked and panicked at his inability to control the Force as planned, Anakin decided to go with a simpler plan. With a clenched fist he slammed it full force into the man's stomach, before using his other hand to once more punch his jaw.

'Let him go!' she shouted at the burly Corellian whose friends' amusement was making her angry. Despite the fact weapons weren't allowed, Dormé was tempted to whip out her wakizashi, but hesitated, not wanting to make a bigger scene.

Keden watched, amused.

Anakin gasped out curses in his native tongue and struggled once more to tap the dark side to aid in his escape. The result was almost comical as some of the flashing lights exploded, while tables and chairs shook.

'Keden, help, please,' Dormé requested.

Keden reluctantly went to reason with the Corellian, telling him the Jedi was drunk and that he would forget his gambling debt. Though he was doing so in an effort to get on Dormé's good side, he was also a nice young man who was willing to help her out.

The burly Corellian let him go, hardly fazed by the punches, one which fell short. The offer was too good to refuse, but not without cursing at both Anakin and Dormé.

Fortunately for Anakin, the Corellian finally released him leaving Anakin growling in agitation and attempting to make more challenges. Luckily, the fact he still had his lightsaber hanging on his hip was briefly forgotten.

Keden then sidled up to Dormé once more, hoping to gain the advantage.

'Thank you,' she said.

'I can think of a couple of ways you can thank me...' he said, slipping an arm around her.

Returning his attentions back to Dormé, Anakin frowned, taking note of the fact that once again Keden was trying to make advances on his best friend. Instead of coming to her rescue, Anakin couldn't help but wonder now if he had interfered with something he shouldn't have and remained silent on the matter. Feeling strange and out of sorts from both his dark side use and the undercurrent of jealousy, Anakin decided another drink was in order. Setting blurry eyes on yet another server droid that he once more believed to be the same one he had mind-tricked into giving him free drinks, Anakin staggered off to get two more.

'Really, I'd rather not,' Dormé replied as Anakin staggered off.

Keden frowned, but took a hint, removing his arm.

Anakin attempted to get the droid to give him two apsinthos but upon learning he had to paym the Jedi Knight demanded that he receive them for free. He had after all convinced him before to do this and it worked just fine. The droid on the other hand was not impressed and refused to have the drinks mixed for him until he saw credits.

'Thank you though, but I should—' Dormé said, gesturing in the direction of her drunken Jedi friend.

'Have fun babysitting,' Keden said with a sly grin.

Dormé smiled, rolling her eyes before going after Anakin. She found him trying to convince a droid to give him free drinks. 'I didn't realise you could Jedi mindtrick a droid. I thought that only worked on sentient lifeforms.'

Turning to Dormé he gave another lopsided grin that widened when he realised Keden wasn't near. 'Droids are sentient,' he proudly stated as he motioned to the server droid who since departed. 'Well maybe not that one, but most are, and I'm going to find us one that will give us free drinks!' he continued as he promptly turned around to do just that.

When Anakin informed her that droids were in fact sentient, she blushed. 'Oh I didn't know...' But if Anakin noticed her faux pas, it didn't show.

He didn't get far before pausing as he dramatically whirled around to face her once more and took her hand. 'But you come with me so I can't lose you again OK?' he said in contentment already forgotten about his scuffle with the Corellians.

Certainly, Anakin didn't need another drink, but he was pulling her along and she had no choice but to follow. 'Why don't we dance for a bit first,' she suggested, hoping to get his mind off alcohol and onto something else. It was a bit disconcerting how swiftly he had shrugged off the confrontation of just scant minutes ago.

Anakin winced. Padmé had been right about one thing: he wasn't one who appreciated dancing and would much rather watch than partake. 'How about you dance and I watch?' he suggested instead before furrowing his brow as he noticed something was different about her.

Dormé wittily remarked, 'Well it certainly would be more fun if you joined me, if only to defend my honour—' but stopped short when he spoke up.

At Dormé's remarks about defending her honour Anakin's expression grew protective. 'Why is that fool bothering you again?'

'No,' Dormé sighed, rolling her eyes as she tried to think of ways to keep him from having anything else to drink.

'You know, you're missing something...' he said in all seriousness before putting his hands on either side of her cheeks as he continued to study her closely.

Sending him a questioning look, she asked, 'What?' as he cupped her face with his hands.

'...Something's missing,' he muttered to himself before his eyes lit up as he realised what it was. Without warning, he moved to rub away the make-up that covered her nose and cheeks. Upon revealing the freckles hidden beneath, he smiled a proud, yet goofy grin.

Her cheeks lit up in embarrassment. She hoped no one else saw and immediately put her hands to her cheeks. 'Anakin!'

'There! I knew something was missing,' he beamed proudly as though he had just done his best friend a great favour.

'Why did you do that?!' If she had a mirror with her, she would have checked it to see how awful her make-up looked now, but thankfully, she didn't have one on her, though she imagined it was worse than how it looked in reality.

'I like your freckles. You shouldn't cover them, they're too nice to hide,' he said as he gave her a you-should-know-this look.

If her cheeks were red before, they were ten times a brighter shade at his words. She had been told so many times, even by her own mother, that they made her look bad, as though it was a mar against her, an imperfection. Yet, Anakin seemed to think otherwise. 'Really?' she asked tentatively as though gauging if this was just a joke. If it was a joke, it most certainly wasn't humorous, though Moteé would probably think it was.

Anakin gave a sloppy nod at her tentative reply before taking her hands as he moved to guide her towards one of the tables. 'Of course. I don't know why you cover them. You look better with them,' Anakin admitted proudly.

Dormé was extremely self-conscious and his comments made her feel torn. She wanted to believe there was more to what he was saying, but tried not to allow herself to think that way. However, she would inevitably stop covering her freckles when not doing her duty as Padmé's decoy.

'Come sit with me for a bit, unless you want to walk around some more? I'm all right with that, though I'd rather not dance. It's not really something I like,' he rambled on happily.

'I'll bet you never tried, have you? You're afraid to dance and cover it up by saying you don't like it, right?' But she was smiling and teasing gently, not going to force him into it. She liked sitting and talking with him too.

Anakin laughed at her teasing before swinging around so he was standing in front of her. Swaying slightly as his body recovered from the suddenly movement he grinned as he waved a finger at her. 'Right you are!' he exclaimed a little too loudly before staggering backwards as he continued his attempt to lead her to a table. 'But that still doesn't mean I want to da—!!!' Anakin was about say something else when the drunken Jedi accidentally stepped into a table causing it to knock over taking him along with it.

* * *

A/N: Coming soon-The Childminding Handmaiden...we can all guess where that is leading haha 

Jody and I were glad to see a review commenting on the friendship forming between Anakin and Dormé. Hurray for plot and character development appreciation!


	8. Childminding Handmaiden

_Why each of us must choose  
I've never understood  
One special friend  
One true love  
Why each of us must lose everyone else in the world  
_

Dormé hardly liked Anakin sticking his finger in her face, drunk or not, but soon the thought disappeared when he fell over. 'Anakin, are you all right?' she asked, concerned. She moved to help him up, thinking maybe they should leave. She didn't want him to get himself into anymore trouble.

Stunned, Anakin couldn't help, but wonder how one minute he was standing leading Dormé to a table and the next he was on the floor sitting amongst broken glass. Blinking, he took it all in for a moment before chuckling finding this to be quite amusing. 'I didn't see that coming,' he admitted with a sheepish grin at Dormé's concern. As she reached out to help him up, Anakin leant back against now turned over table. 'Actually, I rather like it here,' he teased. 'Good view,' he continued as he grinned up at her. 'Comfy in a roundabout way too, if you don't mind sitting on glass that is,' he added as he chuckled feeling himself to be quite clever indeed.

Dormé sighed. Though there was a hint of a smile playing about her lips, she didn't think Anakin was in any sort of mode to be seen in public and didn't want him to embarrass himself to a point that he wouldn't want to go out with her anymore. 'Chairs are even more comfortable,' she said, hoping he wouldn't pass out until she got him somewhere safe. 'Would you like to go back to my apartment? I can make that dessert I told you about.'

His eyes lit up at the invitation and soon he was clambering up from his seat on the floor to join her. 'Dessert. I like the sound of that!' he cheerfully replied before realising his attempts to get up weren't working as well as planned. 'Damned slippery floors...' he muttered as he tried fruitlessly once more to get up.

Anakin had more difficulties getting up from the floor than falling onto it and Dormé grabbed his arm in an effort to help pull him up. Strong though she was, she hardly had enough weight to counterbalance the Jedi. 'You're going to have to help me, Anakin,' she groaned, trying to pull him.

Anakin immediately latched on and used it to his advantage, but his body was in hardly any state for balance and after almost falling over again—and taking Dormé with him—the Jedi slowly made his way to his feet. He promptly pulled Dormé into another hug as he grinned. 'Thank you. You are so kind! Now where to?' he asked having already forgotten Dormé's invitation only to then remember it once more. 'Right. Dessert!' he beamed at the thought, 'I can't wait to try it you are such a wonderful cook, far better than I could ever hope to be. I only wish I could cook half as well as you,' he said proudly before studying her once more in contentment.

Helping the drunken Jedi to his feet, she headed for the exit, hardly registering the Corellians' odd looks at the pair. She disregarded his remarks about her cooking, knowing he was just rambling in his inebriated state.

'I like your freckles. Promise me you won't cover them ever again OK?'

The way his eyes were so intently studying her made her blush once more, as did his words. 'All right,' she murmured as they finally reached the exit, though she didn't promise, knowing duty required otherwise.

Once back in her quarters, she set Anakin on the couch and moved to the kitchen to get some water for him. She didn't actually intend on making the dessert because of his current condition, but wanted to do everything in her power to prevent a hangover.

While Anakin found the couch to be comfortable, he was hardly feeling tired for the fresh night air had awakened him. Deciding to amuse himself, the drunken Jedi was soon staggering to his feet and wandering about the living room taking it all in. It wasn't long before he was missing his friend's company and he joined her in the kitchen, leaning against the entrance. 'What are you doing now?' he asked before getting a brilliant idea.

'Dormé, watch this,' he began with a proud smirk as he attempted to channel the Force to cause the water to do swirls before landing into the glass. In his drunken state, the trick didn't go as planned.

She gasped, but her amazement was short-lived when the water sloshed all over the counter and her face in the process. Any make-up left was most certainly gone now and Dormé was less-than-pleased. So much for her attempts to help sober him up! It would have been more beneficial for him to be hit with the icy water.

Anakin winced as his attempts to impress Dormé went awry. Moving as quickly as his drunken body would allow, Anakin grabbed a nearby kitchen towel and moved to dry Dormé off. 'Oh Force, I am so sorry! I'm really so sorry, Dormé. I really am,' he rambled on feeling utterly terrible for his failed attempts to show off. 'Here, I'll clean it up. Just me take care of it. I made the mess. This is my fault. I'll tend to it…' Anakin continued desperately suddenly fearing that Dormé would never speak to him again because of this.

His explosion of apologies, which were slightly slurred, was more annoying than the water splashing her. 'Anakin, it's fine. Just, leave off,' she said

Anakin shrank back slightly as Dormé snatched the towel from his hands in agitation. 'It was a mistake, I'm sorry I really am. I won't do it again. Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to soak you...' he pleaded desperately as his fears began to spiral out of control with absurdly silly scenarios becoming so real in his inebriated mind.

'I know you didn't mean to. It's OK.' She promptly filled a glass for him and suggested, 'Take this to the couch and drink it, all right? You need some water in you. I'm going to change.' She then walked from the kitchen to her bedroom to change out of her clubbing gear into comfortable clothes and wash off the rest of the already horribly smeared make-up.

At her instructions, he fell silent as he took the glass watching her with apologetic eyes. He was going to argue that he wasn't thirsty anymore, but judging by her emotions, he thought it was best he didn't. After all, he had already ruined things enough for them both there was no point in making them worse.  
'All right...I'll be in the next room then,' he said quietly before slipping off into the living room and sitting on the couch as he sighed to himself. His thoughts began to wander and soon his mood began to lighten once more. Inwardly, he decided he rather liked her freckles and wondered if there was a way that Padmé could get some just like it. As his blissful thoughts continued, he soon relaxed as he waited for his friends return.

Dormé emerged from her bedroom, wrapping a robe around her, securing it at her waist as she moved to a chair near where Anakin sat on her couch. She noticed he hadn't drunk much, if any, of his water and this concerned her. He would be hurting in the morning. But if he wasn't going to listen to her, there was not much she could do. The strange little grin on his face and the thought of what Padmé would think of this—her bringing Anakin back to her quarters in this state—she chuckled. Her mistress wouldn't understand and would be far from amused. Though this hardly was the night out she had hoped for, she was glad she was able to spend time with him just the same.

Leaning back over the arm of the couch Anakin stared up at the now upside down Dormé and chuckled at the odd view. 'What's so funny?' he asked after a moments pause before taking note of her robe and furrowing a brow. 'Are you going to bed? Already? It's not that late is it?' he asked in concern before moving to sit up which almost resulted in him falling off the couch. However he managed to remain on the couch though looking a little sheepish at his slip up. 'Your couch is far too slippery for its own good,' he remarked in embarrassed tones before growing a bit more serious.

Dormé had to admit Anakin was rather amusing drunk, when he wasn't spilling water all over the place. 'No, I just needed to change, remember?' she replied at his question about going to sleep.

He gave a sloppy smile that was meant to be charming at her words as he waved a hand. 'Oh right. I guess I forgot,' he admitted as he chuckled to himself. 'If you're ready to call it a night, I should probably be going home,' he said, referring to Padmé's place. With that thought in mind, he moved to get up from the couch though it took some effort, as his legs weren't quite as stable as they normally were.

She thought he meant going back to the Jedi Temple, rather than just stumbling over to Padmé's rooms, but either choice would have looked really bad. When he tried once more to stumble to his feet, she swiftly moved to stop him. 'I'll be up awhile. Don't worry.' Dormé knew telling him argumentatively that he was in no condition to return to wherever he intended on going was not going to be persuasive.

'Oh OK. I didn't want to be keeping you if you wanted to rest,' he admitted as he once more was leaning against the arm of the couch. This time however he wasn't stretched out and only consumed half of the space instead of all of it. 'Here, come sit with me,' he invited as he patted the space beside him. 'We'll talk. It will be nice,' he said.

'Very well,' Dormé said, relieved that she wouldn't have to fight to prevent him from making a fool of himself in front of the Jedi Order or her mistress. She sat next to him on the couch, but fought to keep her hands in her lap.

He added with a sheepish smile, 'And this time, no more water tricks.'

She giggled before teasing him, 'Not to say the trick didn't start out good, it was just the execution that needed work.'

Anakin grinned and soon shifted so he was sitting up as Dormé sat next to him. Her laughter made him chuckle as he tilted his head before reaching out to lightly poke at the freckles on her nose. 'You know,' he drawled, 'when you laugh, your freckles smile. I like that...' he remarked uncertain how to further explain himself but satisfied with his answer nonetheless.

When he moved to poke her nose, she grabbed his finger with the intent of pushing it away. Despite what he had said before, she didn't exactly like being reminded about her imperfections... But he said he liked it... She shook her head.

Anakin laughed as she grabbed his finger before his thoughts wandered back to Padmé once more. 'I wish Padmé had freckles like you. I think they would look so good on her,' he remarked.

'No, you don't,' she thought. He was drunk. He didn't mean any of it. Dormé avoided putting Anakin's remark about her freckles to heart by teasing him about his trick.

'I think I'm just going to rest my head a bit, if that's fine by you,' he murmured as he shifted slightly and leaned against the back of the couch. But the position wasn't very comfortable to say the least. Not registering how inappropriate this would appear in his drunken state of mind, Anakin was soon resting his head on Dormé's shoulder while slipping an arm around her waist. Then without another word, Anakin gave a contented sigh as a sleepy smile crept into his features before he drifted into sleep.

She noticed his drooping eyes. She decided to remain and watch over him, but it ended up being to her detriment for he was soon resting his head on her shoulder, with his arms wrapped securely around her. 'Oh Anakin...' she thought. 'Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? What you have done to me?' She reached up and stroked his hair before giving his brow a kiss. She now knew without a doubt that she loved him, Anakin Skywalker, whom she had no claims to, neither a right to pursue him. After awhile, she too became sleepy in the warmth and security of his embrace and fell asleep for a few hours.

When she awoke, she was slightly disoriented since it was her room and Anakin was there. Recalling how drunk he had been, she slipped away from him and went to fetch a blanket to put over his sleeping form.

The hours slipped away without Anakin even knowing and it was only when Dormé slipped from his arms that he stirred slightly. However, when Dormé slipped a blanket around him the Jedi Knight—still lost in dreams and not entirely conscious—nuzzled his face against her hand. In his mind he believed it was Padmé tucking him in and such thoughts encouraged him to drift back to contented rest once more.

Dormé retired to her bedroom, though she found it much more difficult to sleep there alone.

As morning arrived, the Jedi found himself awakening in a far less peaceful state of mind. Disorientated, he tried to take in his surroundings only to wince as his head soon began to throb and pound violently. Groaning, he sat up as he rested his hands in his head. 'Where in the blazes am I?' he muttered to the empty room as his scattered thoughts struggled to remember how he got here in the first place. But the struggle was a short one as he realised he had far more important matters to tend to first. Rushing to his feet, the now quite hung-over Jedi Knight flew down the hall opening and closing doors until he found the fresher. It was only after he was quite ill did Anakin vaguely recall that he wasn't anywhere near the Temple or his home and was in reality at his friend Dormé's. The thought made his cheeks burn in shame as much as the realisation if he hadn't been so drunk he would be home right now in Padmé's arms instead of here in the fresher being sick.

Dormé awoke to the sound of doors being opened and slammed shut and thought with alarm that someone had broken in to her apartment. She then remembered that Anakin was there and rushed out of the bedroom to arrive in the fresher just in time to see Anakin being sick. As lovely as such a thing was, Dormé was very familiar with such things and how it felt. He was no doubt feeling incredibly embarrassed and she hoped this wouldn't have a negative effect on his impression of her. She hoped that he wouldn't blame her or decide hanging out with her was a bad idea. She approached and rubbed his back, assuring him it was OK.

Anakin closed his eyes as he placed his shaky hands to his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, anything to make the pounding stop. He felt like death and could only imagine he looked just as bad. It was only when Dormé rubbed his back that Anakin finally register her presence. His cheeks burned even further as he imagined she had been witness to the entire diabolical. 'Please just lie to me and tell me that this is all a bad dream,' he muttered in humiliation wishing the ground beneath him would just swallow him completely.

She then fetched a towel which she ran under cold water and offered it to him.

Anakin sheepishly accepted it before eyeing her in curious embarrassment. It was obvious he didn't understand its purpose but was too humiliated to openly ask, but then again, he had never been quite that drunk before and had never experienced a hang over either.

His words made her feel as though he was referring to her and the whole night out, that he thought finding himself here with her was nothing more than a bad dream. He didn't seem to know what to do with the towel, so even though it was in his hand, she moved it to his forehead and then to wipe his face.

Anakin could feel Dormé's shift of mood and felt her sorrow. Confused, he studied her, knowing he only had himself to blame for this mess. Though the headache remained, as did the nausea, it was a comforting gesture, one he greatly appreciated. 'Thank you,' he murmured quietly before bowing his head in shame at her apology.

'I'm sorry,' she said, hoping he wouldn't hate her for encouraging him to go to the club.

'Why are you apologizing? I was the one who made a complete fool of myself, not you,' he admitted quietly before furrowing his brow as he returned her gaze. 'I'm terribly sorry for ruining last night. It wasn't my intention at all. I just got carried away,' he said softly as he could only imagine it would be a cold day in the abyss before she ever invited him out again.

'Oh...I thought you would be angry with me for having invited you to the clubs and not finding you earlier...so then I could be more mindful of your alcohol intake,' she confessed, feeling as though she hadn't been a very good friend.

Anakin looked at Dormé in disbelief at her words before weakly shaking his head in reply. 'Why would I be angry with you? I'm a grown man, not some youngling. I should have known better than to have met you at a bar I knew nothing about or at the very least known my limits,' he said sheepishly.

'I hope you still want to spend time with me, even if I'm a bad influence on you,' she added, feeling she had rambled enough and was quite embarrassed herself.

'You're not a bad influence. If anything, quite the opposite,' Anakin said as his eyes fell to the wet towel in his other hand. '...Thank you for putting up with me last night and...taking care of me now,' he said in shy but sincere tones as his cheeks once more began to burn.

Dormé knew she would have to tease him about his alcohol limit later, when he wasn't feeling badly. When he thanked her, she just shook her head, placing a hand on his arm. 'No problem,' she replied.

'Although, you need not worry about this happening again. I definitely have no plans of repeating this any time soon,' he added as he placed the towel to his head.

'How's your head?' she asked, having a feeling it would not be feeling pleasant.

Despite the soothing coolness, he felt a powerful throb pulsate through his skull and winced. As though on cue Dormé asked about his head and Anakin could only groan in reply, 'Throbbing like a million laser canons have been firing on it.'

When he confirmed her expectations about his head, she offered, 'Why don't you go lie down and I'll get something for your head?' Realising she had been stroking his arm, she stopped and exited the refresher to do just as she had said.

Her simple reply eased a little of his humiliation and helped him relax although it didn't erase the fact he was quite hung over. He sent her a grateful smile and thanked her once more before watching her depart. It was only after she left that he realised with some confusion that he missed her touch. But the thought was fleeting and soon he was rising to his feet only to wince once more as his head felt like it was going to explode on itself. Fortunately, his stomach though still weak wasn't nearly as bad as before giving him hope that there was an end to this hellish experience. Following Dormé's invitation, he returned to the couch where he promptly buried himself beneath her blanket. He was unaware that the soft scene that lingered on it would return to haunt his thoughts the near future.

Dormé recalled Moteé making fun of her after her first night out. Dormé only received taunts in the morning, no help whatsoever, only to remember that next time she would know her limit and when to politely decline free drinks. Unable to find what she needed in the medkit she had on hand, she swiftly went to grab her robe before popping out to the main handmaidens' area to access the medkit kept in their shared quarters. When she returned, she found Anakin buried beneath a blanket on her couch. Padding over to him quietly, she lowered to her knees next to him, thinking he looked rather pitiful. She decided she would also have to tease him about this later.

Anakin waited patiently curled beneath the blankets as Dormé slipped out of her apartment. Though he was in pain he was cosy and most grateful to his friend for her patience and kindness. It was with these thoughts that he slowly found himself almost slipping into a light sleep that was brought to an end at Dormé's return. Though she was entirely silent, Anakin was anticipating her return and as she neared him, the Jedi Knight opened his eyes once more.

She brushed his hair away before placing a coolpack on his forehead. But her fingers lingered longer than appropriate on his matted hair as she studied him, wondering if this was the sort of thing he experienced after touching the dark side. Part of her almost wished she could be there when such things happened, if only to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. 'Feel better?' she asked though her voice was soft.

Anakin gave a hint of a wry smile. 'I'm never going to be able to live this down am I?' he quietly joked as he could only imagine how he must have looked to her. With the cool pack on his forehead, the mind numbing throb began to dull and Anakin felt his thoughts growing a bit clearer. But it was Dormé's gentle touch that proved most soothing as it reminded him of how Padmé liked to play with his hair sometimes when they slept together. However if there was a connection to be made between this gesture and the one made by his wife, it was entirely missed on Anakin who was just grateful for the company of a friend.

'I can fix you something light to eat in a bit when you're up for it.' She then finally caught herself and removed her hand.

At her softly question he nodded slightly as he gave her a kind smile before looking a little sheepish at her offer for food later. 'Maybe later would be nice,' he remarked softly as food was the last thing he wanted to think about at that moment. But as Dormé withdrew her hand, Anakin furrowed his brow slightly in mild disappointment as her touch was gentle and soothing to him.

Dormé went to wash up and change into her handmaiden garb, but when she was doing up her hair, she paused and took a good look at herself. She took a long look at her freckles and smiled. Maybe Anakin was right. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

Anakin watched as Dormé departed for the fresher and soon found his thoughts growing more pensive and then sleepy as he waited for her return. He hadn't meant to doze off and in reality was planning to depart as soon as the nausea lifted. But there was something about this place that was so peaceful and so soothing that it wasn't long before he slipped into a peaceful rest.

Leaving her hair in a single braid down her back, Dormé went back to make some breakfast for herself before setting about something light for Anakin when he was up for it. All the while, she couldn't help stealing glances over to the couch where he rested, truthfully wanting to just snuggle next to him under the blanket but knowing she couldn't.

After some time, Anakin slowly stirred awake to find his head wasn't throbbing nearly as bad as before. It was a relief to say the least and after a moment, he took in his surroundings and silently sat up. He had no idea what time it was and felt bad for possibly overstaying his welcome. Quickly, he rose to his feet and moved to fold up the blanket she had placed on him.

It was just after noon when Dormé peeked over at Anakin to see that he was on his feet and folding up her blanket. Even from where she stood, he could tell he was anxious to leave and it filled her with longing. It wasn't her place to say anything to contrary as much as she wanted to. Even though she had already gone to the trouble of fixing something for him to eat, she wasn't about to coerce him through guilt into staying any longer than he wanted to. Dormé approached, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to prevent herself from running a hand through his hair or touching his cheek.

Anakin glanced behind him to give her a sheepish smile about to apologise for overstaying his welcome.

'How are you feeling?'

Anakin's expression softened. 'I'm much better now, thanks to you,' he admitted before growing sheepish again.

'I'm glad,' she replied.

'I don't suppose you know where I could put this would you?' he asked in shyly.

Dormé took the blanket from him and rested it on the arm of the couch.

'Thank you again for letting me stay here for the night and, well, for babysitting me,' he concluded as his cheeks warmed.

She shook her head at his expression of gratitude. 'It's no problem.' She would have told him he would always have a place here when he needed it, that her door would always be open to him, but she knew she couldn't say that as much as she wanted to.

'I won't be keeping you though,' he quickly added wanting her to know he had no intention of imposing further.

Looking into his eyes, seeing his warming cheeks, reminded her of memories he had no idea they shared. 'I was going to say the same thing,' she said, about not keeping him.

Anakin furrowed his brow at the fact he had taken the words out of her mouth but soon caught on and felt his cheeks warm as he gave a lopsided grin and chuckled.

'Well, if you want to, I can just wrap this up and you can take it with you...' she said, her own cheeks warming as she gestured to the light meal she had prepared for him in the eventuality that he would want some nourishment.

The Jedi Knight grew shy. 'Oh, I couldn't really—I mean you really didn't have to make me anything,' Anakin said feeling touched by this kind gesture and yet feeling bad he put her through all that trouble over nothing. Part of him wanted to stay to properly enjoy the dinner prepared for him but he knew that time wasn't on his side that he was due back to the temple soon. But at the same time his appetite was returning and it did look good...

'I couldn't help it,' she replied sheepishly when he acknowledged the meal she had already prepared for him.

'But, I mean...Well if you wouldn't mind...' he sheepishly remarked hoping he didn't sound ungrateful for everything his friend had done for him.

'Really, it's nothing,' Dormé insisted, returning to the kitchen and swiftly packing it for him. As much as she wanted him to stay longer, she knew he probably shouldn't. And despite how she wished to keep him, she was quick in putting the light meal into a transportable container.

In silence, Anakin watched as Dormé packed up the meal she had made for him. Though he was quite conscious of the fact that he had been a less-than-pleasant guest the Jedi Knight was most grateful for her kindness and it showed.

Returning to his side, she handed it to him with a smile, hoping she would be able to see him again soon.

Accepting the container, he gave a sheepish smile in return and thanked her once more for everything. He promised that next time they went out he would be on his best behaviour, or at much better than he was the previous night. As he was about to leave, he realized, much to his contentment, that Dormé had taken his advice about not covering her freckles. Though he was quite drunk at the time, he did mean his words. 'I'm glad you're not hiding them—your freckles I mean. They look good on you,' he said kindly before parting ways.

'T-thank you,' Dormé replied to his compliment before he stepped out of her tiny apartment.

Just two seconds after the Jedi exited the handmaidens' quarters, Moteé clambered over to her, pushing Dormé back into her apartment. 'What?!' Dormé exclaimed, a bit put off about being pushed like that by the taller girl.

'So is it official? Does he know? Or is this another affair? Tell me everything!'

'What are you talking about?' Dormé asked, thoroughly put out.

'He stayed the night. I know he did.'

'Yes, but—'

'But nothing! Tell me!!'

'He was drunk, Moteé. He slept on the couch.'

'Why in the gods names did he sleep on the couch?! You could have used this to your advantage! Just think of it—'

'No!' Dormé reeled on her. 'How dare you insinuate I would do that to my best friend.'

'You already have. What's the difference? Just put the moves on him—'

'There's a huge difference. I wouldn't take advantage of him because he was drunk, nor would I put moves on him as myself. When I'm the decoy, it's different because I represent her. She asked me to do it. It's completely different...'

'Whatever you say, Dormé,' Moteé replied, sending her a disdainful look before leaving.

Dormé frowned as Moteé left and set about cleaning up her apartment without the help of droids. Lost in thought, she began to wonder if this whole façade was really such a good idea. She was betraying him, even more so by masquerading as his friend. She really would tell her mistress that she couldn't do it anymore. She would. Dormé didn't end up getting around to confronting Padmé about the 'extra duties' she had. The day was far too busy for that sort of conversation and as the day bled into evening, she ran out of opportunities to do so. She went to bed with a heavy heart. Her best friend, whom she now knew for certain she loved hardly deserved the treatment he received from his so-called wife and so-called best friend. What a friend she was!

* * *

The day itself went by well enough, but by evening, he was hungry enough to partake of the meal made for him and went about eagerly warming it up. Unfortunately, Anakin wasn't aware of the fact one couldn't place such a container in the oven. The result was disastrous and upon smelling something burning, the Jedi Knight swiftly discovered that not only had he burnt his dinner but melted the container as well.

Plastic and food oozed from the grills on the oven while black smoke billowed out through the door. Cursing profusely and panicking he tried to remove the mess from the grill only to scream out in pain as he burnt himself having forgotten the use of a mitt. In the end after the smoke cleared and the Jedi Knight finally remembered to turn off the oven all that was left of Dormé's dinner was charred remains and a melted plastic structure that had once been a storage container. Staring at it in sorrowful disbelief, Anakin's thoughts were filled with despair. First, he trashed her kitchen with his water tricks and now this. With a heavy sigh he tried to figure out how to explain this debacle to his best friend and in the end realised the only thing he could do was to find her a new one.

The next morning arrived with the young Jedi Knight approaching the handmaiden's quarters with a rather odd looking shaped container in hand. Though he couldn't find the exact container she gave him in his mind this was close enough and he hoped she would understand. What he didn't know was that it was in reality a vase designed for carnivorous plants to trap moisture. Upon entering the handmaiden's shared living quarters, he sheepishly headed down the hallway to Dormé's room in the hopes that she would still be there. He also hoped that she would forgive him for destroying her container and wouldn't take it to heart that he wasn't able to eat the meal she made for him.

Dormé was running as efficiently as always, up and eating a well-rounded breakfast and setting about changing for the day. She thought twice about applying make-up, deciding once again to forego it, though she told herself it wasn't because of what Anakin had said. Before she had a chance to put up her hair, there was a buzz at her door and she promptly went to answer it, finding her in the presence of the infamous Jedi Knight. Shocked, but certainly not displeased, she gestured for him to step inside, not missing the knowing look from Ellé whom she spotted in the hallway. She dismissed it though upon seeing the sorrowful look on Anakin's face.

Anakin blushed when he took notice that Dormé's hair was down when she opened the door. He knew in that moment he had interrupted her from her preparations for duty and felt even more awful for it. 'I'm really sorry,' he began sheepishly before blushing further as some part deep within couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair down. But the thought was a fleeting one and biting his lip, he motioned to the strange container in his hand as he grew even more apologetic.

'What? Why?' she asked, watching him as he entered her apartment. She took the strange container when he offered it to her.

'I uh...I sorta...melted your container,' he admitted with much humiliation and shame as he offered the strange container to her.

'What? Oh that's OK, really,' she said, blushing as she remembered that she had forced him to take the meal she had made for him with him.

'I'm really sorry I know this isn't exactly the same one but it was the closest I could find. I really wanted to enjoy your meal, but I didn't realise you weren't supposed to put containers like that in the oven,' he further explained hoping she wouldn't hate him for this.

'I'm sorry I ought to have mentioned that,' she replied.

Anakin blushed crimson at her questions and bit his lip. 'I wasn't kidding when I said I'm not very good in the kitchen,' he sheepishly admitted as he offered it to her.

'But thank you for the, er, replacement. That was very kind of you. You didn't have to do that.'

He scratched the back of his neck as shyly smile. 'It's the least I could do, seeing that I ruined both your meal and your container. I should have known better really I mean...plastic in an oven?' he admitted recalling Padmé's teasing when he admitted to his actions to her afterwards.

'It's OK. I've done the same thing, re-warming biscuits. I thought what's the harm in warming them a minute? Ruined a whole batch of them.' She shook her head, setting the container on the table.

Anakin gave a relieved smile at Dormé's words feeling better knowing he wasn't the only one who experienced disasters in the kitchen.

'I'm glad you stopped me from going home,' he admitted sheepishly, 'I can only imagine how Padmé would have reacted if she had seen me,' he concluded with a wince as he followed her into the kitchen only to find her by his side once more.

Dormé snickered at the thought of him returning to Padmé's that evening. 'It would have been interesting to say the least, although I'd have to say I would be more amused than anyone else,' she teased.

Anakin felt his cheeks burn at Dormé's teasing but he was in truth hardly bothered by it. 'I can only imagine,' he remarked with a wry grin

'Which reminds me, I did promise you the conundrum—that dessert I made up? When you were—well you were a bit out of sorts, so maybe you don't remember, but that was my ploy in getting you back here instead of stumbling into the Jedi Temple or wherever you planned on going the other night,' she rambled, heading into the kitchen. 'Oh, unless you've just stopped by to give me this and have other business to attend to. I don't mean to keep you,' she added swiftly as she returned to his side.

At her remark he just shook his head, 'Oh no, I actually am not due back to the Temple for a couple of hours and Padmé's in a meeting,' he admitted with a grin. 'So I'm definitely up for this conundrum mystery,' he added with a wink.

When he added that he had a few hours, she was practically glowing. Though she was well aware of her mistress's schedule, she wasn't sure about his. 'Excellent,' she replied.

Ever eager to help and be a part of Dormé's creation, Anakin was most grateful to at least offer a hand. While he was hardly adept in the kitchen, he gave it his all and tried his best to be mindful of his friend's instructions.

Instead of having him watch, she inadvertently had him participate, glad to have the extra pair of hands. 'You can mix that,' she said handing him a bowl and spoon. 'No, no, no, not so quickly. like this...' She put her hand over his to show him how to fold it properly. 'Good.'

Once it was ready and poured into two dishes, she said, 'Now it has to set for a bit, so we'll have to wait.' She washed her hands and dried them before asking, 'Would you like something to drink?'

'That would nice, thanks.' he said in contentment before then asking why it was necessary for the dessert to set or more exactly, what that meant.

Knowing just which drink went well with her conundrum, Dormé poured two glasses of apsinthos. At his question, she informed him, 'It's for consistency's sake. If we don't allow it to set, we may as well drink it instead of using a spoon. Believe me that it also tastes better. I actually found that out by mistake.'

'I'll take your word for it,' he said with a grin as he eyed the dessert with eager intent.

Soon enough it was ready and she said, 'There's a secret ingredient I'm going to add now and you have to close your eyes, no peeking!' She took the desserts out and added a dollop of a topping before setting the completed dish in front of him with a long spoon. She was filled with anticipation, hoping he would enjoy her concoction.

'All right, if you say so,' he said with a grin before hearing the sound of the dish being placed in front of him. 'Can I open my eyes now?' he said with obvious anticipation before opening them anyway and gazing at the dish eagerly.

'Yes, you can open them now,' she replied with a mischievous grin, waiting with amusement to see his reaction.

'Is there any way I'm supposed to eat this?' he asked in curiosity.

'With the spoon,' she said teasingly before digging in herself. Most of the time, she was watching him rather than her dish.

Anakin made a face at Dormé's teasing and soon grabbed his spoon and dug in. It was quite good to say the least and the fact she even let him help her create it made it all the more enjoyable. If Anakin noticed that Dormé was watching him, it didn't show as he ate the dessert with delight. 'This is really good! How did you say you came up with it again?' he asked in curiosity as he soon reached the bottom of his bowl.

* * *

**A/N: **Coming soon- Saché gets herself fired and Anakin and Padmé have a huge row. 


	9. Unrest in Amidala's Entourage

_When a man lies, he murders  
Some part of the world  
These are the pale deaths which  
Men miscall their lives  
All this I cannot bear  
To witness any longer... _

Sabé sat in the centre of the small meditation room of the local dojo. Something was happening to her i _sisters_ /i and she felt helpless to do anything about it. Once a close knit group of women unified by their loyalty to the senator and former Queen of Naboo, they were now divided and torn. Tensions was running high and it wasn't uncommon to return to her quarters only to be caught in the middle of yet another verbal spar. Thankfully, things hadn't reached the point of violence but Sabé feared that in time this too would happen.

She couldn't remember the last time when the girls weren't taking sides throwing subtle insults to each other. Nor could she remember the last time when Saché wasn't purposely trying to be difficult or challenging to their mistress. Sabé had tried to speak to her friend about the reasons behind her questionable behaviour. However, Saché never did give her a decent explanation save her infuriation over the less than secretive affair between Anakin and Dormé. Not to mention the fact that Padmé seemed to be not only condoning the illicit affair, but actually encouraging it.

Sabé was of the belief that this was none of their concerns, while she didn't agree with Padmé's decision she wasn't about to interfere with it either. So long as Padmé's safety wasn't placed in jeopardy she felt it wasn't her place to speak out. Saché on the other hand felt quite differently and Sabé soon learnt that Rabé and Eirtaé shared Saché's views as well. As such, it wasn't long before Saché was openly encouraging the young handmaidens to seek other related positions among the Naboo senate or security. If asked she would only say that their livelihoods may depend on it. She also was quite open about her shifting views pertaining to the politics of the Republic, leaving Sabé with the distinctive feeling that Saché was preparing to depart to the side of the Separatists.

Saché noticed a change in Dormé's schedule to act as decoy and realised it coincided with Anakin's return from the frontlines. Saché knew Padmé already had a classified meeting elsewhere, one that wouldn't require Dormé's presence as either handmaiden or decoy. Knowing what this meant, she challenged the senator in front of the older handmaidens and demanded to know why she didn't just leave the Jedi knight. Unfortunately, this ended badly, leaving Sabé speechless in shock and shame, as Saché demanded Amidala to quit using her security force as though they were nothing more than pretty dolls who danced upon her command.

Now Saché was in the middle of an impromptu meeting with the Naboo queen and Sabé didn't need to be a Force sensitive to know what it was about. She could only pray that things would end peacefully between the two women. As she finally began to slip into a state of meditation, Sabé couldn't help but feel this entire situation served as a perfect metaphor for the state of the Republic. Nevertheless, this wasn't a thought she dared to dwell on for long as it would take her to a place she didn't dare go.

* * *

Her mistress's–ex-mistress's—words continued to echo in Saché's mind leaving her on the verge of losing her temper. How she managed to keep it together throughout the impromptu meeting and dismissal was a mystery to her. 

_'Why is it you insist on remaining a member of my entourage when it is obvious that you have no desire to serve under me?' _

Saché tried to ignore the memory but it was too much and as she began to pack what little she had in way of belongings, the discussion began to reply once more in her mind.

_'Someone needs to speak on the girls behalf. No one else will do it because they are too soft spoken so it may as well be me.' _

_'This isn't about the rest of the girls and we both know it. You've grown far too close to Dormé for your own good Saché. You must remember that you are a handmaiden first and foremost not her big sister.' _

Saché bristled at the memory as she threw her security uniforms with ferocity into her suitcase.

_'For the record Senator I am no Jedi and therefore am permitted whatever attachments my heart so desires. Gods help me if Dormé doesn't have the sense to look out for herself than it's my duty to do so for her!' _

_'And just what is that supposed to mean Lady Maberrie?' _

Saché would never forget the look Padmé gave her for as long as she lived. It was a cross between that of a trapped mouse and a caged Krayt dragon. Saché realised that she had seen that expression once before, on Anakin during one of his many rows with Sabé.

_'Dormé doesn't know any better. You know how the poor girl believes this is some real life fairytale! She doesn't understand there can be no happy ending for her! _

_'You should be ashamed of yourself for taking advantage of her naivety, nevermind your husband's obvious stupidity. You certainly have some nerve to balk and chastise the other politicians for being corrupt, when in reality, you are no different.' _

Saché continued to pack her things as in her mind she could visualize and recall the events and discussion perfectly as though it were unfolding before her like some sort of scripted play or holovid.

_'I beg your pardon, Lady Saché?' _

Saché couldn't recall a time when she had seen Padmé so angry but then she couldn't recall a time when she was so furious either.

_'Don't play innocent with me! You know damned well what you're doing is hardly appropriate. You think by treating your security team as though we're 'dancing dolls' of your image is going to keep you safe? Or that having them stand in when you don't want to sleep with your husband is going to change the fact your marriage to Anakin is a farce?' _

_'That is enough, Lady Maberrie! You have no right to cast judgment on a situation to which you have no understanding—' _

Amidala always had a way of turning the tables on those she saw fit to put in their place. But this time she was the guilty one and this only served to make Saché all the more determined to get her point across. She knew this was the end of the line but she refused to leave without a fight and so she promptly cut off the senator as she spouted out the last words she would ever exchange with Padmé ever again.

_'—And you have no right to treat us as though we're your clones or worse your whores!' _

Saché shouted in reply as she pointed a finger to the furious former queen.

_'There was a time when I would have gladly given my life to serve yours, because I believed in what you represented. I believed you, Padmé, when you said was your duty and your honour to serve the people of Naboo. _

_'I don't know what happened to that Padmé or where she went, but she certainly isn't this corrupt politician who now stands before me!' _

_The silence that fell between them was thick with unspoken words, fiery emotions and an underlying sense of fear. Neither could deny that this was the end and yet despite the rage between the two women it was obvious that neither wanted to face what had to be done. In the end, the senator broke the silence. _

_'You have four standard hours to collect your things and depart, after which I never want you to return here again. Understood?' _

_The elder handmaiden gave a slight nod in reply as her body stiffened to the senator's words and her jaw clenched. _

_'Now leave me.' _

Saché gave a tired sigh at the memory knowing the minute those words slipped out of her lips that it was the end for her. At the same time, she knew she wouldn't take them back either. Padmé needed to hear these words. It was then that her eyes fell to the two finely crafted long daggers which rested on the very top of her things. Saché was done packing now and knew that despite the fact she had two hours to spare, there was no reason for her to remain here any longer.

Before she had a chance to seal up her luggage and make her way out of her now empty quarters, the door chimed. Glancing up, she permitted entrance to whomever it was, hoping it wasn't Padmé returning to give her another tongue lashing. She had about enough of fighting for one day and in reality just wanted to call it a day and depart for the shuttles that would return her to Naboo.

Rabé and Dané stepped inside Saché found herself feeling almost embarrassed. News apparently travelled a lot faster than she would have liked and immediately her cheeks burned, as she knew by the looks on their faces that they were well aware of her situation.

'Oh great, is my farewell committee coming to escort me out?' Saché only semi-joked as Rabé rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

'Only you would find the humour in all of this,' Rabé said darkly as Saché continued to seal up her suitcase.

'Actually, we're here to tell you that we're ready to leave when you are,' Rabé continued causing Saché to stop in mid action as she stared at them in concern.

'What are you saying?' she asked in dark tones as Rabé smirked.

'I should think it's obvious enough. Now are you ready to leave or not?'

Speechless, Saché could only stare at the two women for a moment. She knew already that neither was dismissed from Padmé which meant only one thing, they had chosen to resign. Saché wondered then if they realised just how this grave this decision was and just how much it would affect their lives. Rabé already knew as her fiancé was rumoured to be a member of the Separatists already. As for Dané, she couldn't be certain. Now was not the time for such thoughts and so Saché nodded in reply to Rabé's words before turning her attentions to Dané. 'You do realise what you have done and are about do?' she asked in straightforward tones.

Dané gave a firm nod and offered a shy smile. 'It's all right, milady, I've been considering this decision for some time now. Lady Rabé and Eirtaé have already tried to talk me out of this, but I've made my decision and I know what I'm doing.'

Saché nodded slightly in reply as her eyes drifted back to Rabé. Though she supported Dané's decision, she didn't want the girl to have regrets over her actions or feel she had to do this because of them. Fowever feeling confident that Dané chose this fate of her own free will, Saché decided to leave the matter alone. 'There is one more thing I need to do before I can go. It shouldn't take long but I don't suggest you wait around for me, at least not here anyways,' Saché admitted as Rabé nodded in understanding before departing with Dané.

Once alone, Saché gave another shaky sigh what she was about to do was by far the hardest thing she had to do in a very long time and frankly, she was dreading it. Saying goodbye was hardly something she relished especially under these circumstances. Even worse was the fact the one she was parting ways with was none other than her protégé and one person she regarded as a sister.

With some hesitancy, she found herself outside of Dormé's quarters. She knew that all the young handmaidens were watching her closely but for the moment, it didn't matter. Those whom she really didn't want witnessing her disgraced departure were fortunately elsewhere. Hoping that Dormé was still in her quarters, the older handmaiden took a deep breath and pressed the chime. Though she knew this wasn't going to be easy for Dormé to hear, Saché couldn't help but desperately hope that not all of her words would not be ignored.

Dormé knew well of the rows between her mentor and their mistress, for Saché wasn't afraid of speaking her mind, however, Dormé was not about to fail her mistress. Dormé also knew how loyal her fellow handmaidens were and hardly believed Saché would be dismissed, but as the word got out of their mistress's decision, Dormé was quite saddened by this. Even if they had their disagreements, Dormé always looked up to Saché and in the end usually learnt her lessons even if it took a while. At the sound of her chime, Dormé rose from her chair and went to the door to find Saché standing there. She sidestepped to allow her to enter, though she could tell by the look on her face, guarded though it was, that this was goodbye.

'News travels fast, so I'll spare you the details of what you already know,' Saché began, trying to keep the mood light as she gave a wry smile. But despite her attempts to make light of the situation—a defence mechanism Saché often used to mask emotions—the old handmaiden couldn't deny the fact she was going to miss Dormé. She was too much like the younger sister she never had and the thought of parting ways left her feeling tired and worn. 'I'm sorry it has come to this, I really am,' Saché began once more after a moment's silence. 'This is hardly how I imagined we'd part ways but I guess now is hardly the time to reminisce.' Sighing deeply she studied Dormé intently for a moment, before furrowing her brow.

'You're in over your head, Dormé. I know you don't think you are, but you are. I know you're not innocent of this decoy game the senator has you playing in regards to her idiot husband, but I also know that you're not entirely guilty either,' Saché glanced away then knowing this was the last thing Dormé would want to hear from her and yet it had to be said. 'I also know that, in the end, it will be you who will lose it all unless you get out.'

Saché's words made Dormé feel quite defensive of their—her mistress. How dare Saché question Padmé's motives?! And how dare she judge Dormé! 'What are you talking about "in over my head" and "lose everything"?' she questioned her, her voice not belying her irritation. Even with her growing feelings for the Jedi as a friend and eventually recognising it as something more, she at this point thought there was nothing wrong with her mistress's orders. 'I'm following orders that I happen to enjoy,' she said, reminiscing a bit herself, thinking of the excitement their encounters brought her.

'Yes, I'm well aware of the fact you enjoy pretending to be Padmé, especially seeing it gives you the perfect excuse to frak her husband without remorse or guilt,' Saché snapped as her fear for the girl swiftly became masked with anger. She was never one who spoke easily of her emotions and if there was one thing she learnt over the years was that there was no place in the universe for fear. Saché was scared for Dormé for what awaited her but not wanting to appear weak, she tapped into her frustration instead.

'Use your brain girl! Who do you think is going to take the blame when all this becomes known? Anakin? Hardly the fool is practically a god to whom the Jedi worship! And we both know that Padmé will definitely appear to be the victim no matter how involved she is in this mess. The public will pity and love her even more. But you? You will become a _pariah_, Dormé! All the blame will go to you! Your career will be in shambles, as Padmé will have to be rid of you to cover her tracks and play out the role of innocence. And it's safe to say no one will hire a handmaiden who has a "habit" of parading about, posing as her mistress and sleeping with her husband!' Saché fumed knowing Dormé wasn't listening to a word she said but unable to stop herself as she was truly afraid for her surrogate sister.

'A pariah!' she scoffed, clicking her teeth. 'Padmé would never do that to me,' Dormé insisted, her own repressed anger surfacing.

Saché eyes narrowed at Dormé's insistence, 'Well she certainly has no problem abusing her security force to satisfy her personal life is it really such a far stretch of the imagination for her to cover her tracks as well? I mean this, Dormé, you might think this is something right out of one of those novels you read, but this isn't fantasy this is real! There can be no happy ending to this!'

On the defensive, she lied through her teeth. 'I know the difference between fantasy and reality, Saché! Stop talking down to me as if I'm some sort of child that needs their hand held when they cross the _haramu_ street!

Saché threw her arms up in the air at Dormé's accusations, 'Then start acting like you know the difference and maybe I won't talk down you like you're a youngling!' she growled in reply.

'I know who I am, what I am doing—serving my mistress. We're supposed to be willing to die for her, I don't see any difference—'

'Serving our mistress, yes! Dying for our mistress? Absolutely! But last I checked, posing as her so we can whore ourselves out on her command wasn't on the list of our duties! Nor should it ever be!' Saché shouted in reply feeling infuriated at Dormé for not figuring it out and even more so at Padmé for putting her in such a position knowing full well of Dormé's naivety.

'Whoring?! I'm no one's _nugig_—' Dormé began. This was hardly how she wanted say farewell to her mentor. 'I make my own choices—'

Something within Saché snapped and whirling around she faced the younger woman one last time as she glared at her. 'Make your own choices, do you? Fine, then go on and dance your little dance like the pretty doll you are for Padmé, but you better think long and hard about what awaits you, Dormé—' she motioned to the door with her hand. 'When the curtains are drawn open and the masks come off, what do you think he'll see when he looks at you?'

Masks? Curtains? What the _urugal_ was Saché talking about? But before Dormé had a chance to ask, Saché was gone. Dormé kicked the door before storming over to her kitchen to find some apsinthos. Seeing that she had only an empty bottle, she hurled it against the wall, watching it shatter to pieces before pacing.

Dormé knew she was right, that she made her own decisions and that she was correct in performing her duties for her mistress. This situation was obviously too complicated for Saché to comprehend. Obviously Padmé trusted her more than her mentor. Saché was probably jealous too since she had never been chosen to be a decoy for Padmé. She didn't need her mentor anyway! It was best Saché left! Padmé let her go for a good reason!

* * *

The whole situation was a disaster in Soren's opinion. Though he was in no position to judge the senator's actions, he couldn't help thinking it was another form of corruption, misusing her security system like that. He knew the girl Dormé was young and naive. Though he didn't know her as well as Saché did, he knew that she was hardly as smart as the former decoy, Sabé Nabish. 

From the various rants he had heard from Saché, he knew very well her state of mind and opinions. He didn't doubt she would be leaving service one way or another. But upon her dismissal, Soren was instructed to escort her to the platform where a transport was waiting to take her back to Naboo. However, on his way to meet her, he packed up his own belongings, readying himself to return with her. If she wasn't sticking around, then neither was he, whatever the future held!

Saché soon learnt from Rabé and Dané that the captain would be escorting her to the platform and the elder handmaiden gave a stiff nod in reply. This was hardly how she imagined she would be parting ways with Soren but knew that there was no option left to her now. Not wanting her friends to be witness to her emotions Saché drew in a deep breath and cleared her thoughts. It wasn't like she wouldn't ever see him again, it was just for now until things settled. But then there was the matter of her shifting loyalties and Saché knew that from now on they would be on opposite ends of the battlefield. However now was not the time for such thoughts and so she promptly buried them in time to catch Soren entering the handmaiden's quarters.

Upon seeing Soren, the older handmaiden promptly took note that he was carrying a bag that obviously held his belongings. A hint of a sad smile crept into her features as she couldn't help but be envious of Dormé who believed in happy endings. Though he had yet to speak, his intentions Saché knew Soren well enough to know what this meant. In another time and place, this moment would have been her happy ending: Soren and her flying off into the sunset to start a life together. But Saché was never a believer of happy endings and knew that reality had a way of ensuring a price was paid for everything that was blissful.

She bowed in greeting to the security captain before turning to her friend and politely asking them if she could have a word in private with the captain. To her relief, they neither questioned nor argued the matter and politely departed to the next room to express their farewells to the remaining handmaidens leaving Saché alone with Soren. 'I know what you're doing and while it means so much to me, I have to ask you not to go through with it. Not for my sake, but for Dormé's,' Saché began quietly deciding it was best to get straight to the point.

When Saché asked the other two handmaidens to give them privacy, he furrowed his brow in concern. 'What are you talking about, Saché? I'm going to put in my resignation and go with you to Naboo and then after that, wherever the gods take us.' He hardly saw what this had to do with Dormé. She wasn't his concern anymore and neither was the senator.

Saché couldn't resist another hint of a sad smile. Had things been different she would have been more than flattered and touched by this gesture but right now, her thoughts were full of frustration and concern. 'Soren, listen to me, you can't do this. You can't just throw it all away, no matter how tempting it may be,' Saché explained softly hoping that he of all people would at least have the sense to listen to her.

'Throwing it away? I'm not throwing anything away, Saché! Unless you think this—' He gestured between the two of them. '—isn't going to work. Is that what you're afraid of?' The suggestion of such a thing really hurt him and he hoped it wasn't the case.

'This isn't about us Soren, please don't ever think it's about us,' she said quietly before continuing. Though Soren tried to ease Saché's concerns the former handmaiden was doubtful and could only shake her head. 'I know but I also know she has a habit of not thinking things through. She's doesn't deserve this, none of them do but especially her, because of what she is being asked to do,' Saché explained before admitting that he was the one person she trusted more than anyone else.

'I know she's your protégé, but she's an adult, Saché. She can take care of herself. What she does, her actions, she will be accountable for them, not you—'

'This isn't about me Soren; it's about Dormé. I need you to remain here, to watch her, to make sure she's all right. I'm worried about her the girl is in over her head and she doesn't even know it,' Saché said in concerned tones. 'With you watching over her, I know Dormé will be safe from whatever is to come. 'Please do this for me, Soren. I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the one person I trust more than anyone else, even Sabé,' Saché continued in quiet but sincere tones.

Her words finally sunk in and he had no choice but to nod reluctantly. Her tone and the look in her eyes spoke volumes to him. Though he didn't say anything, he studied her intently.

Saché knew by Soren's reluctant nod and watchful gaze that this was it. Taking a deep breath, she briefly glanced away one more time before returning her attentions to him. 'Thank you Soren. This means everything to me,' she whispered softly as she reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

A knot grew in his throat when she reached for his hand.

'This isn't the end of that I'm certain. It's just an obstacle meant to be overcome,' she confirmed marking in so many words that she would see him again, hopefully sooner than later.

Finally, he leant over and kissed her cheek. 'Take care of yourself, Saché,' he said sincerely. Soren knew she would, for she was well-trained and quite capable, but even so, it wouldn't stop him from worrying about her.

Saché closed her eyes as she felt Soren's kiss against her cheek. She swallowed hard once more and forced herself not to dwell on this moment. It would only encourage the tears to come to her eyes and that was the last thing she wanted him to remember about her. His simple statement said so much more than the words dictated and Saché found a small smile come to her lips as she opened her eyes once more to study him in silence. 'You take care too, Soren. I will contact you as soon as I can,' Saché confirmed wanting him to know that this was far from over. However, time was not on their side and she turned to collect Rabé and Dané knowing they should depart.

Soren knew that look on her face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. They were both trying to be strong for each other and he deeply appreciated it though he wouldn't say it. He nodded to her words, fearing if he spoke that he would succumb to the tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

As he was instructed, Soren escorted the handmaidens to the shuttle awaiting them. Before she left, he had to tease Saché about her flying skills, even though she wasn't piloting this vessel, adding that they hadn't installed a booster seat yet for her. But to anyone who really knew him, they would be able to recognise the sadness in his tone. Though his new mission was clear, Soren returned back indoors with a heavy heart.

As the ship took to the sky, Saché found herself feeling more alone than she had in her entire life. It felt as though she was leaving her family behind and though she was careful to keep her emotions to herself, Saché was unusually quiet during the entire trip.

* * *

Up next: The Amidala and Anakin brawl round 1. 


	10. Battle Royale

_Other voices  
Pounding in my broken head  
Commit the sin  
Commit yourself  
And all the other voices said  
Change your mind  
You're always wrong  
Always wrong… _

'Anakin, how many times must I tell you there is nothing wrong? I'm fine, really I am. I don't need you always doting on me like I'm some sort of youngling or an old woman!' Padmé stated in exasperation as Anakin studied her in concern.

'How can I not be worried? You've been acting so strange lately. I really think you need to take a break. You certainly deserve it at the very least,' Anakin argued feeling frustrated and on the outside of Padmé's problems.

'I just want to help is that really such a problem?' he countered as his wife shook her head and gave a frustrated sigh.

'I don't need your help. I just need—' she faltered and just shook her head and waved her hand causing Anakin to frown.

'You need what? Time to unwind? Somewhere to go to just rest? Tell me what it is and I'll do everything I can to make it come to pass,' he practically pleaded as he tried to slip his arms around her only to have Padmé slip away.

'I need space, Ani, room to breathe. I need some time alone,' she admitted as Anakin blinked in confusion. This made even less sense than her denial that anything was wrong.

'Time alone? Time alone from what? Me? Is that what this is about?' he asked feeling a rush of panic gripping his heart and yet a strange sense of relief as well.

Padmé cast him an apologetic look as once more she shook her head. 'I just need time alone from everything,' she concluded as Anakin studied her in silence.

While he wasn't renowned for his observations, he knew enough to know what statement meant. 'I still don't understand. One minute you need space the next you're sending me messages to meet you here or there to steal kisses,' he said believing she knew what he meant.

Padmé's look of concerned confusion said otherwise but Anakin misread it.

'—to take a brief break from the stress of work,' he corrected himself, knowing how Padmé liked to pretend their impromptu meetings never happened. While he didn't understand the reasons for this, he didn't complain either, for it was quite enjoyable and if it meant he was helping her unwind, he definitely wouldn't complain. However, it seemed that lately even this wasn't helping and it left him wary about where he stood with his wife. In truth, there were also other reasons, but for the moment, he forced himself to remain in denial as they were too shaming to consider.

'I don't expect you to understand,' Padmé countered as she put a hand to her head. 'It's just, complicated, all right?'

Anakin scowled, feeling his mood sour at her statement. He hated it so much when she said such things for it always reminded him that he would never be as clever as his wife. More importantly, it showcased just how aware Padmé was of this fact. 'Oh I get it. In other words, I'm only your husband when you want me to be your husband,' he snapped.

Padmé moved to close the space that had formed between them.

'I'm not a politician, Padmé. I don't enjoy mind games and right now, this has to be the worst of them! I'm honestly worried about you and frankly I'm worried about us!' he concluded in frustrated fear.

Padmé placed a hand on his shoulder, but now it was his turn to shirk away. 'Anakin, please don't talk like that. Surely you know if anything was wrong, I would tell you,' she softly chided him.

Anakin just studied her in agitation. 'Would you? Or would you just push me away like you always do?'

The former Naboo queen gave a frustrated sigh as she turned to walk away. 'I'm not trying to push you away. I just have a lot of work to do and little time to do it in. With the war, my presence is demanded more than usual and its time consuming as well as taxing. When I come home from my duties, I want to rest, not romp with you. I'm not some little teenager who can't think about anything else but sex!' she snapped.

Anakin's cheeks burned in humiliation.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that,' Padmé quickly corrected herself.

Shaking his head, the Jedi Knight just glared at her as he regained his lost composure. 'No, I'm glad you did. It's the first time you've ever been open with me,' he began. 'I'm just sorry that it bothers you so much that your husband has missed you while on the frontlines and wants to enjoy your company during the rare moments he's home!' he said unable to hide the hurt from his angered voice as he stormed towards the door.

'Anakin, I didn't mean it that way! Please at least just let me explain,' Padmé said in concern as she followed him quickly. But it was too late. The Jedi Knight was already departing and hardly took note of a word she said.

Storming down the halls, Anakin tried to ignore her hurtful words and the powerful sense of rejection it encouraged. He also tried to ignore the fact that this was the first time they ever really talked about anything. Though the hour was late, his emotions were running high and he knew ultimately there was only one person he could turn in moments such as these. He hoped Dormé would be home and decided that if she wasn't, he would spend all night tracking her down if he had too. He knew he wasn't going to get a good nights rest until this was off his shoulders.

* * *

Despite her best efforts, Dormé found herself unable to stop herself from taking advantage of her abilities to play Padmé's decoy. Outside of the duties assigned to her by Padmé, she had been summoning Anakin to meet her in various places, sometimes only to steal a kiss before portraying Padmé at political meetings. After Dormé realised she loved Anakin, she swore to herself that she would no longer seek to do such things as this. She was fully aware of just how she was betraying her dearest friend by doing it, but inevitably, she wasn't able to stop herself, as much as she wished she could. When it came to Anakin, she had little resolve and self-control was virtually unknown to her.

This evening, after a gruelling day in the senate and the long meetings following it in which she portrayed her mistress who had other things to attend to, Dormé was grateful to be able to rest. As fate would have it, she was awoken at an early hour with the ringing of her chime. She crushed her pillows to her ears in an effort to block out the sound. This failed to work and she cursed, hoping the person would just leave her alone. Eventually, she gave up and stormed over to the door, palming it open to find Anakin standing there. She was absolutely livid. 'What the _urugal_ do you want?'

Anakin was in an equally sour mood and stormed past her, not registering her rage or her statement of welcome. 'I just can't take this anymore! One minute she's all affectionate and loving and the next it's like I'm sort of Sith Lord coming to steal her away!' Anakin fumed as paced in front of her. 'I've tried everything—and I mean everything—I can to understand her, Dormé, but nothing seems to work! The more I try to help, the more she pushes me away! I just don't get it! What am I doing wrong?! Why is she doing this to me?! To us?!' he said in hurt frustration.

'It's three in the morning, Anakin!' she yelled.

'Do I look like I care? It's not like I'm going to be getting any sleep over this anyway. What am I supposed to do? Is this some sort of girl thing I don't know about—where one minute you're all affectionate, the next cold as ice? How is a man supposed to react to this? Am I really supposed to go along with this game and pretend like everything is fine?'

Dormé did not want to deal with this right now. All she wanted was a good night's sleep. 'Can't we talk about this in the morning?' she asked, though it was clearly not going to be the case. She also didn't want to deal with the guilt or consequences of having caused these misunderstandings. She was completely unaware of how her obsession with Anakin was making things worse.

'It can't wait 'til the morning, Dormé! I need to know what to do! A few months ago, I never felt better about my relationship with Padmé or our marriage. Now it feels like she's going to leave me without telling me!'

Dormé wasn't the only one who heard his tirade and it wasn't long before other handmaidens, were up either to listen in (knowing what was really going on) or to pound on her door to get the both of them to shut up.

Anakin shouted curses back at them, demanding that they mind their business. 'I have to do something, but I don't know what to do anymore!' Anakin rambled in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair.

Dormé's anger slowly faded as sorrow replaced it. She drew closer and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. 'Seeing as how I'm up anyway,' she said with just a hint of her remaining frustration, 'why don't you have a seat and I'll get you something strong to drink?'

Though he wasn't one who liked having to ask for help, Anakin was desperate and knew if anyone could aid him it would be none other than his best friend. Thankfully, she seemed to understand this as well and as she placed a hand on his shoulder he gave a deep sigh. Finally registering her frustration and the hour of night, Anakin felt a rush of shame and grew apologetic. However, it was too late to leave now so following her instructions he took a seat on the couch as he watched her for a moment. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in on you like this,' he admitted quietly as he furrowed his brow.

At his words, she waved her hand, hardly registering her state of dress or that her hair was sticking up in funny places. 'It's all right.' Dormé then moved to her tiny kitchen to retrieve and entire bottle of apsinthos.

Anakin tried to clear his thoughts as Dormé slipped off to get them a drink. His mind was reeling with emotions that ranged from panic to blind rage. He wanted to choke something, to hold a life in his hands and watch it slowly being crushed. To hear the requiem of their soul as it joined the Force. He wanted their pain to drown out his own. Their confusion as to why they had to die to silence the confusion that echoed in his thoughts even now. But now was not the time for such dark thoughts and upon her retur,n Anakin forced himself to ignore the dark whispers, to focus on the positive.

Instead of pouring to glasses and putting it away, she brought it over to set on the small table near the couch. 'Here,' she said, handing him a glass before sitting next to him.

He shook his head and waved a hand. While he wouldn't mind a drink, he decided it was just best to refrain. He wasn't in the right mindset to enjoy such things and thought it could wait until he was in a better mood. 'Thank you, but I'll pass,' he said as he began to fiddle with his utility belt marking that his thoughts were elsewhere.

She shrugged her shoulders and downed it herself. At least it would soften her lingering frustration and calm her nerves about this touchy issue.

'Am I the only one who is noticing Padmé's odd behaviour?' he began as he struggled to focus his thoughts. 'Or am I the only one she acts this way around?'

When he questioned her about Padmé's behaviour, the bottle was looking pretty nice to her as well. Feeling her cheeks warm, she masked it by taking a swig from the bottle. 'She hasn't acted any differently to any of us,' she said honestly, referring to the handmaidens.

Anakin nodded slightly at Dormé's response, hardly noticing that she was drinking from the bottle and truth be known not really caring either. It wasn't as if he hadn't done that before himself, albeit with blue milk, which earned him an earful on more than one occasion. Processing her words, he couldn't help but feel another tinge of fear. It would seem the problem was only with him and this did little to ease his concern. Though he initially feared that Padmé was suffering from stress, he was now began to wonder if there was more to this than he once thought. He then he recalled Padmé's admittance that one of her handmaidens was dismissed while a couple others had departed. 'But what about the handmaiden she dismissed? And the others that joined her? Surely, this can't be considered normal, can it? I mean, Padmé has never parted ways with her handmaidens before. She still has handmaidens who served her when she was queen over ten years ago,' he continued in obvious confusion and worry.

'Oh...' she began when he spoke of the dismissed handmaidens, which included her mentor whom Dormé felt was like her older sister. She recalled Saché's words to her before she left for the Separatists: _'When the curtains are drawn open and the masks come off, what do you think he'll see when he looks at you?'_ and this did little to ease her guilt. She stood up, taking the bottle with her, though she was gripping it quite tightly. She didn't think she ought to be sitting next to him.

Anakin watched her as Dormé rose to her feet not registering the real reason for her awkwardness. Furrowing his brow, he apologised fearing he had touched on a delicate topic, as he knew one of the dismissed handmaidens was her former mentor. 'I'm just at a loss; that's all. Honestly, I think her duties are beginning to wear on her, especially with the war going on. But you know how Padmé is, she doesn't like accepting help from anyone. I just hate having to standby helpless while she struggles.'

She listened to what Anakin was saying and it was just making her feel worse for having abused her position. 'Anakin, isn't Padmé a very intelligent woman? Don't you think she would ask for help from us, from her handmaidens if she needed it? She asks us for things—to do things for her, when she needs us—wants us to...'

Anakin leant forward, running a hand through his hair and frowning, knowing Dormé had a point, but feeling miffed by it all the same. 'But why is it that she would turn to you, to the other handmaidens for help rather than me? I know I'm hardly the ideal husband, but I do want to be there for her and help in what way I can,' Anakin admitted with a frustrated sigh. 'It just seems the more I try to support her, the less she wants me to. I just wish I knew what I was doing wrong, or at least know how to help without offending her.'

'I didn't mean that she would turn to us over you,' Dormé assured him. 'I just meant that if she wanted help or needed it from you, wouldn't she ask? She would.' Dormé sighed, trying to figure out the best way to put this, but decided not to tell him. She didn't think she could bear it.

Though Dormé's words were meant to assure him, all it ended up doing was causing him to grow more concerned. While he wanted to believe in her words, Anakin couldn't shake the feeling that he was standing on the precipice of some great demise, that no matter what he did or which direction he chose, the result would always be disastrous. 'I guess your right,' he admitted, feeling suddenly very tired and strangely lost. As his eyes fell to his hands, Anakin decided there was little he could do now but wait until morning and just let it all go. Dormé was right; if Padmé wanted to open up to him, she would do so when she was ready. 'I guess I should be going. It is late and I imagine you want to get some rest,' he said suddenly as he gave her an apologetic look while rising to his feet.

'It's all right, Anakin,' Dormé said, but now he was saying he was leaving and she didn't feel it was right to let him go, not yet. He deserved to know the truth, that it wasn't his fault.

'Thanks again, for putting up with me -for letting me vent like that,' he said sheepishly though it was obvious he truly was grateful.

'You don't have to go, if you don't want to...I mean, my couch is open to you and I'm up anyway...' She set the bottle on the table and stood between him and the door, folding her arms.

Anakin was about to depart and headed towards the door feeling bad for having woken up Dormé and not wanting to interrupt her rest further. At her request for him to remain, the Jedi Knight grew sheepish. The confusion of his emotions—that was in reality his budding feelings for Dormé—encouraged him to take her up on the offer. However, his concern for Padmé and her current state of mind ensured that his budding feelings remained buried. 'Thank you, but I've already done enough damage for one night,' he said with an apologetic smile. 'It's going to be a long day for us both as it is, given how much sleep we're certain to get already.'

She took a step closer to him, looking to the floor once more before saying truthfully, 'Anakin, whatever happens with Padmé, it's not your fault; I want you to know that. It's not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong.'

Anakin's expression fell. It was obvious Dormé knew something he didn't and this caused him to worry about his _angel_ even more. 'Something is wrong with Padmé?' he stated more than asked, but decided it was best not to pry. If she wanted to speak to him about she would have by now and so he just shook his head as he furrowed his brow. 'Nevermind. If she wanted me to know, she would have said something,' he said trying to convince himself of this truth before placing a hand on Dormé's shoulder.

Dormé was about to step out of his way when he declined the offer to stay. He was correct after all, and she was hardly worthy of his friendship. But Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder and requested one thing from her, something she would die for.

'Please watch her for me. She might not feel comfortable letting me help her, but I know she trusts you, even more than she does Sabé,' Anakin admitted. He could still recall Padmé's reaction to his many rows with Sabé and the unspoken rift that was formed between the two women. 'If anyone can help her with whatever it is that's going on, it's you,' he concluded with all sincerity before giving her a kind smile.

His concluding words shot her through the heart. She knew the only way she could really help Anakin would be to tell him the truth and thus lose his friendship and his respect in one foul swoop. His smile made her feel as though she were breaking to pieces. 'I will, I promise.'

Anakin gave a small smile in reply to her simple statement, finding what little relief he could in her words. 'Thank you. It means everything to me,' he replied softly before concluding that his hopes now rested with his best friend. Without another word, he quietly departed, feeling no better than when he arrived but no worse either. At the very least, his murderous urges had been put to rest and though sleep wouldn't readily come, Anakin was still able to find some peace through meditation.

Padmé always meant the most to him. Everything was about Padmé. Dormé wanted to tell Anakin the truth, that Padmé didn't love him, but she did...that she was the one so hungry for his touch, yearning for his words of love, even if they weren't meant for her. She wanted him to know it was never her intention for this ruse to continue but she didn't have a choice...

Dormé had to protect her mistress. Padmé had said this was a matter of grave importance to her. She couldn't betray her mistress's trust and tell her husband the truth. What a position she was in! Instead, she was betraying her best friend, the only one who really knew her, whom she could open up to about anything except for this... It wasn't fair! After he left, she broke down in tears. There was little chance she would sleep any more tonight.

* * *

A/N: Coming up next—the mask falls and Anakin discovers the truth... Who will remain standing in the end? 


	11. The Mask Falls

_However unsure  
However unwise  
Day after day, play out our lives  
However confused  
Pretending to know to the end  
But this isn't truth this isn't right  
This isn't love this isn't life this isn't real  
This is a lie..._

Though Anakin had been given three days of leave to relax, the Jedi Knight had done anything but unwind. In fact, he had never been more stressed or torn in his life. Ever since his discussion with Dormé during the unholy hours of morning, Anakin found his thoughts had grown conflicted and divided. He tried once more to speak to Padmé about their fight, and was met with only agitation and words of defence. Though Padmé never openly said it, the message she gave was too loud for even Anakin to miss. His presence was neither needed nor wanted. It was a painful discovery, one that left him feeling terribly alone and lost. At the same, there was a sense of liberation to be found in this discovery and the more he thought about it, the more he began to realise why that was. Yet such revelations weren't without their price and upon learning the truth behind his recent confusion, Anakin was flooded with shame and sorrow.

For three years, he held onto the three little words she spoke on that fateful day in the coliseum. For three years, he told himself that Padmé was his angel, that without her, life would cease to be for him. For three years, he believed they were soulmates, bound together for an eternity. Three days ago, he realised that it had all been a dream. Three days ago, he realised all they had was blind lust and heated passion, nothing more, nothing less. Three days ago, he also realised it was Dormé who truly held his heart, that it was wife's decoy he was meant to love all along. Three days ago, his entire world spun out of its orbit and never looked back. Horrified and utterly shamed by these painful revelations, Anakin knew he had no choice left. It was time to let go of his childhood dream of angels and queens and face the fact it was never really his to embrace in the first place.

That night, Anakin silently wept as though he was breaking into two. It was not because it was the end of what had been the most important part of his life or the fact he knew he had to part ways with his childhood angel. Rather, it was the fact part of him feared hurting Padmé, despite knowing she never loved him. Most importantly, he feared losing Dormé's friendship. He never meant for this to happen and now he was at a loss as to what he should do. How could he possibly face his dearest friend, knowing that she held his heart? How could he look upon his wife again, knowing they never loved each other and pretend as though everything was fine?

Anakin knew he had to end things with Padmé. Though it was a painful thought, he knew that it was the right thing to do. With this in mind, the Jedi Knight decided to speak to Dormé, to warn her of what was to come so she wouldn't think he was trying to avoid her should she take notice of his absence. Then he would speak to Padmé about ending the façade that had been their marriage. Only then, when things were tended to, would he take into consideration his affections for Dormé and the very distant possibility that one day she might be interested in courting him properly. He respected both women too much to do otherwise and felt they both deserved to have things tended to with all the dignity he could give them.

However, Anakin was never a patient man. Upon receiving Dormé's reply, his thoughts immediately turned to ways in which he could learn of her feelings without revealing his own. He would try to be subtle, as the last thing he wanted was for her to lose all respect for him or worse end their friendship because she felt threatened. After all, he was still married and didn't want to disgrace either Padmé or her with his actions.

When he entered the gardens and located his best friend, who was now watching the birds bathe and drink from the fountains, Anakin felt his heart skip a beat as a smile crept onto his lips. It was short-lived as shame soon flooded his thoughts, leaving him feeling guilty despite the fact he had done nothing to earn it.

As soon as Dormé received a message saying Anakin hoped to meet her this afternoon, she promptly returned a message stating that she would be able to do so. However, as happy as she was to be able to see her friend again under better circumstances than his early morning visit, she also dreaded it for many reasons, most having to do with how little she deserved to be called his friend. But Dormé cared too much about Anakin not to follow through and meet him at the suggested location. He hadn't been incredibly explicit in the location, just in the gardens east of the Senatorial District. As she watched the birds taking sips of water, she wished she could fly off with them without a care in the world...or at least take her back to the first time she was here with Anakin under the guise of Padmé. If only she could have told him then before it all blew out of proportion. _If only..._

Offering her a sheepish smile, he apologised for his late arrival while expressing his hopes that she hadn't been waiting for long. 'I also want to apologise for the short notice.'

Dormé was an impatient woman and though she had only been waiting a few minutes, it seemed like hours, most likely because she dreaded the conversation and just wanted it to be over with. But when she saw Anakin approaching, she no longer registered how long she had been waiting and shook her head when he said he hoped she hadn't been there long. She could tell that what he wanted to speak of was of great weight. As much as she wanted to joke around with her friend, to give his last hours before leaving for the frontlines once more some joy, she knew this wasn't appropriate.

'I wanted to give you more time, but I'm leaving for the frontlines tomorrow and well...What I need to speak to you about is something that can't wait till my return,' he concluded quietly as he studied her intently with eyes filled with sadness.

She wondered why he thought he needed to give her more time for something. This caused her to furrow her brow in confusion as she studied him intently. Had he spoken to her mistress? Had she admitted the truth to him already? Surely Anakin would have been furious with her if that were the case. His eyes were so sad and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of that sadness, even at the cost of her ever knowing happiness again. Dormé touched his arm with her left hand. She wasn't about to pry, knowing he would tell her when he was ready to, though she wanted him to know that she was there supporting him. Her eyes didn't bely her concern for him.

He felt her hand rest against his right arm and glancing back at her, Anakin could see the concern riddled in her features. It made what he knew he had to say all the more difficult. He stepped away from the comfort of her touch, feeling as though he didn't deserve it. Their friendship was on the verge of falling apart and Anakin knew he had no one left to blame for that but himself. 'There is something you should know, Dormé, something I need to tell you before I leave tomorrow. It is going to change everything in the coming days, but I truly hope it won't ruin our friendship.'

Dormé felt as though she was standing the precipice of her own destruction. His words caused her throat to tighten into a knot.

Anakin studied the fountains ahead while struggling to clear his thoughts. 'You should also know that it is not your fault. None of it is. It is my mistake and my foolishness and ultimately my fault,' he concluded softly before taking a deep breath. 'I'm going to speak to Padmé in the morning about filing for a divorce.'

'Divorce,' she murmured, echoing him. _In the end, it will be you who will lose it all..._ This meant no more rendezvous, no more orders to take Padmé's place with her husband. It was almost freeing, a relief. There would no longer be ruses to uphold...but would that mean...

Anakin fell silent at Dormé's words as he continued to stare ahead his fingers fiddling with his utility belt marking his nervousness. Part of him wanted to just come out and tell her the reasons why but at the same time, he didn't feel it was right, at least not now, not when he was still married to Padmé. Yet there was another part of him that almost wanted to be out with it instead of pretending this friendship was going to last or imagine that there was hope for the future. As if she'd ever look upon her mistress's ex and her best friend as someone she'd want to court!

'Does that mean I won't see you anymore—because she is my mistress?' Dormé asked, straining not to let tears come to her eyes. Without the clandestine encounters, she would miss Anakin's friendship the most. She couldn't bear it if this was truly the end of their friendship.

Anakin shook his head slightly in reply as he once more found the courage to speak. 'I hope it never comes to that, Dormé, though I understand if that is what you want. I mean...' he closed his eyes for a moment forcing his thoughts clear.

'No, I mean, I wouldn't want that—' she said, trying to convince him that she still wanted to be his friend, but he continued speaking and she listened intently.

Anakin glanced to her as his expression held a look of hope and sadness. He wanted to believe her words that Dormé truly did want to remain his friend but it was hard to believe it in light of his revelations. Though he hadn't acted on his newfound feelings, Anakin felt as though he had disgraced both his wife and best friend for bearing them. 'Well it's just...If you knew the reasons for all of this, I'm not sure if you'd want to remain my friend. Its' just—it's just during these past few days, I've done a lot of thinking and I've come to realise things I never considered before…and I just know that I have to do this before I do something that disgraces both Padmé...and you,' he admitted feeling his cheeks burn with shame.

His following words only served to confuse her. Anakin, in her mind, was completely innocent. If anyone was to blame for ruining anything it was most definitely Dormé. Dormé didn't even consider just how wrong Padmé's actions had been. 'Disgraced us? Anakin, what are you talking about? If anyone's disgraced themselves—it'd be me for not telling you—' But Dormé stopped herself. She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't betray her mistress's confidence. She looked away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

Anakin got caught in his words and almost ended up confusing himself, nevermind his poor friend who struggled to understand his meaning. But at her reply, Anakin furrowed his brow in curiosity before figuring out what she meant, despite the fact he was completely wrong in his assessment. Sighing deeply, he just shook his head once more. 'It's all right, Dormé. None of this is your fault. After all, it's not like I would have believed you even if you told me. But I think I've always known, deep down, that Padmé never loved me and that I never really loved her either. I was so caught up in the idea that love was all about physical attraction that I never considered how much deeper it could be... Not until—' he faltered then as he looked away and fold his own arms around himself.

'But—' she began, but fell silent once more. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't she just get up the nerve to tell him the truth, even at the cost of their friendship.

'Not until I met someone who actually knew who I was and truly cared about me for me, not because of my titles or powers,' he admitted quietly. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself for admitting the truth and cursed himself even more for being so weak and not remaining silent about the matter. He could only hope that she wouldn't take offence and would understand that he had no intention of disgracing her or her mistress because of it.

Dormé could not believe what she was hearing. Was it possible? Had Anakin actually fallen in love with her? It was almost to good to believe. And how little she deserved it! The possibility was so incredibly wonderful, that she soon forgot herself and the guilt accrued over the months since she found out her true feelings for him. Her amber eyes lit up and a smile worked its way across her features.

Despite his admittance, Anakin was surprised to sense not anger or disgust from Dormé but instead immense joy. The discovery left him feeling torn between joy and relief, shame and guilt. He was so glad to know that his friend didn't hate him and even more so at the possibility that the joy felt was because she shared his feelings. However before he had a chance to dwell on this further or even comprehend the possibilities that awaited them in the future, Anakin found himself being pulled into a bear hug.

Like a young girl without a care in the world, she threw her arms around her best friend, giving him a big hug and not caring if anyone saw. 'Whatever happens, you are my best friend in the whole galaxy, Anakin!'

His eyes snapped open in shock as he stared awkwardly down at Dormé. Her words would come to haunt him. For now, he was just too shocked to even respond and when he did, his thoughts were immediately filled with guilt and confusion. He wanted desperately to embrace her, but didn't feel it was right. He wanted to openly profess his love, which was even less appropriate. Ultimately, he just wanted it to be all over so he could be free to court her properly. He smiled as his cheeks further burned while he watched her with a look of shy awkwardness that marked the fact he was torn. His hands continued to remain by his side not because of lack of interest but the need to refrain out of respect for his best friend and his soon to be ex-wife.

Dormé was too happy to even notice that he wasn't hugging her back. To her, it was like any other time her friend and she were celebrating something or teasing each other, so she didn't think it was at all inappropriate or that he might be withholding anything out of respect to his wife. Once she released him, she beamed up at him before growing self-conscious herself. It was as though she was a teenager who had just been informed that the boy she liked her back and now she was a bundle of joyous nerves. 'I hope you'll be back soon—from the war, I mean...so you can tell me all about your heroic battles and daring escapes. You know, the usual.'

Anakin's awkward smile widened as he couldn't deny the joy felt upon seeing her eyes shine as they did or the emotions he could feel radiating from her. Her simple statement warmed his heart and gave him hope for the future. Soon all of this would be behind him and then he'd be able to start anew, this time with the one who held his heart all along. He chuckled softly at her words before nodding in agreement. 'But only if you share with me all of your adventures,' he teased back gently. Taking a step back, he knew it was time to depart. He was due back to the temple shortly and feared that if he were to remain, he might give in to temptation. He longed to draw back the loose strands of hair that danced across her cheek and lean in to taste her lips. The thought caused his cheeks to warm with guilt once more and served to solidify his decision to speak to Padmé about the divorce as soon as possible. 'I should be going. I'm expected back at the temple soon,' he said quickly as he prepared to depart. 'But I promise to visit as soon as I get back from the front,' he said in sincere tones.

Everything she hoped for would be coming true very soon. She was still beaming as he prepared to depart for the Jedi Temple. 'OK,' she replied, watching as he left with a joy she never thought possible.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur for the young handmaiden. Her life truly was like one of the fantasies she enjoyed reading and she couldn't wait for Anakin to return from the war. She hardly considered telling her mistress the news, knowing it was between the two of them and their marriage, having nothing to do with Dormé. It wasn't her right to betray Anakin's confidence by telling Padmé of his intentions to separate from her. So she lost herself in happiness, thinking on Anakin's words and of possibilities for the future, which was something she had never been keen on thinking about before. When Padmé asked her to sleep in her bed that night, she didn't think twice about it, knowing it was just one last time before it would be her turn as herself. The thought was exhilarating to say the least. It was getting very late and Dormé was nodding off, dreaming up visions of the future that included Anakin and her. 

The day went by far too slowly for Anakin, who was eager to be done with it, to return to Padmé's so he could speak to her and finally end the façade. The hour was late when he was able to escape the duties demanded of him at the temple and by the time Anakin arrived to the Senator's quarters, it was already well into the night. Though he was hardly fond of the idea of dropping such news only to depart for the frontlines right after, he felt it would be better to discuss it when Padmé was awake and alert instead of half asleep in the middle of the night. With this in mind, he slipped into pyjama bottoms he hadn't worn in months and quietly slipped under the covers. For a moment, he watched _Padmé_ rest in silence as his thoughts filled with guilt. It felt like he was reaching an end of an era or perhaps one of the most important parts of his life. Though he knew what awaited him in the future was far more bright, it was uncertain as well and it made Anakin nervous and excited at the same time. However, the day had been long and eventful and soon the Jedi Knight found himself growing sleepy. In a silent gesture of finality, or so it felt to him, Anakin quietly slipped his arm around Padmé waist and closed his eyes as he waited for the peaceful rest that would not come.

Normally Dormé was so eager to see Anakin that sleep was impossible until he was in her arms, even if it was under the mask of Padmé. But tonight, as with every night these past few weeks, Dormé was unusually tired and couldn't help nodding off before he arrived. When Anakin slid next to her, slipping an arm around her waist, Dormé's body instinctively responded by moving closer to him.

Despite being exhausted, Anakin's thoughts were racing replaying his discussion with Dormé and her reaction. He considered the future and the possibility of properly courting his best friend and how this would affect her position with Padmé. More guilt flooded his thoughts at this realisation as he wondered now how Padmé would react. He didn't want to hurt her and though they obviously didn't love each other, it was three years of their lives. Anakin could only hope she would understand and not hate him for it. He also hoped that should he start courting Dormé that Padmé wouldn't hold this against his dearest friend either.

Not knowing how long he had been there, when she opened her sleepy eyes to study him, she thought he was already asleep. Forgetting in her half-asleep state that she was supposed to be her mistress, she ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring, 'I love you...so much, Anakin,' before making herself more comfortable. Resting her head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulled her back to her wonderful dreams of the future.

Anakin felt Padmé stir from her sleep and decided it was best to play as though he was asleep. He knew if he opened his eyes, he wouldn't be able to look at her without succumbing to his guilt and shame. As he pretended to sleep, Anakin witnessed something he wished he hadn't. The words his former angel spoke at one time would have caused his heart to soar in joy. But in this moment, the effect it had was quite the opposite. Unaware that the woman in his arms was not Padmé at all, Anakin believed his imagination to be playing tricks on him. So that when he heard Dormé's voice instead of Padmé's, he believed that he was imagining that it was his dearest friend speaking those words instead of the woman he called his wife.

If the realisation that he was imagining his best friend was speaking words of love to him wasn't bad enough, Anakin also realised that this was the first time Padmé had professed her love to him since that fateful day in the coliseum. His heart sank at this discovery and it took all of his willpower not to withdraw from her arms and just depart in shame. Despite the fact he desperately wanted to leave, Anakin knew that if he did, he wouldn't have the strength to end things properly, not after this revelation. It was better to break her heart and end things properly than to continue the ruse and betray her with his best friend. Both women deserved better and so Anakin forced himself to remain. It was only when he sensed that _Padmé_ was asleep that the Jedi Knight silently touch her cheek as he swallowed hard. 'Please forgive me for what I must do. I truly am sorry, but I can't do this to you or to her,' Anakin whispered in shame before turning his attentions to the city lights that danced along the ceiling. Despite his emotional and physical exhaustion, Anakin had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.

* * *

Morning eventually came and though the Jedi Knight was able to sleep a little, it was hardly a decent rest and upon waking up, he felt even worse than he did the night before. He delicately shifted and slipped out of _Padmé's_ embrace so as not to wake her. But as he did so, Anakin noticed something was very wrong. The Jedi Knight froze, sitting on the edge of the bed while studying the petite form that remained resting. At some point during the night, Dormé's make-up had smudged, revealing the freckles that decorated her nose and cheeks which normally was hidden. Staring in horrified disbelief to the sleeping woman that had never been Padmé, but Dormé all along, Anakin found himself unable to breath. His mind struggled to find the words to explain what was going through his thoughts, just as his heart struggled to find a way to erase the truth that was now staring him in the face. 

'Dormé?!' he finally gasped as he studied her closely as though, hoping somehow this was just some dream or trick of his mind.

Dormé's sleep was incredibly deep and more content than it ever had been. She did not fully realise the reason for this, or why she hadn't been able to wake up at the usual time to remove herself before Anakin awoke and Padmé returned. But it was not long after Anakin slipped from her arms that she too roused from her night's rest. Hearing Anakin whisper her name, but not completely comprehending his shocked exclamation, Dormé slowly opened her eyes. At first, she thought she was in her own room and that Anakin was there to wake her up for some reason, but upon sitting up and registering her mistress's rather uncomfortable nightgown, she looked around the ever-lightening room and knew she had made a huge mistake. She had failed her mistress! But that wasn't all...

'What in the blazes is going on here?' he stated in obvious shock and not a little panic as his eyes flickered from Dormé's form to the door of the bedroom as though somehow expecting the real Padmé to enter.

Dormé opened her mouth to speak as she looked at Anakin, but she couldn't say anything. Her eyes were wide with guilt and sorrow as she remained frozen in position. This was so incredibly bad. She knew he would hate her now. Everything she had dreamt of the night before was ruined. But not only that, she would also lose her best friend. This final thought brought tears to her eyes.

Dormé's expression said all that needed to be said and Anakin's thoughts immediately succumbed to panic. Questions raced through his mind at top speed leaving him uncertain where to begin or if he even wanted to truly know the answers he now desperately sought. However, one thing was clear to him: it wasn't Dormé's fault. How could it be? She was Padmé's handmaiden not the other way around. If she was here, it was because her mistress sent her here. But why? Why couldn't she just end things properly? Why all of this? Why the deceit?

Sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned to Dormé, the Jedi Knight rested his head in his hands as he drew in a shaky breath. He tried to collect his thoughts to form some semblance of coherency, but none seemed to come as the only thought that seemed to stand out in this moment was how grateful he was that he didn't do anything the night before. 'Padmé put you up to this didn't she?' he finally gasped before shaking his head. 'Of course she did,' he quickly answered, knowing his friend would never willingly do such a thing to him.

'Why would she do this to me!? What ever possessed her to do this? Why now? Why you? She knows we're friends I've told her countless of times...' he fell silent as another thought hit him with it his blood ran cold as his panic heightened. 'How long has this been going on for? How long have you been forced to pretend to be wife?' he asked weakly as he glanced over his shoulder to her. His expression was riddled with horror and concern as his mind continued to run wild.

Dormé was about to tell him how long it had been, but his expression, so horrified made her absolutely terrified that she would never see him again. When he turned away once more to bury his face in his hands, she shifted to sit next to him. She wanted to hold him, but knew she had no right to, especially as a friend. How could she call herself his friend after what she had done? Why was he blaming himself? She didn't understand why he would, nor did she register that he had yet to blame Dormé for her actions. Neither did she know what she had confessed to him in her half-asleep state, that she had said she loved him and that he had been awake enough to hear it.

'I didn't do anything when you—' he began before his eyes widened with a new realisation and another rush of horror and shame. 'Oh Force help me, I did, didn't I...' he hoarsely whispered as he looked away burying his face in his hands once more. 'Oh Dormé, I am so sorry I didn't know...how could I? I thought you were Padmé...' he continued in desperate tones believing he had somehow taken advantage of his friend believing she was Padmé. It was a struggle, such a struggle to keep his thoughts from turning to the poisoned rage that was beginning to grow within him towards his wife, towards the very woman who took advantage of his ignorance and used and dishonoured his best friend in the process.

'I should have told you,' she began, her voice incredibly shaky. There were so many reasons why she couldn't. If she had, it would have been betraying Padmé and she would have lost Anakin's friendship, and the ruse would have been over...she would have lost her job... 'I wanted to tell you, so many times, but I couldn't...'

Anakin just shook his head as he knew what her duties as a handmaiden entailed. He was only too aware of her past now and what would have happened if she refused her mistress, which in turn made him feel all the worst for her because of the predicament this had put her in. 'It's not your fault, Dormé, none of this is. You were given orders. You did what was asked of you...I just don't understand why she couldn't have ended things with me properly, why she felt the need to use you like this,' Anakin continued in horrified confusion before looking over at Dormé as his expression turned to shame once more.

'I don't know why,' she murmured, shaking her head. 'She never told me why.'

'I'm so sorry she did this you and I'm even sorrier that I took advantage of it thinking you were her,' he admitted feeling he had been inadvertently taking advantage of her. Another rush of horror poured over him as Anakin found himself struggling to resist the urge to just leave, find Padmé and murder her right then and there. Instead, he tried to focus on the details of this disaster with the hope that perhaps he could figure out where to go from here and if there was any hope left for their friendship. He closed his eyes and bit his lip resisting the urge to completely shut down at weight of this discovery. 'Oh Force, I still can't believe this is happening! How long has she been doing this to us?' he whimpered softly as he struggled to keep his emotions in check or more exactly his blinding rage.

As the weight of the revelation suddenly became clearer to her, she realised that he truly didn't hold her accountable in the least. How long had it been? She had to think about it. Though she could vividly remember their first encounter, she didn't know for sure when it took place. 'It's been quite a few months,' she eventually revealed.

After a moment, Dormé admitted, 'I really believed I could be her, just pretend to be her, for you...'

As the darkness worked its way into Anakin, it was whispering to Dormé as well, though she wouldn't have sensed it outright since she wasn't Force sensitive. It was telling her when he placed blame on himself that he was trying to be noble. The darkness reminded her of his faults and how he was far from noble, that she was far from innocent. Dormé imagined herself sliding onto his lap, one of his hands up her nightgown on her thigh, her hands tangling in his hair as she tells him to kill Padmé so they could be together. The darkness whispered that when he was calling Padmé's name, it was her body he was loving. It reminded her that no one knew of his marriage Padmé, so what did it matter if he changed his mind? Unlike Padmé she would give up everything to be with him. She wouldn't care who knew they were together...

Strong though the temptation was to seduce him, to pin this all on Padmé, Dormé knew that it was wrong, that her actions were wrong, that Anakin deserved better than her. She knew she couldn't lie to Anakin and if there was any hope at all in saving their friendship, she had to tell him the truth.

Sliding to her knees in front of him, Dormé confessed how it all came about. '...I thought once I had satisfied the craving that it would go away, that I wouldn't need to—but one kiss was never enough. I couldn't help myself. I always wanted more and the more I received, the more I wanted until I was taking advantage of the situation and meeting you outside of what duty mandated. But when I discovered my feelings for you, I stopped doing that. 'Anakin, ever since you first kissed me under the pretence that I was her, I haven't been with anyone else, only you...

Anakin stared at her in silent disbelief and sorrow. He tried to tell himself that this was some awful dream that he would wake up in Padmé's arms that this would all be over, that Dormé wasn't here, that this wasn't really happening. But he knew otherwise and despite his attempts to deny the truth, to ignore it, Anakin knew this was just too awful to be a dream. His breathing was ragged as his eyes now tearing up stared right through the kneeling handmaiden. He had heard so many times before of men returning home from the frontlines to find their lives had been shattered. That there was nothing to return home to as it had all faded away. They said when this happened all that would remain of the victim was a broken shell of what had once been a man. Anakin never really understood the meaning of this statement, that was until now.

'I know you hate me now for I've done to you. I don't deserve your friendship. I just ask if you can't forgive me to just kill me, please. I couldn't live with myself, if you...' Ashamed of herself, tears ran down her cheeks. She never knew what it was like to love or be loved by another person. She had never known what it was like to have a true friend and now she had openly admitted to her crimes and shown how her naivety and stupidity caused her to throw it all away. 'Oh Anakin, I'm so sorry...'

As Dormé admitted that she knew he hated her, the broken Jedi swallowed hard. The last thing he wanted was to hate her and yet when he looked upon his best friend all he saw now was betrayal. The thought filled him with such disgust and rage that his hands instinctively clenched and began to shake. He wanted to strike her down, to spill her blood so bad Anakin could almost taste it. But at the same time there was a part of him that just wanted to break down and weep. To ask her why. To beg her to tell him how he was supposed to forgive her for doing such an awful thing to him. To at least tell him _how_. But in the end it was her request for him to kill her that caused the struggling Jedi to rise to his feet suddenly.

'That would make things better now wouldn't it?' he snapped in pained fury. 'By falling to my lightsaber you can free your conscience through the Force or the plains of harmony whatever it is you believe. But it doesn't work that way, Dormé. I have to live with the shame that not only have I betrayed my wife with my ignorance, but that I've been used by her! Even worse is the fact that my former best friend and Force help me the one I thought I loved has been using me too!' Anakin shouted in disgust. 'Was our friendship _echuta_ too?'

'No, it wasn't—'

'Was it too just another part of this sick little game? See how close you could get to me before officially climbing into my bed?'

'I never intended—' Everything came crashing down around her, though she knew she did the right thing by telling him the truth, the truth he deserved to know ages ago. Dormé couldn't begin to process everything Anakin was saying to her. She knew she deserved everything he said. It was all true. She couldn't deny it or defend herself. She broke down in sobs over what she had lost. She knew whatever she would say wouldn't matter. There was no use in telling him she loved him, for her wouldn't believe her.

'Oh but that's right you already were climbing in my bed even before Padmé told you too, like some disgraceful whore!' Anakin continued to scream while he stormed over to his clothes, throwing them onto his body as though they were weapons. Though Anakin wanted to find solace in Dormé's tears, to find pleasure in her pain there was none to be found. In fact the only thing he could feel in that moment was the blinding rush of rage and the burning sorrow at all he had lost and believed was never his to begin with. Anakin was about to storm out the door when he heard the doors part and found himself face-to-face with none other than Amidala herself. 'Come to join the fun Padmé? Seeing that Dormé is quite finished playing with her toy perhaps you'd like to have a go at me?' he growled in utter rage.

Padmé had just returned at the appropriate and pre-arranged time only to find herself interrupting a very brutal row. But she kept her cool, despite how ugly it would become. 'Dormé, leave us,' she said to the cowered and sobbing form of her her decoy.

As always, Padmé was entirely unfazed and was as unmoving as the day she presented herself to the Gungens years ago. However, Anakin was hardly in a mood to admire Padmé's skills as a politician and right now wanted her blood even more than Dormé's. At the senator's brisk instructions, the Jedi just shook his head in reply as he glared at her. 'No, she can stay. She's as involved in this as you are,' he growled in disgust. 'How long did you think this little game of yours was going to go on for? Did you really think I wasn't going to ever find out? Or was that too part of the fun? To see how long you could string me along before tossing me aside like some broken toy! Because Force forbid, you do the proper thing and end this with some semblance of decency!' he shouted in rage.

Padmé pressed her emergency comm hidden in her cloak in order to alert the security captain that his presence was needed before stepping closer to the pair. She wanted the sobbing mess of a handmaiden out of her chambers immediately. 'Dormé,' she commanded again, despite Anakin's remark.

Dormé couldn't hear her mistress. Even if she did hear the command, she wouldn't have been able to leave, for she was so overcome with despair.

'Leave her! Your quarrel is with me now Padmé or rather mine is with you!' Anakin snapped not wanting to even register Dormé's presence anymore nevermind his soon to be ex-wife.

Now that the ruse was up, what could she say or do to protect her family and herself from the Jedi Knight? Padmé had to think quickly. 'Ani...' she said softly, approaching and resting a hand on his arm. Hopefully, she would be able to distract him until the security captain arrived...

At her attempt to distract him the struggling Jedi felt the taste of bile in his throat. Glaring at her Anakin curled his lip in disgust before shrugging off her touch as he swiftly grabbed her by her cheek and chin with his right hand forcing Padmé's attentions solely on him. 'Don't you try and _Ani_ me, you disgusting witch! I've had about enough of your little mind games and I've had enough of being your little toy. Unlike you, I don't play these stupid games. I know you never loved me and I know I never loved you in return. That was why I returned last night with the intent of ending this properly.

Padmé's facial expression never belied her fear, but in truth, she had never been so frightened in her entire life. His eyes were glowing fiercely and everything was directed at her.

'You see I may not be one who follows the rules but when it comes to the people I respect I do my best to live up to the standards expected of me. I may fail but at least I do my best to damn well try!' he hissed in deadly tones. 'Now I'm going to make this very simple for you. If I ever see you in my presence again, Padmé, I swear on all you hold dear, I will kill you.'

Much of what he had to say was correct and Padmé couldn't deny how horrible and small it made her feel. She was glad he left, but frightened that he would be back or she would turn a corner and he would be there, lightsaber blazing and ready to strike her down.

Releasing his grip with some force, he shoved her back before whirling around to face a sobbing Dormé. 'The same goes for you, Dormé! I don't ever want to see either of you disgraceful creatures ever again understood?' he never bothered waiting for a reply as he proceeded to storm past Padmé and depart from the room without another word spoken.

Dormé didn't even look up as Anakin yelled at her one last time before storming out. She couldn't think straight as he head flooded with sorrow.

Once he left, Padmé heard the sobs and it was like poison to her ears. This was Dormé's fault. 'You told him, didn't you? You stupid little _kinattu_,' she referred to what the Naboo called menial servants. She hauled her up by her hair in a fit of anger and pulled her through the secret hall into the handmaidens' quarters to her own apartment.

Dormé hardly felt her mistress's grip on her hair or the pain it caused. Why hadn't he just killed her. He had already destroyed her spirit and broken her heart. No, he hadn't. She had. It was her fault after all. It should have been expected. How could she have let herself believe that she would receive a happy ending. Saché had been right all along.

As soon as the door shut, Padmé regretted treating her handmaiden like this and tears streamed down her cheeks, though she clasped a hand over her mouth as she cried. 'I can't think about this,' she said to herself, trying to force her thoughts to other more important things.

* * *

Once all of her tears had been shed, Dormé showered and changed for the day, but forewent putting up her hair, eating breakfast, or going to her duties. She had only a single thought on her mind, was to kill herself. If Anakin wouldn't do it, then she would. She hadn't quite understood or heard what he said about living with her shame, for she was so into her own despair. 

She went to the grotesque part of Coruscant's underbelly to get the ingredients she needed and once she returned to her apartment she mixed the concoction and drank it down, lying on the couch once belonging to her dearest friend. As her heartbeat and breathing slowed, she thought she saw him smiling at her.

'Anakin...' she murmured as the vial dropped from her limp hand.


	12. Endings and Beginnings

_I remember one girl standing  
One was sitting on the ground  
One was holding me up  
The other pulling me down  
And I couldn't decide which one was real..._

Just after responding to Senator Amidala's request, Amidala was quick to inform Soren Typho that his presence was no longer required. On his way to her chambers, he had seen Skywalker storming away. It was no wonder what had happened. Concerned though he was for Saché's protégé, he had duties to attend to, as commanded by the senator. It was not until they concluded that afternoon that Soren was able to check up on the decoy handmaiden.

When Dormé didn't answer her comm or the door chimes, Soren became very concerned. If what Saché said about her being in love with Skywalker was true, this was a precarious situation indeed. 'Dormé?' he called, resorting to banging on the door.

'Dormé, I don't need to see you, I just need you to answer me to tell me that you're all right. Dormé? Dormé, just answer me! Dormé!'

After a few minutes of this, Soren overrode the security on her door and let himself in. The sight was one that would haunt him in days to come and that he would have a very difficult time relaying to Saché.

He forced himself to get past Dormé's pallid appearance, her glazed eyes... He

checked her pulse and it was very weak, but still present. Heaving her into his arms, he commed the closest medical ward to alert them of their arrival and the condition he found the handmaiden in. Ellé was close on his heels, demanding answers when he had none.

Finally after a few hours in the medical facility, it was clear that Dormé survived the poisoning due to incorrect measuring of the potent liquid. But the news that followed floored Typho. 'Pregnant, are you sure?' he asked the droid.

'Just over three months, Captain.'

'Pregnant,' he repeated, eyeing the unconscious handmaiden.

* * *

When Dormé resurfaced to bright lights and buzzing medical droids, to say she was far from pleased is an understatement. She cursed whatever gods brought her back and the Force too because something Anakin did or said was obviously responsible. Tears came to her eyes, but it was nothing compared to what the droids told her. 

Now she couldn't help crying, crying because she hadn't succeeded, because she had nearly killed her baby, because Anakin didn't love her and would never love this child...because this child would not have a father...because Anakin wasn't even her friend anymore...

'Do you want to know the sex?' the droid asked.

Dormé thought about it for a moment, but shook her head. It would be too painful to think about. 'If you're through with me, I should be going...' She sat up, but the droids informed them they needed to run more tests. Resigning with a sigh, she then noticed Captain Typho nearby and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Once they were through, she asked the captain not to divulge this information to anyone.

Soren nodded in agreement, assuring her he wouldn't tell anyone, but asked of Saché.

It took Dormé a moment before agreeing that Saché could be notified. Dormé herself had much planning to do. She knew she couldn't remain a handmaiden any longer because of everything that had happened. She didn't have the heart for it anymore. She had no desire to be part of lies and manipulations. Part of her thought that working in the factories again wouldn't be such a bad thing. At least there everything was honest, an honest day's work, despite the low pay. At least you knew what you were getting into every day.

She vowed she wouldn't cry anymore, but it would prove to be a futile vow. She made no arguments against the former security captain from accompanying her to Naboo.

Dormé set about packing her belongings as soon as she reached her quarters. She hardly expected or desired visitors, though she knew she needed to confront her eventually. Or perhaps she wouldn't have to confront her. Dormé promptly decided to write her resignation and leave it behind. Padmé would understand.

* * *

Never in his life had Anakin ever felt so lost or so alone. Everything he had ever believed in had proved to have been nothing more than a farce. Though he tried to tell himself that it meant nothing, that he was over the two women who for a time had been his entire life, it couldn't have been further from the truth. When his thoughts weren't preoccupied with the memory of his painful discovery, he was filled with suspicions about every other aspect of his life. He didn't know who he could trust anymore, who was truly a friend and who was a foe. No one seemed sincere to Anakin anymore, not even Obi-Wan, the one person he had never doubted in his life. 

Things spiralled out of control for the struggling Jedi who no longer saw the point of trying to resist the dark side. On the frontlines, he used the darkness as often as he could, not even bothering with the pretence of excuses in the process. Outside of falling so ill on his first day back on the frontlines that Anakin believed his wish for death was about to be granted, there was little in the way of resistance to stop him from his dark side use. Fortunately he wasn't really given much time to let his struggle truly take control as his time on the frontlines was drawn to an abrupt end with the supreme chancellor being kidnapped by the cyborg known as Grievous. Even the chancellor's rescue and Count Dooku's death— which earned Anakin even more fame and glory—there was little joy to be found.

Almost as soon as he returned to Coruscant, he was granted a position on the Council through Palpatine's influence. However the Order was not fond of the idea and refused to grant him the title of Master. It was insulting, but not nearly as offensive as the fact he had only been given a seat was because they wanted him to act as spy. It seemed he had finally ended one mind game only to begin another. It was taxing to say the very least and it was no surprise that Anakin suffered from insomnia as well as paranoia.

But despite his new position to spy on the chancellor Anakin found himself growing more intrigued and supportive of the old man's views. With his discovery of Padmé and Dormé's betrayal and the Order's lack of trust for him talk of the dark side suddenly took on a charm of its own. However as much as he wanted to join Palpatine's side upon discovering the chancellor was indeed the Sith Lord they were seeking Anakin couldn't help but feel torn. Not because of the Jedi's belief that the dark side was evil, rather it was the fact he would have to betray Obi-Wan. Though he was suspicious about his former mentor's motives Obi-Wan had never given him any reason to distrust him.

Then again neither had Dormé.

It was with this in mind that Anakin found himself speaking to Master Windu about his discovery. As much as he had his doubts about the Jedi and of their beliefs there was still a part of Anakin that wanted to believe in the Order, or more exactly wanted to believe in Obi-Wan as in his mind he was all that the Jedi was meant to represent. At the same time Anakin couldn't deny the fact he was rapidly falling short of that expectation he was in reality meant to hold. He also couldn't deny the fact that it really didn't matter to him anymore either.

However on this particular day he had learnt of the council's plan of attack and had been instructed to remain behind at the temple because of his close association with the Chancellor. Though he was angry at the fact he couldn't be involved in this attack Anakin knew better than to interfere. Their trust in him was non existent as it was despite his innocence and there was some small part of him that hoped it could be earned by this gesture. A greater part of him knew they would never really trust him, but then he never really trusted them much either.

* * *

Padmé knew she shouldn't have been surprised upon seeing Dormé's letter of resignation but even so the sight of it filled her with guilt and sorrow. Padmé couldn't deny that Dormé was one of her finest handmaidens, and despite all that had passed, ultimately knew this was her fault. Upon reading the message for the third time, the senator closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Padmé knew no matter what she said now, it wouldn't change things between them or the fact that she had used Dormé to candy-coat a problem she should have tended to long ago. She wanted to speak to the young woman to at the very least apologise for her actions, for the games that Dormé should never have had to play. She didn't expect Dormé to forgive her but Padmé also knew if she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't try to apologise or at the very least admit that she had been wrong. So with this in mind the senator quietly went to the former decoy's quarters with the hope that even a little of the damage done could be undone. 

Soren waited for Dormé to be ready to leave and found his former mistress approaching. Soren's ties were first and foremost to Saché and after everything that occurred, had no desire to serve the senator anymore. Furrowing his brow as she approached, he said, 'She tried to kill herself because of you, did you know? Or do you even care?'

Padmé was not expecting to run into the security captain and was even less expectant to learn the news he just shared with her. Blinking she glanced away briefly as her mind proceeded this news swiftly adding to the sting of guilt that already lingered. Furrowing her brow she tried to maintain the stoic composure she was almost infamous for but it was a struggle and her guilt shone through. 'I'm sorry. 'I was not aware,' she said softly before regaining her composure.

'Don't think for a moment you're stepping inside without her permission.'

'I'm not here to make demands, Captain. I'm only here to apologise and to say goodbye,' she admitted carefully before falling silent as she waited for the Captain to speak on her behalf.

As she finished packing, Dormé heard Typho speaking in hushed voices outside of her apartment, but didn't hear what he was saying. Dormé was shocked when Typho informed her of the senator's presence and acted as though she were the senator and not the other way around. However, Dormé still felt, despite her resignation, that she served Padmé and granted her entrance.

The senator politely stepped inside of Dormé's quarters. Immediately, the mask began to slip as her eyes fell onto Dormé. Though she had forgotten herself over the past months Padmé's conscience was returning and the revelation presented to her by the captain was still leaving its mark. Swallowing hard, she studied Dormé for a moment before speaking in soft tones. 'Thank you for seeing me,' she began, feeling as though she were the handmaiden and Dormé the senator. 'I felt it would better if we parted ways properly. Things between us has truly eroded and I know I have no one to blame but myself for that,' she paused as she drew in a shaky breath.

This was proving to be far more difficult than she had ever imagined. The handmaidens in many ways had become her protective barriers as well as her security force and now it seemed they were all separating from her leaving Padmé feeling exposed in ways she had never felt before. She had no one to blame for this save herself as well. This was especially true of Dormé who had become closer to peering into her life than any of the other girls. 'I don't expect you to forgive me for my poor behaviour as of late, or the fact I abused your position as decoy, but I want you—I need for you to know just how sorry I am for bringing all of this on you.

'I should have tended to this matter myself but instead of facing it properly I chose to run and I chose to hide. I placed you in graver danger than anyone else who served under me because of my cowardice and for that I am also sorry,' she admitted quietly as tears began to collect in her eyes.

Dormé shook her head. She didn't blame Padmé for any of this. After all, she was the one who initiated it and how betrayed her best friend. 'It is I who ought to be apologising to you, milady, for failing you,' Dormé said, her heart heavy.

Padmé shook her head at Dormé words knowing that while Dormé wasn't entirely innocent she certainly wasn't entirely guilty either. 'You didn't fail me, Dormé. You did everything you were asked to do. I am the one who took advantage of your position. I forgot myself in my need to correct my mistakes and in doing so became the very thing I despised,' she admitted in shame.

Dormé sighed. 'That is partially why I have to resign, as I am no longer worthy of service... I also cannot be your decoy after...everything...and...' Dormé tried very hard, but could not prevent tears from sliding down her cheeks. She took in another shaky breath before admitting, 'I did fall in love with him, milady. I didn't mean to, but I...'

Padmé knew they both made mistakes in their own ways, but right now she wanted to do everything she could to undo the damage caused by her mistakes. As Dormé tearfully admitted that she couldn't be a decoy any longer, that she had fallen in love with her husband, Padmé found herself remaining silent. She was in no position to judge Dormé for her actions as in reality she was by far the guiltier one, but before she had a chance to express this, another revelation was brought to her attention.

'I...I have to leave here because I don't want to bring you further shame because I-I am pregnant with his child.' She bowed her head, staring at her hands in her lap.

'You're pregnant?' she gasped in concern. 'Is he aware of this?' Padmé asked before shaking her head realising her mistake immediately.

Dormé knew she had taken advantage of the position given to her by her mistress and shook her head despite Padmé's admission. She was almost relieved that Padmé didn't chide her for falling in love with Anakin or make her out to be any guiltier than she already felt. After all, it didn't matter anyway, since Anakin hated her and never wanted to see her again. 'No, he doesn't know,' Dormé replied softly, lifting her luggage and heading to the door.

Padmé placed a hand to her forehead. As much as she wanted Dormé to stay, she knew now without question that she could not. It would be wrong to ask her to place both her life and the life of an unborn child in danger. Furrowing her brow, Padmé grew serious then as she studied the young handmaiden in silence for a moment. 'I understand and respect your wish to resign and the reasons for it. However I do not want you to feel like you're causing me further shame because of this. I am the one who has brought all of this on you,' Padmé said gently as she bowed her head in shame, wishing there could be some way she could go back and undo all of this.

'Thank you, milady,' Dormé said, bowing to her before readying herself to depart with Typho.

'Take care of yourself Dormé and may the gods go with you,' she said softly before watching in silence as the younger handmaiden departed with the security captain. Already, her thoughts were beginning to collect. Though Anakin had never outright admitted that he loved Dormé, the senator knew long before Anakin did that the handmaiden held his heart. She also was aware of Dormé's affections for Anakin, even before her admittance. With this in mind, the senator felt there was indeed one more thing she could do to set things right. It wasn't much and it held a great deal of risk, but she had faith that in the end it would all work out as it should.

Padmé decided to keep this thought to herself as she didn't want Dormé to feel any further sense of guilt should things not turn out as she had hoped. Though it wasn't something she could openly explain, Padmé had a feeling this would be one of the most important missions she had ever completed. As Dormé politely thanked her Padmé furrowed her brow unable to hide her sorrow and concern. She drew in a deep breath and blinked away the unshed tears before departing herself, this time to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Deciding there was no point in remaining cooped up in his quarters, Anakin decided to head to the sparring halls to train. He needed to vent his frustrations and doubts and figured this was the best place to begin. But as he made his way to the Temple's dojo Anakin felt an all-too-familiar Force signature and frowned deeply. There was no doubt in his mind why she was here. This was the one place he used to tell her that he'd almost always be if she ever wanted to visit him. Growling, he promptly went to close the distance between them, furious at the gall and nerve Padmé would have to attempt to cross his path after all she had put him through. 

It took him little time to locate the senator. At the sight of her, the struggling Jedi found the last of his control slipping away. Storming towards her, Anakin did not hesitate to demand that she depart immediately. 'Are you so arrogant that you feel the need to challenge my promise by showing up here? Do you believe the warning I gave you was some sort of joke?' Anakin growled as instinctively he drew upon the dark side letting it wrap around him like a black cloak.

Padmé froze in mid-step, her expression was stoic but her eyes revealed her concern and fear.

Through the Force, Anakin could sense her fear as well and couldn't resist a hint of a smirk at it. He wanted her to be afraid of him, to understand what it was like to be at another's mercy. To know what it was like to be the one caught in the middle instead of controlling the 'game'.

'Anakin, please, I'm not here to mock or to challenge you. I'm here to bring you a message of great importance. All I'm asking is for a moment of your time and I promise you, you will never see me again,' Padmé pleaded quietly.

Anakin scowled in reply as he continued to close the distance between them his fury growing with each passing footstep.

The senator instinctively stepped back as he drew near her eyes widening only slight in concern while the rest of her features remaining painfully calm. 'I warned you, Padmé, that if I was to ever see you again, I would kill you. Yet you just had to cross the line, to prove once more just how clever you are. Well I'm sick of your mind-games and I'm even sicker of your deceit! So if you have something important to say, maybe you should save it for someone who cares!' he snapped in disgust.

Suddenly, Anakin grabbed Padmé by the throat and slammed her against the nearest wall of the narrow hallway. Fortunately for Anakin, the hall was empty as most knights were on the frontlines and those who were on the homefront were either training with their Padawans or the younglings. As such, his actions went entirely unnoticed as did Padmé's cry of shock to his attack.

'Anakin...please...think of what...you're doing...' Padmé rasped out as the Jedi Knight glared at her in rage.

Tilting his head slightly, Anakin sent her a dark smirk while tightening his grip. Through the Force he could feel her fear as much as he could feel her life essence beginning to fade. The feeling was rapturous and it wasn't long before Anakin was lost to the dark side that now coursed through his veins.

'...Think of...your child...the baby...Dormé is carrying...'

In another time and place, such news would have been enough to make Anakin realise weight of his actions and caused him to stop. However, he had long since grown distrustful of those who called themselves his friends and allies, nevermind those who were neither. The news came across to Anakin as another ploy to keep him under her thumb, to keep her in control. With the dark side breathing its lies, there was little hope for reason to resonate and even less for the truth to shine through.

'You're...a father, Anakin...don't do...this...' Padmé continued in barely audible tones as she struggled to remain conscious. Blood began to trickle from her lips as Anakin continued to tighten his grip with his cybernetic hand.

The Jedi's eyes now a sickly shade of yellow and red narrowed at Padmé's final message.

'Liar!'

He growled in rage as the sickening sound of Padmé's spine shattering beneath his vice like grip drowned out the sound of his voice. Without a second thought, he tossed the lifeless form of the senator aside. It was only then that Anakin truly registered his actions and even then, he did not regret killing Padmé.

Anakin knew he had overstepped his bounds and with that realisation came a rush of fear and panic. With nowhere left to go and no one left to turn to, Anakin felt as though all of his options had finally run out. It was time to face the fact that he was no longer a servant of the light, but a master of the darkness. Though a hint of guilt remained over the fact he was about to turn on Obi-Wan, the fallen Jedi believed this was now the only way. Leaving Padmé's lifeless body behind for anyone to discover, Anakin promptly raced off to the senatorial district in the hopes of reaching the supreme chancellor before the Council did.

* * *

The transition from Jedi to Sith was far easier than expected though the nagging doubts about dealing with his brother continued to echo in his thoughts. However Anakin—or Vader as he was now to be known—was quick to bury such thoughts. Now was not the time for weakness and when his master ordered him to return to the Jedi temple to destroy the enemies of the Republic Vader did not hesitate to obey. Even with its more difficult moments—even now the passing of the younglings still haunted him—the newly appointed Sith Lord never faltered. Having completed his first mission he promptly departed for the Mustafar system knowing with much pride that this final act would mark the end of the war. They said he was to meant to restore balance to the Force and bring about peace. Though Anakin was hardly certain about the restoration of the Force's balance, knowing that his actions would bring about peace helped ease a little of the sorrow that still lingered in his thoughts. It was the only thing he was truly certain of anymore and so he clung onto this hope as though it was the only thing to save him. 

His arrival to Mustafar was expected and Anakin couldn't help but find amusement in the fact the Separtatist leaders believed he was an ally. Vader promptly drew upon the dark side and feeling it course through his veins once more proceeded to slaughter them all. His only regret was the fact none were even close to presenting a challenge. However it wasn't to say he didn't enjoy it any less for their fear was intoxicating and the requiems of their souls beautiful music to his ears.

But as the last of the leaders fell to the ground next to his compatriots Vader sensed that he was no longer alone. A frown crossed his features as the darkness continued to whisper its poison into his mind. Reminding him of all the people whom he had cared about and loved who had betrayed him. It would seem now too Obi-Wan had joined the fold of traitors as Vader was certain he had arrived to kill him. After all why else would he be here? Given his actions at the temple it was safe to say that the remnant council had most likely ordered him to remove his former Padawan and Obi-Wan had apparently agreed.

The thought was a painful one, but at the same time it wasn't surprising either and activating his lightsaber once more, Vader promptly departed with the intent of ending the betrayal once and for all.

* * *

Ever since returning from rescuing the chancellor, everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams. In reality, as hard as it was to accept, things had been falling apart in the Republic and within the Order itself for a long time, but the darkness clouded their vision, leaving them helpless to prevent the events from unfolding. Though Masters warned him of training Anakin, voted against allowing him to, Obi-Wan for the only time in his life, defied the Council and trained Anakin. He trained him because it was his Master's dying wish. Anakin had never failed him. He had been a good Padawan. He had grown up so much in the past few years and come into his own as a Jedi Knight. They had worked side-by-side for so many years on the battlefields. They were a team. They were brothers. But now, even that had been soiled with corruption. Anakin took the mantle of the Sith. As hard as it was to believe, there was no escaping this fact when Master Yoda and Obi-Wan stumbled upon the remains of the Jedi Temple, the bodies of the Padawan and younglings...the body of the Nabooan Senator who he had once called a friend... 

With the orders dispatched for Obi-Wan to arrest the Separatists leaders on Mustafar, Obi-Wan had to put thoughts of Anakin to the back of his mind. His duties to the Order had to come first. Once the Separatists leaders were put on trial for their crimes against the Republic and order was restored, then he would be able to speak to Anakin, to at least try to bring him back to the good side.

Arriving on Mustafar, he sensed Anakin's presence and a feeling a dread wouldn't leave him alone. Even so, he wasn't about to deter from his mission and proceeded towards the stronghold as he tried to clear his thoughts. Dying souls returning to the stars and the dark side hung heavily in the air around Obi-Wan. 'I have a very bad feeling about this,' he murmured under his breath before coming face-to-face with Anakin. He knew straight away that something was off about Anakin and despite how wary it made him, seeing him there with his lightsaber glowing like a warning sign, he did not activate his own lightsaber.

Vader moved swiftly to close the distance between Obi-Wan and himself and scowled at Obi-Wan's nerve to show up on the verge of his great victory. 'Come to finish off what they've started?' Anakin growled referring to the betrayals he had only recently experienced. 'And don't bother trying to play innocent as I've had about enough of that stupid little game too,' Anakin snapped as he glared at Obi-Wan with yellowy eyes. 'I know why you are here and honestly, I'm about as eager to end this as you are,' he continued before moving in to begin the battle that would leave only one standing.

'What are you talking about?' Obi-Wan queried, feeling the hatred and anger flowing forth from Anakin in harsh waves. 'End things? Anakin, I've only come here to arrest the Separatists—'

Anakin just gave a look of disgust at Obi-Wan's question and statement. 'Oh really? You just came to arrest the Separatists after I've been instructed to remove them,' Anakin snapped as he rushed in to attack.

Obi-Wan defended himself Anakin's unwarranted attacks. '—to bring them before the courts and be tried—' he continued, trying to explain himself while meeting Anakin's blade with his own.

'What sort of fool do you take me for?' he growled as their blades clashed in fury. He had about enough of these games and just wanted them to end once and for all. No more subterfuge, no more spying on allies and friends, no more decoys, no more mind games and no more lies. Though a small part of him dreading having to do this, to fight the one person he looked up to for almost his entire life Anakin was just too infuriated at the apparent betrayal to pay it heed.

Obi-Wan was rushed into a battle he had no desire to fight. Despite Master Yoda's suggestion to remove the newly made Sith Lord, he had told the Grand Master that he couldn't do it. Having little choice, he defended himself from his former Padawan and brother. Trying to reason with Anakin soon became futile and he had to concentrate solely on deflecting attacks.

Anakin's thoughts only too soon became consumed with thoughts of rage and hate making him easy prey to the dark side's lies. Soon this became a battle to the death and despite Anakin's wish for victory he couldn't deny the fact there was a part of him that longed for the end. Though his new title as Sith Lord held much promise he knew it was to be a lonely position. With all that he cared about having long since betrayed him there was little left to really live for or so he believed.

The end was grim and though he defeated Anakin who was drunk on vengeance and bloodlust, he felt as though he had been defeated. He had failed Anakin. Whatever he was going through, he hadn't been able to tell Obi-Wan, he hadn't been able to give him a chance at helping him through it. He tried to replay in his mind what he had done, where he had gone wrong...

In spite of Anakin's skills and powers, Obi-Wan proved to be the greater warrior. But as he lay wounded and dying, spitting curses and swearing his vengeance Anakin couldn't help but wish his former master would just end things properly. Though this served to add to his fury and hate there was another part of him that was reminded of the fact he had done much the same to another. This moment served to remind him that there truly were worse things in life than just a physical death.

As time passed, Anakin felt his energy fading away and knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would finally return to the Force. Though he should have felt sorrow at this, all he could feel in that moment was a strange sense of peace. Finally his pain would be erased and the sorrow of loss would be nothing more than a memory. But as he began to slip into the realms of unconsciousness, he felt another approaching and in his dazed state couldn't help but hope it was Obi-Wan returning. However, the darkness that exuded from the approaching form told him otherwise and for reasons he could not explain, Anakin felt as though he could weep for it.

All he wanted was the end, but in the end, all he was given was a new beginning.

* * *

A/N: Coming soon... It is now Vader's turn to wear the mask... 

_'You know how it is with politics, no end to the games played, but I imagine you're familiar with that too.' _


	13. Moving Forward

_Thy soul shall find itself alone  
Mid dark thoughts of the grey tombstone—  
Not one, of all the crowd, to pry  
Into thine hour of secrecy _

Staring at the screen that shimmered to life, Vader debated even bothering to go through with this progressive journal nonsense. While he believed this was by far the most foolish idea ever presented to him, Anakin couldn't deny the fact there was little else he could do given his current condition to pass the time outside of keeping a log or meditating. His body, broken from the battle at Mustafar, was still healing and far from full recovery. His cybernetic limbs, though functional and properly grafted to blend with his real flesh, were new to his body and needed time to adjust.

As always, Vader as was impatient and though his body was far from being ready, he had already attempted to begin his rehabilitation prematurely. The end results were disastrous, with him pulling and tearing his healing muscles as well as undoing much of the skin grafting that was healing over, which now brought him to this point. Though he was still permitted to train and work out, it was now extremely limited, leaving the healing Sith Lord with too much time on his hands and with too little to preoccupy himself. Had this been under different circumstances, Vader would have readily requested a certain handmaiden to gather his electronic knick-knacks so he could at least tinker with them. But Dormé, like Padmé and Obi-Wan, had become nothing more than a memory to him, a phantom from a past he hoped would never.

Uncertain as to where he ought to begin, Anakin stared at the blank screen as he tapped his fingers against the armrest of the couch.

'This is so silly,' he murmured to himself before rolling his eyes as the computer automatically recorded his statement. He was about to rest his forehead in his hands, but caught himself in time as he knew such an action would be most painful. Despite the skin grafts that were still being added to his flesh, his body still burned and ached, reminding Vader of the price he had paid in order to take on the mantle of the Sith. He scowled at the thought and sighed deeply. An idea occurred to him. He erased his previous remarks and began his verbal log.

**Auto log entry date: 03.14.16 **

Dormé,

We both know this is my pathetic attempt at closure or whatever one calls putting failed friendship to rest. But I need to get this off my chest and since I know you will never hear this garbage, I figure it's probably the safest way to speak the truth without fear of being exposed.

First off, I'd like to state that while I may believe that I hate you, deep down I know I don't. I just hate what you did to me and I hate the fact it took my discovery of the truth for you to finally come clean about the ruse. I know it's not entirely your fault, but it's still hard to think about you and not feel the rush of shame and rage that comes with betrayal.

I can't help but wonder now if Padmé hadn't ordered you to play decoy on me if you would have ever come clean about what you had done to me before she ordered you on this mission. I like to think that you would have told me out of respect for our friendship. I also would like to think that despite my inevitable anger over your actions, I would have been able to forgive you.

I honestly don't hate you Dormé, but I hate what you've done to me so much that I can't help but wonder if I'll ever be able to forgive you.

**End of log. **

**Audio log entry date: 03.35.16 **

Dormé,

Yes, I'm still working on this stupid journal under the pretence of speaking to you. You were the only person I knew who I could fully open up to, so it only makes sense that I continue this log in this fashion.

My training has been improving despite the setback of my previous attempts. Master Sidious says that while my rage is powerful, it needs to be tempered so it can be used as a weapon. I suppose I have you and the others to thank for that as the hatred I now feel is like nothing I've ever felt before.

It has aided in me in my progress however and even my master can't deny that I've come far since I've begun my formal training with the dark side. Granted, I haven't been able to train as much as I would like, but I've been ordered not to _push_ myself lest I end up in the medlab again. I think by the time I am permitted to train as normal, I'll have gone mad from the lack of activity and be of no use to anyone. Still, I have to admit it is nice not to have to live up to the impossible expectations demanded of me by the Order.

Of all the things I don't miss, being the Chosen One has to be the greatest of them, not that it matters to you, of course as it's all—how did you put it?—_araru_ I believe was the word. I wish sometimes I didn't have to believe in this _araru_. Unfortunately, it's as much a part of me as the air I breathe. Comes with the territory I suppose, but honestly I can't help but wonder how much simpler my life would be without it.

I guess I'll never know.

**End of Log. **

**Audio Log entry date: 05.13.16 **

Dormé,

It's been a while since I've bothered with this journal garbage, but now that I've gotten my hands onto some mechanical parts for building, so I've been able to preoccupy my time with far more entertaining things. Not to mention I've been able to resume my regular training as I've completed the last of the skin grafts and operations.

Thank the Force; it's about damned time.

Still, my body is hardly as agile as I'd like. I hope that soon I'll be able to restore it to what it was or as close as possible anyway. The armour I need to wear for my damaged lungs is heavy and wears me out faster than I'd like to admit, but I'm growing used to it. I just wish I could get used to the added height. Not that I wasn't tall before, but now I feel like a teenager who has just had their growth spurt; gangly and clumsy.

I'm sure you'd have a good laugh watching me attempting to train in this new body.

(There is a moment's pause.)

I...kinda wish you were here to laugh at me.

**End of Log. **

**Audio Log entry date: 05.16.16 **

Dormé,

I don't know what is wrong with me, but the blackouts are happening again. I thought I had finally rid myself of them, but then today—I just can't believe its happening again. I know I should talk to Master—Lord Sidious about it, but I don't want him to think that I'm struggling with my training in the dark side. But either way, an engineer is now dead because of me and things are being set back with my mission as a result.

I could really use your company right now, just to have you remind me that the Force really isn't something you care about…that despite all the prophecies surrounding me and the titles I'm to wear, I'm nothing more than a foolish man to you, one who can't cook to save his life.

But if you were here, then that would mean I'm fully healed now and that I've finally let go of the past and forgiven you. But we both know I can't just yet and to be honest, I think that's what hurts the most. Not hating you—because I've accepted the fact that I don't—rather knowing I shouldn't forgive you, but wanting to all the same…and yet knowing I'm not strong enough to do so.

That made absolutely no sense, didn't it? It doesn't make much sense to me either, but it's the best I could come up with. Then again, you've always known that I'm horrible with words.

Certainly makes one glad that it's my master who is emperor and not me. I honestly don't know how he does it. Personally, I hate sparring with words, especially when one can have the same effect with a lightsaber.

Ironic to think I never enjoyed mindgames and yet I married the master of them only then to fall in love— Nevermind. The hour is late and I think the apsinthos has gone to my head.

**End of Log. **

* * *

Returning to Naboo caused Dormé to feel more alone than she ever had in her entire life. Her first stop with the former security captain was the palace in Theed where they would receive severance pay. Dormé was granted to keep her government-issue wakizashi and the queen expressed her desire for Dormé to remain in government service. Dormé was hesitant about this and said she would like to have time to consider the offer because she was unsure if this was the path her life was meant to take. She didn't know if working for the government was something she could do anymore.

After parting ways with Typho, Dormé decided she may as well see if her grandfather in Uriash might be able to help her. Unfortunately, the sins of her mother were not so easily forgotten and he was, to say the least, hardly warm to the former handmaiden. Dormé considered returning to the factory she had worked long hours in as a child, but after walking past it a few times, returned to Theed instead.

She rented a small apartment near the palace and though she was exhausted from the day, she began weighing all of her options. The next week was spent figuring out if other jobs appealed to her and finding none. She eventually gave in to the queen's request and resumed handmaiden duties, none of which required her to act as a decoy. She gave up the apartment and moved into the palace, assured that she would still be welcome to live there with her baby since she was unmarried.

As the weeks wore on, news of the senator's death reached the palace and all of the Nabooan officials were present at her funeral. Dormé blamed herself for Padmé's death and couldn't look her family in the eye. If she hadn't faltered in her duties, if she hadn't failed her, she would have been there…she would have been able to put up a good fight against the Separatist scum and die for her mistress…but she hadn't… She couldn't even process the words of the holyman during the funeral rites because she was so consumed with guilt and regret.

Over the months, Typho was an almost constant presence, though he was serving in a different unit of the Nabooan government that she wasn't familiar with. It seemed he was always around trying to help her in any way he could. Though it was incredibly annoying, Dormé couldn't say that she didn't find it somewhat endearing. She knew he had no ulterior motives, as he was too dumb in her opinion to have any and he was doing so because Saché had asked him to.

Soon Dormé had to cut back her hours as the time drew closer to the baby's arrival. Despite everything that had happened, Dormé was very excited about it. This baby had become hers in her mind, for thinking of Anakin was too painful.

* * *

**Audio Log entry date: 07.32.16 **

Dormé,

I'm really too busy with training and duties now to keep up this foolish log and yet, I still find myself repeatedly returning to it. I guess it's a testament to the fact I really can't let go of the past.

I know you're going to be furious if you ever find out about this, but I've had a couple of my contacts search you out. Not to worry, I have no intentions of just reappearing in your life. I just want to make sure you're safe and well. Although, in doing so, I've come to discover another unexpected and yet ironic fact…

Padmé told me something on the night I killed her. Actually, I thought it was just another one of her mindgames, as with her, you never know what is real and what is just a politician's promise. But then today, I discovered that she hadn't been lying for once. Now I can't help but wonder when, if ever, you were going to tell me that you had a daughter.

I can't begin to tell you how much I want to believe that I'm her father, that she is ours. But I suppose you'd already know that, as I wasn't exactly subtle during the old days about how I wanted to have lots of children with Padmé. But after all that has passed between us, I know that such things are just too much to hope for. The thought of you being with another is...difficult to accept, to say the least, though it doesn't really surprise me either.

**End of Log. **

Not long after recording the entry, a new idea came to mind. Vader didn't think twice about his actions or how it would look to anyone who was aware of them, nor did he care. Fortunately, his position as the Emperor's second-in-command wasn't without its perks and the lack of questions brought on by his demands were one of them.

Even so, there were still some fools who felt that their position entitled them the right to question his actions. The head of Naboo's security was one of such fools and upon learning that he wasn't permitted access to the security videos he so desperately sought Anakin promptly broke the man's neck. Tossing him aside, the Sith Lord promptly entered the office and took all of the files he could find that pertained to Padmé's public appearances, or more exactly Dormé's.

It was hours later when Anakin returned to his quarters and even longer before he finally got all the files he desired in order and the way he wanted them.

Some were watched repeatedly as images of the past replayed over and over, bringing back memories of simpler times. Some made him laugh out loud as he watched himself, the foolish young Jedi, and his best friend, Dormé, teasing and playfighting with each other in the handmaiden quarters. Those were the happiest moments of his life and now the most bittersweet. He missed the sound of her laughter which was muted in the recordings and the sight of her freckles, which was also missed by the cameras. The memories, however, were hardly dulled by the imperfections of the recordings and in his mind he could still hear her voice and see the way her eyes danced with mischief when she smiled.

But not all of the videos brought back fond memories. Others, in fact, brought tears to his eyes as he was witness to his violent departure brought on by the bitter truth that was shortly followed by Padmé's fearful reaction and then Dormé's sorrowful own. He was also haunted by the scratchy images of her unconscious body being led away from her personal quarters by medical staff for reasons Anakin could only imagine.

He couldn't bring himself to watch the images of Dormé when she was under the guise of Padmé. The memories were just too painful to dwell upon and equally shaming. Ultimately, in a fit of rage, he destroyed all of the recordings of his friend when she was acting as decoy only to later weep over them. Despite the dark thoughts it encouraged, this was all he had to remind him of the past and the friendship he shared with the woman who had broken his heart.

His constant need to relive happier moments ensured that many of the holovids became ruined from overuse. He quickly learnt to make more copies and in time, not a day would go by without Anakin watching them over at least once.

* * *

The months flew by for Saché who worked feverishly as a member of the Separatists movement. They, as expected, were suspicious of her at first, but as time passed, trust was earned and after some months, Saché had begun to move up the ranks and gained some responsibility. It was taxing work, but for the first time in a while, the former handmaiden felt she was finally serving a cause she believed in. Despite the long hours and the obvious risks involved, Saché couldn't have been more content with her position. Her only regret was the fact she couldn't be around Soren and that she was most fearful for Dormé. However the former security captain ensured she was always kept up to date—a simple gesture that Saché never grew tired of being grateful for.

Upon hearing of Padmé's untimely passing, Saché's concerns for Dormé reached a new level as she feared how this new and unknown threat could cause everything to unravel. As she feared, with the execution of what was known as Order 66, everything reached its end. The leaders from sides that she had once served were either killed or had lost their position of power. The Republic ceased to exist and its place stood an empire ruled by none other than Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Yet this too was hardly a surprise and Saché found herself grateful that she had been able to get out while she could. She was even more so that Dormé too had left Padmé's services as she promptly learnt that most if not all of the remaining handmaidens were now jobless or worse on the run.

Though she had no doubt that Dormé would make a wonderful mother, she knew it was going to be a taxing time for her and wanted to make sure the transition was as easy and painless as possible. The former handmaiden began to collect some basics she knew Dormé would need and even began looking into a possible place for the young maiden to live should she decide the duties she held was no longer suited for her.

Upon learning from Soren that Dormé had finally given birth, Saché was thrilled beyond measure and eagerly asked him to speak to Dormé about seeing her and the baby. The response was quite positive and soon Saché was departing for the palace with bags stuffed of things she wanted to give Dormé and her daughter as gifts.

As Saché passed through the ancient halls of Theed Palace, she found her thoughts returning to the past. It seemed like only yesterday she served her under Padmé's rule, when she was aiding in the resistance to ensure the Separatists would depart from Naboo. She then thought of her father who had fought during the battle that followed, how it was his tactics which assisted in the victory but at the cost of his life. She frowned to the memory and promptly buried it deep within her subconscious. The past was behind her now and this was to be a happy moment, one she wasn't about to ruin with regrets. With this in mind, she approached Dormé's quarters and eagerly rang the chime as a smile danced on her lips. It had been so long since she had seen her little sister and she was more than excited to see her again.

Though she moved a bit slowly, as she was still recovering from labour, Dormé practically jumped at the sound of the chime. Smiling, she opened the door to see Saché there.

Saché beamed at the sight of Dormé and was more than impressed to see how well the young woman looked especially seeing that she had just given birth. 'My gods, Dormé, you look amazing! It's hard to believe you just had a baby!' she exclaimed before being pulled into a hug. 'You couldn't wait for me to unload my bags first?' Saché teased as she struggled to keep her balance while returning Dormé's hug.

'Staying for a month?' she joked, so glad to see her former mentor. It would be hard for her to admit just how much she owed her and how wrong she had been, but there was time enough for that later.

At the younger woman's teasing she just laughed as she shook her head. 'I may be insane but I'm not that crazy!' she teased with a wink before growing a bit sheepish.

'These are for you and the wee one. I can't say if I got it all right as I know nothing about this stuff but Rabé helped me along with some of it, as did Dané,' she admitted. She wished Sabé had been there to help, but since Padmé's death, Saché had yet to learn what had happened with the former Principal Handmaiden. She had a feeling that like so many of the other loyalists Sabé was on the run. Saché had no idea that soon she would be too but for very different reasons.

'Oh thank you! You shouldn't have,' she said, delighted to see Saché and not expecting any gifts.

Saché just shrugged to Dormé's reply as she waved a hand. 'Don't thank me until you've seen what I got you both. Knowing my luck, I probably got it all wrong,' she teased with a wink before pulling Dormé in for another hug, this time one that was a bit more stable. 'It's so good to see you again!'

'I'm serving the queen here as one of her handmaidens, albeit part time,' she explained, showing Saché in. She was about to offer her something to drink when she found herself pummelled with questions.

'You have to tell me everything! Are you staying here for the time being or looking for a place? If you are, I have a few in mind, that is, if you're interested of course,' Saché said eagerly before catching herself as she gave a sheepish grin. 'Sorry, it's been too long.'

'I think I'll be staying here; the queen has been very understanding of my situation. I was surprised to say the least.'

Though Saché no longer supported the Republic, now the Empire, she did believe that there was more to Queen Apailana than what met the eye. 'What did you name her? Is she settling in well or keeping you up all night?'

'Oh Aené. I named her Aené. She's beautiful.'

'That is such a lovely name,' Saché admitted.

Dormé was happy as her sister was. She was pleased that Saché seemed to like the name she had chosen for her daughter. 'She's not a fussy baby, really, at least I don't think so, not that I have much experience with babies...'

Saché couldn't resist a chuckle as Dormé admitted that her daughter was a peaceful baby. 'That's a surprise considering her ama,' Saché teased lightheartedly though she refrained from mentioning that the father wasn't much better. 'Well you more experienced than me.' Giving the younger woman a knowing smile she then added, 'Now it's your turn to play teacher and mine to be the pupil,' she only semi-teased.

The fact Saché had glazed over the fact that Aené's father was hardly peaceful was lost on Dormé as she was so excited to show Aené to Saché. 'If you don't mind washing your hands first, I'm going to get Aené...' Dormé was extremely cautious about other people handling Aené as she was only a few days old. Aené was sleeping quite contently and hardly budged when Dormé picked her up and carried her from the bedroom to the main living area. She beamed at Saché as she introduced Aené to her aunt.

The older woman complied without question though her expression bore hints of her nervousness. She truly did have little experience around babies and the last thing she wanted was to ruin this chance to meet her niece. As Dormé returned with Aené the former handmaiden's eyes lit up. The little one was indeed beautiful to behold and looked so at peace as well. 'She's so tiny and so beautiful,' Saché breathed as she studied the little one but didn't dare touch feeling clumsy by comparison to Dormé who looked so at ease with her baby.

'Do you want to hold her?' Dormé asked as Saché admired the infant.

Saché grew shy as she studied the baby her cheeks warming at the offer. 'I...I uh not sure if I know how, I'd be scared to drop her or harm her in some way,' Saché shyly admitted.

'Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine,' Dormé said softly, finding it a little amusing that she was sort of being the mentor instead of Saché.

Saché looked at Dormé in concern as despite her training the former handmaiden knew she had her clumsy moments and had a terrifying fear that this would prove to be one of them. 'OK, if you're sure about this,' Saché said in slightly nervous tones.

'Here, we'll have you sit down,' she instructed. 'Then you'll put your arms, yes, like that. And now...' She set the swaddled infant in Saché's arms, who mumbled in her sleep. 'She likes you.'

Her eyes widen in awe as she watched the sleeping baby murmur in her arms. Looking at Dormé with a shy smile Saché blushed as Dormé admitted that Aené liked her. 'She's so peaceful. I thought for sure she'd start crying the minute I held her,' Saché said in soft tones as her eyes studied Aené once more. 'You are so beautiful little one, so tiny but so perfect,' she murmured as she gingerly touched Aené's cheek.

Dormé thought her mentor was doing perfectly with her baby. 'You'll have to watch her sometime for me. I know Soren would probably like a little company,' she added lightheartedly. 'That man can be so irritatingly sweet sometimes... I do appreciate your having him look after me though,' she added sincerely.

Saché smiled at Dormé's suggestion as her expression grew hopeful at the possibility of watching Aené for a bit before a smirk played on her lips at her remarks about Soren liking the company. Though Soren never spoke of wanting children she had a feeling he'd definitely be great around them. At the mention of Soren being irritatingly sweet Saché grinned and laughed softly. 'Irritatingly sweet? Irritating absolutely, sweet? You've got to be kidding me,' she teased though it was obvious she was in agreement with Dormé's assessment.

Aené moved slightly towards the warmth of Saché's body, feeling quite content here with the happy and loving people around her.

Saché felt her heart swell at the sight of the baby making herself more cosy.

'I still can't believe she's mine,' Dormé murmured, watching Saché touch her little cheek.

At Dormé's words Saché was tempted to tease saying she couldn't believe such a little princess was Dormé's child either but felt that now was not the time. 'You have every right to be proud. She really is a sweetheart,' Saché agreed softly.


	14. Stalkers

The halls were normally filled with diplomats and various courtiers, but as Dormé headed back to the private hallways belonging to the handmaidens, she felt as though someone was following her. This wasn't the first time she had felt like this. This wasn't the first time she was correct.

Slipping her hand to her wakizashi, she quickly spun to the right and launched an attack without asking questions. Soon the body of some courtier fell to the floor. She checked the pockets and found nothing that showed they belonged on this floor, and, afraid for her child, she hardly regretted her actions.

This was the third she had killed this week. Only one of them bore any markings that associated them with the Samukaa belonging to her grandfather. Concerned that her grandfather wanted to take her daughter for ransom, she wasn't about to let anyone suspicious get through. Even with Soren Typho looking after Aené when Dormé was on duty, she still didn't feel completely safe in the palace. Though she wanted to take Aené out see the wonders of Naboo on her days off, she became increasingly reluctant to do so.

Rushing home, she entered to find Aené perfectly happy playing blocks with her Uncle Soren. It was relief to know she was safe, but even so, this wouldn't prevent her from being on high alert at all times, hoping one day she would feel completely safe again.

It had been a year since she last set foot on Coruscant and though she had gotten used to her new duties and new co-workers, she missed the way things used to be. She missed her best friend, Anakin. Though she hadn't kept up thoroughly on every event with the newly instated empire and hadn't asked after Anakin, she had heard things, most having to do with his death. She said she wouldn't mourn his death, but inevitably, in the late hours of the night as she looked on their daughter sleeping so contently, she couldn't help shedding a few tears for him.

Aené looked curiously at her ama, wondering what was wrong as Dormé relayed what happened in the hallway. 'It's OK, Aené,' Dormé assured her, having a feeling it was the six-month-old's Force sensitivity that caused her to be so attuned to her emotions.

'Was he armed?' Soren asked.

'Of course he was armed. What do you take me for, some sort of murderer? I'm not paranoid.' Dormé said, a bit put off by Typho's tone. 'He had a blaster out and charged.'

'The third one this week,' Soren observed, 'on this floor.'

Dormé picked up Aené, who protested about being taken away from her blocks.

Knowing the queen needed to be notified of this, Soren offered to do so for Dormé and she nodded. 'Thank you.'

* * *

When news, or lack thereof, pertaining to updates of Dormé's situation, Vader couldn't help but grow a little concerned. Fearing the worst that Dormé had been hurt and his contacts were withholding information from him, the Sith Lord was swift to look into the matter. The end result both infuriated and amused him. Furious at the incompetence of his contacts Anakin was more than grateful that Dormé had taken them out. He imagined they were too as he wouldn't have been merciful enough to make their death's swift. However at the same time it was troubling as he feared she might figure out the fact he was watching her from a distance. Yet despite all of this there was a part of him that couldn't help but be impressed and left him almost disappointed in the fact he couldn't be witness to Dormé's volatile reaction. 

Nevertheless the lesson wasn't lost on the Sith Lord who proceeded to choose his eyes and ears more carefully this time. As such with more skilled intelligence working under his command Vader was soon brought up to date on Dormé's situation and the situation of her daughter. But it wasn't without its struggles as he had come to discover that the security captain who had formally served his wife was quite close to Dormé now. Upon learning of this, the Sith Lord's imagination ran wild and with the dark side fuelling his jealousy and doubts he promptly lost himself in a fit of jealous rage. The end result cost him two of his finest intelligence contacts and a great deal of furniture. Anakin promptly learnt that curbing his temper might be a good idea.

Just when he thought he couldn't take hearing of yet another _visit_ by the infamous Captain Typho, the Sith Lord received word from his Master that he was to depart for Naboo. The mission was a formal one—which would normally translate as boring for Anakin who preferred battle to politics—however, with the possibility of seeing Dormé again, Vader was happy to head off to the royal palace. Though he was ever conscious of his appearance, and the fact he still felt a little awkward in his new body, Anakin found solace in the fact she wouldn't know it was him. It would seem that on this occasion, the suit was indeed a blessing.

Upon his arrival, he was greeted with the usual pomp and stance that was traditional to the Naboo. Anakin couldn't stand it but tolerated it solely out of respect for his Master and, of course, the slight chance he might catch a glimpse of his former friend.

In this instance, Dormé seemed to be entirely out of sight. While this was disappointing, he knew that because he was to spend much of the day here, it was certain he would run into her at some point. He hoped it would be sooner rather than later. If not, he'd just have to make it a point to run into her, if not for anything than to just see her in person, to know firsthand that she was all right and happy where she was. He considered the possibility that he might see her daughter, but promptly buried the thought as he just knew it wasn't his and that the sight of her would only encourage his jealousy.

* * *

One of Dormé's requests in returning to any sort of government duty was that she would be in the background. She didn't want many people to know she was there, explaining that her ties with the now deceased senator placed her in a precarious position and she didn't want to bring this threat on the planetary government. Dormé was more concerned about the safety of her then unborn child and ever since the increasing amount of attacks, it only proved her point. Since she was no longer in an important leader's close confidence, she had no idea that the queen was harbouring Jedi who had escaped the Order 66. Senator Amidala's death had been blamed on the Jedi and this would have upset Dormé, though in truth she was more staunchly against the Separatists than anyone else. Thankfully the rest of the Separatist leaders had long-since been killed. 

Today, she heard from one of the other handmaidens that an important figure in the new empire was visiting and as such, Dormé had double the work and responsibilities, but she was thankful that Soren Typho was able to watch Aené for her and that she no longer had to play the ruse of decoy. To her one leader of a planet or system was just like anyone else. She had met with and played senator with a fair number of them. It was difficult to alarm or surprise Dormé which meant it was also difficult to impress her. As she was running an errand for the current principle handmaiden, she thought of her last chance encounter with one of the visiting ambassadors. She hadn't known he was trying to gain her interest or court her until he came right out and said so and she had laughed in his face, not believing him. Needless to say, the poor man was heartbroken, though she hadn't intended to hurt him.

After the meeting ended and leaders departed from the main hall, Vader first caught a glimpse of his old friend. The minute he laid eyes on her, Anakin knew that one glance would never be enough. It wasn't long before the Sith Lord, who now had nothing further to preoccupy his time, began to trail Dormé. Telling himself that he was only ensuring that she was all right and happy, Anakin continued to follow her from a safe distance, unaware that his vocabulator was a dead giveaway for his position.

It was odd, but the entire afternoon Dormé felt as though someone was watching her. It was especially apparent after making a brief appearance in the main hall as she delivered the requested item to the principle handmaiden. As she walked through the hallways, she heard this eerie hissing sounds, but when she looked around, she saw nothing. This only increased as she continued on her duties and every time, she would see no one.

Later in the afternoon, strong footsteps accompanied the hiss-hush sound and she knew without a doubt that she was being followed. She wasn't afraid for herself. Rather, she was peeved at the audacity of whomever it was for a) not revealing themselves b) that they wanted to kidnap or harm her daughter. When the footsteps drew closer, she did not increase her pace to run away. As always, her hand slipped to her wakizashi, readying for her fourth kill this week. 'You are by far the worst of them this week, you know. You're hardly subtle,' she stated, turning towards the sound.

Vader couldn't resist a grin at her words as she whirled around to face him. 'Who said I was trying to be subtle?' Anakin replied enjoying her fiery disposition and once more reminded of just how much he missed being in her presence. Her words also reminded him of how she had already _taken care_ of three of his contacts which brought another smile to his features. It was a shame that he couldn't have been there to witness it firsthand.

Dormé hadn't been in attendance at the meeting and had no idea this man was an important member of the empire. Neither had she any clue who Lord Vader was. She frowned at his words. 'Obviously not,' she retorted.

She noticed he was not armed, or so she thought, as his lightsaber was hidden under his cloak. 'If this is the new armour for the Samukaa, you can tell my grandfather,' she said, brandishing her sword, 'that it's hardly stealthy and leaves little room to deflect attacks.'

Anakin wondered who or what was the Samukaa and how her grandfather was connected to them. But the sight of her brandishing sword said all that was needed to be said. Vader chuckled. 'I assure you, I have no intention of starting any battles with you,' he said with a wry grin. Though he knew he shouldn't be doing this, Anakin couldn't resist a little teasing as he had missed the friendly banter that was often shared between them.

His response to her assertion that she would defeat him sounded almost teasing, though the mask made it difficult to gauge emotions. It made her curious though. 'Don't think for a moment this sword won't pierce your armour! I've had enough of these attempts on my life!'

Though it would not be hard for him to deflect such an attack with the Force, Vader didn't want to do anything that would cause trouble for Dormé later. While he would walk away unscathed, he couldn't say what would happen to her should any security fall witness to her actions. 'Are you really going to attack the emperor's second-in-command?' he smoothly replied, hoping she would get the hint and back down.

'I didn't know...' Dormé replied almost sheepishly as she lowered her weapon. 'What is it you want from me? Why are you following me?'

Feeling the petite woman's fiery temper begin to fade, Anakin was a bit relieved. He didn't want to complicate things anymore than necessary. However, she turned the tables on him. Feeling his cheeks warm, he promptly grew defensive though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but be reminded of another time when he was the one demanding to know why Dormé was staring at him. 'Following you? I wasn't following you,' he began, grateful now for the mask as it kept her from seeing his burning cheeks. 'I was just, touring the palace. I've haven't been here in years,' he semi-lied.

The man instantly replied or rather defended himself, saying he hadn't been following her. She couldn't help snickering in reply, hardly believing he hadn't been following her. 'Oh, all right,' she said.

Dormé's laughter brought back a rush of memories and for a moment, he fell silent as he cleared his thoughts.

'Does it really bother you that much?' he offered deciding there was no point in pretending that he wasn't following her. 'Most women, I imagine, would be flattered to have such one such as me trailing them,' he teased unaware that he was blatantly flirting with Dormé and even less aware that she had been doing much the same.

'Now that I know you're not one of the Samukaa my grandfather sent to kill me, no, I'd have to say I'm not that bothered,' Dormé replied. She did find his demeanour, though elusive, somewhat familiar. She couldn't, however, figure out just why that was.

Anakin couldn't help but wonder now who these Samukaa were and why he had not been informed of them via his contacts before. Not wanting to dwell on this further, as he'd only end up exposing himself through questions, Vader gave a hidden smile to her reply. 'Good,' he replied.

She now had a better chance to look at this very large man who seemed almost awkward in his armour, though she couldn't say she didn't like it. She was very curious, but not about to question him about it. 'Does the emperor's second-in-command have a name?'

His heart jumped to his throat. It took all of his willpower not to blurt out the name he had long since stopped using since Mustafar. Though it had been about a year since he had last heard anyone call him Anakin, he felt strange telling his old friend that he was Vader now. Nevertheless, he knew if he were to tell her who he was, she wouldn't believe him. 'I'm known as Darth Vader,' he stated quiet tones though the vocabulator distorted his voice so it sounded like a growl. He couldn't bring himself to ask Dormé for her name as it felt too familiar to the experience he was still recovering from.

_Darth Vader._ She put the name to memory and the image of his form. 'Dormé Jaffa,' she said, extended a hand in greeting instead of bowing to him as she ought to in regards to her station. For some reason, the formalities escaped her.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief that she offered her name instead of finding insult that he didn't ask hers. Her lack of formality was dearly appreciated as this too was something he sorely missed. Giving her a firm handshake, he gave a slight nod in respect but didn't bother playing along and pretending like he hadn't met her before.

Since she still had her left hand on the grip of her sword, she used her right to greet him and the strength found there, the way he held her hand, also was intriguingly familiar. But once she figured out who he reminded her off, it filled her with sadness, for that man was dead. She immediately thought of Aené and that she ought to be getting back to her, but also found an urge to remain in Vader's presence, if only for the familiarity of old. 'Will you be staying with us on Naboo very long?' she asked, deciding it a fairly reasonable question.

Anakin wished he could say it would be longer than it really was, if not for anything than for a chance to spend a bit more time with his old friend. 'I'll be departing by the end of the day,' he admitted wanting to tell her when he would be back again but uncertain when that would be.

'Oh I see,' Dormé replied, hardly concealing the disappointment in her voice, though if asked, she wouldn't have been able to say just why it mattered. This man intrigued her and she unconsciously wanted to spend more time with him to get to know him...to perhaps find out what secrets were held beneath the armour and mask.

Vader could feel Dormé's curiosity and intrigue and despite the fact he knew that she wasn't aware of his identity, the Sith Lord couldn't help but find a little hope in it.

Other people who passed by in the hallway seemed terribly frightened or nervous as they either turned around to go another way or dodged past them. Dormé raised a brow at this, finding their behaviour odd and not placing it as having anything to do with Vader.

'I hope your time here won't be spent entirely on business,' she said, though she was quick to add, 'There are some lovely gardens—but you would already know that since you've been here before...' She hardly realised she was rambling or that it was probably the least likely thing another person would ever talk about with the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Her remarks ultimately began to sour his mood. As she spoke of the gardens, his thoughts turned to another time and another place, forcing wounds of old to re-open once more. He stiffened at the thought and soon realized that now it was his turn to play the game. Dormé had no idea who he really was and he had done nothing to enlighten her of his identity. Suddenly his desire to make the most of this moment faded away and Anakin feeling the all too familiar rush of hate and fury decided it was best to leave lest he do something he'd later regret. 'You know how it is with politics. There is no end to the games played, but I imagine you're familiar with that too,' he stated in brisk tones before turning around suddenly and departing.

Vader's brash words and sudden departure left her at a loss. Dormé stood there for a good while, even after he departed, wondering what happened. Perhaps he had duties to attend to that she had inadvertently reminded him off. But at the same time, she still felt the pressure of his hand in hers and it made her long to follow him, as he had been following her. His words, though easily dismissed now would come to haunt her later. But with the reminder of duties, Dormé was reminded of her daughter once more and was quick to head in the direction of her home.

Vader could feel her eyes on him even as he departed and had his vocabulator been capable of it the Sith Lord would have sighed. Only when he was certain that he had fully departed from her sight did Anakin pause to force his furious thoughts to calm. Though he had no qualms of committing murder to ease his fury, Vader knew doing so in this place would earn him nothing more than his Master's wrath. With this in mind, he found himself staring out of the large windows in the main before closing his eyes as he entered a state of light meditation. Though he didn't stay there for long, his presence was felt by anyone who passed through the hall and soon it became quite empty as everyone avoided it. The Sith Lord only departed for his ship when he was certain he would be able to maintain control of his temper.

* * *

**Visual log entry date: 02.26.17 **

(The screen lights up revealing a holo image of a pale-skinned man who has no hair, a deep scar that trails down his scalp as well as another deep scar that decorates his upper cheek bone just below his eye. There are hints of burn scars across his facial features, but most appeared to have been healed. His blue eyes bear dark rings. His expression is worn and melancholy. He is clad in a loose fitting long sleeved black shirt that does little to hide his now broad and muscular form, the end results of long hours training in a suit of armour. Black leather pants and knee boots also adorn his body completing his dark look.)

'Dormé, I guess it's about time I return to the realm of modern technology and use the visuals of this log, especially seeing that I look more like a human now and less of a sideshow freak you see at a Tatooine carnival.'

(He rolls his eyes and makes a face at this statement before taking a sip from what appears to be a fluted glass filled with apsinthos.)

'I've decided this is going to be the last of my entries in this miserable log as it's about time that I faced the music. After all these long months of training and recovery, I think I'm finally presentable enough to do what I've wanted to do for sometime now…

'I would like to make contact with you.

'I have had associates keeping an eye on you for me. I know, I know, spying is hardly the proper thing to do, but I felt that it was just better this way. I don't blame you for being furious, but what else was I supposed to do? It's not like I was in any condition to try and make contact with you. Even if I was, it's not like I could just show up at your doorstep looking like some oversized black behemoth or better yet a Tatooine desert demon and ask if you'd want to give our friendship another try.

'At the same time I just couldn't help myself.

'I...I miss you.

'I miss being able to talk to you about anything and everything, not having to wear the masks like I do with everyone else or having to bear the million and one titles that everyone is so keen on giving me. I miss knowing that for a little while I could just be myself and know—or at least believe that you were being yourself as well.

'I don't know if the Dormé I knew during those days really was you, or if it was just another persona you played to ease your conscience of the duties that witch Padmé wanted you to fulfil. But I like to think that it was the real you whom I had come to know and, Force help me, love...

'I hope that soon you will give me the chance to find out for myself.

'However, as I've mentioned before I can't just show up at your doorstep the way I am now. I can't even leave my damn quarters without the armour as my lungs are utterly useless, many thanks to Obi-Wan for that, amongst other things.'

(His expression grows sardonic at that statement but soon shakes his head as his expression grows serious once more.)

'But that's another matter entirely.

'So instead, I've taken up the task of locating your former mentor in the hopes she will speak on my behalf. You'll be amused to know the loudmouth has long since joined the Separatists and is making a nuisance of herself with the resistance. If it wasn't for the fact I know she's so damned important to you, I would have had her killed long ago.

'Nonetheless I'm kinda glad I didn't because I'm going to need her in the coming days to act as my 'middle man'—whether she likes it or not. That is once I a)find her and b)make contact without losing my patience and killing her in the process.

'It should be interesting to say the least.

'In the meantime, I hope you will keep an open mind when I do send her to you as I am serious about wanting to repair what little is left of our friendship.

'I won't lie to you, Dormé. I still have yet to forgive you for what you have done to me, just as I know it's going to be a struggle when it comes to trusting you. But I think if you are willing to give our friendship a chance, I will be able to find a way to do learn how to do both.

'Until then, please take care of yourself, Dormé, and know that some things are still worth a great deal to me, your friendship being the greatest of these.'

**End of log. **

Once the final log was added, Vader felt a sense of completion, which no matter what would come of his meeting with her former mentor, or if Dormé would even speak with him, this part of his recovery was over. With this in mind, he erased all of the logs and let out a long sigh.

* * *

Every pore in Saché's body was begging her to turn around, to forget about the whole thing and just back out. Yet Saché's feet continued their journey through the Naboo palace taking her from the hanger bay and to the familiar grounds that was the handmaiden's quarters. She tried to tell herself that Dormé was a grown woman capable of making her own decisions, that her surrogate sister would never do anything that would place Aené in danger. But despite, this Saché was still afraid for her as she knew how unpredictable Anakin could be and that he had a tendency to follow his emotions instead of common sense. Nevertheless, Saché couldn't ignore the fact that she truly was the middle man in this situation, that her mission was to deliver the message and stand back and watch as the events unfolded. 

Bowing politely in greeting to the handmaidens, Saché inquired about Dormé's presence. The lady she spoke to was uncertain and went to see if Dormé was in her quarters or on duty, leaving Saché to patiently wait and learn if her former protégé was available to see her. She had yet to learn of the men who were stalking Dormé and the fact the young woman had killed them all. Saché also remained ignorant of the fact that Vader had already in a roundabout way interacted with the young mother as she had purposely cut off all contact with the outside world when she was being tracked. It was just safer that way for all parties involved.

Upon hearing the news that Saché had come to visit her, Dormé eagerly brought Aené with her as she exited her apartment to enter the main handmaiden chambers to greet her. Saché looked every bit the stalwart mentor she had come to call a sister all these years.

Despite the uneasiness that had settled in her stomach Saché couldn't help but smile upon seeing Dormé with Aené in her arms.

'It's so good to see you. How are you? Will you be staying long?' she asked among a flurry of other questions.

Aené, who recognised the woman, but wasn't yet able to speak yet, babbled upon seeing Aunt Saché.

'May I get you something to eat or drink?' she continued as she ushered the older woman into her apartment.

Saché politely shook her head at the offer of food or drink. 'I hate to say this, Dormé, but my visit is more about business than pleasure. In fact, you might be the one who needs a drink by the time all is said and done. I know I would be if I was in your position,' she said apologetically. As Aené babbled Saché couldn't help but allow the baby to distract her for a moment as she gave the baby a smile. Though she had been gone for a couple of weeks Saché missed Dormé's company and, despite the news she bore, was grateful for this chance to see her and Aené again.

When Saché's expression fell, Dormé grew concerned. She was about to mention how Aené had just cut her first tooth, but was now growing deadly curious about the business Saché needed to speak of. Once they were inside, Dormé sat down with Aené. 'What's going on?' she asked.

Dormé was never one to dance around the issues and for that Saché was grateful. Taking a seat across from the young mother and baby Saché gave a deep sigh as she tried to figure out the best way to bring up this delicate matter.

Aené grew quieter as well, but despite being able to sense others' emotions, she also wanted attention. Maybe Aunt Saché wanted to play? That would make her happy. She voiced this, reaching out a clenched fist.

Her eyes drifted to Aené who babbled and extended a hand. She gently took it and lightly did half-circles over the baby's tiny hand with her thumb. She gently took her hand away and returned her attentions to Dormé. 'I know this isn't going to be easy for you to hear, but I've been ordered to speak to you about it,' she paused briefly.

_Ordered?_ Now Dormé was curious as to just who Saché was receiving orders from and who she served. They hadn't really gotten into such things, and to be honest, Dormé hadn't wanted to know. She only knew Saché's duties were top secret.

'I'm not certain you're aware of this, but I was collected by the Imperial guard a couple of days ago while conducting business out in the outer rim. Not for interrogation or anything like that, rather to fulfil a rather personal request made by the emperor's second-in-command, Lord Vader.'

Unaware of the fact that Dormé had a run in already with the Sith Lord, and the fact that Anakin had contacts spying on Dormé, Saché presumed that she was Skywalker's first attempt at making contact. As such, she chose her words carefully not wanting to unsettle Dormé with the news. 'He would like to speak to you in person. This has nothing to with politics. This is a personal matter...Very personal,' Saché grudgingly admitted.

At the mention of Vader, Dormé's eyebrows perked in intrigue. So this elusive second-in-command wanted to speak with her. 'I wonder what about,' she said, thinking on their chance meeting not too long ago. A personal matter the emperor's right-hand wanted to speak to her about. This sounded odd indeed.

Saché gauged Dormé's reaction and was pleased to see she was taking it well. At her remarks Saché just raised a brow and gave Dormé a knowing look. 'There's more...' Saché warned with a dark look.

Dormé watched Saché closely as she revealed her true reason for visiting. She hardly remembered just how Saché had come about relaying the message: that she had been abducted and no doubt tranquillized, forced into coming to Naboo on strict orders, and most likely would have been killed otherwise.

Taking a deep breath, she furrowed her brow before continuing. '...You know how everyone was led to believe that Anakin Skywalker was dead? Well...He's not. Apparently, he's very much alive, albeit looking a bit on the banged up side and goes by another name,' she gave Dormé another apologetic look. 'I'd continued but I think you already know where this is headed.'

Hearing Anakin's name caused her breath to catch. To find out he was alive... Eyes wide with disbelief, she shook her head while Aené looked between the two women, with a confused expression. 'Vader,' she breathed, now putting two and two together. Anakin was alive. Anakin... She had seen him—but he didn't tell her he was— 'He's been alive this whole time, this whole year, and he didn't tell me—but why would he tell me?'

Saché dreaded having to present the news and tried in what way she could to break the ice a little to ease the shock. However Dormé as expected was quite shocked nonetheless and at her shower of questions the former handmaiden fell silent taking it all in before responding. 'I'm guessing he was healing from wounds inflicted on him. I'm not sure the story behind that, but I can tell you, at a first glance, I didn't recognise him at all. He appears to have had some...surgery, and has some scarring on his-' Saché motioned to her cheekbone and then her head as though not wishing to discuss the matter in front of Aené. 'He has no hair to say the least,' she concluded quietly.

'But—Vader? Really? Who else knows about this? That he's Vader?' she asked, though not telling Saché that she had met Vader in person and he hadn't thought it prudent to tell her who he was.

'The emperor knows that is certain, of course now myself, not sure if even his former mentor is aware of his new appearance or title. But it's safe to say this is not public knowledge, which is probably a good thing when one considers the rumours that surround Vader.'

She recalled that Saché said he wanted to speak with her. 'Did he say why he wanted to speak to me?' Dormé wondered now if this was all part of a game...perhaps to get revenge on her for the games she had played on him. Had it not been for Aené, she wouldn't have cared if it was, for she had wanted him to kill her, but now... She held Aené closer, rubbing her little back.

It was only at Dormé's final question that Saché was reminded of Anakin's admittance and despite knowing that Dormé had a right to know this as well Saché withheld. She didn't feel it was her place to speak of such things and imagined that if Dormé was to speak to Vader she would want to hear that statement from him instead of her.

Dormé rose to her feet and paced as she tried to put it all together in her head, to make sense of it all. Anakin was alive, but scarred and had been terribly wounded, the thought of which made her feel awful for him, wishing there were something she could do.

'I don't think he wanted to at first, but I wasn't about to help him with this until he explained his motives to me first,' she admitted. 'I know this might sound hard to believe, but I think he was sincere when he said that his intentions were to mend the friendship between you both. I believe the exact statement was: "Of all the things I miss about her, it is her friendship that I miss the most."' Saché concluded quietly.

Did he really want to see her? Did he really want to mend their friendship? Her heart beat faster at the thought. Was there a possibility that he could learn not to hate her? She stopped suddenly and looked at Saché. 'I...don't know...'

Aené had since gotten a headache and was crying so Ama would make it better.

Saché waited patiently watching as Dormé silently paced. She could only imagine how hard this had to be for her, nevermind awkward. It was a position she certainly didn't envy Dormé for in the slightest.

Dormé had so many questions for Saché, most of which she probably didn't have the answer for. 'I'll have to think about it...'

As the young mother paused and looked to Saché, the former handmaiden studied her in silent understanding. Dormé's reply was expected, but at the same time Saché was not looking forward to explaining to Anakin that his former friend wasn't certain about repairing the past. Rising to her feet, Saché nodded in understanding to her words, feeling it was best she soon departed. Though she wasn't familiar with the Force she was aware that Aené was sensitive to it and feared that her dark thoughts might be aiding in the little one's discomfort. 'I'm sorry, Dormé, to have to do this to you. I wanted to refuse to help him, but at the same time, he was right. You deserved to know and decide for yourself where to go with this,' she admitted.

'No, it was right of you to come and tell me—to...I'd rather know. It's just...incredibly difficult. I thought he was dead and then I find out I've already seen him since, but he didn't tell me who he was...and now he says he wants to see me...' Dormé tried to comfort Aené, but it would seem it was to no avail.

'He's already tried to reach you?' she breathed as she inwardly hoped Dormé's encounter with the Sith Lord was far more peaceful than her own. 'He didn't hurt you, did he? Gods help me, if he did, I'll string him up by—' Saché was going to conclude _by his entrails_, but reminded of the crying baby, she held her tongue.

Dormé's head was spinning and she could only imagine how this made Aené feel. 'No, he was actually rather...sweet,' Dormé recalled. _'You know how it is with politics. There is no end to the games played, but I imagine you're familiar with that too.' _Dormé understood now what he had meant. Had he really forgiven her? Would he ever be able to?

Saché fell silent at Dorme's simple statement as once more she was reminded of his statement to her about his feelings for Dormé. It also served to remind her of the seriousness of Anakin's words and the sincerity felt in his voice.

'Did he say where I was suppose to go or how I'm supposed to get in touch with him if I decided to...take him up on the offer?' she asked, knowing in her heart she would inevitably do so, if not for the Aené's sake. She deserved to know her father.

Saché shook her head. 'I imagine he'll fill you in on the details if you decide to meet him. My guess he's concerned that I might spy on the both of you,' Saché added in dry tones. 'Although, I believe I'd be the one passing along the message.'

'I'll contact you if I feel I'm ready to,' Dormé eventually murmured. 'I just—I can't do it now...I'm concerned about Aené...If I don't—If I don't end up returning after...' She didn't have to finish the statement.

Saché placed a hand on Dormé's shoulder. 'I understand. This isn't an easy decision,' she softly said before furrowing her brow at Dormé's concerns and unspoken fears.

'If you decide to go through with this— He won't hurt you, Dormé. Trust me on this. I know he won't,' Saché said in gentle but firm tones. Though she knew of the dark stories that surrounded Vader, she also knew that if Anakin couldn't kill Saché because of her connections to Dormé, it was certain he wouldn't dare harm Dormé herself.

Dormé nodded to Saché's words, but was hardly as confident. Saché might have seen him, might have spoken to him, but Dormé found it hard to believe it. What reason had he? She wanted to tell Saché what Anakin said to her the last time he saw her, before attaining the injuries that now force him to wear his mask. He said he wanted her to live with her shame, but that didn't mean he hadn't changed his mind. She thanked Saché for relaying the message and returned her attentions to the still quite upset and crying Aené.

Saché bowed her head slightly in reply before giving Dormé a hug and kissing Aené's forehead. 'I'm sorry...' she murmured before studying the mother and baby in silence for a moment before moving to depart feeling that it was best she leave before upsetting the wee one further.

* * *

A/N: This website has been a little on the fritz lately. To make sure you're kept up to date on chapters, I definitely suggest popping in to the LiveJournal community, where I regularly post all the newest fic updates... community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/anakin(underscore)dorme/profile 


	15. Facing the Past

_I was in  
Deeper than I thought I was  
if I have enough love  
for the both of us_

Anakin was never a patient man and Saché Maberrie's constant excuses were beginning to wear on him. Though he knew that ultimately it wasn't the Separatists fault, he couldn't help but lash out at her, just as he couldn't help himself when he constantly sent Maberrie messages asking if Dormé had contacted her with her decision. Finally, word reached him and to Vader's utter elation, the answer was a positive one. He had no idea the effect his behaviour was having on Dormé or that the handmaiden only agreed out of fear for her former mentor's life. Anakin also didn't realise that Dormé now feared that she would never see her daughter again. All he knew was that while he was elated to see his old friend, he was also struggling with the past.

Though he was far from forgiving her for what had passed between them, Vader had hoped that by making contact, he would finally be able to face the past and finally let it go. Unfortunately, deep down, he knew it wouldn't be that simple, but he had to try and it was with this in mind that he ensured his chambers were in their finest state and that all damage over his struggles had been removed. He wasn't certain why she agreed to meet him on his ship, but at the same time he was grateful for it. All neutral territory generally held bad memories for him and so long as they stayed in his quarters, he would not have to wear his mask. Despite all they had been through, he wanted to be able to look on her with his own eyes.

Upon her arrival, Anakin received word from one of his officers via comm., though he could already sense her Force signature. Staring in the small mirror of his fresher, the Sith Lord tried to convince himself that he didn't care about the fact he looked every bit the broken man that he was or that Dormé was certain to find him repulsive now. Every scar and every mar on his features seemed to scream at him with their blatant ugliness. It wasn't like she really mattered to him in that way anymore. It's not like he cared. But some lies were just too blatant for even Anakin to believe.

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye for Dormé who was so certain she would not be returning to Naboo or her daughter again. Soren Typho assured her he would take good care of Aené and she knew she was leaving her in good hands, but to have to part with her was the most painful thing she had ever done in her life. Now as the ship drew nearer to The Executor she felt her resolve stiffen. After weeks of avoiding this and trying to forget about him, Dormé knew this had to be done, whatever the consequences. She owed to herself, but even more so, she owed it to Anakin for what she had done to him. 

It was Saché's last message to her, saying how impatient Anakin was to see her, demanding to know if she had made up her mind yet, that caused Dormé to give in. She was afraid if she turned him down on the offer that Saché would pay the price instead. Dormé knew she couldn't live with that, even if it meant she would have another day or even a few hours with her daughter.

Lieutenant Piett greeted her with a barrage of stormtrooper clones and he escorted her personally to the wing of the ship belonging to the emperor's second-in-command.

She didn't question the lieutenant when he gave her directions and left her. She was far too consumed with what she would say. What could she possibly say to Anakin? Her footsteps neared the doorway and she bit her lip, her thoughts running wild with anticipation.

It was only when Vader sensed her standing outside his door was he able to tear his eyes away from the mirror and resist the urge to slam his fist into the glass. Moving quickly, Vader departed from the fresher before heading into the living quarters where he proceeded to use the Force to cause the door to part and permit Dormé entrance.

As the door to his chambers parted, Dormé hesitated a moment, not because the dimly lit chambers intimidated her, but rather that this would mean she was really here, that there was no turning back. But there already was no turning back and she stepped inside. It was then her eyes fell upon him. Though she could have easily took in his entire appearance—the hairless, scarred face, the black loose-fitted shirt which teased the eyes by being slightly drawn open to reveal part of his well-sculpted chest from the long hours of training in heavy armour, his black leather trousers—Dormé saw none of it. Instead, Dormé, frozen in place for a good long while, was staring at his eyes, for it was there that she found the truth: that he, Vader as everyone called him these days, was Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi Knight, husband of Padmé Amidala, father of Aené.

Anakin's thoughts, already divided and torn, suddenly scattered. All the things he imagined he would say to her, wanted to say to her, both in anger and in desperation, faded away leaving behind only pained silence. How many nights had he dreamt of this moment? How many long hours had did he pace his living quarters going through words he wanted to say to her but never would? Now this moment was upon him and though Dormé looked lovely as ever in a finely crafted gown of crimson, one that accented her perfect and petite form with a corset decorated with embroidery of silvery white, Anakin registered none of it. All he saw was his old friend; a friend who held the scales that weighed his heart and his rage.

Dormé couldn't speak even if she had come up with the perfect thing to say in a moment such as this. Eventually, her feet got the better of her and she was slowly drawing closer to him. The entire time, her eyes remained on his. Now standing mere inches away from him, the proximity from close friends, but not necessarily lovers, she couldn't help noticing his height, for she had to tilt her head further to keep her eyes locked on his. She had wanted to remain cool and collected in facing her death, if that would be the end of this meeting, but she found herself unable to go through with that plan.

In silence, he could only stare at her with a stoic expression that did little to hide the flood of emotions that reflected in his blue eyes. Through the Force, Anakin could feel the intensity of Dormé's emotions hitting him like a storm. Though caught off guard by the strength of it, Vader promptly shut them out. He didn't dare allow himself to read them lest he find some pleasure in her pain, or give into his own sorrow and rage. Though Anakin's instincts told him to back away, to keep the distance between them, his body refused to move, just as his eyes refused to look away despite the fact his mind purposely blocked out the silent messages that was meant for him to read. Frozen in position, Anakin's gaze was lowered to meet Dormé's eyes that were raised to meet his own. There was such beauty to be found in her amber gaze, mystery too and something else that Anakin would not allow himself to process. Such thoughts were dangerous to him now and it reminded him that despite his wish to embrace this moment, to forget the past to begin anew, the trust between them had been broken. She used and betrayed him, just as Padmé had. While Dormé's mistakes were partially in the name of duty, it didn't excuse the fact she had initiated the betrayal in the first place.

Unknowing what possessed her, Dormé threw her arms around his torso, holding him tightly and sighing. She hardly noticed tears coming to her eyes and flowing down her cheeks, for the emotions she felt were so high. She hugged him for many reasons, though if asked she wouldn't have been able to relay them all. She was grateful, despite the deception (for hadn't she deserved such deception?), that he was alive, that she was able to see him again, that she had missed him despite whatever lies she told herself in order to get over him, for Aené whom he had given her though she hadn't deserved it, that was so sorry for Padmé, for herself and what she had done to him, for their friendship...

Vader was unable to respond. Remaining still, Anakin could only close his eyes in reply as he forced his thoughts to clear. In silence, he continued to build the walls within himself, despite his hearts desire to do otherwise. Volumes were being expressed without a single word spoken and as much as Anakin wanted to hear to what was meant for his soul to hear, he didn't dare allow himself to listen. He wasn't ready to take that chance, for that required trust and, like Dormé, the Sith Lord wasn't entirely certain where he stood in her universe or if she even had room for him in her world anymore. However, she was here and while he might have been able to ignore and deny everything else, Anakin could not deny this and what it represented. She was willing to give their friendship a second chance and that alone gave him a glimpse of hope.

With all the grace and dignity of a queen Dormé withdrew and politely wiped her cheeks leaving Vader to watch her in awkward silence. Though he was innocent, Anakin couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight of her tears. Yet Dormé was quick to pull herself together and was soon meeting his eyes. Now it was his turn to lower his gaze.

Dormé allowed herself to take in his entire appearance. She wanted to know who was responsible for his injuries and if Anakin hadn't seen to their demise, she would do so personally—or so she vowed to herself. Anakin deserved none of this _urugal_ that he was forced to go through. It wasn't fair and she wanted to rectify it.

Vader could still remember how he had kept his identity hidden from her and felt ashamed of himself for doing it. Though he knew given the situation it was best he did, Anakin couldn't help but be reminded of the past and felt low for having return the favour though on a far lesser level.

She recalled in meeting him as Vader flew to her thoughts. She had been so callous, but then again, he knew very well that she hadn't known it was him. Even so, it didn't prevent her from feeling quite embarrassed by it. She then remembered just how close he had come to meeting his daughter for the first time. What would Aené think of all this? What would Anakin think of Aené? Would he think she had used him for her? Would he think she was trying to purposely keep her from him? Dormé had no idea where she stood or how she ought to act or behave. She didn't know what Anakin had in mind and whether or not she would ever return to Aené. Thinking it wise, she removed her wakizashi and her cloak, revealing the bare skin of her neck and back, while illustrating her complete surrender to him. If it was, as she could barely hope, about mending their friendship, then disarming was the first order of business.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her in silence. Though her beauty had yet to register in his mind—for it was still too distracted by the storm of emotions—Anakin knew what her actions meant and was moved by it. Though Vader knew that this was about calling a truce and bridging the divide that now separated them, witnessing Dormé's actions served to confirm it. Deciding then it was only fair to show her that he was in agreement, Anakin held her gaze as he too silently removed his lightsaber from his belt and placed it on the small table nearest to him. 'It isn't much, but it is a beginning,' Vader said quietly in a voice that was still his own but now held a hint of a growl and a rasp.

Dormé watched him with guarded anticipation as his hand moved to his lightsaber. But then, surprise and utter relief washed over her when he set the lightsaber on a nearby table. His voice was raspy as though he had a sore throat, but she now slowly began to put it all together: why these chambers were isolated and pressurized, why he was forced to wear a mask (which she had originally thought was because of the scarring or to shield his identity from the public). Saché had not exaggerated when she said he had been injured, though she still didn't know the extent of his injuries. His words were also comforting, as though she could read his true emotions in his eyes.

'I have to admit, I had a hard time with the lieutenants upon arriving. They seemed pretty keen on disarming me the minute I set foot on this ship,' she admitted, trying to be more light-hearted, though she was still struggling with her own emotions while trying to place his. 'I was tempted to give them a lesson in the superiority of swords over blasters, but decided against it. I figured, ending up in a containment cell wouldn't be the best way to begin mending a friendship.' Dormé blushed at the mention of friendship and tried not to allow her eyes to waver.

Anakin gave a light chuckle at her words as he shook his head, marking the hint of amusement found at her statement. Though he was aware of the fact she was trying to lighten the mood to detract from the seriousness of the moment Anakin wasn't offended by it. If anything he was appreciative and grateful that despite everything she understood his need to dodge this delicate topic instead of facing it front on. 'It's too bad you didn't. They could use a lesson in respect, especially when it pertains to the arts of the blade,' Anakin remarked with a wry grin. But soon his expression grew serious as he took note of her blush. It reminded him of his own actions back when he encountered her on Naboo and with this in mind he glanced away briefly as he furrowed his brow.

'I...I would like to apologize for not telling you who I was before. I just felt it wasn't the right time for that and-' he faltered not wanting to admit that he wanted to go about this properly. Without the use of any masks both metaphorical and literal. 'Either way, it wasn't polite of me and I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for doing that to you,' he concluded as it was his turn for his cheeks to warm.

Dormé shook her head, knowing exactly what he meant without having to say it. 'If anyone deserves to apologise for anything, it's me,' she said, though not discounting his apology and appreciating it nonetheless. 'Thank you for allowing me to—for giving me a chance to be your friend. After what I did, I know I'm not deserving of another chance.'

Vader fell silent as he studied Dormé in silence. This too was something he never imagined he'd ever hear and yet it was something he desperately wanted. There was a time he would have mocked her for it, not believing it was sincere, but it was real and hearing it was almost too much to bear, leaving Anakin unable to maintain eye contact with her. Though he sincerely believed her apology, instincts demanded that he show no weakness before her and so Anakin was quick to look away lest she see how her words were affecting him.

'I am so sorry for everything. But I want you to know—' Dormé swallowed back tears, unable to continue. Now was not the time to discuss it, no matter how much she knew it needed to be covered. Instead, she skirted it by admitting she didn't even know who Lord Vader was or his importance to the Empire.

Anakin wanted to say that he forgave her, that the past was behind him, but doing so would mean lying and he knew he couldn't do that to her no matter how much he wanted to believe his words to be truth. As such he remained silent in reply and only closed his eyes briefly to clear his thoughts of the struggle within. Anakin felt his heart jump to his throat. Though he wanted to believe that she was about to profess still holding affections for him, Vader also didn't want to hear it. He wasn't ready to hear it despite what his heart secretly desired. He didn't want dwell on the past and felt that such words would only make a mockery of the pain he had been through. Fortunately Dormé seemed to understand this as well and as she dodged the matter Anakin felt a wave of relief pour over him. Though this wasn't an easy matter to discuss either it was far easier than dwelling on the words she almost spoke and the emotions it encouraged.

'I have to admit, though it was probably was evident to you the last time we met, that I haven't exactly kept up with politics. My duties have been out of that arena, as was my request...Other than hearing of your supposed death, I'm at a loss as to everything that happened and what brought you here to be—what was it you said, second-in-command of the Empire?'

Anakin shook his head and waved a hand as she explained she had been out of the arena of politics. 'I can't say I've really been involved in politics myself. Not until recent of course,' he added as he slipped off to the kitchen where an android remained offline until its presence was needed. Moving past it, the Sith Lord grabbed a half empty bottle of a rather rare and expensive bottle of apsinthos and two flute glasses. Pouring them both a glass Anakin promptly returned and set the bottle onto the table before offering her a glass. He didn't hesitate to drain his own in a single swallow before pouring himself another glass. Then turning his attentions to Dormé once more, the Sith Lord gave a deep sigh as he furrowed his brow.

'You haven't missed much if that's what you're asking,' he began. 'At least nothing that would be of any real interest to you.' he admitted not really wanting to speak of Mustafar or the fact he had spent the past year having to relearn basic motor skills with new limbs.

Dormé's eyes remained on Anakin. As she listened, she too drained her glass, preparing to enjoy the second glass. 'But I am interested in y—what involves you,' she said, hoping that perhaps in time he would be willing to open up more, but not expecting it today. For now, she just wanted him to know she was here for if or when he needed to speak of anything. Dormé herself didn't exactly want to speak of everything she had been through while she thought he was dead. The funeral of her mistress, the birth of her daughter—their daughter... Even after the second and third glass, she wasn't particularly keen on speaking of Aené. Relieved that this was going far better than she expected, Dormé didn't hesitate to start on a third glass and have a seat on one of the richly furnished couches. She spoke of what little she had seen of his ship and the chambers, telling him, 'It's a vast improvement compared to your old quarters. Cleaner too. I'm impressed.'

Nodding in agreement he just chuckled as he motioned to the lifeless droid in the kitchen. 'One of the many perks about my new position,' he remarked with a grin. 'I can collect and have whatever I want, including servant droids. But given my inability to cook it's less of an option and more of a given,' he added with a chuckle.

'Hopefully programmed to fix more appetising food than the old one,' she added with a laugh as she eyed the droid with amusement. She decided if she had the chance before returning to Naboo to at least fix a few things for him to eat, as well as remind him how to go about reheating said dishes.

Anakin grinned in reply as he took a long sip of his drink. 'Thank the Force, yes, otherwise I'd have long since sent it out an airlock,' he teased as for a moment he forgot all that had happened between them. However it was short lived and soon Vader found himself struggling to think of something to discuss that wouldn't be awkward for either of them. As much as he wanted to pretend that the past never happened it wasn't going to be that easy. However it wasn't to say that this wasn't a far better beginning than he had ever hoped.

Growing more serious, Anakin found his thoughts turning back to Dormé as he couldn't help but wonder the details of her life during their time apart. However, like his old friend, there was so much he imagined she wouldn't want to discuss and though he was curious the Sith Lord wasn't certain where to begin. So instead he decided to keep things simple and what he hoped would be safe as well. 'I don't suppose I could interest you in a tour of my new quarters?' he offered figuring this was as good a place as any to begin. He also wanted to show off some of the melee he had been collecting over the past months in the training hall and knew of no one better who'd appreciate it than Dormé.

Dormé missed this so incredibly much. She hadn't even expected she would ever have the chance to see Anakin again, let alone engage in conversation with him like this. It was something out of dream. At the invitation, she set her glass on the table and stood to join him. 'I'd be delighted,' she said.

Rising to his feet, the Sith Lord gave a friendly smile as he guided her throughout his fairly vast and opulent chambers until he reached the training hall/meditation room. 'I know this is hardly a great place to begin a friendship, but I know you appreciate the finer arts and would understand why I collect them,' Anakin stated as he showed her his collection of blacksmith blades and other assorted melee.

Dormé was extremely impressed with her friend's new chambers and the life he had carved for himself. If his home was any indication, he had truly been able to come into his own here on this ship. She assumed with the death of all of the Jedi and the now extinct order that it freed him from the restraints of their religion. Now Anakin could be himself, do the things he wanted to, and collect things such as the melee that he had always desired. It showed her another side of him and with it, she desired to know more. She took note of the slight stiffness to his walk and the irregularity of his breath, which filled her with concern as they continued onward. Though she took in the _sights_, it was Anakin who gained most of her attention, at least until they reached the training and meditation room. 'Where did you get all of these?' she gasped, far too side-tracked to have heard his statement about collecting. 'They're gorgeous...'

'I blame you for my interest in blacksmith blades,' he admitted quietly as he watched her handle a blade that had caught her eye. Motioning to different ones, he explained the history of how he had acquired them. The one she held was crafted by a hermit he explained that lived on Naboo. Apparently his wife as it was said was a shaman or a healer who was known to make jewellery upon occasion.

Without even asking for permission, Dormé approached one that especially caught her eye, running her fingers over the grip. 'I've never seen craftsmanship like this...'

'I find his workmanship to be the finest I've ever seen and so I've employed him to create further designs for me to train with. I'm hardly a master in any sense of the word but it has helped me grow accustom to my armour,' he admitted.

Dormé broke her glance away from the blade when he said it was due to her influence that he acquired an interest in blacksmith blades. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the blades. 'He made this one too,' she observed, having moved on to the next blade and recognising the inscription. She enjoyed hearing the stories of the various objects he acquired and appreciated the fact he was telling her. 'It looked extremely heavy,' she commented, her eyes drifting briefly—as though out of compulsion—to his chest and torso before distracting herself with another blade.

As much as he was loathed to admit it, Dormé's smile warmed his heart and awoke memories he didn't want to think about in that moment. Glancing away, Anakin furrowed his brow as he tried to clear his thoughts before catching her remarks about the blacksmith having made other blades in his collection. 'I envy his talent. It's ironic that one should find peace in the creation of weapons used for death,' Vader mused as he moved to join her side only to stop himself as he felt her gaze. Though he was mindful of his appearance in her presence—despite his attempts to tell himself otherwise—Vader enjoyed feeling her eyes on him. It also left him feeling both torn and conscious of himself.

'I finally have my own—I mean, the one I brought with me was part of my retirement from service...it's nothing compared to these.' Dormé placed the sword back in its resting place, stepping back and admiring them. Turning to him, she joked, 'I suppose they're all right,' with a hint of a smile.

Anakin grinned as he shook his head. 'Well good to know they are up to your standards,' he said with a wink. Though part of him wanted to suggest they spar, a greater part of him didn't want to unnerve her with the idea. Things were still too delicate for such gestures so he instead invited her back to the main living room and asked if she was hungry for anything at all.

Dormé couldn't help wondering what it would be like to spar with Anakin. They had joked around about it many times, but never got around to actually giving it a go. But now was not the time for such frivolities. Today was for disarming, for reminiscing, for letting go... It was in their best interests to keep things as light and vague as possible. For if she didn't, Dormé knew the tears would not be long to follow. Regrets didn't help mend anything and trust once broken was hard to regain. She followed Anakin back through to the main living room and picked up her glass from the table to empty it and refill it. She shook her head to the offer of food, for the liquor was satisfying her enough tonight. It seemed like ages since she last drank it and ignoring her own best advice would much rather drink herself into a stupor than think about regrets and how much she had missed him.

Anakin nodded at Dormé's refusal of food but ordered the android to life before apologizing as he informed her that he hadn't eaten all day. In truth he was just too nervous upon learning of Dormé's arrival to have been able to eat anything but now he was he was quite hungry.

Having finished another glass, she forewent pouring the rest of the bottle, taking it with her to the couch, which she reclined on with an exhale. 'D'you remember the time you brought your couch over to my apartment? Remember how Moteé and Yané went absolutely mad over it?' She laughed, recalling the look on their faces.

If he was bothered by Dormé's need to unwind, it didn't show. As the android began to prepare something for Anakin to eat, he sat down across from Dormé and couldn't resist a chuckle as she gave up the glass and took the bottle. It wouldn't be the first time he had done that over the year and Anakin was certain it wouldn't be the last before all was said and done. As tempting as it would be to join his friend in drinks, Anakin felt it was more prudent to keep his wits about him, especially when he considered the last time he let it all go with Dormé. Though he knew he'd behave in the physical sense, Anakin didn't trust himself not to spill his thoughts, or worse his heart. As much as he loved Dormé, and longed to mend things between them, Anakin was not about to be fooled. Once was bad enough. 'I'd do it again if it meant pissing off Manthing. She was such a hag,' he admitted while forcing himself to forget the past for a moment to just dwell on the here and now.

'They looked as though it was a beast that would swallow them whole,' Dormé snickered, taking a swig from the bottle. Despite everything that had happened, it was beginning to become clear to Dormé, at least in the back of her head, that they were instinctively comfortable with each other. In time, this would only aid in helping mend things between them. For now, it was Dormé's turn to let it all go without any ulterior motives, but to appreciate the moment, whatever the consequences.

Anakin grinned as he nodded, doing his best to hide the struggle to focus on the present and the present only. He was envious of Dormé for her ability to just categorize everything and forget. He also knew the reasons for this and found silent hope at the fact that despite everything there was some things between them that was real. She was able to trust him enough to share her secrets so why couldn't he take that chance?

Seeing that he now had food in front of him, she gave him an apologetic glance. 'I'm sorry...it seems this's almost run out and you won't be able to have any more...'

He glanced away grateful for the distraction of the droid to keep his thoughts from trailing down that dark path and accepted the food before asking to have some blue milk with it. 'It's all right. I find blue milk works better with this meal to be honest,' he admitted not wanting her to feel bad. It was then that he recalled Dormé's warning to him and the fact it had been given a little too late. 'Did you want something else to drink?' he offered figuring she would probably want some milk herself or perhaps water.

'I'd prefer something strong, to be perfectly honest,' Dormé said, partially serious, partially making fun of herself. After everything she had been through emotionally today, she couldn't help wanting to forget, at least temporarily.

Anakin nodded and motioned to the droid to bring them another bottle. Though it perhaps wasn't the wisest option, Vader was hardly bothered as he had been in this position himself upon occasion. And unlike his Master, Anakin wasn't about to make Dormé suffer for it either should this return to haunt her in the morning. He at least had time to prepare for this moment, Dormé on the other hand had not.

The way the droid behaved reminded her of something from a long time ago. 'You know I used to follow this one boy around like that, elusive, or at least I thought I was being elusive.' The droid made a noise and she cackled. 'Yes, oh, I was horrible. I had such a crush on him, but he didn't know I was alive... Instead of going home after work, I followed him to his home. I even walked by there instead of going straight to work sometimes, just hoping I might catch him.' She went on to tell him the entire embarrassing ordeal with her professing her love for him and wanting him to kiss her. 'And when he said no, I—well...I punched him in the face. I was plastered at the time, I swear. I wouldn't have done it if I'd been sober. _Urugal_, I wouldn't have confessed my infatuation for him if I had been sober.' She laughed at herself, hardly realising she would be mortified for this later on.

Anakin knew what it was like to follow in the shadow of a crush. It made him think of Padmé and the thought encouraged dark memories to which promptly buried as the android returned with a fresh bottle. Tonight he would be damned if the past took hold and ruined this moment. 'We've all done foolish things and have lashed out for it from time to time,' Vader admitted as his expression grew distant. In his mind he could still see the lifeless body of Padmé at his feet and hear the requiem of the Jedi younglings he had slaughtered. Though he knew he had crossed the line with the younglings—a mistake he felt could have been avoided had he been more skilled in controlling the darkness that flowed through his veins at the time. Padmé's death on the other hand brought a dark smile to his lips.

Already starting on the other bottle, this time taking care to pour it, spilling slightly, into her glass, thinking she would be sharing with Anakin, Dormé failed to recognise the distance in Anakin's eyes and tone of voice. 'I have to say I envy the droid,' she chuckled. 'Hovering around you all the time. If she were a woman, I might be tempted to have a go at her too.'

Anakin felt a little more at ease though it also made him feel a bit guilty knowing the reason for this. At her teasing the Sith Lord furrowed his brow and gave a harsh laugh as he shook his head. 'Somehow I doubt that,' he remarked before realizing how bad that sounded and quickly adding. 'I mean you know how messy I can be. Force knows this place is only as clean as it is because of it,' he concluded.

Pointing at his food, Dormé queried, 'What is that?' She wasn't hungry but she couldn't say she recognised the dish. Nor could she say it looked very appetising though it had a fragrant aroma. 'It smells good.'

Grinning, Anakin explained it was a meal that was native to Tatooine. 'It tastes a lot better than it looks,' he admitted. 'My mother used to make it when I was a youngling. This isn't nearly as good as her own cooking but it's a definite improvement from my own. What about you? Are you still inventing things in the kitchen?' he asked curiously figuring this was safe ground still.

Dormé hardly noticed his emotions for she had already had quite a bit to drink on an empty stomach and didn't take his words or harsh laugh to heart. Her curiosity turned to his meal and she recalled him saying something about such a meal before, though she couldn't remember when. 'Oh...well I try to, though I haven't really had the time lately,' she said, though not disclosing the true reasons for this, namely due to Aené. She hadn't thought about such things in what seemed like a long time. 'I'd like to start doing that again...so long as I have someone to test them out, of course. I don't think I'm a very good judge of my own cooking.'

Vader nodded in understanding at her words once more relieved at the fact they had reached a topic that didn't involve dancing around emotions or memories. It was proving to be more wearing than he would have liked leaving Anakin feeling as though he was walking on a fine line between rage and despair. Neither emotion was of any use to him in this case despite what his master would have said if he had been here.

At her suggestion of designing culinary creations once more Vader grew more interested. Part of him wanted to be a part of this as despite his lack fo skills he always enjoyed helping Dormé out in what way he could. But a greater part of him was far too awkward to even suggest such an idea. As such he took her words at face value not taking them too seriously given the situation. 'You should have Saché try some of them. She might be a loudmouth but she definitely a better and a far better choice than Manthing,' he remarked with a smirk as he was unable to resist knocking Moteé. He didn't dare suggest Soren for this was also a delicate matter for him though Anakin had yet to figure out just how foolish and impossible idea that was.

'Saché would be too polite about it. She'd have to find something good about it even if it was awful.'

Anakin found the idea of Saché being too polite to be amusing as she was one of the most outspoken women he had ever known. 'You can't be serious! I thought being polite was a lost cause with her!' Vader teased recalling the woman's lack of fear with him and lack of manners.

'At least I know with you—you're completely honest,' Dormé admitted, slurring a bit as she paused for another drink, before going on about various cooking-related incidents.

Her admittance wasn't lost on him thought Vader was mindful not to put it to heart because of her current condition. 'You say it like it's a good thing,' he remarked with a dark smile as he shook his head before finishing off his blue milk.

It was a few hours later when her head became heavy and she curled up on the couch, which was much larger than her. Though she wouldn't remember it later, she mumbled about having missed him before saying, 'I'm just going to rest my eyes a moment,' though it inevitably led to her falling asleep on the Sith Lord's couch. To anyone else, it would have looked quite pathetic for the drunk handmaiden to pass out on his couch like that, but for the first time in a very long time, her dreams held pleasant things. Though she wouldn't remember them upon waking, she clutched a pillow, smiling softly in her sleep.

The topic continued and soon Anakin was admitting his own disastrous attempts at cooking. As embarrassing as it was to admit he was careful not to tell her the reason for his attempts, that by pretending to cook, he was reliving memories of the past when they used to create things together.

But after what felt like minutes but was hours Dormé murmured words he didn't dare let his heart hear, and was remarking that she was going to rest her eyes for a moment. Anakin just gave a smile and nodded in understanding before watching as his old friend slipped into rest. Rising to his feet, the Sith Lord paused as he studied her for a moment before departing to grab a blanket. Returning to the couch, he slipped it over her sleeping form that now was clutching a pillow. Noticing the hint of a smile that played on her lips, Anakin couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. Reaching out, he gingerly touched her cheek as he gave a hint of a smile of his own.

'Rest well, Dormé,' he whispered quietly before departing for the kitchen where he activated the droid that promptly cleaned up. Recalling his own rare experiences of inebriation, Anakin knew that by morning, she would need more than a blanket to recover. With that in mind, he then promptly ordered the droid to go to the medlab nearby to collect something that would help ease things for Dormé in the morning should she need it. It was only after the droid returned with said medicinals did Vader set them on the table and prepared to wash up for bed himself. Though rest didn't come as easily for him, it was far better than he was accustomed too as of late.

* * *

A/N: Coming up- Vader tries to come to grips with his feelings. Dormé's thoughts return to their daughter, whom Vader still does not believe is his...  



	16. On the Mend

A familiar scent encompassed Dormé as she roused from sleep. She stretched, feeling a bit uncomfortable, realising she was still wearing her favourite gown. When Dormé eventually blinked her eyes open, she looked around, slightly confused and disoriented, having quite forgotten she was on _The Executor_. As she sat up, her head ached, though not terribly and this reminded her of the drinking she engaged in the night before. Groaning, she swung her legs to the floor and put her head in her hands as she vividly began to recall, with mortification, some of the things she had said to Anakin the night before. 'He'll never take me seriously again,' she thought miserably, reaching for the icepack that conveniently lay on a nearby table. She also took pain tablets with the glass of water that happened to be sitting next to it. 

Lying back down, moaning about what an idiot she had been, it slowly dawned on her that Anakin had anticipated this—and had made an effort to help take care of her, just as she had for him. At this realisation, she slowly slipped off the ice pack and sat up once more. She had the sudden urge to wash up and look more presentable. She found her way to the fresher, though making sure she didn't intrude on him. Thankfully, he wasn't there and she was able to shower, however, after towelling off, she realised she hadn't brought anything else to wear. She hadn't brought anything with her at all, save her sword, and that wasn't going to do her any good. Just when she thought her mortification level couldn't sink any lower... She gave in and donned her gown from the day before.

Anakin, for his part, awoke much earlier than Dormé and had some duties to attend to before returning to check up on her. Almost as soon as he returned, Anakin could sense that Dormé was up and about. Her Force signature marked her presence in the fresher and the Sith Lord reminded of his own experience, was concerned and quietly approached the fresher. Uncertain if she'd appreciate his help or not, Vader hesitated before lightly tapping on the door as he politely asked if she was OK.

Dormé finished dressing swiftly before opening the door. She expected he wanted her to get out and forewent doing anything with her hair, which was half-dry and brushed out. 'I'm fine,' she replied hurriedly, avoiding his glance as she stepped out, thinking he wanted in.

Anakin took a step back as the door opened and raised a brow to the sight that greeted him. Feeling his cheeks warm, he watched as she stepped out quickly.

'I'm sorry—I hadn't meant to fall asleep—and for using your fresher—and I haven't got anything else to wear—' Flustered, Dormé reminded herself that despite everything, this was Anakin and she oughtn't be nervous around him. She just knew she had made a fool of herself the night before and was paying for it in her reddened cheeks and current state of mortification.

Anakin just shook his head as he stared at her in dismay, waiting for a chance to speak but giving up. He didn't need to be Force sensitive to feel her embarrassment and it made him feel awkward, as it served to remind him of how distant they had become.

She exhaled, staring at the carpet, only then realising she was barefooted, having forgotten her shoes somewhere between the couch and fresher. 'And I seem to have lost my shoes,' she sighed, finally looking back at him.

'Dormé, there is no need to apologize. It's all right. I was actually hoping you'd be interested in staying for a bit...I even had a guest room set up for you on the ship,' Anakin admitted as his cheeks warmed further. 'I mean, it was only if you were interested of course...But then I learned you hadn't brought anything with you...and...well...' The Sith Lord bit his lip as he glanced away, fearing the worse and feeling defensive of his actions. 'But...I sort of spoke to your old mentor...and asked her to bring a few of your belongings here. I figured even if you didn't want to stay, you'd probably want a fresh change of clothes,' he concluded quickly before adding. 'Your shoes are by the couch,' he admitted, leaving out the fact he almost tripped on them when he went to check up on her in the morning.

'Oh,' was all Dormé could say in response to Anakin, feeling indebted to him for having thought of such a thing. 'Thank you.' She went to grab her shoes and slip them on.

Anakin gave a slight shrug at her gratitude before sheepishly admitting that he had hoped her presence here would be a bit longer than a day visit. To his immense relief—and denied joy—Dormé appeared to have thought ahead and informed him that she now had the week off and was free of duties.

'I would like to—stay, I mean, for awhile. I have taken off a week of duties,' she said, though also avoiding the fact that she had done so thinking it would be a more permanent type of holiday. She didn't want to admit the reason why she hadn't brought anything with her and wished more than anything that she didn't have to keep such a distance from him. It almost made her long for more apsinthos, though her headache served to remind her that it didn't solve anything or help break down any barriers except anything embarrassing pertaining to her.

'I would like that—but only if you are interested of course, I mean if you have other plans then by all means—' he stammered before catching him as the last thing he wanted was to appear desperate. Though part of him was excited at the prospect of spending a week with his former friend another part of him was guarded and a little nervous. It would be enjoyable of that he was certain but he was equally certain that it would also be a trying time filled with awkward discussion and most likely even more awkward admittance. So long as he didn't completely let his guard down or worse profess his feelings to her, Vader had faith this brief visit would help him face the demons of his past and perhaps come to terms with things he had been avoiding for so long.

'I would—I am, interested, if you're not busy,' Dormé said, just about as nervous about this as Anakin was, though excited as well. Part of felt as though she was a teenager with her first crush instead of a twenty-two-year-old woman who had a daughter waiting for her on Naboo. She wanted to hold him, to be held by him, but knew such things were not appropriate nor probably ever wanted by him. If she thought withholding her true affections were hard before, they were tenfold now. She hated having to keep herself in check and not stand too close to him. But she made a vow that she would refrain from any sort of physical contact, even at the most platonic level, unless he initiated it. Dormé had a feeling that before the week was out, her vow would drive her mad.

Anakin smiled at her words and just shook his head when she remarked about him being too busy. 'No, it's quite all right,' he said sheepishly feeling every bit the youngling.

'So where are these guest quarters?'

Her words brought his thoughts to the present, once more reminding Anakin that Dormé would want to change and finish washing up and that he had been stalling her. 'Oh of course, I'll show you, but I—' he faltered as he softly sighed and motioned to the next room, where he had removed his mask. Slipping past her, Anakin moved to grab the heavy headpiece and paused as he gave her an apologetic look. 'You'll have to excuse the armour, but my lungs aren't what they used to be,' he explained simply but guarded tones before placing on the first layer of his headpiece.

Just before leaving with Anakin, he grabbed the strange-looking helmet and she found out the true reason behind it. She tried to withhold her gasp at the revelation, for it filled her with such sorrow, as though it were her fault he was forced to wear this armour in order to breathe. 'Your lungs?' she couldn't help asking. 'So you have an artificial respirator?' Dormé took a step closer only to get a better look at the device.

Eager to regain some of his lost dignity, Anakin began to put on his armour both physically and mentally when Dormé broke through his thoughts with more questions. He nodded simply in reply as he tried to bury the memories as to how this came to be.

'Were you not able to have your lungs repaired?' She hadn't meant to pry, but was concerned for her friend, hoping he had gotten the medical attention he deserved.

This was a delicate topic to say the least, but he couldn't blame her for asking. 'I've been told that an attempt was made, but my body rejected the transplants or whatever it was called. Lord Sidious said it has something to do with my midichlorian count—I don't know to be honest I wasn't exactly conscious during that time and frankly I'd rather not talk about,' he said quietly before covering his face with the first layer of his mask. As much as he hated to be stuck in the confines of his armour, there was a part of him that was grateful for it because it enabled him to hide his emotions from those who weren't Force sensitive. And right now, he felt he needed to be hidden more than ever before.

Dormé couldn't blame Anakin for not wanting to talk about his injuries, but withheld her apology for asking. She knew he wouldn't have answered her questions if he didn't want to. 'At least the armour isn't pink,' she remarked before following him out into the hallway that would take them to her temporary quarters and a change of clothing.

'Pink. Definitely not my first choice,' Anakin said with obvious amusement as once more Dormé found a way to lighten the mood and ease his troubled thoughts. 'But then neither was white and all of our troops wear armour of that shade,' he added with a hidden smirk.

'And white stains so easily,' she added matter-of-factly, with a hint of a smile, unable to hide her amusement.

Leading her to the guest quarters, he paused at the entrance, marking that it was time to briefly part ways. However, Anakin wasn't quite ready to call it a day just yet and politely invited her for lunch back in his quarters later. 'That is once you've settled in or if you're even up to it,' he added.

Dormé was also reluctant to part ways with him, despite her desire to put on something else and do her hair. 'That would be lovely,' she said, just as politely, already eager to spend more time with her friend. She couldn't help pausing to look at him a bit longer before entering the quarters.

Vader gave a hidden smile as he told her to stop by whenever she was ready to join him. His duties wouldn't keep him away for too long and he would be returning soon to his quarters for training and meditation.

Once inside, she was surprised to see what Saché had brought for her, but also at the opulence of the quarters. Though it was nothing compared to Anakin's chambers, it was well-furnished. However, in her eagerness for the lunch date, she quickly tore through the clothing, donning two or three different gowns before deciding on one or a golden hue. Then there was the matter of her hair...

It wasn't until just before the expected afternoon time that Dormé was ready, with her hair up and shoes on properly. When it came time to return to Anakin's chambers, it actually took her a little longer because she had quite forgotten how to get there.

* * *

Anakin was unaware of the struggles that Dormé was having deciding on a gown, nevermind hair, accessories and shoes. As such, by the time she was ready to depart Anakin not only finished his duties, but he had also completed his training and had a chance to wash up. The meal itself was still being made by the android and consisted of a variety of different foods that Dormé and Anakin both enjoyed. The Sith Lord was careful to avoid the kitchen at all costs knowing that with company coming he wanted to look his best—despite telling himself it didn't matter—and keep the food from meeting a premature demise.

But as time passed, Anakin grew concerned and he wondered if perhaps parting ways with her was such a good idea in the first place. The ship after all was quite vast and not exactly easy to find one's way through unless one was familiar with it. He was just about to comm her to see if he could meet her instead to save her time when the chime to his quarters rang marking she had already arrived. Feeling his cheeks warm for not having come up with this plan sooner, Vader slipped quickly to the fresher to do a brief look over before returning to the main living quarters where he used the Force to cause the door to open.

When the door parted, she stopped short to adjust her hair, pressing her gown to make sure everything was in place before taking a breath and entering. 'Hi,' she said shyly. She smiled upon seeing her friend and her eyes widened when she spotted the array of dishes. Even though she knew he hadn't prepared any of them himself, to Dormé, it meant so much to her. He had made the effort to remember many of her favourites.

Anakin smiled and instinctively took in her appearance, which left him briefly at a loss for words. She looked so lovely and yet Vader knew that he didn't dare let her know. 'I hope it's OK, I mean, it's nothing like having a real caterer or chef, but the droid is actually a lot better than one would expect,' he admitted as he shyly led her to the table where a variety of dishes were set out for them.

'Oh, Anakin, this is perfect,' she said, grinning broadly. It wasn't until she sat down that she noticed he had taken extra time with his appearance as well, though she discounted it thinking it was just because he had recently showered.

Dormé's reply made his heart soar and as he sat down, the Sith Lord took the opportunity to properly study her. Everything about her appearance was perfect and flawless, but it wasn't overdone which served to add to her beauty. Despite his denial, Anakin couldn't help, but once more feel as though he were in the presence of a goddess instead of his former friend. 'There is still more to come, the droid is finishing up the last of the meal,' Anakin admitted sheepishly as he forced his thoughts and gaze away from her.

Vader eagerly dug into his food as it was the first meal of the day for him as well and to his relief it appeared that Dormé enjoyed what had been prepared for her. He felt relieved that his programming of the droid to comprehend and understand preparations of Dormé's favourites proved advantageous, even though, at the time, it was more a means of tending to a memory and clinging onto a lost hope.

The conversation was light as Dormé asked of his day and thanked him for having the courtesy to have things brought for her, for it certainly saved the time of having to go back to Naboo. And with the thought of Naboo brought Dormé's thoughts back to her daughter once more—their daughter. She stillhad yet to tell him he was a father, but didn't want to aversely affect their friendship. A part of her was also afraid that he wouldn't like Aené...that he would view her as a reminder of her betrayal...

'I imagine you don't have much free time with all of your duties, but have you had a chance to fool around with any new inventions?' she asked.

At her question he blushed slightly and gave a bit of a shrug in reply. 'I used to have more time—' he began before dodging the matter of his healing. 'Well, I've been able to create a few things in the past, while the greatest or at least the most useful being the droid that has been serving us. I've learnt from the past and made sure to keep it use of language to a minimum. The last one I made was years ago and it never shut up—ever,' he admitted referring to C3PO and his inability to respect silence.

Dormé was hardly surprised that Anakin had created the droid, but was certainly impressed that he programmed it to create these dishes. She didn't bother hiding her admiration. She chuckled at his mention of language, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 'Thank the gods,' she chuckled.

'Speaking of inventions, perhaps you'd be up for creating some during your visit?' he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. 'Or more exactly would you mind if I helped you if you do?'

Dormé blushed, but nodded eagerly. 'I'd love to,' she said, adding, 'And I wouldn't mind if you wanted to help. I know you'd have to be the one to acquire the ingredients, since this is your ship, so that would definitely be a start.' She was incredibly excited about this prospect, though she had no idea what she would be creating. 'I hope I'm not terribly out of practice, as it has been awhile since I last had the chance to.'

Anakin grinned. Though nothing was as it used to be between them, the idea of being able relive the memory of happier moments was too much too resist. He just shook his head as Dormé expressed her concerns about being out of practice. 'I'm sure it will all come back to you. I know it did for me—building droids and such I mean,' he quickly added.

'Also, I wondering, if you wouldn't mind my making a few extra meals for you as well—before the end of the week, I mean—so you could, well, I suppose give the droid a break for a few days or something...' Dormé knew she would eventually be returning to Naboo and thought this way he would at least be left with a little something to repay him for his gesture in allowing her the chance to begin mending their friendship.

The invitation of making further meals for him to enjoy was a wonderful offer indeed and Anakin beamed at the thought. 'That would be wonderful! But only if you're up to it of course,' he said sheepishly as he remembered his promise to himself not to appear overly eager with Dormé lest she pick up his true thoughts.

Throughout the meal, Dormé had long since gotten over trying to hide her feelings from her friend and beamed at his response to her offer of cooking a few meals for him. 'Great! Then I'll just make a list of the ingredients I need so you can have them delivered to your chambers. I hope most of them are already onboard...if not, I can just substitute...' Her brain was rapidly beginning to contemplate what things she would like to make for him and what things that were easier that she could have him help her with, perfectly giddy at the thought and equally nervous, hoping she hadn't lost her skills over the past few months of sticking to standardized meals.

The droid eventually brought over the remaining dishes and Dormé was shocked to find something resembling her conundrum though it was not exactly the same. It wasn't something someone would be able to find in a galactic cookbook in order to programme it into a droid, so she was very flattered indeed to find something very close sitting in front of her. She wondered how long it took for him to figure it out and tasted it curiously.

Though he wasn't entirely certain it bore all the ingredients, it was Anakin's hope that he would come close to creating the infamous conundrum. In reality, he could never quite program the droid to make it exactly as Dormé had, but the Sith Lord had tinkered and tampered with it until it came as close as possible to how he remembered. Though he had often told himself the reason he even did this was because he enjoyed the dessert in truth this too was another attempt to pretend—even briefly—that his dear friend was still a part of his life. But now that she really was here Vader was more than nervous to learn if his attempt to recreate her infamous desert was a success. So with baited breath he watched her in silence as she took a taste. 'I know it's not exactly like your dessert. I tried to remember the ingredients as best I could, but I was unsure as to the amounts so it took a little tinkering I hope it came close at least,' he said shyly feeling his cheeks warm as he feared she might find it disgusting.

Curiously tasting the dish, she couldn't tell what was missing at first, but after the second, more tentative taste, she immediately rose from her chair to head into the kitchen.

Anakin felt a rush of panic, fearing that she found it offensive and was going to spit it out.

After rummaging around for a minute or two, she returned to the table with her secret ingredient, taking the liberty to stir it into Anakin's dessert before her own. 'There,' she said, giving it a taste. 'Yes, that's it. I can't believe you remembered the entire thing, except for the secret ingredient of course...or rather, the now not-so-secret ingredient.'

The Sith Lord stared in surprise. 'Are you serious? You mean to tell me it was that all this time? I spent days trying to find rare spices and stuff I saw in your kitchen figure it was it only to discover I've had it all along?' he breathed in shock and amusement.

In reply, Dormé looked up from her now half-eaten conundrum and smiled broadly. She wondered just how much time and effort he had put in and couldn't say she was flattered. She also couldn't help hoping it meant something more, even though it was in all likelihood a far-fetched dream.

Her smile caused Anakin's cheeks to warm as he couldn't help but give a sheepish on in reply. Just seeing her like this made all that he had went through to programme the dessert in the first place. He didn't dare allow himself to think that it was anything deeper or allow himself to register how it made his heart race. It wasn't real, after all, or so he kept telling himself.

She finished quickly because the food was delicious and she hadn't had anything since the night before and even then it hadn't been much because she was so nervous about seeing him again. But once she noticed he too had finished, she stood to begin cleaning up, as she saw it was only fair since he had gone to the trouble of preparing it (in his own way) for their consumption.

As she rose to clean up Anakin furrowed his brow and reached out to take her wrist as he shook his head. 'Just relax. You're the guest here. Besides, that's the droids job,' he added. 'Unless you'd rather go into the living room to relax,' he offered with a shy smile.

Dormé froze mid-action. It wasn't his words or even his shy smile that made her heart race. His touch was electrifying. She hadn't been this close to him, let alone felt his familiar gloved fingertips on her skin in nearly a year—though it felt so much longer than that. Meeting his eyes, Dormé said, 'Y-yes, that would be nice,' though her voice was slightly uneven. _And to be able to touch you again would be even nicer... _she thought, though she chided herself from thinking it.

As their eyes met, the Sith Lord's softened as he grew almost shy to her reply. Giving a slight nod, he rose to his feet and, realizing he was still holding her wrist, he promptly let go as his cheeks grew warm once again. As loathed as he was to admit it, the simple gesture made him long for more and left him feeling awkward for the memories it encouraged. But soon he forced himself to bury it as he led her to the living room.

As if the handmaiden could sense he was going to withdraw his hand straight after standing, Dormé's fingertips brushed over his gloved hand as he released her. It was an accident on her part, though it made her ache to remove it to feel the cool metal against her flesh, the metal which had been such a conductor of raw energy almost a year ago...how she missed it!

Anakin's eyes flickered to Dormé as he felt her fingers touch his hand. Such a simple gesture encouraged so many memories—both good and bad that for a moment he felt as though he was unable to react. But ever determined to protect himself from being hurt once more the Sith Lord forced his thoughts to move forward as he led her to the living room.

Dormé cut her thoughts short as she followed him to the living room and sat down. She wanted him to sit with her, partially because she wanted to be near her friend and partially because she wanted to be with her old friend. And once again, she chastised herself for thinking about it.

It wasn't long before the droid returned with a bottle of their favourite drink and two flute glasses for them before it departed once more. 'You'll have to pass me a list of those ingredients you were mentioning before,' Anakin offered as he moved to pour them each a glass. 'Though I should warn you, I'm probably going to need your help for some of them as I'm very good when it comes to this stuff,' he admitted sheepishly.

She was thankful when the droid arrived with apsinthos, despite it being early afternoon. However, when Anakin poured their drinks, she sipped it casually and with some semblance of grace that had been lost the night before. 'This stuff as in reading, right?' she teased. 'I have to admit I'm not as bad at Basic as I used to be...although I think some of it, such as spelling, will never stick. I wonder if I can just find pictures of them on holonet or something. That would be easier.'

At her teasing, Anakin's cheeks lit up as he glanced away feeling the sting of humiliation that the truth carried. 'You know me too well,' he muttered before adding with a hint of pride. 'Although you'll be pleased to know I have been practicing. Not by choice mind you, but I have been improving.'

'Not by choice?' Dormé queried, raising a brow in amused curiosity. She watched him as he moved, still standing in front of her. She wanted to ask him to sit down next to her, but didn't want to initiate anything that overstepped her bounds.

Anakin made a face as he paced a bit marking his need to recover from his wounded pride before finally taking a seat across from her so as not to encourage tempting thoughts. 'Lord—the emperor was less than amused by my reading and writing skills shall we say and has since encouraged me to master it,' he admitted ruefully.

'Emperor Palpatine had a far more advanced education than either of us,' Dormé remarked, though she had no idea just what sort of education he had outside of universities on Naboo. Frowning, she added, 'It's hardly fair of him to judge your own reading and writing skills according to his level.'

Anakin was grateful to Dormé for her words and the support that was found there. Though he tried his best to improve, it really did feel as though he was never good enough for his master. However, despite this, he still admired the older Sith Lord for his training and wished in many ways that he could have his intelligence. 'Although no matter how much I seem to improve it just never is enough with him. But that's another matter,' he said with a wave of a hand before taking another sip of his drink.

Finding a nearby datapad, she asked, 'Is it all right if I start the list on this?' before going ahead to do so anyway. She wasn't going to read anything on it, just begin typing.

Her question caught his attention and upon noticing the pad she was grabbing, Anakin once more felt his cheeks warm. There wasn't anything of any importance on it save for the _studies_ he had only moments ago mentioned to her. Though he didn't mind her reading them, Anakin was more than conscious of his vulnerability when in her presence. However, it was obvious she had no intention of reading his pathetic attempts at grammar and thus gave a nod in reply. 'Feel free to, if you want,' he said before adding with a chuckle. 'Believe me, there's nothing on there I'd miss if you decided to erase anything and even less worth reading.'

Dormé shook her head. 'Blegh grammar. I think I'll pass,' she said, having already begun a new entry with a list of ingredients.

'Finally someone who agrees with me!' Anakin said with a grin as Dormé admitted to hating grammar. 'I honestly don't see the purpose of it myself,' he remarked with a shrug.

After she had a fairly nice-sized list, she asked, 'Is there anything specific you'd like me to fix for you? Or that you'd like to help me with? You have most of this stuff already, I think, but we'll need more.'

The Sith Lord furrowed his brow before suggesting some ideas of things he'd like to help with. It was his hope to perhaps programme them into the droid so he could enjoy it in her absence. He also suggested some things they had enjoyed before that he wanted to help make with her again.

'That? Are you certain?' Dormé asked about one of the dishes, taking a sip of her drink. 'The last time we made it, half of it was on the floor—' She giggled at the memory. 'I think the other half was on you—although to this day, I don't know how you managed that. It must be a magic Force thing.'

Anakin gave a wry grin at her question as he nodded with a chuckle to the memory. At her teasing he just shook his head as he waved a hand. 'Wait a minute, that was not my fault and you know it! How was I supposed to know that you weren't supposed to stir while it was cooking? You told me that it needed stirring before,' he remarked back attempting to play innocent but failing miserably as he began to laugh.

Dormé made herself comfortable, kicking off her shoes as she finished her list. 'I think that about does it. She passed it over to him to let him have a look at it. She knew he would let her know if he had questions. She certainly had a lot of questions...but none relating to cooking. However, instead, as he looked over the list, she studied him.

As she passed him the list Anakin grew a bit more serious as he studied it closely taking a moment to define the typing as he put it to memory. A lot of the items he was familiar with but there was others that he had never heard of before. But as he studied it he could feel her eyes on him. It was both comforting and unsettling, leaving Anakin torn between his own emotions. Part of him wanted to believe that it was real, that she was actually studying him, but a greater part of him imagined she was just staring at him because of his scars which caused his cheeks to warm. Ultimately, he believed it was all in his head because he knew that she was just curious to know if he had any questions about the list. Glancing back to her, the Sith Lord gave a sheepish smile. He couldn't help but ask about a few of the items which he wasn't familiar with.

Dormé hardly realised she was staring until he looked back at her. Catching herself, she automatically blushed and looked away momentarily until he began asking her questions.

Anakin caught her blush and immediately believed it to be due to his marred appearance which caused his own cheeks to warm. Though he had did all he could to look his best, the Sith Lord was no longer the same man he once was and it made him quite conscious of himself.

She rose from the couch to sit next to him and explained about a few of them, pointing to the ones for confirmation. The display wasn't exactly the greatest, so she had to peer a little closer in some instances.

The close proximity made it hard to focus, but he managed. The mental walls reminded him of the reasons why it was not wise to let his guard down. Even so, it was hard to ignore the subtle things that he had only begun to take notice about her just before everything fell apart. The soft scent of water flowers that lingered about her, how her freckles added an air of mischievousness to her appearance, the hint of an accent that tinged her voice when she spoke… As much as he was loathed to admit it, Anakin was studying her about as much as he was studying the datapad in his hand.

'I don't know if you've ever used it or heard of that before, but I swear it's not poisonous! It does sound awful though, doesn't it?' Dormé said offhandedly.

'Are you sure about that? Why else would anyone give it such a name? It sounds like an explosive not something you cook with,' he admitted.

'Trust me,' she replied, grinning at his reaction. But it was then that she noticed how close she was sitting to him. She hadn't meant to be this close and when their eyes met, she hardly knew what they were talking about anymore. It had been so second nature to be here with him that she forgot herself and her attempts to censor herself from doing anything that would cross that line. Asking him to trust her...even jokingly...how callous could she be? She oughtn't have said that. She oughtn't have come over to sit next to him. Despite it, she couldn't make her legs move to go sit across from him again or even move away.

Her statement though joking brought about a rush of memories and images Anakin desperately wanted to forget. His eyes met hers and for a moment, Anakin was rendered speechless. A mix of emotions clouded his mind, leaving Anakin feeling both exposed and vulnerable. Distance was needed his mind demanded and yet his body like hers did not react, it wouldn't react. Instead, he glanced away, forcing his thoughts clear while telling himself that he was here to mend the past, to begin anew not pick at old wounds that had yet to heal. '...I'll take your word for it,' he stated finally in a voice that was far quieter than he would have liked. It wasn't much and hardly anything worthy of the word trust yet Anakin couldn't help but feel as though he had accomplished some small feat. Whether it was because he was able to contain his anger and rage, or because he hid his pain, he couldn't say, but it left him feeling hopeful for some reason and that was enough for now.

Relief washed over Dormé when he didn't completely reject her statement. It made her feel so much better about it all. He wasn't exactly accepting her words as true, but he wasn't rejecting her either. 'Good,' she answered, almost shyly, her voice barely audible.

'After all you're the master of the kitchen are you not?' he added as he returned his attentions to her once more while offering a hint of a smile.

She smiled in return. 'I guess so,' she said.

Her smile eased a little of his struggling thoughts permitting him to cling to the hope that his heart longed to believe in. Giving a slight nod, Anakin buried his struggling thoughts and once more clung to the present.

Changing the topic slightly, she asked, 'Is there anything else I could do—for you, I mean...I'd offer to clean, but it looks like you've already got that covered,' she said, referring to the droid and the time she had tried to clean his quarters.

'Dormé, it's all right. You're my guest, not my servant,' he admitted quietly feeling conscious of himself and reminded of her attempts to clean his quarters in the past.

She clutched her gown with one hand, trying to keep her anxiousness at manageable level when he once more reminded her that she was a guest...that she was not below him. She admitted to having held on to his present even after everything. He might have been able to cut her out of his life, but she had not, could not, never wanted to...hardly deserved to be here in his presence... 'You know I still have those boxers—'

A lump formed in his throat. Swallowing, he glanced away as he furrowed his brow for a moment, ordering his thoughts to clear. Fortunately another memory—a far more recent one came to mind and soon he found himself sharing it with her. 'Do you have any idea how much trouble I went to retrieve those boxers after the Jedi Temple's destruction?' he remarked after a moments pause. A wry grin crept into his features as he imagined she would find some amusement in this tale.

'You didn't!' she gasped, forgetting to cover her mouth with her hand as proper ladies ought to.

'First I had to think of a proper excuse lest my Master learn of what I was really doing, nevermind having to find excuses to keep the soldiers busy so he wouldn't question that later on either. Then there was the task of having of having to get to my old quarters which was a mission itself…

'But I found them and you'll never believe this but they were completely undamaged still in their drawer that was now blackened and quite a mess,' he grinned at the memory.

'No one knew!' she gasped, thoroughly impressed by his feat. 'And you still have them too!' she said cheerfully and then wondered if hers had been snatched up by Saché when she was packing things for Dormé.

'I felt like a youngling that had found their favourite toy after having lost it ages ago. Needless to say, having to sneak that back to the ship was an interesting task, but I succeeded without anyone knowing,' he said proudly. 'I wonder if your mentor sent yours along?' he pondered unaware of how inappropriate such a suggestion would sound.

'Oh, what if Saché saw them in my drawer when she was getting my things?!' She blushed deeply, only able to imagine the look on her face and the questions she would have.

He immediately grew conscious of himself and felt bad for making her feeling embarrassed at the possibility. 'I may not know her, but given her personality, I bet she'd be jealous that you have a pair and she doesn't,' he sniffed proudly. 'But only the finest are deserving of such fine boxers,' he continued pretending to use the snobbish tones of his master before chuckling.

Dormé wondered this as well, but even more pressing was the issue of whether or not Anakin wore his. 'You're not wearing yours right now are you?'

Anakin gave Dormé a knowing smirk to her question but remained silent as he was still conscious of himself and didn't want to admit that he was wearing them for more reasons than just comfort. They gave him a sense of confidence when around her and thus he ensured they would be worn when in her presence at all times.

Temporarily forgetting herself, she reached over to him, not with the intention of tickling him, but rather to find out for herself. 'I'd be jealous...'

Jerking back slightly, his expression darkened as he gave a hint of a frown before reminding himself that it wasn't personal that she was just curious. His cheeks warmed as he realized his mistake and trying to recover Anakin gave a smirk as he lowered the side of his trousers slightly so as to reveal the red starship boxers beneath. 'Of course I am,' he teased then as he poked out his tongue.

Thankfully, Dormé assumed his jerking reaction was that he thought she was going to tickle him, not that he was trying to put space between them. Withdrawing her hand, she noticed his blush and the smirk confirmed it. She whooped in victory. 'I knew it!'

Dormé then jumped up from couch and raced to the door saying, 'I have to see if she grabbed mine!' Without another word, she dashed out to her temporary quarters. Once inside, she fumbled through the drawers, hoping to find her own pair. In a wad of socks and undergarments, she found them.

Chuckling, he just shook his head watching as she disappeared out the door though already of the mindset that if she didn't bring hers he would have to get her another pair. Once alone, he couldn't resist a grin as this visit was proving to be far more amusing and enjoyable than initially feared.

In all the rushing excitement, her fancy updo was hardly as nice-looking as it had been when she first came to lunch, but she didn't bother checking her appearance in the mirror before racing back into his quarters, brandishing the boxers high. 'I've got them!' She bounced back over to him, smiling widely.

He burst into laughter at her announcement though feeling his heart swell at the fact she still had them. 'I think the entire ship now knows you have them!' he teased in reply, though another idea was already entering his thoughts. Departing for his quarters, he soon returned with a shirt that would most certainly be too big for her and offered it with a grin.

Dormé wondered where in the blazes Anakin was going, and intrigued to find out. Impatient as she was, it was hard to wait, but luckily she didn't have to wait long. She wondered what the shirt was for and looked at him curiously.

'Here, now you can wear them right now—if you want to of course,' he suggested figuring she'd want to clamber out of her gown and into something more comfortable.

'Brilliant!' Dormé cheered slipping her hands to her back in order to begin stripping off her gown, however, she was having a bit of difficulty. 'I could use—a bit of help,' she admitted meekly. She didn't register that the invitation and her response were hardly appropriate, as she thought of him as a dear friend, more than any of her other friends and this hardly registered as inappropriate in any sense of the term.

Anakin gave a shy nod as he moved to help her. If any of this registered as inappropriate with the Sith Lord it certainly didn't show as his greatest fear wasn't behaving in an ungentlemanly fashion, but hurting her as he removed the clasps. Though he had gotten used to his new fingers, they were still clumsy in his mind and he didn't want to scratch her or ruin her dress. In the end, with his careful touch, he managed to undo the clasps while ignoring the feel of her soft skin against his own and ignoring the memory of having undone her gowns when he believed she was another.

Dormé tried her best to ignore how she relished the feel of his gloved hands over her back as she held the parts of her hair that had begun falling down from her updo out of the way to give him better access to the clasps. And then he had finished, though it had taken awhile, she thought it hadn't taken long at all.

He smiled shyly as he motioned to her back. 'I think I got them all,' he admitted sheepishly. 'I hope I didn't hurt you,' he admitted shyly not wanting to speak of how his hands were no longer his own.

Looking to him as he shifted to her front, she smiled shyly and thanked him before slipping her gown off and tossing the t-shirt and boxers on. 'Much better,' she said with a grin before placing her gown over a chair and moving to sit back down on the couch.

He did his best not to pay heed to her changing before him as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, nor did he want to reveal his struggles. Grinning, he soon shirked his trousers and shirt so he was just in his boxers as well. 'There much better!' he cheerfully replied as he tossed his clothes aside.

Dormé laughed as he set about ridding himself of unnecessary attire, feeling incredibly at ease, even more so than the night before with all of the apsinthos. It was so easy to imagine they were back in his Jedi quarters, enjoying each other's company.

Returning his attentions to her, he took his glass of apsinthos and raised it in a gesture of a toast. 'To starship boxers and the elite few who are privileged enough to wear them,' he teased while trying to speak in snobbish tones.

'Here, here,' she replied, clinking her glass to his before taking a sip. She was careful not to drink as much as she had before. 'We should have a party. Watch some holofilms or something. You know to celebrate.'

'Yes holofilms!' he agreed before furrowing his brow as he glanced to her. 'Any ideas as to what kind? I mean something with action? humour?' he suggested as he moved to activate the holocomm to get them a vid they could watch.

Dormé cheered, glad he also liked her idea. 'Any, both! I don't mind either way. I haven't seen any in ages.' As he browsed the selection (which had a visual aid that made it faster for them to browse through since their reading levels weren't that great), she pointed out a few that looked good when the comm chimed.

'All right, let's see what we can find!' Anakin cheerfully replied as he went through the selection watching the visual aids before pointing out a few that he thought might be interesting. But before they had a chance to properly settle on one, the comm was chiming causing Anakin to grumble his annoyance. 'Damn it, what fool is trying to comm me now? I told them I'd be busy for the next while,' he growled before storming off to activate the comm with annoyance.

Dormé was just as miffed at Anakin was at having their party interrupted. However, she too hadn't expected the emperor to be trying to get ahold of him.

'State your business and make it quick as I'm in the middle—' his eyes widen in shock at the sight that greeted him. Of all the people he expected would interrupt them his Master was not one of them.

'Lord Vader—' Palpatine began, though stopped short upon seeing his lack of garb and the fact he was with a woman. 'I was going to inquire about your last report—but I see I have interrupted something?' he asked, hardly amused in any sense of the word.

Anakin's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his master and immediately he moved to collect his shirt that was some distance away. Ripping it on quickly he attempted to recover his lost composure but it was too late as despite the distance the disgust radiating off of the elder Sith Lord was undeniable.

Trying to ignore his burning cheeks, the young Sith Lord just weakly shook his head. 'No, Master, I was just relaxing a little,' he said sheepishly. Inwardly he wondered why this moment reminded him so much of when he was still a Padawan serving under his former master Obi-Wan. But this thought was soon buried as now was not the time for such things and his current master would be even less pleased to know he was being compared with the Jedi Master whom Anakin used to look up to.

Palpatine was not about to inquire about secret imperial matters with the girl present, but this moment would stick in his mind later when his plans for his empire began unravelling at the seems. For now, he merely sent Vader a look of disapproval and informed him he wished to speak to him at his earliest convenience.

Dormé bit her lip, looking to Anakin and feeling as though it were her fault that his Master was not pleased with him. 'Maybe I should go...' she murmured.

Her whisper was lost on the displeased Sith Master.

Anakin bowed his head slightly at his Master's look of disdain knowing he was definitely going to be spoken to about this at a later point. Nodding politely in reply to the elderly Sith Lord's words he tried to ignore Dormé's whisper which made him feel worse as he knew their impromptu celebration was at an end.

Once their conversation drew to a close, the Sith Lord glanced back to Dormé with an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry to do this, but it would seem my master wants to talk to me in private. Classified matters, I guess.'

Dormé frowned in concern, hoping his Master wouldn't be angry with him and lamenting the fact their celebration was swiftly drawing to a close. She watched as he dressed, thinking she ought to leave.

'I'm going to speak to him in the war room so feel free to relax here if you like. I'll try to be as quick about it as possible so that way we can get back to what really matters,' he remarked with a hint of a mischievous smile.

Dormé's eyes lit up. 'OK!' she said enthusiastically. She could hardly wait for him to return and missed him already, though she tried to convince herself otherwise.

Her joy was contagious and it gave him hope that his meeting with his master would be a quick one so they could resume their celebrations.

Once he was in his armour, Anakin promptly departed for the war room feeling oddly alone despite the fact that Dormé was still waiting for him back in his quarters. Though things were far from settled, Anakin couldn't help but feel her absence as though she really was a part of him that he couldn't really separate from.


	17. The Right Ingredients

The days passed by very quickly for Anakin and Dormé. They watched holofilms, cooked, and practiced sword fighting with some of the Sith Lord's blacksmith blades. This evening, they enjoyed a meal together and as the night wore on, Dormé was quite comfortable curling up on the couch with a blanket and her friend, watching a holofilm. Everything happened so naturally and Dormé was so comfortable with him that it was hard to remember her oaths to herself about staying away from him, keeping a proper distance. By the tail end of the film, she was leaning on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't long before Anakin was laughing and poking fun of the scenes or commenting about parts he liked and how the scenes reminded him of his own experiences. But as the film drew to an end the Sith Lord found himself growing peaceful as he felt Dormé's head on his shoulder. Without a second thought his fingers silently found some loose strands of her hair and began to twist and twirl them between his fingers.

'Want to watch another film?' he offered in peaceful tones feeling as though he could watch movies all night so long as she was nearby to enjoy them with him.

'Yeah, OK,' Dormé replied serenely. She didn't really care what they watched, so long as this night didn't end. Noticing his fingers in her hair, she took the rest of it down, assuring herself it was only to get more comfortable, not having anything to do with how she enjoyed him playing with her hair.

Her calm and peaceful emotions only added to this feeling and at her reply Anakin too cosy to get up now used the Force to choose another movie. Unfortunately this one was hardly as good as the previous one but it didn't matter as it was amusing to poke fun of and soon Anakin was joining in with Dormé in laughing at the movie.

'Force, this is why I could never act. Imagining being forced to say something that stupid and keep a straight face!' he said laughing as the main character attempted to woo the leading lady into kissing him. 'Sand?! Who in the blazes uses a line about sand to kiss a girl! Just shut up and kiss her already!' he crowed before laughing when the main character did.

'And her younger sister was gaping at him the entire time. It was so obvious she wanted him and then he goes off with her sister talking about sand and water like that's going to make her want him! This is so awful...'

'Honestly who thinks of these awful lines anyways? As if people really talk like that!' Anakin said between laughter before attempting to imitate the main character in mock whining tones. 'Without you, it's like...I can't breathe!' he never did finish the line as he was laughing too hard as he shook his head.

'But we'd be living a lie! Could you—' Dormé began, but couldn't finish because she was laughing too hard. 'I'm dying every day—ever since we met—that's how much in love I am with you—you make me DIE!'

'Dormé if I ever say anything that foolish you have permission to beat me senseless!' he remarked between laughter.

She laughed so hard, her sides ached. 'If you ever said something like that, I would kick you in the _birku_.' She added after a pause, 'And laugh.'

'You'd seriously do that and laugh? Why not just shoot me at that point? It would be a lot less painful if you ask me,' he teased before adding between laughter. 'Though, I don't lie, if you ever saying that bad I'd probably slug you too, only the head of course,' he said between snickers.

'Well now I know why actors get paid so much credits. Anyone who can do that with a straight face deserves it!' he remarked before using the Force to pick another movie. Feeling her arm slip around him the Sith Lord felt his cheeks warm further. Though it brought back memories from another time it didn't cause him to stop her either. For one night he just wanted to pretend it all away, to just believe that in this place and time things were as they were before the lies came to light, before the betrayal, before their friendship died.

In the end, the movie proved to be downright awful, save the special effects, Anakin was relieved when the villain finally put the main hero's out of their misery. 'I bet the actors thanked him with killing off their characters. I know I would.'

'The actors were begging to be killed off...Nisaba, I felt sorry for them. I'd be asking the villain to kill me too.' Dormé had missed this. It wasn't only that she was able to spend time with someone who shared her sense of humour, but also that she missed Anakin's company. 'Do you want to watch another? Or are you hungry? I could fix something else for us, if you want.'

'Let's watch another. The last thing I want is going to bed with this one still fresh in my memory. It's certain to give me nightmares,' he teased before shaking his head at the invitation for food. 'Making food means you have to get up and frankly we're both too comfortable for that,' he remarked in all seriousness before feeling his cheeks warm as realized how that had to have sounded to her. Deciding to change the subject, he made few suggestions for other movies she might be up for watching.

His response made her sigh in contentment. She didn't think what he said meant anything more than what it was. She also failed to notice his blush as she slipped her arm around him while he pondered their next film extravaganza. 'Anything's better than that last one.' Dormé hardly registered her actions as inappropriate. She felt so comfortable with Anakin and when they were friends, they had done similar things quite innocently.

Anakin rose to his feet, deciding it was best to place some space between them for a bit. 'Seeing as I choose that awful movie, how about I get us something to drink and you pick the next one,' he suggested trying to keep the mood light as he forced himself to bury the past to just enjoy this rare moment of peace. Moving to the kitchen, Anakin drew in a shaky breath as he briefly closed his eyes and forced his thoughts to clear. The last thing he wanted was to ruin a perfect evening with memories of the past and yet it seemed they were more than eager to taunt and test him. Reminding himself that this was about repairing their friendship and about putting past memories to rest, Anakin set about grabbing a couple of fluted glasses and a bottle of apsinthos.

Her intentions were honourable, to say the least, and it wasn't until he shifted away from her that she knew what she had done was not considered appropriate anymore. It was hard for her to tell where to draw the line and it hadn't even crossed her mind before. Now that it did and he was standing and walking across the chamber, she felt her heart drop. She stood as well, wrapping her arms around herself, for it was much colder without the blanket or Anakin near. 'Maybe we should call it a night,' she replied softly, though speaking it and actually going through with it were completely different levels of challenges.

Anakin's heart dropped. He hadn't meant to offend her by his actions. In fact, the reason he departed was to ensure he kept his thoughts under tight control. Giving her an apologetic look, Anakin furrowed his brow as he bit his lip feeling, suddenly awkward in his own body. 'But what about the movie?...' he stammered knowing the real reason for her sudden change of heart but not wanting to discuss the matter as it was still too delicate. 'If you want to leave I'll understand,' Anakin said quietly after a moment's pause. Though Vader knew if he didn't react as he had he would have definitely done something he'd regret later, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of his behaviour. He knew she was trying to mend things between them and he truly wish he could just let things go but it as hard—too hard right now—to do it just yet. He still needed time and space to heal himself and didn't want to do anything that would ruin what little chances they had to repair their friendship.

Anakin's tone made Dormé stop suddenly. He didn't want her to leave. But he was sending her mixed messages and she was become confused as well. 'It's getting late...' she eventually decided. Dormé reached down to the table nearest her to grab the now empty bottle of apsinthos and the glasses they had used earlier. She brought them over to the kitchen, setting them on the counter. 'Besides, we need to save some films to watch tomorrow night.' She tried to conceal her disappointment, offering him a smile before gathering her things and leaving quietly.

Anakin said nothing at her decision, though his disappointment was evident in his features. He sent her a weak smile, finding some hope in her words that tomorrow things would be better but at the same time chastising himself for ruining things today. After parting ways with her, the Sith Lord cursed his reaction and vented his frustrations out on the empty bottle, which he smashed against the far wall of his kitchen. Though this did little to satisfy his sorrow, it seemed to clear his thoughts a bit and soon Anakin found himself training in the training hall that resided in his quarters. It wasn't much but it was far more productive than destroying furniture he surmised and it was only when night bled into morning did the Sith Lord finally permit himself to collapse into bed.

As Dormé lay in bed in her temporary quarters aboard Anakin's ship, her thoughts drifted to Aené. Though she had been disappointed with how things ended that evening, she thought it was far from the worse thing that could have happened. She was able to recognise the vast progress in their friendship from when she first arrived. However, the most important person in Dormé's life was Aené. Dormé missed her daughter very much and though she knew she was safe with Soren, she wished she could tell Anakin about her. She wished Aené was here with her. This was what brought tears to her eyes as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day, both Vader and Dormé took extra time to make sure their appearances were as flawless as possible. Even if it wasn't intentional, they wanted to look their best for each other. When Dormé arrived at his chambers, Anakin was tinkering around with the blueprints for specialized Tie Fighters he was creating.

'I'm sorry! I hope I haven't kept you waiting long!' Dormé exclaimed upon her return, rushing over to him.

Anakin rose to his feet as he heard her enter and beamed obviously so happy to see her return once more. As always, she looked lovely and for a moment, Anakin couldn't resist just studying her in silence as he took in her beauty. Upon realizing his actions, the Sith Lord promptly looked away as he felt a rush of agitation that was directed at himself and the fact he had just lowered his guard and exposed his true emotions to her. Thankfully, Dormé was distracted peeking at the holo.

'What's all this?' she asked, genuinely interested in his pastime as she peered around him to get a better look.

'This is—force willing—going to become my latest masterpiece' he teased though his proud smile did little to hide the fact he was quite pleased with his work. 'It's meant to be a new variant of our existing Tie Fighters. I'm looking to design a more stealth-related ship, one that is also more agile and designed for hone a pilot's skills as well as take out our enemies,' he explained in hopeful tones. He was excited to share the details of his new design and though Anakin knew it wasn't an interest of Dormé's he was grateful to be able to share it with her anyways.

'It looks extremely complicated,' she said, having no idea how any of it would come together to make a ship. 'I don't know how you do it, Anakin,' Dormé said, hardly masking her awe.

Anakin gave a proud smirk at her awed words before growing almost boyish in his excitement as he showed her some of his most recent details. Despite his deep wish to deny his feelings for her, Anakin couldn't resist the need to show off—to make a good impression in any way he could.

Pointing to one of the areas, she asked, 'Is that the controls for manoeuvring?' She hadn't ever seen the inside of a TIE fighter before, let alone Anakin's version.

The Sith Lord couldn't resist an impish grin at her question as he nodded. 'I decided to redesign them so it's a lot less complicated for the younger pilots to handle. But at the same time, its simplicity gives more experienced flyers a chance to alter and upgrade to suit their needs,' he admitted before bringing up a new image that showed some examples of this.

'Oh, I see,' Dormé remarked, paying attention to everything he said, though not entirely grasping the more technical explanations. She was impressed with his breadth of knowledge and also just how amazingly he created the designs. He was very talented indeed and she expressed this in her gasps and smiles.

Though Anakin was normally cocky and arrogant when it came to his skills and talents with Dormé he was no more than an eagerly youngling showing off his favourite toy to his best friend. Knowing that Dormé wouldn't be familiar with the techno-babble Anakin did his best to explain in layman terms though forgetting himself upon occasion as he grew excited about the upgrades and specific designs that he knew would improve the ships overall performance. 'You see the problem is you have the same engineers creating the same variants for every ship that is crafted in every shipyard. What the Empire needs is fresh blood, new life and ideas. I intend to do just that,' he explained eagerly. 'If this works out I'd like to try a few other designs that I think will really improve the strength and solidarity of our destroyers and the fleets over all,' he added with an eager grin.

Soon enough their late breakfast (or early lunch) was ready and Dormé eagerly tucked in. She didn't care that she was stuffing her face, for the workout and spar took a lot of energy that needed to be replenished. 'D'you think the rest of the ingredients will arrive today? I hope the shipment comes soon.'

'As far as I know, it should be arriving this afternoon-' Anakin glanced over his shoulder as he eyed the time. 'Or in reality any minute now,' he said with a raised brow as he had since forgotten the time. 'If you want I can look into that right now actually,' he offered.

'That would be lovely,' she replied, smiling at him. She hoped his day wasn't too busy so that they would be able to cook together as preciously discussed, though she wouldn't count on it.

Anakin grinned at her reply as he already looked forward to cooking, or more exactly watching her cook, later in the day when his schedule would lighten up. Fortunately, due to their currently location, and the lack of missions, Anakin was able to have a little more time on his hands. This applied more so to his crew who were given the rare chance to visit the nearby worlds for a day or two of rest and relaxation. Despite his duties, he wanted to make the most of his time with Dormé and like her was loathed to part ways unless it was necessary. 'I don't suppose you'd care to join me when I go to check up on the shipments?' he asked. 'I'll contact the hanger decks first to see if it has arrived. But let's face it, if anyone is going to know if I got the order right it would be you,' he admitted with a wry grin as it was obvious he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Dormé's eyes lit up at Anakin's invitation. 'Sure!' she said, before he had a chance to finish. She then shook her head, grinning. 'Yeah, I don't think I ought to trust you with that,' she teased with a wink. She herself hadn't seen much more of the ship aside from the hangar and his personal wing and was eager to learn more about his duties and the life he led here. Though she had little knowledge of the technical aspects or the imperialists, she wanted to spend as much time with her friend as possible.

For most of the trip, Dormé listened to Anakin talk of the ship and things she didn't know about, but eventually she was more relishing the fact they were spending time together rather than really putting to mind all of what he was speaking of. She hardly noticed or registered the fact that many of the officers turned their heads and stared at her while she walked beside Anakin.

As he led her through the ship, he spoke of his position on the ship and some of the more interesting aspects of the ship's operations. Though it was hardly an exciting topic of conversation it kept his thoughts busy and distracted. He could see the attention Dormé was unwittingly receiving from his fellow officers and could feel their thoughts shift marking their obvious interest. Frowning behind his mask, Anakin tried to clear his thoughts of his growing jealousy reminding himself that she was his friend first. That he had no right to feel this way as she was not his to have. But when this thought reminded him of the fact that at one time she was under the guise of another, Anakin desperate for a more powerful distraction promptly stopped a passing engineer and inquired about the status of some upgrades the ship was to have.

The man replied they were almost completed and that everything should be up and running mostly likely within the hour. Satisfied with the answer given and the fact that the distraction forced his thoughts to clear Anakin gave a stiff nod that would have been a sigh of relief if he was capable of it. Feeling much less edgy Vader soon caught sight of the shipment they sought and turned to Dormé as he explained that this was items ordered.

Letting her take complete control of the situation, Anakin watched in patience as she cross checked the shipment. But as his eyes caught sight of some of the dented packages, Anakin's temper flared. He had put a fair amount of effort in collecting the items Dormé required and was furious to know that some fool had been careless in handling them. What was worse was the thought that she might not be able to work on one of her creations now because of it. Knowing all too well how frustrating it was to make something only to miss a part or two, Anakin found his temper growing even more fiery. He was about to unleash his fury at one of the dock workers when Dormé spoke up, causing him to hesitate.

Dormé examined the shipment items with a careful eye and was slightly disappointed to see that one of the packages was damaged. However, she was quick to assure her friend that it would still be usable. 'It'll still work though,' she said to Anakin with a shrug.

'Nothing was too damaged to use?' he asked in concern tones as her words eased a little of his fury—and ultimately spared the unsuspecting crew that were working the docks.

She turned to the masked figure of her friend, only then noticing that he was probably going to take out the blame on one of the crew members. Dormé knew the truth: that he felt bad about it. She smiled up at him, though she couldn't see his eyes very well beneath the mask. 'It should be just fine,' she assured him.

Dormé's smile was disarming and almost as soon as the Sith Lord began to touch the darkness to unleash his fury on one of the docking crew he stopped. For a moment he could only study her in silence as his thoughts scattered reminding him of all the moments he would daydreaming of her smiling at him in this way as she told him the words he longed to hear. However, this was a stark contrast to reality and he weakly nodded in reply to her assurances while trying to ignore his burning cheeks. 'If you're certain, I'll leave it as is then,' Anakin stated quietly though the vocabulator made it sound like a growl.

Dormé took his arm, asking, 'Would we be able to have it sent to your chambers? I don't think I'll be able to carry it all.'

But it wasn't long before he was lost in her smile and then her touch as she took his arm. Despite his silent promise not to let his guard down, Vader barely noticed his surroundings anymore as he succumbed to his daydreams. For a moment, he let himself imagine that Dormé did indeed love him, that the past never was, and that right now all she wanted was to enjoy his company, despite his inability to cook. Though he knew—or believed—that none of it was real, he couldn't resist pretending if not for anything than so he could just forget his anger and vulnerabilities over the past for even a short time. At her request, he gave a hidden smile before ordering one of the droids to tend to Lady Dormé's items and ensure they arrived safely—and intact—to his personal quarters. The machine promptly did as it was asked and soon Anakin was returning his attentions to Dormé once more.

'I'm sorry about the damaged package. It would seem despite my attempts for a safe delivery some fool just had to go and break things,' he said sheepishly feeling bad that not everything was as perfect as he would have liked. 'I hope it won't affect the results of your creations,' he admitted in concern as his lack of knowledge pertaining to cooking left him fearful that the damaged goods could ruin things.

She admired how swiftly everyone followed his orders, but as his attentions turned back to her, she returned his gaze, despite having difficulties seeing his eyes beneath the mask. 'It's all right. I was surprised how soon the shipment arrived. That gives us more time for experimenting,' Dormé replied. She was thankful it had come so soon, for if it had been closer to the end of the week, it would mean she would have to return to Naboo before finishing it all.

'No one dares to keep me waiting, as they know what will come to them should they try,' he said smugly.

Once they returned to his chambers, she put up her hair in a messy ponytail before she set about unwrapping and re-examining the contents of the packages, seeing that everything else was in great shape. She asked for Anakin's help in putting together the first dish, which was the most complex one and knocking elbows a few times as she softly instructed him brought back so many memories, all of which were fond ones.

Once he was out of the suit, Anakin was swiftly returning to Dormé's side where he silently took in her appearance and did his best not to stare. While he loved seeing her dressed up and looking like an empress, Anakin was equally enamoured with the sight of her looking comfortable and relaxed. Between her freckles and her messy ponytail, it was hard not to just succumb to his primal urges. But such thoughts immediately filled him with shame and disgust forcing Anakin to remind himself that this was about mending a friendship, not divulging in twisted fantasies that stemmed from a past he would much rather forget.

Excusing himself for a moment he slipped off to his room and changed into an older shirt which in reality was a sad excuse to buy himself time to clear his thoughts and regain his control once more. Upon his return Anakin was in an older shirt and in far better spirits. Upon noticing all the packages opened and examine he sheepishly asked if the remaining items were satisfactory. To his relief they were and soon the Sith Lord was playing the role of Padawan learner to the Master of culinary skills Dormé herself. The results were messy and at times amusing as the kitchen was small—and meant generally for a droid over a towering Sith Lord and his petite lady friend. But in the end Anakin proved to be an astute learner and though he was far from really mastering anything in the kitchen he could proudly say that he now knew what went into an oven as opposed to on top of the stove...

'The other dishes are easy, I swear,' Dormé said as they prepared to start the second while waiting for the first to finish baking. Dormé couldn't have imagined a more enjoyable afternoon if she tried. She had an incredibly fun time cooking with a not-as-incompetent-at-cooking Anakin. She had no idea that his eyes on her had more than friendship in mind, nor that he had gone off to change before beginning in order to get such thoughts off his mind.

Anakin blushed at Dormé's statement as his confusion and frustration over the more complicated aspects of the dish was evident to her. 'I hope so,' he admitted with a chuckle. 'Or at least I hope they're easy enough for me to help without panicking that I'm ruining things instead of helping.'

Having long since convinced herself that he no longer considered in that way, because of what she had done to him ruined her chances with him, she didn't believe even when she caught his glance. She assumed he was only looking at her to learn about the culinary arts. When half the attempt ended up on the floor, Dormé laughed so hard before having mischievous thoughts. She took a handful of the dusty substance and tossed it at his shoulder.

Sneezing in reply he grabbed some of gunk on the floor in reply and promptly tossed it at Dormé as he poked out his tongue. 'Feh! Nice try you brat!' he teased in amusement.

Dormé yelped when he got her in the cheek and pretended to be angry with him. 'Anakin! Look what a mess you've made...' she said before tossing some more gunk at him, aiming for his face.

It was not long before the dish was forgotten as a food fight ensued. It wasn't until the cooking dish's fragrance wafted over to her that Dormé remembered she needed to take it out of the oven. It looked wonderful and she had no doubt the taste would be just as good. However, this was for Anakin to enjoy later when she was gone, so she promptly packaged it for him before setting about cleaning up a little bit in the tiny kitchen before fixing supper for them.

'You don't want to eat it now?' he asked as in truth he was hoping to test it out right away.

She smiled softly at him when he asked about eating one of the dishes straightaway. 'I was hoping you would be able to enjoy it while I'm away,' she admitted. 'I wanted to make a few things for you...so you don't starve,' she added with a wink, though she knew his droid was far more capable than the one he had in the Jedi Temple.

'Hey even you have to admit I've improved in the kitchen!' he teased back. 'Now instead of being Force awful I'm just plain awful,' he remarked with a wink. 'Though it is my goal to one day prepare a meal that is edible. Not good—as that would be asking for a miracle—but edible,' he joked before moving to help her prepared dinner.

Dormé smiled at his assessment of his awful cooking. 'Edible is definitely a start. And nothing was burnt this time...including the cookware.'

* * *

Later, they once again settled down to watch a film. Dormé was consciously more aware of keeping her distance from Anakin lest she give in to her desires. It had been far more comfortable watching the film in his arms under a soft blanket than alone and cold on one end of the couch. She folded her arms, trying to content herself and focus on the plot—which only increased in complexity, leaving her at a loss toward the end—instead of allow her eyes to drift to the Sith lord seated nearby.

Anakin could sense Dormé's awkwardness and felt guilty for it but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to cross the lines necessary to ease her discomfort. While he knew that ultimately it would be time that would bridge the gap between them in this moment he was more concerned about making it through the night without doing something that would further distant them. The Sith Lord did his best to focus on the film instead of sneaking peaks at Dormé who looked quite lovely but was untouchable in his eyes. However despite the fact he was giving his undivided attention to the movie it did little more than confuse him. As the movie progressed Vader grew increasingly frustrated at the complexity of the plotline until he shook his head in dismay as he glanced over to his dear friend in confusion. 'Do you have any idea what's going on? Because this duel personality thing going on with the main character has long since lost me,' he admitted sheepishly.

'Duel personality? Is that what's going on?' Dormé asked, blinking in confusion. 'I thought this was going to be a better film. I'm sorry...' she said apologetically. 'Maybe we should just switch to something else...I think I'll get a headache if I try to figure this one out!'

Anakin just shrugged at Dormé's question as he gave her an equally confused look. But at her apology he just shook his head and laughed. 'If anyone should be apologizing, it's me for picking that one awful movie last night!' he teased. 'At least this one has better dialogue, even if it,s confusing.'

Dormé rose from her seat, but not to change the holofilm, rather to get something else to drink. 'You pick,' she said cheerfully, hoping they would have better luck this time.

'What about this one? It looks like there isn't bad dialogue or confusing plot stuff,' Anakin offered before furrowing his brow as he decided to take a run through some of the scenes to double check.

As she approached with a cup of blue milk for the both of them, she forgot how far she had been sitting and placed herself closer this time, though unintentionally. 'It sounds like a comedy,' she said, taking a drink and returning the cup to the table nearby. 'Looks like one too, unless you've just got it on a faster speed?'

'You read my mind,' he said eagerly as he proceeded to down the milk eagerly not noticing for the moment that Dormé was sitting closer to him than before. Placing his now empty cup on the floor—as his feet were stretched out on the table. He caught Dormé's remarks and gave a chuckle and shook his head. 'No I thnk its a comedy, I was just double checking a few of the scenes to make sure the dialogue wasnt' as awful as the last one I picked. Wouldn't do to have a repeat of that mess,' he admitted as he shook his head.

The movie was definitely easier to understand and far more enjoyable. While its sense of humour wasn't exactly appreciated by most, it was entertaining for the Sith Lord who was pleased to see that his friend shared amusement with it as well. 'Now this was by far the best choice we've come up with yet,' Anakin admitted before cheering on the villains who were now chasing after the heroes.

'Agreed,' Dormé said between chuckles. 'But you know the heroes will have to win in the end. As disappointing as that will be!'

'As if real life was ever that easy,' he remarked before smirking. 'Although I suppose its all a matter of opinion as technically by Jedi terms I'm the _villain_ and I've definitely _won_ in the end,' he said with a shrug didn't hide his cocky grin.

'Though I haven't seen you scale a cliff, I'd suffice it to say you'd be an _urugal_ of a lot better than that sorry lot!' she added.

'You'd have them staring at the end of your blade before they knew what hit them,' he said with a chuckle that didn't belie the admiration in his voice.

'That's only if you didn't strike them down with your lightsaber first,' she replied mischievously, though it was quite clear in her expression that thoughts of this nature were as intriguing as they were exciting.

Dormé's mischievous reply caused Anakin to give a cocky grin as he chuckled. 'All right I say we make a deal, you take down one hero and I'll take down the other,' he continued before smirking. 'And for fun we'll make them beg first for their lives and when they ask us why we're going to kill them, we'll say—' he paused as he grew pensive though it was obvious he was more amused than anything else. 'We'll say something clever you know the sort of thing the villains always say in the movies...' he said. Then coming up with some over the top lines that were awful but entertaining Anakin pretended to draw his lightsaber and aim it at the holovid where the heroes were currently talking.

'And here I thought you'd be the no-questions type!' Dormé giggled. 'Kill first, ask questions later, that sort of thing...'

Anakin laughed as he shook his head and gave her a knowing look. 'I am but if this was to be played out like a movie then I need a clever line before I send our heroes to their doom,' he teased before giving an example.

She drew her sword as well. 'There's no use trying to fight it...' she said to the heroes. 'You're going to die. The only question is how long we make you suffer.' Dormé cackled.

He burst into laughter as he nodded obviously amused and impressed. 'That's a good one!' he said with a lopsided smirk. He fell silent for a moment as he studied her intently as for a moment Anakin couldn't help but imagine what she would be like as a Sith Lord. Would they still be allies? Or ultimately, would one try to destroy the other to lay claim to the prized title of Sith Master. With the Sith, there was no such thing as trust, no such thing as loyalty or friendship. Yet it was all of these things he longed the most from her and so despite his fanciful wishes Vader was grateful that Dormé wasn't Force sensitive if not for anything else than to have one less thing standing between them.

When Anakin fell silent, studying her, Dormé was curious at first, wondering what was on his mind. It was hard to ignore the slight rush she felt upon conquering holofilm enemies. She couldn't help enjoying the way he looked at her, but when the look in his eyes grew almost sad, she thought it was best not to ask. Dormé took a step towards him, her head slightly tilted to the side. 'En garde!' she cried, poking him in the chest with her fingertip-sword.

Anakin could sense her emotions and felt his cheeks warm as he realized he had been gaping. Vader was about to apologize but Dormé was hardly bothered by his watchful gaze and was soon poking him in her mock challenge leaving the Sith Lord to chuckle in amusement. Pretending to grow serious Anakin raised a brow and lightly poked her back in the stomach as he attempted to mimic his former Master's accent. 'Hardly a civilized way to begin a battle,' he said before snickering as he attempted to continue poking her stomach.

'Good sir,' she gasped, pretending to be offended as she counterattacked, 'would you prefer I bow and properly engage you in a duel?' She poked him again before swiftly darting out of the way. 'Because that could be arranged...'

'Feh where's the fun in that?' he teased back before moving swiftly to tickle her sides.

Caught off-guard, she had little chance to make any sort of effort to get away and was struggling to swat his hands. Stumbling backward over the shoes she had taken off earlier, she attempted to get him in the ribs.

Anakin just laughed and continued his attack before shrieking out in laughter as Dormé tickled him back while stumbling over her shoes. 'Oh that's it. Now you're in for it!' Anakin teased as he went to catch her so he could pummel her with his tickling attack.

Dormé squealed, hardly able to make a getaway as hard, though it was difficult to say if she really wanted to. Laughing hard, she shouted for him to stop, though her expression was hardly one of protest. This time, her mission was to squirm away to the other side of the couch, though with Anakin's reflexes it was hardly a fair fight.

'Hah! And you thought you could win this little battle of yours,' he teased. 'I'll show what happens to those who try to challenge me!' he crowed as he grabbed her by the waist. It was his intent of toss her onto the couch so as to completely his final grand finale of the tickle battle, but in his attempts to capture the squirming Dormé, Anakin underestimated his skills and strength. As such, between the force of his attack and their combined weight, the couch soon teetered before falling on its back as Anakin cried out in amused shock and laughter in the process.

After the initial shock and Anakin's laughter, she couldn't help laughing too. The position they were both in was hardly friendly, but anything inappropriate was far from Dormé's mind at the moment.

Laughing harder he held onto Dormé and grinned mischievously as he attempted to tickle her as she tried to free herself. 'Admit it, you yield!' he teased as Dormé tried to kick herself free thus causing a rare artefact to topple from its table and smash to the floor. Anakin cried out in shock again as he instinctively used his body to protect her from the shards before grinning impishly once more.

'N-not f-fair!' Dormé squealed as she attempted to get away from Anakin's relentless attacks. But she inevitably kicked a table, causing its contents to shatter.

'Oh sure, break my stuff why don't you?' he teased obviously not minding the damage done and in truth finding it more amusing than anything else as he moved to tickle her once more.

Dormé gasped and immediately felt bad for the accident. However, she was not even given a chance to apologise for having broken something of his. It didn't seem he even minded, for he was promptly tickling her again. She continued trying to fight him off with little use. 'OK—can't breathe—' she coughed out, trying to catch her breath.

Anakin just crowed and laughed in his triumph before catching her remarks and immediately stopping, as it became his turn to grow apologetic. 'Sorry I didn't mean to—' he admitted with a sheepish grin that didn't belie the mischievous glint in his eyes. 'Although I did warn you that I would win this little battle of yours,' he teased with a wink.

Laughing as she caught her breath, Dormé, who was lying on the floor, shook her head at Anakin's remarks. Her chest and stomach ached from laughing so hard, but at the moment, she hardly cared, for Anakin was with her. 'Who said anything about winning?' and pushed him, trying to gain the upper hand.

'Oh, so that's it…toy with me will you just so you gain the upper—' he teased in reply to her remarks before staggering back as he rose to his feet only to trip over the table and go tumbling backwards.

'Oh!' Dormé gasped in surprise as he tripped over the table, which broke in one place. 'Are you OK?' she asked between giggles as she offered him a hand.

Nodding at her question, Anakin moved to grab her hand and soon was moving to pull her down with him as he grinned impishly. 'Hah, and you thought you were the winner of this little spar!' he teased as he tried to pull her down with him. If his actions were considered inappropriate it certainly didn't register with the Sith Lord who was just having too much fun with his friend to even consider the past or how all of this looked.

'Wha—' Dormé began, as her offered hand turned against her as Anakin pulled her down with him. 'Anakin!' she exclaimed as though she were put out by this change of events. Dormé, however, was unable to keep herself steady and toppled over. Half resting on him and on the floor, one of her knees and elbows sharply collided with the floor. She cried out, though upon discovering her precarious position made no objections. Dormé too failed to register the inappropriateness of their interactions.

'OK so I need to work on that one a bit,' Anakin teased though it was obvious he was concerned about hurting Dormé.

'I'll say,' Dormé agreed, pushing him and sticking out her tongue as he moved to sit up.

'You all right though?' he promptly asked as he shifted to sit up and have a better look at her possible wounds.

'Aside from all these bruises you gave me? Oh, sure...just great,' she replied, though she was only joking as she hiked up her gown a bit more to show him her injured knee, which was in truth only a little red.

The Sith Lord's concerns lightened as he could sense she wasn't really harmed at all. Even so, it didn't stop him from lightly touching her knee as she revealed it to him to ensure no shards had broken her skin or even nicked it. To his relief, Dormé's knee it was only a little red. 'Oh good, I was worried you might have cut yourself,' Anakin admitted sheepishly as he rose to his feet and offered a hand to help her up.

Dormé looked at his hand incredulously as though weighing whether she ought to trust him. 'How do I know you're not going to try to trick me again?' she said, though she was already taking his hand anyway.

Anakin smirked and tilted his head at her reaction and words before putting on a mock innocent face. 'Are you suggesting I'd try to trick you again? Why Dormé I'm hurt' he teased before giving her another wink and an impish grin. 'I guess there's just only one way to find out,' he said as took her hand and helped her up properly before taking a glance at the damage done as he chuckled. 'Now this place feels more like home,' he said with a grin before registering that he was still holding her hand which caused his cheeks to warm. Silently he let go hoping she didn't notice, or if she did that she wasn't offended by the unwitting gesture.

Preoccupied taking in the mess they created, Dormé didn't realise he was still holding her hand until he let her go. She chided herself for missing the warmth of his hand. 'Only with nicer furniture,' she added, chuckling. 'Or it was nicer...I'm sorry about that vase...'

Anakin just shrugged at her remarks before laughing at her apology about the vase. 'Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Honestly I only bought it because of the dragon—that and to shut the merchant up. Force he just kept going on and on about it. Finally I told him I just wanted to buy the damn thing not learn of its life story,' he shook his head at the memory before giving her an impish grin. 'The only reason why I didn't kill him to shut him up was because the emperor uses him as a personal contact for his own collection of odds and ends.'

'People are stupid sometimes,' she agreed, shaking her head. She laughed at his final statement. 'I wouldn't have blamed you if you had. I didn't know an inanimate object was capable of having a life story!'

Anakin rolled his eyes at Dormé's words and nodded in agreement. 'That's putting it mildly,' he admitted before laughing as she spoke of inanimate objects having a life story. 'That's what I thought too, but it would seem I was sadly mistaken,' he teased before taking note of the now completed film. With an impish grin, the Sith Lord chuckled as he motioned to the holovid. 'Our ending was much better don't you think?' he said before moving to turn the couch right side up.

Dormé nodded, grinning, 'By far...though in all fairness, I have no idea what happened in their ending.' She shifted her feet slightly as she watched him put the couch in order once again, figuring this was a sign that she ought to retire for the evening.

'Don't suppose you'd be up for another movie would you?' Anakin offered as he was as eager for Dormé to leave his chambers as she was.

She couldn't help admiring his strength and how he moved so agilely as if the couch hardly weighed anything. 'Yeah, all right!' she replied a little too quickly. '...I mean, if you don't think it's too late or anything...'

'It's never too late. Besides, that early to bed and early rise nonsense is for fools anyway,' he said with a wave of his hand before retiring to the kitchen to get them some more blue milk before remembering the sweets he had the droid make for Dormé's visit only to forget about them after. Grabbing them, he soon returned with a grin. 'I'm not sure if this will be any good, but I tried to program the droid to make more of your other creations. I haven't had a chance to test this one but hopefully,' he set the plate and the drinks on the table before crossing his fingers as he took a seat next to her.

She gasped upon seeing an interesting version of one of her creations. Each biscuit was exactly the same size and shape which was easier for a droid than a human. 'Well, if you say the droid made it...' she joked, winking before giving it a taste.

To say it was disgusting was an understatement. Spitting it out the Sith Lord cursed as he made a face befor trying to stop Dormé from having a taste. '_Iquicha echuta_! Don't eat it, Dormé, it's disgusting! By the Force, it's almost as bad as my cooking!' he coughed before chugging the entire glass of blue milk and shuddering. 'Vile. Absolutely vile. Obviously, I messed up the program, badly at that.' he admitted in apologetic tones before giving a sigh as he turned his attentions to the movies. At her suggestion his eyes lit up as he rather enjoyed adventures and this one promised to be good.

Dormé coughed and almost choked on the incredibly dry biscuit. She didn't have a chance to register the awful taste as she chugged milk to stop herself from coughing.

Anakin's cheeks burned at Dormé's reaction and biting his lip he cursed the fact he didn't test the nasty biscuits before she arrived. 'Sorry about that,' he muttered in humiliation. 'I think you're going to have to show me how to make it properly again.'

'If you'd like,' Dormé replied, glad he wasn't discouraged by this failed attempt.

As the topic turned to lighter matters and Anakin grew comfortable on the couch, he soon found himself suddenly under the blankets whether he wanted to be or not. Chuckling, he soon curled up under it. 'Thanks for offering,' he teased in amusement.

She stuck her tongue at him. 'You're welcome.'

He caught the blanket only to shake it open and letting it fall on her. Then shyly he shifted so as to ensure she was properly tucked under it. 'There much better now don't you think?' he offered with a shy smile before returning to his seat beside her.

'Maybe...' Dormé said, her dark eyes searching his as he tucked her in. 'But what about you?' she asked, now feeling like she stole the blanket and wanting to share it.

Their eyes met and for a moment Anakin found himself at a loss for words. Inwardly, the struggle began once more leaving the Sith Lord speechless as he briefly studied her. How he just wanted to lean in to steal a kiss, to give into his feelings. But almost as soon as the thought slipped into his mind, the fierce reminder of the past returned and with it the need to protect himself once more.

Dormé could have sworn that she saw a struggle in his eyes, a type of longing she was incredibly familiar with when it came to him. However, Dormé knew it was her mind playing tricks on her, for how or why would he ever feel such a way about her? Even so, in that moment of silence, she inquired about his own comforts.

With this in mind, he promptly withdrew and took a seat next to her, not wanting Dormé to know of his internal struggles or how close he had come to falling prey to them. 'All that furniture tossing from before has warmed me quite nicely,' he said lightly with a grin.

She couldn't hide the slight disappointment in her voice as she conceded. 'All right,' she whispered, deciding she ought to focus on the film before it got too far into the plot, which would confuse her.

Anakin bit his lip to Dormé's whispered reply as he both heard and sensed the disappointment in her voice. It wasn't his intention to hurt Dormé but it seemed the more he tried to keep himself in check out of respect for her and for his own need to protect himself the more awkward things became. Glancing over to her, the Sith Lord furrowed his brow uncertain how to mend this in a way that wouldn't destroy their healing friendship.

In the end, he decided it was just best to enjoy the movie and not dwell on it too much. Dwelling on such things always meant returning to the past and that was hte last thing he wanted right now. Yet as the movie progressed the closer Anakin shifted and moved closer to Dormé until he was quite literally next to her despite the couches vast size. But if he was aware of his actions it didn't show as in reality it was more of a subconscious action—a silent need to be near. However as much as he wanted to remain alert to the movie's end Anakin too grew quite sleepy and unintentionally was soon lost to dreams and fantasy's of starship boxers, tickle fights and innocent kisses shared between Dormé and himself.

The sleepier Dormé became, the more she wanted, needed, to be close to her friend. Somehow Anakin seemed to sense this as well and without thinking about it, Dormé leant her head on his shoulder and was lost to dreams. Dormé's dreams melded the past and the present with food fights, chasing each other around in starship boxers, and their first true kiss that had yet to be in a garden on Naboo. She also dreamt of Aené playing with her daddy and the three of them as a family. But as her thoughts surfaced once more, it was solely Anakin she was thinking of and him saying he loved her more than anything.

Frozen in position, the Sith Lord could only study her in pained silence as he struggled against his emotions and the desire to return the favour. He didn't dare. Initially, he believed it was because it was another she was imagining she was holding, that was until she murmured his name softly before nuzzling against his shoulder and tightening her embrace. If he felt shame for his emotions of before, it was nothing like how he felt now. Biting his lip, the Sith Lord forced himself to ignore the tears of frustration collecting in his eyes. While he knew that he would always love her Anakin also knew that he was not worthy of her affections and had no right to divulge in them, not because of what had happened, but rather, because he had yet to let go of the past. With much reluctance, he silently disentangled himself from her embrace and quietly departed for his quarters with a heavy heart and a new sense of determination to get over his anger.

In her sleep, Dormé was completely unaware of her actions, for she was quite comfortable nuzzling against the warm body of her dear friend, his natural scent of desert spices caressing her unconscious senses. Had she been aware of her actions, she would have chided herself for it, knowing she crossed the line and that he would never feel the same way she did.

* * *

Waking up proved to be harder than Anakin could have ever imagined. Having fallen asleep and awoken to the soft scent of water flowers it was only too easy to close his eyes and return to the dreams he had enjoyed. So that the pillow tightly clamped in his arms was the petite form of the handmaiden and his hand twisting his hair was hers not his own. Despite Anakin's disappointment at waking alone, the familiar scent of fresh baking reminded him that Dormé was near. Pleased to know that his friend hadn't departed for her quarters and feeling bad for not getting her extra pillows when she drifted to sleep on the couch the Sith Lord promptly clambered out of bed and got dressed. Emerging into the living quarters Vader grinned at the sight of Dormé and promptly went to join her in the kitchen.

Upon seeing Anakin, Dormé felt a little self-conscious for her appearance, as he was washed up and dressed for the day and she was in her gown from the day before with her hair all over the place. She hurried up with her baking as he spoke to keep herself busy and prevent her cheeks from lighting up. 'I'm sorry I fell asleep—I hadn't meant to—' she began, but shook her head when he asked about her neck.

'I'm glad you didn't leave, I was worried you might have. I hope you slept OK, though I'm sorry I didn't get you some extra pillows I was just so tired and not really thinking,' he babbled in sheepish tones as he motioned to the couch. 'I know it's hardly a suitable bed, but I hope it didn't give your neck a kink,' he added in apologetic tones.

'It was quite comfortable,' she admitted softly. Dormé was glad her friend didn't mind that she used his couch and as she served them, she couldn't help thinking about her dreams and how much she wished they were true. This, consequently, made her stare at him without intending to and she didn't notice that her eyes remained on him so long either.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' he offered as he motioned to some of the ingredients on the counters.

His question caught her off guard and she quickly looked away toward what she had been working on making. 'Well, you can actually take this to the table,' she said. 'I've already finished cooking...'

Having no idea that Dormé was already finished her cooking Anakin offered to help, and at her reply he couldn't resist a little teasing as he gave her a wink. 'What you don't trust me in the kitchen anymore? I assure you I didn't make those biscuits I only programmed the droid to do it,' he said with a grin as he took one of the dishes to the table.

'Who me?' Dormé teased back, taking her own dish to the table and sitting across from him. 'I'll have you make lunch,' Dormé suggested. 'Without a droid's help. Don't worry; I'll keep a watchful eye.'

'Force, you scared me there for a moment. Although I won't lie to you, it will be a miracle of Force like proportions if I can make anything even remotely edible. Though I admire your bravery for letting me try,' he said only semi-teasing as he began to eagerly eat his breakfast.

* * *

When it came time for lunch, Dormé suggested something they had made together before, knowing it shouldn't be incredibly difficult. She didn't get out any ingredients or preparations, wanting to simulate how it would be when she wasn't around. She didn't tell him her reasoning behind this, but she did truly believe that he was capable of fixing a descent, edible meal on his own. That didn't mean she was far away, for she hovered nearby, ready to jump in should the situation call for it. She wanted him to do as much of it on his own as possible, but was willing to give directions.

Dormé nodded when he looked at her for confirmation and watched eagerly as he seemed to know what he was doing. When he reached for the wrong ingredient, she leapt over and grabbed his hand, shaking her head before indicating the proper ingredient with a smile. She was very proud of him and glad that he was willing to give it a go in front of her, hoping her presence was not unnerving him.

'Thank goodness you stopped me,' he remarked with a chuckle before continuing on with much care. Though he was nervous about doing this in front of Dormé Anakin was eager to learn and decided that he would continue to practice this until he was certain he had it just right.

At his sheepish smile and chuckle, Dormé couldn't help giving him a kiss on the cheek, as he was too irresistible not to. She didn't think anything of it as she was focused on his creation. 'It's coming together,' she said encouragingly.

Anakin's expression promptly fell as Dormé kissed his cheek. Though he knew the gesture was only friendly that there was nothing more to it than that, it brought back many memories and with it a rush of tumultuous emotions. Promptly drawing back, the Sith Lord glanced away as his cheeks burned. He didn't want to ruin things and yet he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't ready to accept such a gesture, it still hurt too much. 'Please don't do that again,' he murmured quietly before forcing his attentions back to his task feeling both guilty for having warned her and for inadvertently ruining the mood because of it.

She tried not to let it bother her, though she couldn't ignore the ache and silent longing weighing in her heart. Later, she would cry about that reminder of the past still cutting so deeply, but for now, she focused on the issue of teaching Anakin to cook.

Dormé's humiliation was expected but it didnt' stop Anakin from feeling awful for it. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time the Sith Lord knew his limits and felt if he couldn't be honest with her about it then what could he be honest with her about? He did his best to be polite in his dissuasion and was swift to change the topic to safer grounds. Thankfully, Dormé went along with it leaving Anakin time to recover and bury the uglier memories as he followed the instructions given before continuing his preparations of the meal. Continuing to pretend that nothing happened—so as to ease the embarrassment from both parties—Anakin prepared to mix the ingredients together but paused to glance back to her so as to confirm his actions were correct.

Everything went as smoothly as could be expected, though Dormé's thoughts were a little distracted. She was thankful the kiss wasn't brought up and that she would be able to forget about it at least temporarily. 'You get to try it first,' Dormé said, though she was ready to try it as well.

'Oh great, so if I die from food poisoning, I have no one blame but myself right?' he teased before hesitantly taking a bite. It wasn't great but it wasn't nearly as disgusting as he feared leaving Anakin confident that in time—and much practice—he'd be able to make it properly and as good as Dormé did. With another shy smile he motioned for Dormé to try warning her that it wasn't great but not toxic either. Vader practically glowed at her words feeling as though he had accomplished a great feat.

'It's not half bad,' she surmised, 'especially for your first time making it by yourself. It's edible, so that's a good first step.' She winked, trying to make light of it.

'The fact we're both still alive and not choking on it is definitely a good sign,' Anakin teased back while grinning.

'Exactly,' Dormé surmised matter-of-factly as she too took a bite. 'Well, with the ingredients used, it's hard to _haram_ up,' she teased. 'At least I know if the droid breaks down you won't die of starvation after I leave.' She couldn't hide how proud she was of his accomplishment. 'You'll be making conundrums on your own in no time.'

'Once I master this dish, you have to teach me how to make others without your help,' he said eagerly.

Though it really wasn't the best lunch she had ever eaten, the fact Anakin took so much time and effort to make it made it taste all the better and she happily finished her portion. 'I'd be delighted,' she replied. The accidental, yet friendly kiss she gave him was long forgotten as Dormé smiled sincerely at her dear friend, who would someday be a master of the kitchen...well...maybe not, but she would enjoy every moment anyway.

At her reply, the Sith Lord beamed, feeling hopeful that perhaps one day he wouldn't need the droid after all, though it was unlikely. For now he had an new project to work on and with Dormé's encouragement Anakin was certain this wouldn't be the last time he'd find success in the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Up next, Dormé returns to Naboo and the palace is under attack! 


	18. Invasion

Not long after Dormé returned to Naboo, little Aené was back in her ama's arms and both mother and daughter were extremely happy at the reunion. Soren looked on and smiled at the pair. 'Saché's great with her,' he mused. 'I wonder if she'll ever think about having children.'

'Oh you never know,' Dormé replied simply. 'She might. You should ask her.'

Soren blushed bright red and looked away. 'Yeah, maybe…'

A month went by since Dormés visit to The Executor and nearly every evening she would speak with Anakin via holocom. She relished every chance she had to talk to him, even if the conversation wasn't long. Usually, they ended up losing track of time and on some occasions talked all night. On the evenings they missed each other, there would be a message waiting in the morning. Other times, she worried that something might of happened if she hadn't heard from him and would directly transmit a message relaying her concern. Though she never said as much, she very much wanted to see him again in person and for him to meet Aené, though he was still unaware that he was a father. This weighed on her daily and there were so many times she came close to revealing it, but something always held her back or the topic would change course and she would forget about it.

* * *

The month dragged on for the Sith Lord who found himself caught up in the politics that his master enjoyed so much. He missed his old friend more now than ever before. Her visit had helped mend some of the damage from the past and though he still had yet to learn how to trust, nevermind forgive her for what had happened, Anakin found hope that one day he would. Despite the distance that kept them apart, the Sith Lord soon was unable to go a day without speaking to his dear friend and was pleased to know that Dormé felt the same way about him. Not a evening would end without the familiar sound of her voice and smile lingering in his thoughts as he retired to bed. Some nights he wouldn't even get any sleep because he spent the time talking to Dormé. Though the rest of the day would prove to be a long one indeed—as exhaustion made everything seem twice as long—Anakin couldn't deny the fact it was worth it and would happily do it again if it meant he could talk to Dormé once more.

It wasn't to say that every night was filled with long conversations. Some were filled with none at all. Those were the nights Vader dreaded the most, for it meant long hours of tossing and turning while thoughts of worst case scenarios filled his mind of what could have happened to Dormé. Though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, being a member of the queen's security ensured she would face dangers that might be too great for even someone as skilled as she to handle. Despite the lack of sleep, he would always rise early on such mornings to send her a message to ensure everything was all right. During those times when he was unable to be back in his quarters in time to receive her call or if he was on a mission that took him away from his ship, it was guaranteed a similar message of concern would await him. Though it was a far cry from seeing his friend in person, it was definitely the highlight of Anakin's day, leaving the Sith Lord to reach the point of working his schedule and duties around her calls. While he still believed that his feelings for her would fade in time, it was safe to say that Dormé had become the centre of his universe.

* * *

This week, the queen was in one of the local villages though she was expected to return the following afternoon. Dormé, as head of managing the handmaidens, was in charge of restocking and ordering gowns from local vendors (which did not employ child labour) and other related tasks and remained in the palace. However, as one the tomorrow's delegates arrived early, she had to compensate for this and find them a place to stay. It turned out to be an assistant-turned-senator by the name of Oden Isvarian. The moment Dormé heard the name she immediately recognised it.

After the arrangements were made, it didn't take long for the senator to find Dormé's quarters and Oden couldn't help popping over to pay a visit to his old friend, as seeing her on duty was hardly enough. It seemed like another lifetime when he was an underling and she a reckless handmaiden-in-training. He never forgot her spitfire personality and her ability to drink a grown man under the table. 'Dormé Jaffa!' he exclaimed as soon as she answered the door.

'Oden, it's been ages. And look at you: a senator now! Who would have thought?' she said, grinning as he gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

Soren looked up from where he was putting away Aené's blocks after putting her down for a nap. His brow furrowed at the sight of the senator, only because he was snapping into his former role of security captain.

'Still mucking around with this old chump, eh?' Oden teased. 'Hope he's not going to snitch on you for being out after curfew.'

Dormé laughed, remembering all the times she complained about stuffy Typho and her overbearing mentor. It truly seemed like another lifetime. She then turned to politely regard and thank Soren for watching Aené again.

Soren's eye softened and he replied saying the pleasure was his before excusing himself and returning to his quarters where he hoped Saché would still be.

'What are you doing here?' Dormé asked Oden.

'There's a meeting, apparently postponed until tomorrow. It seems I was the last to be informed of the delay.'

'Oh that's a shame. I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault.' After moment's pause, he recalled her words to the former security captain. 'Whose Aené?'

'Aené's my daughter,' Dormé replied cheerfully.

'Oh?' Oden wondered. 'You have a daughter?'

'Yes,' Dormé replied, blushing slightly. 'She's having a nap right now. Would you like something to drink?' Dormé offered, slipping off towards the kitchen area.

'Vitawater would be great, actually. You read my mind. I'm parched.'

'OK,' Dormé said, grabbing two from the refrigeration unit. She returned and handed one to him before sitting on a chair adjacent to the couch.

Oden's eyes followed her the entire time and was disappointed she chose to sit in a chair instead of next to him. The fact she had a daughter didn't matter to him and he couldn't help entertaining the idea of courting her. That is, if she wasn't married…

Dormé asked of Oden's political climb and what sort of plans he had for his homeplanet. She told him after her mistress's death that she wasn't nearly as involved in politics, and also for her daughters sake as it was too dangerous. He seemed to respect her decision on that which made a mark on her.

Oden eventually got around to inquiring if she was married and she told him she wasn't. He shyly admitted he wanted to know because he was still interested in her, but Dormé laughed at him.

'Me?'

'Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is,' Oden replied, now feeling quite embarrassed and unmanned by her reaction to the suggestion. It was as though this was his first time with her again and he felt every bit the teenager he was back then.

'You can't be serious,' Dormé said, though judging by the look on his face, he wasn't. 'I've got a child to look after and it's not like you're the homebody type…' She was trying to be truthful, but not hurt his feelings. Though over the years they had spent time together at clubs and engaged in other private parties together a few times, she hadn't ever considered him more than a friend. When it came down to it, she hardly knew him at all and what she did know was hardly anything worth basing a true friendship on, let alone a romance… There was only one person in the universe that she ever saw in that position.

Oden began to defend himself and his point of view, how he, in his mind, always thought they would be perfect together. Inevitably, it was a dream version of her that was hardly at all her true self and what he wanted from her was hardly anything she wanted: to be the wife of a senator. He didn't think she would have any luck finding any offer better, insisting, almost demanding, she take him up on it, which was hardly the best way to persuade Dormé into doing anything.

But before the conversation got too ugly, Aené awoke and cried for her ama.

Dormé apologised before going in to check on her. She returned with the sleepy girl in her arms and Oden immediately softened, withdrawing his last not-so-pleasant comment about her.

Unbeknownst to Dormé, Oden was Force sensitive, though not enough to have been recruited to train as a Jedi. He knew then the reason why the little one woke up: due to their raised emotions. 'Who was her father?' he gasped.

Dormé thought his reaction was because Aené was such a pretty girl, which she was in Dormé's humble opinion. However, his question was too personal to reveal and she merely turned away from him, saying, 'He was in the war,' without disclosing any names or saying he had died, for he hadn't.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Oden replied, assuming the father had died, judging by her reaction.

They parted on pleasant terms, but it was clear that he wouldn't be calling on her again, much to Dormé's relief.

Later that evening, Dormé awoke to rustling and a crash in living room. Snapping into handmaiden mode, she grabbed her sword and turned on the lights. She was stunned to see a young Jedi about her age, maybe younger standing there. 'What the urugal are you doing here.

Breyon Uzai was a recently made Jedi Knight whose Master perished only a few weeks ago by Vader's hand. The Queen of Naboo was protecting him and a small group of Jedi and Oden Isvarian, another Jedi sympathizer, informed them of the very strong Force signature of Dormé's child. 'I've come to collect your daughter,' he said defensively.

'What the _urugal_ for?!' she demanded.

'She's one of us. She belongs with her own kind,' Breyon insisted.

Dormé cursed at the Jedi. 'You're not taking her from me, Jedi!' she hissed, without hesitating to attack him.

Breyon snapped back, not expecting her to attack him. She got him in the arm, but it wasn't his sword arm. He then ignited his lightsaber, but hesitated to use it. 'She is coming with me to train as a Jedi.'

'You will have to strike me down before you go anywhere near my daughter!' Dormé aimed her sword at his chest.

Breyon sliced through her government-issued wakizashi and raced into the room in which he sensed the little girl's Force signature. Whoever this child was, she was so incredibly strong in the Force…it was almost as if… But that wasn't possible, was it?

Dormé raced in after him, grabbing something to throw at him. She tossed a heavy device at him, but he easily deflected it with the Force. Cursing, she pushed and hit him with her fists. 'Stay away from her!!' she screeched.

Because the young Jedi was so stunned by the powerful aura, he didn't have time to react and was thusly beaten up quite badly. Upon seeing her tears, he immediately stopped short of reaching in for the crying child.

'Please leave,' Dormé said, her voice cracking as she importuned painfully.

'She belongs with the Jedi,' he said, though his argument sounded weak even to his ears.

'She belongs with her mother,' she countered, 'who can provide for her in ways wanted criminals cannot!'

Breyon took a step towards the door, apologising, but not without adding apologetically, 'There will be others. They might not be as understanding…'

'Get out!' Dormé yelled, knowing if the young Jedi remained any longer, she wouldn't be able to stop him from seeing her tears.

Breyon's eyes snapped wide open at her yell and quickly obeyed her.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Dormé ran back into Aené's room and picked her up, holding her close and crying with her. She was so afraid for her. This was too close for her. She might not win next time. With renewed determination, Dormé opened a comm channel to Anakin.

* * *

Lord Vader had barely returned to his quarters when he received the urgent call from Dormé. Still garbed in his armour, save for his helmet, the Sith Lord caught sight of the channel the message was hailing from and felt a chill of concern. The hour was later than usual which was hardly of any concern but yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Anakin activated the commlink and immediately knew something had gone terribly wrong. Dormé was never one to show such emotion unless she was under incredible duress. Yet she was openly weeping, causing his heart to go out to her and leaving him cursing the fact he was lightyears away from where she was located.

'Dormé! What's wrong? What happened?' he asked.

'Anakin—they tried to take her—the Jedi—because Aené—Aené's your daughter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I—Oh Anakin—and they were here tonight, trying to take her from me…I know there will be others soon and I'm so scared…I don't know what to do…'

'Dormé, I'm going to join you on Naboo right away. I'm going to contact the Imperial forces located on Naboo. I will have them keep guard. I know how the Jedi work. They will not do anything that will reveal their location,' he stated in quiet but firm tones. 'My ship is some distance away, but I'm going to take my fighter. Even though it's faster, it's going to be several hours before I'll be arriving. I suggest that you remain near to the security captain he will act as a representative of Naboo law, which may work to our advantage. The Jedi are staunch followers of such things and will not wish to stir up that sort of trouble either,' Anakin concluded, hoping that his words would help. He desperately wished he could hold her and comfort her properly, but knew better than to dwell on such things.

Dormé felt so guilty for having kept Aené from him. It was just another betrayal to add to her list impeding their friendship. But Dormé couldn't help thinking she had done so for good reason. After all, when she was reunited with him, she thought he might have an intentions of killing her, though deep down she knew he would never do that. She thought they needed to sort out their friendship first before adding Aené to the mix. Now everything was so incredibly complicated. She wondered if he would ever trust her again. Even so, she knew in her heart that Anakin would only do what was best for Aené, even if he hated Dormé. He wouldn't harm his daughter. He would only want to save her, to protect her from her enemies, the Jedi trying to steal her away. She knew this, but ultimately the reason she contacted Anakin about what happened before telling anyone else, was because she still loved him. She was so scared, but talking to him made her feel better, even though he was lightyears away.

There was a small and ugly voice in the back of Anakin's thoughts, causing him to doubt Dormé. _What if this too was nothing more than a game? What if Aené really isn't your daughter and all of this was for nothing? What if she is just using you to get even with the baby's real father?_ Closing his eyes briefly, Anakin struggled to ignore the darkness of his thoughts before focusing his attentions on Dormé once more. 'No matter what, I need you to know that I am coming right away and I will take care of this once and for all,' he said in soft but sincere tones.

Dormé didn't notice Aené curiously studying the holo image of Anakin because she was concentrating on Anakin's words. She breathed a sigh of relief, though it was evident she was still tense. She wiped her eyes with her free hand and opened her mouth to say something. 'Anakin—' she began, but the words caught in her throat. 'I—I'll see you soon…'

When his holo image faded, she kissed Aené's sweaty forehead. She had been crying so hard, she felt hot to Dormé, but she knew it was only because she had been upset, not that she was ill. 'Let's go see Uncle Soren,' she said to her.

Without her sword, which now lay in two separate pieces in Aené's room, Dormé rushed down the hallway barefooted in her nightgown and Aené in her arms. In her panic, she hadn't thought to comm. the former security captain, which would have been safer.

'Dormé?' Soren queried upon seeing the handmaiden outside his door at an extremely early hour of the morning.

Without time for formalities, she pushed past him into his apartment. 'We've been attacked. We're not safe at my place. May we stay here?'

Scratching his head while trying to wake up, he nodded, saying, 'Sure.'

Dormé proceeded to tell him everything that happened. 'I don't know how the Jedi found her—but I refuse to let them take her. Anakin said that the Jedi wouldn't want to reveal themselves to him, but I doubt there will be enough troopers to stop them—'

'Anakin?' Soren asked, blinking. He was, as of yet, unaware that Skywalker was now the second-in-command of the Empire and that both Saché and he had put their lives at risk, Saché especially, by remaining close to Dormé.

Feeling that she was able to trust her most beloved thing in the universe, her little girl, to Soren Typho, Dormé felt she was also able to trust him with the true identity of Vader. This was the only thing she told him and refused to answer any questions of how it came to be this way, for it was unimportant. What was important was her top priority: Aené's safety.

Both of them were unaware of the queen's underground plans of harbouring Jedi refugees, but this would be revealed soon enough. There was also the issue of arming Dormé who had lost her sword in the duel with the Jedi Knight.

As Soren thought through various plans, the clunking footsteps of several clone troopers thundered in the hallway, no doubt on their way to Dormé's apartment. Soren stepped outside to direct their attention to his apartment and sent another team ahead to lock down her apartment so it would be safe for Dormé and Aené to return.

* * *

Anakin was swift in his preparations and made sure that security was tight for Dormé and Aené. Though he had fallen to the lies of the darkness and came to the theory that Aené couldn't possibly be his daughter—for such things had to be too good to be true. Surely he had misheard or worse it was a mistaken statement spoken to draw his attention though this was too difficult to really believe. He struggled not to believe that this was nothing more then another ruse. Ultimately, Anakin concluded that even if this wasn't really their daughter, that even if this was another ruse he would still help her. Because one fact stood out in his mind that could not be ignored. Aené was precious to Dormé and the young handmaiden truly loved her. That immediately made the baby worth saving because as loathed as he was to admit it, Dormé was precious to him and he would do anything to ensure she suffered no unnecessary pain.

Vader didn't hesitate to push the star fighter to its fullest capacity in the hopes of saving even a little time. During the journey, he checked up on the security set out for Dormé and was pleased to know she was under the care of the security captain and more importantly, that her foolish mentor was nowhere to be found. The last thing he wanted was her interference.

Upon arrival, he was swift to make his way to where Dormés apartments, as he had been informed that it had been locked down permitting Dormé and her daughter's safe return. Before Anakin did anything further, he wanted to make certain they were safe before ensuring that the Jedi paid dearly for their crimes.

* * *

Dormé tried her best to calm Aené down, though she wasn't keen on so many Force signatures being so close around her. Even Dormé felt claustrophobic. Finally getting her to sleep, she placed her in her cot and returned to the living area where Soren and one of the lieutenant clones sat discussing tactics.

One of the elder handmaidens retrieved another sword for Dormé and a royal blaster. She wasn't allowed to enter, so the goods were delivered by one of the stormtroopers.

Dormé couldn't sit down, despite the late hour. She wanted to do something, but didn't want to leave Aené. She paced in front of the partially opened door to Aené's room.

The guards parted for Vader's entrance and announced his presence.

As soon as Dormé heard his breathing through the mask, she rushed over to him, hugging him. 'I'm so glad you came,' she murmured.

It was a relief to feel Dormé in his arms, to know she was safe, and that by judging appearances, her daughter was equally safe. Through his mask, he gave a shy smile to her words and gesture before growing more serious. 'The little one—is she all right? She wasn't harmed from the initial invasion?' he asked seeking confirmation that Aené was safe and well. He wanted to ask if she was all right but knew this was neither the time nor place.

Soren was a bit shocked by the episode, but tried to gather his thoughts and focus on how they were going to protect Aené. The other officers seemed to be of the same mind and paid Dormé little mind.

At his words, Dormé pulled back and released him, regaining control of her emotions. She nodded. 'Aené's in her room right now. I've been trying to get her to rest. She's not used to so many people being around...'

'Good. It's understandable. If she is Force sensitive, the rush of emotions is going to wear on her,' he said simply as his thoughts continued to move forward. Through the Force, he could sense a variety of Force signatures, most of which were normal, marking nothing was unusual which could mean his prey had already departed. However, the Sith Lord knew this trick, as it was one his former mentor taught him. As he once put it, sometimes the safest place was in the eye of the storm. With this in mind, Anakin focused his attentions on subtle changes within the Force shifting or movement marking that someone was trying to mask something or someone rather. The answer was quick in revealing itself and Anakin soon had the answers he sought. They were still here and laying low.

She added, 'You can see her if you want,' about to show him to Aené's room.

The dark lord just shook his head in reply. 'Now is probably not a good time. I'm not really in the right mindset for such a visit,' he admitted simply before turning his attentions to Soren.

His reaction stunned and hurt her, though it was clearly not meant to. She knew he wanted to get down to the bottom of this, to find those who wanted to take Aené away. But Dormé couldn't help feeling Anakin didn't want to see Aené because she was a reminder of her betrayal, that he would be rid of the threat and leave it at that. She thought once that was accomplished, he would never want to see either of them again. her thoughts went wild with jealousy over anyone and anything distracting Anakin...anyone that would take him away from her...though he was never hers to begin with.

Speaking tot the security captain, Anakin said, 'The queen, I trust, has been informed of this incident? And what has she done about it that you know of?' he asked wanting to learn what role the Naboo royalty played in all of this though he had a good feeling he already knew just what it was.

While he was talking tactics, Dormé went to Aené's room, trying to console herself, knowing she couldn't be incredibly emotional around Aené lest she wake and fuss again. She wanted Aené to know she would never leave her, that she would always love her, no matter what happens as a consequence of having told Anakin the truth.

Soren reluctantly informed Vader that the queen did not give him any direct answers and danced around the point of providing 'her security' with security.

Anakin soon had the answers he needed and was certain now that the queen was harbouring the traitors within her palace. Once he had heard all he needed to, Vader promptly prepared to depart.

* * *

'You did what? Breyon have you gone completely mad?' Natal exclaimed in concern upon hearing the events pertaining to Aené's abduction from one of the other younger Padawans.

'She isn't even a Force sensitive! Why didn't you just use a mind suggestion to calm her?' he continued in obvious frustration and concern. Breyon's face soon burned crimson at the accusation and he was quick to defend himself.

'It wasn't that simple. She was extremely protective of the baby, I didn't want to resort to more aggressive means,' he stammered in reply as he could still recall the young mother's tears and her desperate attempts to protect her baby. However despite his defence the younger Padawans were quick to speak their thoughts and what started as a simple conversation promptly blew up into an accusatory argument.

'This is not the time for arguments and division. All of your lives in grave danger should you remain here any longer.'

The remnant Jedi immediately stopped their arguments as the young Naboo queen spoke out making her presence known.

'Your Majesty,' began the eldest of the group, his shock evident in his voice. The queen frowned deeply in reply. Though her knowledge of the Force was extremely limited she knew enough to know they should have sensed her approach a long time ago.

'I could have been the enemy and you wouldn't have known because you were too distracted arguing amongst yourselves.

'Now listen to me, we have a rather complicated situation on our hands, one that requires immediate action.'

Riana, the youngest of the Padawan's eyes suddenly widened in fear as she sensed the threat the queen spoke of. Soon the others began to pick up the Force signature of the dark lord and with it came a powerful sense of fear that all struggled to control.

'He's coming for us isn't he?' the youngest whispered quietly to which Queen Apailana simply nodded in reply not bothering to deny the obvious truth from the refugees.

'I've been trying to keep them distracted to buy us some time to plan. Unfortunately as Riana says Lord Vader is already here and is more than aware of your presence. He will not hesitate to seek you all out,' she paused to emphasize her point before continuing.

'If you want to make it out alive you must listen to me and do all that I tell you.'

The small group looked amongst each other as though gauging one another's reaction. But it wasn't long before the eldest of the group spoke up marking the silent consensus.

'We will do all you ask.'

* * *

Vader tried not to think of his final words to Dormé, the emotions that exuded from her, and the guilt it encouraged. He also struggled to ignore the doubts that reminded him that Dormé's daughter wasn't really his. However, the remnant Jedi found here were real. As he moved through the hallways that would take him to his prey, Anakin's thoughts began to grow more focused and dark. The Force shivered and bent at his will, wrapping around his armoured form while reaching out to locate his enemies.

Though the younger knights and Padawan's were skilled enough to hide their Force signatures, they weren't skilled enough to evade him. It wasn't long before Vader found himself approaching their location.

Their plans of escape were already underway upon his arrival and the discovery only added to his rage. The Naboo Queen's officers attempted to distract him –thus buying more time—but Anakin would have none of it. He was more than ready for battle and wasn't about to be so easily dissuaded.

Approaching the guards who monitored all traffic to the hanger bays, the Sith Lord promptly drew his lightsaber and decapitated them before they even had a chance to speak. Via comm link he then ordered the clone troops to move into position and cut off all power to the hanger bays. Within seconds, the entire area was locked down leaving the Jedi remnant both surrounded and trapped.

He knew they wouldn't wait long to react and almost immediately, felt a shift in the Force as the young warriors prepared for fight or flight. Frowning from within his mask the Sith Lord rushed forward and made the first move against two of the older fighters who immediately took on the role of defence. While their desire to protect the younger members was admirable in its own right, it wasn't noted by the furious cyborg who unleashed the dark side of the Force on them with unnatural ease.

Immediately, both lost their focus and fell prey to his mental suggestions. The eldest reacted first using his ignited lightsaber to behead his colleague which caused a series of screams to be heard from Anakin's right.

A dark smirk played on the Sith Lord's features. He knew the effect this would have on the Jedi's colleagues.

Snapping from his daze, the young warrior soon registered what had happened and promptly began to panic. Turning his attentions to Anakin he began to viciously attack but the dark lord was by far the more skilled of the two. Vader didn't bother taking his time and made short work of the young man leaving him lifeless next to the Padawan that had once been his best friend.

It didn't take long before the remaining members of the Jedi that the Naboo Queen had been hiding surrounded Anakin. Despite the fact they had been given specific instructions, it wasn't long before it was all forgotten in the heat of the moment. Had they not been suffering from lack of rest and stress, the younger warriors would have fared much better against the Sith Lord. Exhaustion made their emotions run high and with the powerful darkness surrounding them, the Jedi became victims to their fears.

To Vader, it was hardly a challenge and he took full advantage of the discord of the remnant Jedi. Some chose to fight, others to defend but most attempted to run. However with no where to go and no place to hide or any means of escape they were soon left with no choice but to face their demise. Had this been at any other time, Anakin would have found their pathetic attempts amusing, but all he could think about was the fact they had tried to steal Aené from Dormé. Like his former mentor and surrogate brother, they sought to destroy the last ray of light and hope from his dearest friend. In his mind, they knew full-well what the loss of her daughter would do to her and yet they choice to do it anyway. It didn't matter to him whether Aené was his child or not. It was no longer an issue. The Jedi had no right to steal innocent children from their mother and this would be one tradition he would end.

With the dark side pulsating through his veins and its whispered lies consuming his thoughts, Anakin proceeded to slaughter the remnant Jedi one by one. Some fell to his lightsaber, others less fortunate became victims of the dark tendrils that exuded from his poisoned body. Through the Force, he could hear their spirits scream and cry out to the heavens, their silent requiems echoing in his thoughts like music made by the damned. So caught up now in the heady rush that came from the dark side's passionate kiss, Vader only laughed at the sound, finding it to be both thrilling and pleasing to his ears. As he slammed a gloved fist into the last Jedi's body, with such force that it literally impaled the young woman's chest cavity, he believed the battle was over and he the sole victor. All that remained now was locating the treacherous Naboo Queen and with her death, it would finally be over.

Another person watched from the shadows, having since learnt of the lockdown and been able to slip past security. Despite his wish to assist in the Jedi's escape, everything happened too quickly, leaving him frozen in position and unable to react. Oden was far from skilled and hardly worthy of military feats, and was like most only trained enough to handle a gun. In actuality it was because of his line of work that Oden had learnt to keep a laser pistol on hand at all times. Ultimately, it was the fact he wasn't Force sensitive enough to qualify as a Jedi that ensured his safety in this moment.

'I demand to know the meaning of this!' the queen exclaimed as she struggled to be released from her restraints. 'You can be certain the emperor will hear of your disgraceful behaviour!' she continued.

Having long since grown tired of the queen's façade, Anakin promptly silenced her with his gloved hands around her throat. 'I'm certain he will be most interested in hearing your side of the story, your majesty,' he replied in deadly calm tones. 'Especially the part about you harbouring enemies of the Empire,' he continued as the woman coughed and struggled to pry his vice like grip loose from her throat.

'…I…don't…know…what you're…talking about…' she stammered weakly while gulping down what little air she could.

The fact she was blatantly lying about her actions only added to Anakin's irritation and curling his lip in disgust, he proceeded to toss her aside. 'Do you believe that I am some sort of fool? That because I fell for one queen's lies, that I would fall for yours?' he growled in rage.

The woman's eyes widened in confusion, unaware of the fact her words had served to awaken memories of another sort in Vader's mind.

'You dare to lie to me when all around you the truth has been revealed? Or is this too just another game that all politicians play?' Anakin raged as he extended a hand and permitted the dark side to unravel itself around the woman's neck. 'You are a traitor to the empire, My Queen, and for that, you will pay as they did: with your life!' he concluded in deadly tones before completely unleashing the darkness on the woman who screamed in pain as invisible claws tore apart her flesh.

Frozen in shock and fear, Oden could only watch in horror as the Naboo Queen struggled against the hidden Force that was tearing her body apart. Though he knew something had to be done, the senator was painfully aware of the fact he was hardly trained in the Force and even if he was he'd be little match against the dark lord. His need to act was greater and though he knew his chances were virtually none existent Oden was determined to at least try. It was not for his own sake, but for the safety of his ex-lover's Force sensitive daughter.

Oden had heard through the surviving Jedi remnant as well as others the rumours that surrounded Lord Vader. Upon seeing the lifeless bodies of the Padawans that had yet to reach adulthood, Oden knew that there was far more truth to the stories than he wanted to believe. Though his feelings for Dormé had since withered away, Oden wasn't entirely cold hearted to her situation. He what Vader's obsession with destroying all who were Force sensitive would mean for Dormé's daughter. It was out of his fear for the baby's life that Oden found the courage to set his sights on the Sith Lord who now towered over the lifeless form of the Naboo queen and fired.

Anakin had been far too distracted during his battle with the Jedi and the slow torturous death of the queen to register that there was another lurking in the shadows. As such he no sooner felt Apailana's spirit return to the Force when something powerful slammed into the sensitive devices that aided in his respiratory functions. Immediately the Clone troops began to open fire as chaos ensued all around the Sith Lord who dropped to his knees. Struggling for air, he touched the Force in an attempt to protect his body from the volts of electricity that exploded from the device that had been utterly destroyed by the laser fire. With rapidly weakening fingers, he attempted to tear off the faulty respirator and in doing so only caused further damage to himself as the device sparked and hissed when wires tore apart. Coughing and gasping for air, Vader struggled to rise to his feet, knowing that if he didn't get to a med lab soon, it would all be over for him.

'Lord Vader, we have found and removed the threat.'

The Clone commander's voice sounded distant and hollow to his ears and beneath his feet, the ground begun to spin. Nodding weakly in reply, Anakin tried to get his bearings as everything around him seemed to shift. Blinking, he continued to gasp desperately for air, while vaguely registering a strong arm giving him support to keep him from falling. But despite his critical condition, a single thought lingered in his mind and with it came another sense of desperation. 'Dormé…tell Dormé…Aené's…safe…' Anakin whispered to the clone commander who simply nodded in reply.

'I will do as you ask sir as soon as we reach the med labs,' the soldier stated.

Anakin scowled and gasp out a curse. He didn't need to look at the insignia on the man's armour to know that he was a member of the Special Forces. His statement alone said all Vader needed to know and the thought infuriated him. Had he not been so weak, Anakin wouldn't have hesitated to kill him on the spot for resisting orders. 'Go…to her…now. That…is…an order…Commander…' he said weakly before falling to his knees as his legs crumpled beneath him. If the commander did as he was asked, Anakin could not say, as it wasn't long before his ragged breaths grew weaker, forcing him to succumb to the inky blackness that danced behind his eyes.


	19. Life is Breathing

Before the commander had a chance to reach Dormé, Soren commed her to tell her he was seeing Vader to the medical facility.

Dormé was unable to ask Soren any questions, as he ended the comm without warning. The commander arrived shortly after and Dormé pulled Aené into her arms, demanding they take her to the medical facility. He's going to be OK...He's got to be...

Aené sucked her thumb and clasped Ama's braid to content herself as Ama carried her through the hallways. The helmeted troopers all seemed to have the same Force signature, which meant their presence didn't bother her too much.

When they arrived, Soren quickly took Aené into a nearby room so Dormé could hear the news from the doctor.

'Isn't there anything you can do?' Dormé asked, tears welling in her eyes, though she wanted to kill him for being so callous. 'You have to save him!' It was as though this doctor didn't want to save him. It dawned on her that he was a traitor just like the Jedi and the queen harbouring them.

'The grafting is incomplete, his lungs are nearly collapsed. The work done here was haphazard at best...'

'What can be done?!' Dormé gasped.

'There is only one possibility, but it is dangerous—'

Time was of the essence and soon Dormé was joining Anakin's side on an operation table. They would be taking part of her lungs to save Anakin's life.

* * *

It was some time before Anakin slowly stirred to life. He tried to breathe, but found instead that air was being force into his lungs through a mask. Though this wasn't unfamiliar to him, awakening to the respirator feeding him oxygen was disorientating. Instincts took over and immediately he began to gasp in desperation.

'Let the machine do the work and just relax,' the doctor ordered the Sith Lord who stared at him in obvious concern and frustration.

He tried to speak but his voice was lost leaving him feeling a new rush of panic. 'Don't worry, your voice will return shortly.'

Anakin's eyes flickered in concern as his thoughts turned to Dormé and Aené. He wondered if they knew that the threat had passed or if his friend still feared for her daughter's life. He tried to voice this, but only a soft groan escaped his lips. Frowning, he also tried to sigh, but with no luck.

'Just take it easy,' the doctor said. 'You've been through a lot and, gods know, by the time its all over, you'll be through a lot more.'

Anakin scowled before weakly giving the elderly doctor a crude gesture with his hand.

The elderly doctor paused. 'Do you always behave like some spoiled youngling when things don't work out to your specifications? You might think this is just one more excuse to feel sorry for yourself, but right now, a young woman is currently placing her life on the line to ensure that yours is saved. Is this is how you repay her gesture?'

Anakin could only stare at the doctor in stunned disbelief. Had it not been for his concerns for Dormé, he would have been livid. But through the Force, he could sense Dormé's signature nearby and could feel it undergoing a great deal of stress. Forcing the words out of his parched lips, he struggled to ask what was happening to her.

'Your lungs are broken, but not entirely irreparable. We are currently taking some of your friend's lung tissue so that we can clone you new lungs. It's swifter than a transplant, but, it is a dangerous procedure, one that she offered without hesitation.'

Closing his eyes, Anakin shook his head in disbelief. 'It's not...possible...Master...said...he tried...it...failed...' he murmured to which the elderly physician just raised a brow.

'Well if someone had indeed tried, it was hardly an attempt worth making. In fact, it's safe to say no real work has been done to heal your lungs, just a shoddy attempt at grafting burn wounds which resulted in further scarring and little else.'

Anakin's eyes widened at the old man's words. Through the Force, he instinctively reached out to touch the doctor's thoughts to clarify his words. There were no lies to be found. It still made no sense because Palpatine informed him that it was due to his midichlorian count that he wasn't able to replace his lungs, that his body would immediately reject it. Torn once more between the truth and his loyalties, the Sith Lord realized that once more he was at crossroads. Did he dare trust the one woman who stole his heart only to shatter it with deceit? Did he trust the one man who taught him all he knew about the dark side of the Force? Mentor or friend, ally or true love…

Anakin closed his eyes and struggle to clear his thoughts. Trust was not so easily earned with him anymore and after all that had transpired between Dormé and him, the Sith Lord was more than hesitant to take the chance. For all he knew, the encounter with the Jedi could have been just another ruse. But deep down, he knew if that was truly the case, Dormé would never have readily placed her life in danger in order to save his own. In truth, she had no reason to do this.

He could still remember all the times she opened up to him only to have him shut her out because of his inability to forgive and to let go. Time and time again, she would prove to him that she was trying to undo the damage done, that she wanted nothing more than to show him that she was trustworthy and that the sins of the past was something she truly regretted. All this time, he held onto his pain and his anger. Even now, he struggled to believe that Aené was his daughter, that this revelation too was nothing more than another lie. But this selfless act of kindness was too much to deny or brush off and it was because of this that Anakin found himself finally facing what he knew he had to do. It was time to forgive and it was time to let go.

Opening his eyes, the Sith Lord studied the doctor in silence for a moment before weakly nodding in reply. '...Do...whatever...is necessary...But...do not...let her...be harmed...' he murmured.

Once alone, Anakin soon found his eyes growing heavy. But before sleep consumed him once more he focused his thoughts on the unconscious form of Dormé who was nearby and yet felt so far away.

_My dearest friend, I truly forgive you and hope that one day you will forgive me for waiting so long to let go... _

Through the Force he spoke into her thoughts not knowing if she could even register his words but knowing he wouldn't be able to rest until he did.

* * *

Aené became very heavy in Soren's arms as he rocked her. He was thankful she wasn't struggling or fussing due to what her ama was going through. She had been unpleased, to say the least, to be separated from her, but thankfully she was now going back to sleep. It had been a rough night, to say the least. Soren just hoped the operation would be successful and that Dormé would be all right.

Dormé knew there wasn't much time and also knew how much Aené needed her, needed the both of them. She was doing this as much for Aené as she was for Anakin. As the drugs took over, her last thoughts were of Anakin, praying this would save him.

After the operation was complete and they had taken part of her right lung to clone a new set for Anakin, Dormé was out cold for a few hours. They emerged her in bacta to heal the place where she had been sliced open. Though a scar would always remain, it was light, almost white in colour and would be hidden by her gowns.

Back on the medical bed, she slowly regained consciousness; her thoughts were still a bit fuzzy. When she inhaled, it felt as though a thousand pins were pricking her side. 'Anakin?'

Having drifted into a light sleep, Anakin didn't stir for some time and when he did he found himself still connected to machines that forced air into his broken lungs. It took him a moment to register his surroundings and it was only at the sound of Dormé's voice that Anakin finally comprehended where he was. He looked over his shoulder, staring through clear curtains that acted as a divide which separated him from his dear friend. At the sight of her, the Sith Lord recalled the doctor's words and gave a hint of a relieved smile. Whatever had happened, she had survived it and through the Force, he could tell she was healing as her signature appeared much stronger now then it did before. He tried to reach out to her, but the distance between them was too great and so with reluctance, he drew back his hand.

A medical droid approached when she stirred, checking her vitals and giving her something to numb the pain. Seeing Anakin reaching toward her, she attempted to as well, but it hurt and she withdrew her hand.

Seeing her reaching out for him reminded him of all she had done to repair their friendship, of all the sacrifices she had made outside of this one. It filled him with silent gratitude and gave him a new sense of determination to survive whatever awaited him. If not for anything than to at least make all she had gone through worth her time. '...Dormé...you...OK?' he whispered as it was still difficult to speak.

'Yes,' Dormé assured him. It scared her to think about the machines keeping him alive and that it might not be for long. She didn't want to think about the possibilities that he might not make it, that her sacrifice had been in vain.

Anakin gave a hint of a smile at her assurance though he could still feel her pain through the Force. He wanted to apologize to her, to let her know that he had since forgiven her, and that he loved her more than anything. While some things needed to be said and others he didn't dare to say, the elderly doctor, along with a few medical droids, approached his bed. Anakin didn't need to ask what was going on as he knew the time had come for him to go under the knife.

Though it hurt to speak, she wanted him to know, no matter what, that she loved him. But all that she could manage before the doctor approached was his name. 'Anakin—'

He weakly shook his head as though telling her to save her energy he caught sight of her tears and silently reached out to touch her thoughts. _Thank you…For everything… _Without further thought, he too closed his eyes and silently prepared himself for what was to come.

She couldn't be sure that when she heard his voice in her head, his voice as it used to be, before his injuries on Mustafar, if it was real or imagined, but it gave her a sense of peace before she slipped back into unconsciousness. When she closed her eyes, praying to whatever gods or Force would save him, tears slid down her cheeks. He just had to make it... She wouldn't know what she would do if he didn't.

* * *

The operation was long and complicated and given his delicate situation there was a few close calls, but the medical droids were skilled in their work and did not fail. The elderly doctor leading the surgery and was the only human permitted to do so because of his ability to set aside personal feelings for the sake of duty. In the end, it was a resounding success and after many hours, Anakin was returned to his temporary bed in critical but stable condition. Watched around the clock, his body slow adjusted to his new lungs.

When he finally stirred awake, the Sith Lord was still breathing from a mask piece but it was no longer hooked up to massive machines. Almost as soon as he saw the med droid enter his room, Anakin asked about his dear friend and was assured she was healing as scheduled. He too soon learnt that he was healing as well and the operation was a success.

'If it is so successful...why this?' Anakin croaked, finding his voice once more still raspy as though he had since forgotten to use it.

The droid warbled of its precautionary purposes and informed him that within the day, it would no longer be necessary.

The Sith Lord just nodded and asked when he could see Dormé.

The elderly doctor entered and separated the divide that in actuality had kept him apart from the healing handmaiden, leaving Anakin's cheeks to warm at the discovery. 'That answer your question?' the doctor informed him.

Silenced, Anakin once more gave the crude gesture with his hand only to have the physician roll his eyes as he shook his head.

'Good see your feeling like yourself again.' At that, he spoke to the med droid before doing a few scans of Anakin's condition and departing with the promise to return soon to check up on his state. The droid left shortly afterwards.

Weary, but pleased to see his friend once more, Anakin couldn't resist a smile at the sight of her. Through the Force, he could sense her clearly now and found to his surprise that he could feel her emotions as clearly as though they were his own. It brought back a rush of memories from the past and left him at a loss of words once more. '...Dormé...' he whispered.

As the hours ticked away, she had an easier time breathing, unaware that it was because her beloved friend was also able to breathe easier, that the operation was successful. They began weaning Dormé off the oxygen mask, so that she was breathing on her own, but her lung capacity was not and would never be as large as it used to be. In Dormé's mind, it was worth it if she could save her best friend, the father of her child. It wasn't until she heard Anakin's voice, speaking to the doctors that she opened her eyes once more. She looked on him with joy and great relief.

As he reached out to touch her hand, she was reaching out for him. This time, their beds were close enough for them to make contact and feeling her fingers against his own served to remind Anakin that this was all very real.

'Anakin,' she murmured, smiling at him.

His smile widened. 'Thank you...Dormé...' he continued in gentle, but sincere tones as he gave her hand a weak squeeze. '...I'm...sorry...for taking so long...for pushing you away...for letting...the past...stand between us...' he continued feeling the desperate need to let her know all that had weighed on his thoughts over the past while.

Dormé was just so relieved that he was alive, that the operation had been a success that she didn't need to hear him speak. She wanted him to save his strength to heal. Squeezing his hand in return, she wanted him to know she would do anything for him, that she never wanted to hurt him...that she loved him, but she found it hard to breathe.

Even with the droids and the doctor not far away, to Dormé it was as though there was only the two of them in that room. '...It's OK...' she replied, knowing it was his right: that their friendship should be on his terms after what she did. She knew she was undeserving of his friendship. Her eyes feel to their interlocked hands, stroking his with her thumb.

For the first time since everything had passed, Anakin felt whole again. He was able to look upon her and not feel the bitterness brought on by the memories of the past. He now allowed himself to register his love for her as he studied her. With her fingers stroking his hand the Sith Lord shyly returned the favour as he attempted to squeeze her hand once more.

So much was conveyed in his gentle smile that it made Dormé feel that everything was going to be all right. She remained content like this, watching him in return until he fell asleep once more.

As much as he wanted to remain awake and watchful, the surgery was exhausting on his body and despite his best intentions it wasn't long before Vader was drifting off to sleep. Though his rest wasn't filled with dreams, it was deep as well as peaceful, leaving him feeling far more rested upon waking.

* * *

In the coming hours, Dormé was eventually released and Vader was considered stable and recovering. Finding her legs solid beneath her, she went to take care of Aené. She told Aené she would get to see her daddy soon. Though she was eager to introduce them, she also knew that she ought to wait until the doctor said it was all right and not to interrupt his needed rest for recovery.

* * *

While Anakin was grateful to learn Dormé was considered healed enough to return home, it made him impatient for his own recovery. Unfortunately while his mind was more than ready to get up and go, his body felt quite differently. Despite the fact he no longer needed the respirator, Anakin found it was still a struggle to breathe and that his new lungs ached. He soon discovered this was part of the healing process and would soon pass. It didn't stop him from pushing himself to the limit. But after learning the hard way why he shouldn't attempt to get out of bed without help, Anakin finally swallowed his pride and followed the doctor's orders.

It was then that his body finally began to show signs of improvement and it wasn't long before the pain subsided leaving him to breathe properly. Though Vader would never have the same lung capacity as he did before Mustafar, it was a vast improvement from what it used to be. It was also greater than Dormé's now.

* * *

When Dormé was given the OK, she approached the room Anakin rested in with Aené in her arms, but as they drew nearer, Aené became upset and she had to pause to comfort her and assure her everything was OK. Aené had a distaste for the medical ward, which Dormé assumed was because of Soren Typho, though this clearly couldn't be the case.

Healing was the last thing on Anakin's mind when he sensed Dormé's approaching Force signature. She was with another, one that held a vibrant Force signature of its own, leaving him without doubt that it was her daughter, their daughter. The thought made his heart soar as he felt his heart race in excited nervousness. Though there was a time when he doubted the baby was truly his own, Anakin had since come to terms with his distrust and allowed himself to accept the hope that she was his. Just knowing that he would finally be able to meet his little princess made Anakin giddy with joy. Outside of her Force signature, he knew nothing of the little girl, not even her appearance and it left him feeling equally curious.

Dormé entered and walked over to Anakin's bed. She stroked Aené's hair, trying to get her to at least look at her daddy. She only did so clutching her ama's braided hair and sucking her thumb. She was frowning and clearly unpleased to be there. 'This is Aené,' Dormé murmured.

Anakin swiftly moved to sit up. While his lungs voiced their protest at his sudden movement, the Sith Lord was just too eager and excited to care and paid it little heed. Smiling at Dormé, his eyes soon drifted to the baby in her arms and for a moment, he was rendered speechless. She bore a striking resemblance to her parents. She was so tiny and yet so perfect, leaving Anakin humbled to even set his eyes on her, nevermind speak to her. Frozen in silent joy and awe, he caught Dormé's words and felt the tears of humble awe come to his eyes.

'Hello Aené,' Vader shyly whispered before taking note of the baby's frown and obvious displeasure. Through the Force, he tried to reach out to their daughter in an attempt to send her soothing thoughts. Anakin presumed that Aené's discomfort was because she could sense the emotions and pain from the other patients in the nearby rooms.

'Aené, this is Daddy,' Dormé said softly after Anakin spoke.

With her auburn eyes, Aené studied the man with a funny Force signature, slowly forgetting to suck her thumb. She sensed Ama's happiness and hope, which was the only reason she didn't start crying.

Though he wanted to reach out to touch her cheek or her hand in greeting Vader didn't dare. Their daughter was as fascinated with him as he was with her and for a moment the Sith Lord didn't speak as he watched her watching him in curiosity. This was a moment Anakin was certain he would never forget and just knowing this was real—all of it—caused his heart to swell. Turning his attentions once more to Dormé the Sith Lord gave a hint of a boyish smile. 'She looks as happy to be here, as I am,' he said in gentle but teasing tones.

'The last time she was here, she had to get a vaccination,' Dormé explained as she sat next to his bed. Though this was hardly the first meeting between father and daughter that Dormé had dreamt of for so long, she was so happy to be given this chance that even if everything fell apart later, she would remember this moment with fondness.

At Dormé's explanation Anakin chuckled as he nodded in understanding. 'That would definitely explain a lot,' he said before turning his attentions once more to Aené as he added with a compassionate look. 'I'm not a fan of shots or medlabs either.'

It seemed, judging by Anakin's smile, that her fears were incorrect. 'Did they say when you would be able to leave?' she asked, hoping it would be soon, though not counting on him wanting to remain with Aené and her.

'I'm told that should my recovery continue as scheduled I should be out by the end of the week. Although, I'm hoping I'll be able to leave sooner,' he admitted before falling silent. There was so much he wanted to discuss but was unsure how to approach the more delicate topics and so for the moment he remained silent about it. After all, while he had finally come to terms with his feelings for her, Anakin wasn't certain where he stood in Dormé's mind.

Dormé wondered if the emperor had been informed of Vader's condition, but it would not be long before this would be quite clear. When Anakin said he hoped to leave sooner, she wasn't sure how to take that. 'Do you think you will stay on Naboo for awhile or will you have to depart straightaway?' she queried tentatively. She didn't want to seem as though she was trying to put demands or restrictions on him.

As if reading his mind Domé's question caused him to grow pensive. In truth, he wanted to remain on Naboo—with Aené and Dormé—as long as possible. But there was the matter of his master and of his new lungs. It was only then that he found himself wondering if Sidious knew of this operation—he most certainly did and what would it mean for his future. 'Force willing, I'd like to remain on Naboo for a bit. At least until I figure things out,' he admitted quietly as he silently added: _and what I'm going to do_. Though Anakin had yet to take into consideration the truth of his Master's actions towards him it was obvious he had much to consider.

She herself was unaware that the queen had been killed, along with many of the handmaidens and security and would soon be replaced by a puppet queen. 'I'm sure the queen would not mind having temporary quarters assigned to you—if you wanted—or you could stay with me, although my apartment isn't nearly as grand as your ship...' Dormé struggled not to overstep her bounds as his friend, knowing how awful he had taken such things before. Even though he had apologised for it, she couldn't help protecting herself from expressing her true feelings. She wanted them to be a family so badly, but knew it was nothing more than a fantasy.

Anakin frowned slightly as he recalled the traitor's actions and her death. He had no idea who replaced her but presumed that it would be someone loyal to the Empire. But it was Dormé's invitation that caught his attention and Vader found himself struggling once more. It wasn't that he was offended in truth he loved the idea of being with her and their daughter, to be a family but at the same time he didn't want to overstep his own bounds. Anakin wasn't certain of her feelings for him and feared he might cross that line should he spend too much time around her. 'I'll look into finding a place as soon as I can,' he said quietly before shyly adding, 'Besides, I wouldn't want to impose. Though I appreciate the offer,' he said in sincere tones.

Dormé was pleased to hear that he hoped to remain on Naboo for awhile, thinking it would be a perfect opportunity for him to get to know Aené. She couldn't resist offering him a place to stay, hoping there was a chance for them to be mend ways. She thought they had, but with Aené in the picture as well, it just made everything that much more complicated. _At least he doesn't hate her_, she thought ruefully, giving Aené a kiss. She wanted to tell him he wouldn't be imposing, that they were friends after all, weren't they? But the words wouldn't come. Dormé knew she ought to be glad about the operation, that he was alive, that she had been able to help him and somewhat repair the damage between them. It was clear there was still much being left unsaid and she wished he would hurry up and figure things out. She had no idea the threat she placed to Palpatine, nevermind the soon-to-be fully restored Anakin and their Force sensitive daughter.

Unaware that his choice of words was hardly helping the situation, he fell silent as he studied Dormé and their daughter. He wanted to hold Aené but felt too shy still to ask. His experiences with younglings were limited to the younglings training to be Padawans from the Jedi Temple and he didn't want to risk hurting their daughter. Furrowing his brow, Anakin tried to wrap his mind around the operation and why his master didn't do this in the first place. This was definitely disconcerting and biting his lip he grew troubled. 'Dormé, did the doctor say anything to you at all before the operation about why the previous attempts never worked before?' he asked in cautious tones.

'Na,' Aené said, trying to communicate with her ama, but not succeeding. 'Ama!'

Anakin gave their daughter another shy smile before gingerly reaching out to touch the baby's hand.

'The doctor said there didn't seem to be any attempt to replace your lungs before, only a shoddy attempt at repair,' Dormé replied while Aené buried her face in her ama's chest, babbling and fussing.

Anakin's eyes widen as his breath caught in his throat to Dormé's admittance. Silenced he felt as though his blood had run cold with the revelation presented to him. All this time, he wore the armour believing he would never be free of his prison again when all along it was never necessary. Stunned, he could only stare ahead as he struggled to clear his thoughts of the rage he knew that was certain to come. But with Aené being Force sensitive, Anakin was careful to keep his thoughts under control as he didn't want his emotions to trouble their daughter further.

Dormé reached for Anakin's hand in order to give it a squeeze. 'I'm so glad I was here...that I was able to do this for you,' she said softly.

'Dormé...' he whispered. _This isn't happening, not now, not again,_ his thoughts warred within him. But this time he wasn't alone, this time he had her, and their daughter. '...I can't possibly express how grateful I am that you're here. Without you, I would be surely be lost,' he continued before opening his eyes as he studied her intently. 'I—' he almost told her that he loved her but felt this wasn't the appropriate time. As much as he longed to tell her Anakin feared it would frighten her away and so he withheld his thoughts.

She didn't believe that he would ever be lost or that her presence was really all that important, she couldn't help being touched by his words.

Aené began crying.

'Aww, it's OK, Aené...Daddy's OK. Everything's going to be OK now...' she tried to assure their daughter.

He tried to send soothing thoughts to Aené once more as though in unspoken apology for his dark thoughts of moments ago. But he was tainted and though he meant well, it was obvious that their daughter didn't appreciate it and so he swiftly ceased. Anakin imagined their daughter probably didn't understand what he was trying to do but had sensed it all the same which left him feeling guilty for trying this on one so young.

Dormé tried to comfort her. 'I'm sorry. I know she's not hungry because she just ate, but I should probably try to have her take a nap. I know it's been a trying day for all of us.'

Though they had yet to even depart Anakin already missed them both. At Dormé's words he gave an understanding smile. 'It's all right. I don't blame her for wanting to leave. I know the feeling all too well,' he said gently.

'I don't want her disturbing your rest either...'

The Sith Lord just shook his head as he tried to hide his disappointment at their inevitable departure. 'I don't mind. I just wish I could leave with you both, but knowing my luck, I'd only get caught and then they'd never let me leave,' he said attempting to lighten the mood.

Dormé stood and gave his hand another squeeze before releasing it.

'Thank you for letting me see her,' he said softly. 'It means so much to me,' he concluded.

Aené was far more affected by her ama's emotion than the strange person's whose Force signature seemed scary to her. Without knowing what she was doing, she focused on her ama's emotions to counter the darker ones. She was glad the stranger wasn't touching her with the Force anymore.

'I'll be back soon.'

'Please do,' he said in sincere tones before shyly moving to touch her cheek as he studied her in silence. _I miss you already_, he thought to himself though his expression did little to hide his thoughts.

Even though Anakin's voice was still rough from the ordeal, she could tell from the look in his eyes how much he truly did appreciate seeing Aené. Leaning into his touch, Dormé could no longer hold back her emotions, though she did not speak them. Without a word, she leant over to give him a kiss, intending to get him on the cheek.

Time moved to a crawl as Anakin felt Dormé leaning into his touch before slowly leaning in to kiss his cheek. Unaware of her intentions, as between their emotions, his thoughts were entirely distracted. Leaning in, Anakin focused his attentions to her lips, believing she was intending to do the same as he tried to give her a short kiss.

Dormé closed her eyes as she prepared to briefly kiss his cheek, but instead, she found her lips meeting his. It was not an unpleasant surprise and her heart beat faster as she returned his kiss. Not knowing whether it was meant as anything more than a friendly kiss, she reluctantly drew away, smiling shyly before turning and leaving without another word.

His heart raced and pounded so fast during their short but shared kiss that Anakin was certain it would explode right out of his chest. Though no words were exchanged, the Sith Lord felt as though for a moment their souls had briefly touched. But as soon as the feeling was registered, the kiss drew to an end with Dormé smiling shyly at him and Anakin with equal shyness returning it.

Once they were out the door, Aené quite babbling her protests and resumed sucking her thumb.

Watching them depart, he sighed contently, feeling as though everything was right with the universe. Despite his wish to dwell upon the wondrous experience, his exhaustion proved too great and soon Anakin was drifting off to sleep once more.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, Anakin has to say goodbye... 


	20. Truths and Consequences

A few hours later, the Sith Lord awoke, sensing Dormé's approaching Force signature. Though he was saddened to see Aené's signature was not with her, Anakin understood the baby needed rest as much as he did and looked forward to seeing her again in the future. For now, he was just happy to see Dormé again and it showed despite the fact it was obvious he had only awoken a short time ago. 'Dormé!' he said in sleepy but still contented tones as he gave her a smile.

'I hope I'm not disturbing you...' Dormé began. Catching her breath, she approached his bed, sitting nearby and slipping her hand into his.

'How is Aené?' he continued. 'I hope she was able to calm a little after leaving the med labs,' Anakin said gently recalling how upset their daughter was being there.

'It took forever for me to get her to sleep. She was so wound up everything that happened today and from seeing you for the first time.' Dormé herself was extremely exhausted, but knew she would not be able to sleep without seeing him again.

Anakin couldn't resist a grin as he nodded in agreement. 'I can imagine it has been quite a day for her,' he said before noticing Dormé's own exhaustion. Furrowing his brow in concern, he shifted on the bed making some room before giving her hand a squeeze. 'You look as exhausted as I feel,' he said as he motioned her to join him. The bed was small to say the least but there was still enough room for them both.

If it hadn't been such a trying day, or rather almost two days now, Dormé wouldn't have given in to such an offer. But with Anakin having already made room and the bed looking far more comfortable than the chair she was sitting in, Dormé slipped off her shoes and reclined next to him on the small bed. She refrained from touching him and struggled not to look at him, fearing he would change his mind about this. She told herself he was only being polite in letting her rest here awhile because of the operation. But lying stiffly like this was incredibly uncomfortable and hardly restful at all. Even so, she grateful to be given this chance and hoped she would at least see Anakin off to peaceful rest as she had with Aené. It was then she gave in and looked at him, smiling softly.

Feeling suddenly conscious of himself, Anakin wondered now if this was such a good idea after all. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel awkward, but as Dormé returned his gaze and smiled, his fears promptly faded. Anakin shyly slipped an arm around her petite form as he gave her a look as though asking silent permission to do this.

Dormé inhaled at his touch, though she quickly began to grow accustom to it. She tried not to let her thoughts admit the possibility that it might mean anything more than what it was as she returned the gesture, tentatively slipping an arm around him, while judging his reaction. The last time she attempted something like this, he had pushed her away. Now it felt much warmer than it had a few minutes ago. She could barely recall just how long it had been since she was able to do something like this with him. She just prayed he wouldn't regret it. But as she relaxed, letting out a breath she did not realise until then that she had been keeping in, her chest ached. She was unaware that it was aching due to his operation as well.

'I've...missed you...' he murmured softly before wincing slightly as his lung protested to his gestures. It was easy to forget how weak his body was and how easily it wore out and readily it would protest. Through the Force, he could sense Dormé's pain as well and soon realized that it was as much his own pain as it was her body healing.

Dormé couldn't deny how good it felt to be in his arms and to be able to hold him like this in return. His murmur was not lost on her despite their mutual wince of pain. With her free hand, she touched his cheek. 'I've missed you too,' she replied sincerely. So much... she thought, though she did not voice this.

Feeling her hand against his cheek Anakin closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch enjoying the feel of her calloused hand against his cheek. His free hand slipped to her cheek before falling to her chin as his thumb lightly danced over her lips. 'I...want you to know—I need for you to know that I never hated you, Dormé.'

When his hand moved to her chin, she looked him deep in the eyes as though she would find answers there to questions she didn't even know she had. Her lips automatically parted slightly at his touch.

'There were times when I wanted to, so badly I thought I'd go mad, but even then, I couldn't...I hated what you did to me, but I never hated you,' he whispered softly in almost desperate tones as his expression grew both pained and guilty. He hadn't meant to say these words but as they slipped from his lips Anakin knew there would be no stopping now.

His expression was sorrowful, which added to her concern and confusion, but his words marked that he had truly forgiven her. Dormé couldn't stop tears from welling in her eyes. It was like a dream. No, it was better than any dream. She wanted to believe this.

'I'm sorry, Dormé. While I've learnt to put the past behind me and I've sincerely come to forgive you, there are some things I was never quite able to let go—' he fell silent for a moment then as he bowed his head and released his hand from her chin.

When his hand moved to her chin, she looked him deep in the eyes as though she would find answers there to questions she didn't even know she had. Her lips automatically parted slightly at his touch.

His other hand drew back from holding her as Anakin knew she would not want him to hold her should he speak his heart.

It as though he was a million lightyears away from her. As much as she wanted to reach for him, she thought it would be futile. Then again, Anakin always had an uncanny ability of turning her world upside-down.

'I still love you, Dormé. Force help me, even after all that has passed, I never stopped loving you...I'm sorry...'

What followed made her feel so giddy she was almost faint. 'Did you just—' she began, trying to wrap her brain around the possibility. 'Do you really, I mean, can you really—D'you really love me?'

Her response, her reaction said all that needed to be said and for a moment Anakin found himself unable to respond as his own eyes filled with tears of hope. He never allowed himself to believe that Dormé ever bore feelings for him. It had just been too painful to ever consider such a possibility in the past and yet her emotions, her expression, spoke the truth he only believed existed in his dreams.

Blinking once, the tears were released. 'Anakin...' She felt so undeserving of his love, if that was indeed what she had heard him say.

Nodding weakly in reply to her words, Anakin gingerly reached to wipe away her tears as he gave her a soft smile before slipping his arms around her once more.

When his arms wrapped around her once more, she knew she wasn't hallucinating or lost in a wonderful dream. This was real. He was here, he had survived, and despite everything that had happened, he still loved her.

'There was so many times I wanted to tell you...but I didn't dare,' he whispered. 'I wanted to believe I could let even that go, but I know now that it is something I can never let go because you complete me.'

Dormé wanted to speak, but the words just wouldn't come to her. His protestations left her dumbfounded with joy. If he had been lost without her, she had been going through the motions of daily life, only finding joy in Aené. He hadn't even known about Aené, nor even had the opportunity to find joy in their daughter.

Closing his eyes, the Sith Lord kissed her forehead before moving to gently kiss her lips.

Their shared kiss spoke of all the things Anakin wanted to say but didn't dare lest he fall prey to his emotions. It was as though their very souls were converging, speaking what only they could understand, that only they were meant to understand.The kiss went on for some time, but for Anakin, it would never be long enough. He felt as though his very soul was being bound to Dormé's and to part from it, would mean parting from her. But exhaustion was a powerful enemy in this moment and despite their best intentions, Anakin found himself growing sleepy again and sensed that this feeling was mutual for Dormé as well. Holding her close and feeling as though for the first time he truly was alive again, Anakin slipped into a peaceful rest that was filled with dreams of spending a lifetime of nights and mornings like this.

* * *

The next morning, the medical droid came to check on Vader. Confused by the sight of Dormé, the droid informed him, 'Visitors are not permitted at this early hour.'

The Sith Lord promptly told the android off and used the Force to send it away. 'My health depends on her presence. Leave her alone.' Now awake—though exhausted by his use of the Force—Anakin contented himself with playing with Dormé's long hair while gently kissing her forehead.

Upon stirring awake, Dormé missed the conversation between the med droid and Anakin. She didn't even register that she was still in the medical ward with Anakin. The way he played with her hair brought her back to another time, though she was keenly aware that this was real—that he knew who she was and loved her.

When he grew too tired to do even this—as his body was still far from well—Vader contented himself with burying his face in her dark locks of hair as he breathed in deeply enjoying the soft scent of water flowers that always made him think of her. For the Sith Lord this truly was heaven.

As he breathed her in, she recalled the first time he admitted his feelings to her in the gardens on Coruscant. Stroking his back in an effort to recall the feel of his skin, now rougher from the burns of Mustafar, under her fingertips, she drew him closer.

Though he was half asleep, he could feel Dormé's fingers against his back and murmured a purr in reply enjoying the feel of her skin against his own flesh. Instinctively, he drew her closer to him just as she was tightening her embrace around him.

With her eyes still closed, she whispered, 'I've been in love with you for so long, Anakin, but I never truly knew how deep my love for you is, until now.' Opening her eyes, she slipped her hand to his cheek. 'I love you so much, Anakin.' She knew then that she wouldn't be able to stand it if they were to be separated again, even if it was only for a month. It had been so difficult before, but even more so now after they admitted their true feelings for each other.

Drawing back slightly, he studied her with fierce intensity as he felt her hand touching his cheek to which he immediately leaned into. Though they were side-by-side and intertwined in each others arms, Anakin still felt as though she was too far away. Tightening his embrace around her, the Sith Lord closed his eyes as he buried his face against her throat, not wanting her to see the tears that slipped from his cheek. How he longed to hear her speak these words, to feel her emotions mingling and mirroring his own! Running his hands through her hair, he whispered words of love in her ears while inwardly praying that never again would they ever be parted.

Dormé remained in the medical facility, holding him, for as long as she could before she knew she needed to go to tend to Aené. Though the baby was sleeping longer and finally most of the night, Dormé knew she would soon be waking. After long, lingering kisses, she convinced herself, and Anakin as well, that she would return sooner if she left now.

Aené seemed far more peaceful than she had the night before and also very hungry. Though Dormé was unsure what position she held in the royal court since the queen had been killed, she was surprised that Soren came by to watch her at the usual time. Dormé almost objected, thinking she would take Aené to visit Anakin again, but then she remembered how much she disliked the medical ward and decided to take up Soren's offer.

Today, Aené objected more than usual when Dormé readied herself to leave. She didn't know why she was acting like this. She remained with her a little longer, since she didn't have duties to attend to and assured Aené she would be back soon. Dormé then returned to Anakin, giving him a proper kiss in greeting before climbing back onto the bed with him, despite the medical droid's objections.

Once alone with Dormé, the Sith Lord soon was pulling her near and nuzzling his face against her neck as he murmured into her ear how much he missed her. Once she was comfortable, he began to play with her hair as he studied her intently with a look that did little to hide his contentment. 'How is Aené?' he asked eagerly as already he was looking forward to seeing her once more once he was well enough to depart from the med labs.

'Her appetite's back to normal and she had a good sleep last night.' Recalling the events of just a few minutes ago, Dormé's smile faded. 'She was very reluctant to let me leave today. I'd wager she wanted to come with me, but I know she dislikes the medical ward as much as you do apparently. I didn't want her to have to come again so soon after the stressful day she's had.'

'It's probably for the best,' he agreed feeling suddenly guilty for keeping Dormé from their baby and for his protests when she had departed from him before. 'I'll try not to keep you from her as long this time,' he concluded shyly before grinning in amusement to Dormé's suggestion.

Turning her thoughts on more pleasant matters, she said, 'Soon enough all three of us can go for a picnic in the gardens or something. And you won't have to wear that armour!'

'It will be nice to be able to go anywhere without having to wear that portable prison again.' Anakin said with a chuckle before eagerly speaking of his daydreams of being able to play with their daughter and spend time overall with his family.

'I think we'll both be happy when Daddy is able to come home,' Dormé replied, thinking fondly on the day when he would be released from the medical facility. Dormé enjoyed hearing of his daydreams, finding them completely in line with her own. She had wanted this so much, it haunted her dreams as though taunting her with what would never be. But now it was... As unbelievable as it was, Anakin truly loved her and wanted to be with her. The reality of it all finally sunk in, despite how unworthy she felt.

His expression softened as he grew serious once more. With a shy smile he reached up to touch Dormé's cheek while doing half circles with his thumb. Studying her intently as though putting her image to memory once more he softly spoke. 'With you by my side I am alive once more and I am truly complete.'

His gentle touch and soft words filled her with such happiness that she couldn't help but break down. She pulled him tightly to her and sobbed into his still healing chest, the chest that now contained lungs cloned from her own. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve his love, but she was so grateful to receive it.

Holding her tightly, he continued to play with her hair and rub her back in the hopes of helping a little. But soon he realized through the Force that these weren't tears of sorrow, but of joy. Speechless, Anakin grew shy as he tightened his embrace around her as tears of his own began to fill his eyes.

It was in his embrace that she truly felt whole. After everything she had done, he was able to see her true self and not be disgusted with her anymore. He didn't turn away from her. He still loved her and wanted to be with Aené and her. 'I love you so much,' she said, her voice full of emotion, still grasping him tightly.

Anakin closed his eyes to her words as in silence he put them to memory just he put to memory the way she felt in his arms, the sound of her voice and her soft, inviting scent.

After her tears subsided, she apologised, feeling embarrassed for having reacted like this. 'It's just—I never thought this was possible and...' She swallowed before admitting, 'Now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go.'

Anakin gently wiped her tears from her cheeks as smiled lovingly. Shaking his head, the Sith Lord pressed his forehead against hers as he gently told Dormé that her apologizes were unnecessary, that he understood all too well the reason for her tears.

The Sith Lord closed his eyes again and bowed his head in reply to her powerful statement. 'There was a time I believed it would only be in dreams that you would never leave,' he admitted softly before opening his eyes once more as he studied her. 'That only in sleep would I ever hear you say you loved me,' he continued in shy but sincere tones before leaning in to express all he couldn't say in a kiss.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Anakin learnt he was finally able to leave the medlabs. Both relieved and excited, the Sith Lord prepared for departure. But as his eyes settled onto the heavy, armoured suit with a now badly damaged chest plate, Anakin was reminded of what he had learnt about his first operation. His thoughts grew troubled and though he dreaded the thought, the Sith Lord decided destroying the awful suit might be a bit premature. It was with this in mind that he soon set to work on it. Using the small tools he carried around with him at all times for such an emergency, the Sith Lord did what he could to repair it. After some time, the respirator activated to life upon Anakin's command marking it was still functional. Though it was a hodgepodge job, for all intents and purposes, it worked.

Knowing that Dormé would most likely be meeting him here—as she was always kept as up to date as possible on his progress—Anakin reluctantly began to suit up. He didn't want to keep her waiting and knew that he would have to do some explaining and hoped she would understand. Though he was well enough to return home, he was far from healed enough to do anything drastic. Despite these new complications, Anakin knew he would soon be seeing his family and this alone was enough to lighten his spirits. Palpatine's betrayal and demise would have to wait as in that moment only Dormé and Aené filled his thoughts.

* * *

Aené was very talkative today and Dormé assumed it was because she was as excited as Dormé was for Daddy coming home today. When Soren stopped by to watch her while Dormé met him. As seemed to be the habit, Aené violently protested Ama leaving, but Dormé knew the sooner she left, the sooner she would return and was thankful that Soren was able to distract her.

There was a bounce in Dormé's step as she made her way to the medical facility. Upon arriving, she was pleased to see him up and about.

The Sith Lord was all smiles as he finished the last details on his helmet. Anakin hoped it would be enough to keep up appearances until he was well enough to prepare for what he knew now he should have done long ago. However, this thought was a fleeting one for as soon as Dormé entered his temporary room the Sith Lord's attentions and thoughts were solely on her. Swiftly he pulled her into an embrace just as she was doing the same for him and eagerly returned her kiss.

'Ready to come home? Aené's been chatting all morning. She's really excited to see you.'

Vader's smile widened giving him an almost boyish appearance before falling as his eyes fell to the helmet that was behind Dormé. Appearances had to be kept, no matter how painful it would be. He knew that for now, his master was unaware of their daughter and Anakin knew he would have to keep it that way lest Aené's life be placed in danger.

Before he had a chance to voice this, Dormé was drawing him into another kiss, which he once more returned though with a hint of reluctance. Anakin dreaded having to tell her of his plan as much as he dreaded having to do it at all. But it was a necessary evil and if it meant Aené and Dormé would be safe he would do it without complaint. As their kiss drew to a close, Vader's hands slipped to her freckled cheeks as his expression grew sad. 'There is still something I need to do before I will be able to come home, Dormé. I don't know how long its going to take but I know if I don't do it both you and our daughter's life will be placed in danger,' he began.

His words were vague and frightening. He had just come back into her life and now he was going to leave her...leave Aené. Tears came to her eyes as the doubts flooded back to her. Had she been smothering him? Had she thrown Aené on him too soon? Was he having second thoughts? No, no...ultimately, she knew their fates were intertwined. Whatever happened, it would effect both of their lives. 'Then we're going with you,' she said adamantly, though she knew, deep down, that he wouldn't allow it. _I don't want to lose you!_

Remaining silent, the Sith Lord closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath before giving a shaky sigh as he reaffirmed his decision to himself. Opening his eyes, he studied Dormé in sorrowful silence. 'You can't, Dormé. This is a personal matter I need to take care of by myself. If Aené and you join me, it is safe to say both of you will die at the hands of my master. I can't let that happen and this is why I must do what I must,' he admitted in troubled tones as his hands slipped to her cheeks.

She knew what he was saying was true, but she was afraid for him. She reached up to hold his hands which now rested on her cheeks. 'Anakin...'

'Please understand, this isn't about my feelings for you. It's about your safety.' he concluded in sincere and gentle tones.

As though sensing her previous doubts, he continued and she shook her head. 'I know...I'm just—I'm so scared...are you well enough to face him? I would much rather be by your side knowing—'

Gently he slipped his arms around Dormé's waist once more as he pulled her near. 'I'm going to be careful Dormé, I'm not the same young man who rushed into a marriage to satisfy a childish crush,' Anakin said gently. But despite his wish to assure Dormé that he wouldn't be rushing into this without proper planning his beloved was still concerned.

Her breath hitched as tears slid down her cheeks. It still ached to breathe, especially when she was upset like this. 'Anakin...'

'If you are by my side, Dormé, the emperor will only use you as a means of gaining control of the battle. I will not place you or Aené's life at risk because I want your support. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it's the only way,' Anakin admitted feeling his heart grow heavy, which in turn caused his healing lungs to ache. Vader struggled to clear his thoughts, to ease his own fears of losing his family.

Her tears were making her light-headed and dizzy. 'I promised Aené you were coming home today—'

Growing concerned about Dormé's health, knowing she was healing as much as he was, Anakin drew back slightly as his hands slipped to her arms. 'Dormé, listen to me please,' Anakin said softly trying to catch her attention to make her focus on him before her healing body succumbed to her emotions.

Out of fear, Dormé was rambling and it wasn't until Anakin had her focus on him that she was able to regain control of herself. She wanted him to stay. She needed him. Aené needed him. But she knew it would never be so if he didn't leave. Though she wasn't quite sure why his master would want to hurt them, she believed in Anakin unequivocally and trusted it was something he needed to do. That didn't, however, mean that it didn't hurt for him to have to go.

'I'm still going to visit Aené today. I just can't stay right now; that's all. Not yet,' Vader said in sincere tones. He knew that if he tried to resist seeing his family it would be a lost cause. So with this in mind Vader decided that he would still keep in contact but on a limited basis and only when it would maintain the facade. It was a dangerous game, but telling himself that he could do this alone without seeing his family was a lie that Vader knew he could never believe.

She tossed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. She exhaled, closing her eyes, relishing their closeness, knowing it would soon come to an end. Dormé then whispered into his ear, 'I'm going to miss you so much.'

He kissed her neck. 'I'm sorry I have to do this, but once it's over, everything will be as it should be,' he said softly.

Upon their return to Dormé's apartment, Anakin now clad in his armour—for appearances sake—was quick to remove his helmet upon entering.

Aené was playing with Soren who was making funny noises, causing her to laugh and clap her hands.

'Meeeeeeep!' Soren repeated, contorting his face into silly expressions.

Aené thought Uncle Soren was the funniest.

Catching the strange sounds being made in the next room, Anakin raised a brow in curiosity. Peering into the room where Soren was playing with Aené, he struggled not to burst into laughter as the security captain continued to make faces and strange sounds. Glancing to Dormé, he whispered softly, 'Dare I ask what the captain is doing? I'm glad Aené likes it...but still what is he trying to be?'

Dormé smiled at the sound of their daughter's laughter, but was equally amused by Anakin's reaction. 'Oh, nothing. Probably just summoning an ancient Nabooan god,' she replied with a shrug as she approached the room.

Aené was too engrossed in her play with Uncle Soren to notice Ama or the stranger at first.

'MEEEEP MEEP! MEEEEP!' Soren cried, tickling the toddler.

'AHAHHAHAHAHA!' Aené squealed.

Anakin raised a brow to Dormé's shrugged reply and look back in Soren's direction with obvious concern. While Dormé hardly took religion seriously Anakin's Force sensitivity left him little choice but to hold it with more respect. 'What? But he's not trained in the Force!? He's not even sensitive to it! What if he summons something that's evil? What if this ritual doesn't even work? What if the Force manifests itself in some sort of form and hurts our daughter!?' he said in frantic tones while moving quickly into the room to stop Soren from playing with Aené. It had yet to occur to him that in reality he was evil and that his presence was doing more damage than anything Soren would to do their daughter.

Dormé couldn't help, but snicker at Anakin's panic. She didn't think he would take it seriously, but after what they had just been talking about before coming here, she could hardly blame him. Giving his arm a squeeze, she said, 'I was only joking, Anakin.' She trusted Soren indefinitely or else she wouldn't let him anywhere near Aené.

Her words immediately eased his fears as did her touch. Studying her intently for a moment as though double checking to ensure she was teasing Anakin soon was unable to hide his smile as he shook his head. 'I swear, Dormé, you're going to be the death of me,' he teased before falling silent as they approached the living room where Aené played with Soren.

As Aené caught breath from a peel of giggles, Dormé slipped in the room and Aené called to her. 'AMA!' She held out her arms to her.

Dormé looked to Anakin. 'Would you like to hold her?' she asked, pulling Aené into her arms.

Soren rose from his position on the floor, acknowledging Vader with a slight bow, though it was reluctant. He made an effort to focus on Aené and reminding himself Dormé knew what she was doing and had every right to introduce Vader to the baby.

From the corner of his eye, Anakin caught sight of Soren's polite albeit guarded bow. He did nothing to acknowledge it as his attentions promptly returned to Dormé and their child. Vader didn't need to be Force sensitive to pick up on Soren's distrust and had he been in a more foul mood he would have killed him for the silent insult. But being with his family put him in good spirits and so it was promptly dismissed as he gave a shy nod to Dormé's invitation.

Aené fell silent upon seeing the stranger with the scary Force signature again.

Having a feeling his presence was not wanted, let alone needed, Soren said goodbye to Aené and left.

Aené was reaching for Soren, babbling that she wanted him to stay in her own language.

Vader hardly paid the security captain any heed as Soren politely parted ways with his daughter. Although at the sight of Aené reaching out Anakin mistook her actions as a sign that she was eager to see him and it warmed his heart. Growing both shy, yet eager the Sith Lord beamed as Dormé neared and began to guide in on how to hold their squirming daughter.

Dorme drew nearer to Anakin, softly giving him direction of how to cradle the now squirming Aené. 'Maybe it would be easier sitting down?' she said, grinning in amusement.

Vader chuckled as he nodded before moving to the couch. 'I hope so,' he replied growing sheepish. 'Force I never would have guessed holding a youngling would be this difficult,' he admitted with an amused smile of his own.

Once they were seated, Dormé offered the wiggly Aené to her Daddy. She softly directed him and kept her arms around the both of them.

Aené looked confused even though Ama was stroking her back in a comforting way. She grabbed at the stranger's shirt in an effort to get away. Her babbling went ignored, as hard as she tried to make her feelings known.

Anakin did his best to be mindful of Aené's position as he tried to follow Dormé's instructions as best he could. But the toddler was quite wiggly and it proved to be a bit trickier than imagined and left Anakin more than grateful for Dormé's guidance.

'Seems someone missed her daddy.' Dormé kissed Anakin's cheek and smiled at him.

Once their daughter was as comfortable as one could be in her given situation on Anakin's lap, the Sith Lord gently held her watching in amusement as she pulled at his shirt. While Dormé had the excuse of being non-sensitive to the Force Anakin had none. While Aené was visibly protesting and wanting to get away from what she felt to be a threat, Vader saw only what he wanted to see and was all smiles. 'I've missed you as well,' he said gently to the fearful toddler as he reached out to touch her cheek.

'She's much happier to see you here than in the medical facility.'

Returning his attentions to Dormé, his smile widened. 'I'm just so grateful to be here, to be able to do this,' he said quietly. While it wouldn't be long before he'd have to leave once more, Anakin couldn't help but feel so overjoyed to know that this was something he would soon look forward to experiencing everyday for the rest of his life.

Dormé looked from their daughter to him, meeting his eyes once again and leaning into his touch. 'I'm so glad you didn't leave before seeing her again,' Dormé whispered, her eyes filling with tears again, knowing he would have to leave soon and desperately wanting him to stay, despite whatever dangers it caused. It was only because of Aené's safety that she conceded in allowing him to go without her.

'I couldn't leave without at least seeing you both once more,' he admitted softly as he studied Dormé intently. 'I just wish I could—' Vader shook his head not wanting to finish his statement as he knew it was hard enough as it was for all of them to part ways. Picking up on their emotions or so Anakin believed Aené began to protest causing the Sith Lord's guilt to worsen despite Dormé's sheepish admittance.

As if Aené sensed Ama's unhappiness, she let out a cry, though it was more because of the stranger's dark, disconcerting Force signature that she wanted to get away from.

Dormé apologised. 'I'm still not used to her sensing my emotions,' she admitted sheepishly, smiling as she wiped a stray tear away.

Anakin gently took her hand as he gave it a squeeze. 'I can't imagine my own is helping any either,' he admitted in shy tones while trying to calm their upset daughter as best as he could. 'But the sooner I do this, the sooner we can begin our lives together as a family,' he said gently though it was obvious he was reluctant about leaving.

'I know,' Dormé replied softly, tightening her embrace around him, watching as he attempted to calm Aené. 'It's OK Aené,' she murmured to their daughter, also attempting to calm her. Her voice was soothing and reassuring and seemed to help a little, at least get her to stop wailing.

Dormé's gesture of assurance helped in more ways than Anakin could possibly explain. Falling silent, he watched as Dormé managed to calm their daughter as well. A smile of gratitude crossed his features as he studied her intently. 'You truly are like the calm in the midst of a storm,' he murmured in admiring tones.

Though Anakin was surely admiring her abilities to calm their daughter, she just rolled her eyes and chuckled. 'Hardly. If that were true, then half the time I try to get her to take a nap, she would succumb and fall asleep at my bidding. Now that is one power I'd like to have.'

'OK, you have a point there. Although, I can't imagine even with my Force powers I'd be much better,' he admitted knowing his lack of skills with younglings was something he needed to improve upon.

Suddenly his comm chimed and Vader knew that it was most likely the commander who was in charge of his ship during his absence. Time had finally come for him to depart and Anakin's expression fell as he glanced to Dormé with a sigh.

Dormé's expression fell. She knew what it meant and he didn't have to say anything.

Anakin wanted to say goodbye to Aené, but refrained as it just felt too final for him. So instead he gently kissed the toddler's cheek before Dormé took Aené from his arms. It was only when Dormé departed with their daughter did Vader take the call—though mindful to keep the message audio only. As expect the commander was informing him that the ship was ready for his arrival and for departure.

Before he had a chance to put his mask on once more, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Closing his eyes, he breathed her in, deeply wishing there could be a way around the situation but knowing there wasn't.

'Come back to me, my love,' she murmured, though it was slightly muffled by his neck.

Anakin swallowed but remained silent. He didn't want to make promises he wasn't certain he could keep and instead just gave her a squeeze before pulling back slightly. 'Once it is over, I will contact you,' he said gently before letting his hands slip to her cheeks.

Though it was reassuring to feel his arms around her, it was a fleeting comfort. Her imploring was returned with a gentle promise, though it was hardly the one she had hoped for. She wanted him to promise he would return, that it would be over soon...but she knew she could not ask such things from him. She wanted to beg him not to leave, but knew she had no right to. She had to ignore the longings of her heart for the safety of their daughter, no matter how much it hurt.

'Take care, my love, and know my heart will always be with you and our daughter.'

Dormé forced herself not to cry as she aided in putting on his armour. It was a silent gesture of support where words failed to do it justice. There were so many things she wanted to say and as he took one last look at her, she gave his gloved hand a squeeze, offering a hopeful smile and a firm nod before he slipped out of the apartment.

As his eyes studied Dormé's amber orbs—so full of silent thoughts and unspoken emotions that words could never explain—Vader felt as though he was about to leave the best parts himself, the only parts that mattered behind. Though Dormé didn't cry, Anakin could still see her unshed tears and this too tore at his heart. Anakin gave her hand a squeeze as well as a hint of a smile crept into his features. Without further delay, he left, knowing that if he lingered or even allowed himself a kiss goodbye, he would lose his resolve.

* * *

A/N: Coming up-- Anakin confronts the emperor and Aené leaves Naboo.

To the reviewer asking why Padmé was listed as a main char when this isn't a Padmé/Anakin fic is because the listing of character choices is about listing **main characters**, not about listing **shipping preferences**. If Dormé was on the list of character choices, obviously, I would have picked her from the drop-down list.


	21. Fleeing to Freedom

While awaiting a message back from Anakin, Dormé frantically threw her belongings together, along with Aené's into two suitcases and ordered the stormtroopers to take them to one of the royal ships. She didn't care that she was stealing a royal ship, or that she had no liberty to do so. Her only concern was getting Aené off Naboo and somewhere safe. Her first thoughts were the Alderaan system and sure enough, this was exactly what Anakin had in mind.

Though she missed his attempt to contact her, seeing his recorded holo image was reassuring in and of itself. His message was blunt and to the point, but she knew there was no time for flowery language. She memorised the coordinates and destroyed the message before taking Aené and abandoning their apartment.

Aené was extremely fussy and hardly amused at being awoken from her nap. However, it would only get worse as they left Naboo for space.

The stormtroopers left by Vader to protect Aené and Dormé accompanied them to Delaya on the borrowed Royal starship.

After landing on Delaya at the coordinates given to her by Anakin, Dormé and Aené entered the half of the lakehouse that was finished. Much of it was in the process of being built and many droids and people were at work. The inside was bare and with little in the way of furnishing. Some of the windows were just holes in the walls, without glass of any kind, covered by cloth. It was drafty and cool, causing Dormé to be concerned for Aené, promptly having one of the stormtroopers open a suitcase to retrieve a blanket to wrap around the baby.

Dormé made a list of all the things they would need to make this their temporary home, unaware that it was Anakin's intention to surprise her, that this was indeed to be their home together. She didn't want to intrude or intervene, but if something had to do with Aené's health and safety, she was quick to jump in and direct. It was something that would pass the time until Anakin returned to them. She hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Vader's body shook with exhaustion and ached from the wounds inflicted on him. The lightsaber once held in his hand slipped from his shaking fingers as Anakin staggered back from the lifeless corpse that had once been the emperor, but more importantly his mentor. Struggling to breathe, Vader coughed violently feeling his lungs burning even now from the rush of battle and from the wounds inflicted.

Despite his carefully planned victory and the fact he was now truly free Anakin couldn't ignore the strange sense of sorrow that lingered in his thoughts. Though he was relieved to know that his family was truly safe, a part of him couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment about it all. While Palpatine was hardly a nurturing master—at least once Anakin took on the mantel of the Sith—the young Sith Lord had had a great sense of admiration for him. During his darkest hours, it was only the emperor who held his trust and gave him some hope for the future, but even that had all been a lie.

Closing his eyes, Anakin sighed deeply as his thoughts began to wander, replaying the events that had brought him to this point. The battle proved to be more of a success than he imagined and with Palpatine completely caught off guard, Vader was able to gain the upper hand. Yet despite this, the elder Sith was by far the more trained of the two and he didn't hesitate to take full advantage of his skills. But it wasn't to say that Anakin wasn't prepared this either.

For weeks he plotted and planned, making modifications of his armour and of the helmet he was forced to wear to keep up appearances. The most drastic change being the use of a material that was resistant to electrical currents. While this material didn't permit him to use the respirator with Anakin's new lungs it no longer mattered. Even so, because of the facade the Sith Lord spent much time alter and changing the machinery that once kept him alive and mobile outside of his chambers. By doing this he was still able to simulate the use of the respirator without having to use it, thus giving Palpatine the belief that his previous points of vulnerability still existed, while buying him time to learn of Palpatine's own weaknesses.

But when the time came Anakin found himself only too aware of his still healing state. Despite first catching his mentor off guard by his unexpected return to Coruscant—as he had been sent on a mission elsewhere—only to surprise him again with an unexpected attack Anakin's body was easily exhausted leaving him easy prey. The memory caused him to frown despite knowing now the end results.

This battle was different from the battle Anakin had experienced with Obi-Wan on Mustafar and looking back now, Vader finally knew why. With Obi-Wan, there had always been a sense of restraint—not just from the Jedi Master, but ultimately from himself. Though Anakin hated—or so he believed—his Jedi Master, deep down, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill him. Vader hadn't known it at the time, but now, with his current master nothing more than a battered and beaten corpse, it all made sense. With Palpatine, there were no restraints, no holding back, both men were determined to kill the other and were tapping into the Force with all they could give. In the end, Anakin only succeeded because of the fact his armour was resistant to Sidious's attacks and because he had been able to keep up the ruse of needing the respirator right until the end, leaving his former master and mentor to believe he had destroyed Vader by destroying his only means of life.

It proved to be the last mistake he would ever make. Even now, Anakin gave a smirk at the memory of how he pretended that he was unable to breathe, Sidious drawing nearer to give the killing blow… He could almost hear the elderly Sith Lord's cackle and mocking words, telling Vader that if this was his pathetic attempt to return to the Jedi, he had failed, much as he had failed at everything else in his life.

At any other time, Anakin would have been wounded by such words—as deep down he knew there was too much truth in them to deny—but in that moment, all he could do was breathlessly laugh in reply before activating his lightsaber and impaling his master through his throat. The shock felt and the hatred given left Vader light-headed with elation. He had truly won and now all that remain was to finish Sidious's demise. With the helmet quite damaged and its top layer cracked and broken, it wasn't hard to remove it.

Gazing down at the shocked Sith Lord—who cursed and spat at him through the Force while attempting to continue his mind attacks—Anakin just grinned maliciously before proceeding to remove the emperor's head. Even after Sidious's lifeless body fell to the floor, Anakin was lost in the heady rush of the dark side, repeatedly stabbing Sidious's heart while laughing as though he had lost is mind. But soon reality returned and with a shaky body, the victorious Sith Lord now found himself contemplating the two masters who had literally been his family for so long.

With Sidious there was only feelings of disgust and hatred. Though Vader knew that he should have known better at the time he had been so hopeless it was hard not to cling to someone who offered him both trust and loyalty. It was then that his thoughts promptly returned to Obi-Wan and with it came another realization. Despite all the treachery and the lies—the betrayal and destruction of his person there was a part of Anakin that desperately wanted to let go of his hate for Obi-Wan. The thought was terrifying to say the least as it encouraged thoughts he certainly didn't want to consider.

Slowly rising to his feet, Vader leant heavily against the wall nearest to him. His breathing was growing steadier now and despite the heady rush of the Dark side that had consumed his mind moments ago he was feeling a bit more like himself again. However, before he had a chance to further consider his situation, the Sith Lord heard the sound of a door parting and looked over his shoulder to see Grand Moff Tarkin entering the emperor's throne room. Frowning deeply and not appreciating the interruption Vader struggled to react. But his body wounded from his vicious battle didn't react with the speed he was accustomed. The Grand Moff took in the scene and quickly he activated his commlink to order for back before attempting to grab his sidearm. By this time, Vader had already drawn his lightsaber and promptly rendered the moff weaponless before beheading him as well. Cursing the fact he hadn't thought ahead about the aftermath of his actions, the Sith Lord soon forced his thoughts forward and prepared for the inevitable battle to come.

* * *

Some time later, the triumphant, newly appointed emperor found arrived on Delaya to share the news of his victory with his family in person. Though there had been much more bloodshed than expected—or desired given fact his body was hardly in a state for battle after Palpatine's death—Anakin was certain it was the end. While not all the officers were comfortable with Lord Vader now being the emperor of the galaxy, none dared question him about is new title or more exactly how Palpatine had died. Still riding on the high of the darkness that had coursed through his veins, the Sith Lord hardly took note of his own wounds. Despite the fact that his lungs still ached and his pace was slower than he would have liked, Anakin was soon approaching the semi-built lakehouse.

Sensing Dormé and Aené's force signatures within, he couldn't resist a grin of joy as he felt his heart swell. So thankful to know they were both safe, Vader didn't hesitate to race up the stares that led to the outer balcony and the entrance itself. Taking a moment to once more catch his breath—as his lungs burned and throbbed—the Sith Lord closed his eyes and silently reached out to Dormé's thoughts. He was just too impatient and excited to take the moment to catch his breath and enter the building.

_It's over my love. The emperor's gone and now I am finally home._ he whispered into her mind while a grin played on his lips as he finally entered their new but temporary home.

Dormé took the time to have the workers fetch proper furnishings for one of the smaller rooms so that Aené would have a warm place to rest. She also sent away for food and other necessities that she hadn't packed with her. As things calmed down, Dormé's thoughts returned to her beloved and looking out over the scenic view, she wondered how everything was going and when she would be reunited with him. The afternoon breeze caught up her hair as her thoughts grew pensive. With all of the noises from the work being done on the lakehouse, she didn't hear the ship landing. She did, however, hear Anakin's voice in her head. She didn't believe what she was hearing, thinking it was nothing more than a daydream brought on by her own longings.

One of the stormtroopers who saw the ship land went to inform Lady Dormé of Lord Vader's arrival.

Anakin entered quietly and picking up on Dormé's Force signature was soon slipping through the semi completed rooms to find her. But despite his wish to be reunited with his beloved Vader couldn't help but peek in on their daughter who was resting. Though he didn't enter the room—as he didn't want to wake her up—the sight of her warmed his heart and brought another smile to his lips.

One of the stormtroopers stated Lady Dormé's location and that she had been informed of his arrival.

The Sith Lord just nodded simply in reply before continuing on as fast as his tired legs would carry him to his beloved's location.

Elated to hear that Anakin had arrived, Dormé spun around only to see him approaching. She didn't bother telling the stormtrooper to leave, for her thoughts were entirely focused on her beloved. Unaware of the darkness that surrounded his aura, Dormé beamed and raced over to him, only now wondering if the ache in her chest was something direr...that it was Anakin's wounds she was feeling. 'Oh my love!' she exclaimed before loosening her grip on him in order to kiss him all over his scarred face.

Though he was too exhausted to run into Dormé's arms, Anakin didn't hesitate to pull her into a tight embrace before grinning at her exclamation and her kisses which he was soon returning as best he could. 'I've missed you so much,' he murmured as his hands slipped to her cheeks while his eyes studied hers intently, revealing all that words couldn't say.

'Anakin,' she murmured, touching his cheek and looking deep into his blue eyes with all the love she held for him.

'It feels so good to be back here in your arms again,' he murmured then while pulling her into another embrace once more.

She could tell by his weakened embrace and slight wheezing that he had truly been through a horrendous battle. 'Is it over?' she asked, for she did not know she had actually heard Anakin speaking into her thoughts. Her thoughts ran wild with all sorts of possibilities, praying the injuries he suffered were not life-threatening.

Anakin nodded at her words as his expression grew impish. 'Didn't you hear me? I was going to tell you in person, but I couldn't help myself,' he admitted as it occurred to him that Dormé wasn't aware of the fact he had touched her thoughts. He then realized that she most likely believed it was her imagination.

'Hear you—' she began as he explained. Her cheeks flushed, for she had thought it was her imagination, however, he didn't tease her for it.

'I touched your thoughts so I could speak to you,' he said with a boyish grin before speaking into her mind once more. _Just like this._

Then she heard his voice quite plainly, though his mouth was not moving. It dawned on her that his voice was much stronger and clearer, like it had been before his confrontation on Mustafar. 'Can you read my thoughts too?' she asked, not very sure about this power, but intrigued nonetheless.

'Well I normally don't touch your thoughts out of respect for your privacy, but if I am to speak into your mind, anything you wish for me to know, I will hear,' he admitted.

_I love you so much…_

It was then that he heard her thoughts to him. He smiled, pulling her nearer. 'I love you so much too,' Anakin murmured into her ear as he gave her a squeeze before sighing contently.

'You're home.'

'And never in my life have I been happier for it,' he replied as he moved to kiss her.

She was about to inquire about medical assistance, but he was kissing her and all objections filtered away. If he needed it, they would have him looked at later. He was home and that mattered more than anything else. She returned his kiss with all of her being. It was over and they were free to begin their lives together.

Anakin was hardly concerned about his wounds. All that mattered was that the threat to his family had been destroyed and he was finally in Dormé's arms—where he belonged. Lost in her embrace, Anakin held onto her and kissed her with all passion and love he could give. But despite his wish to celebrate this wondrous moment, his weakened body protested. Sheepishly, Anakin admitted that he was quite worn and apologized for the fact he would need to rest for a bit before shyly asking if she could join him for a little while. 'I'd just like to feel you near me a little longer,' he shyly concluded.

'Don't apologise,' Dormé said, caressing his cheek. Her concern for him was evident in her eyes. Without answering his question, she took his hand and led the way to the only furnished bedchamber available to them.

'I just need to rest for a bit; that's all. It's been a long day,' he admitted softly.

Despite Vader's attempts to hide his wounds and the fact he was in worse shape then he'd care to admit, almost as soon as he tried to remove his armour, it became quite apparent. Fortunately, Dormé was near and with her assistance, he was able to clamber out of the damaged armour and silently found himself in her arms on the bed. Holding her close, the Sith Lord breathed her in deeply, feeling for the first time in his life that he was truly free and truly at peace. With fingers twirling in her hair and his face close to hers, it wasn't long before he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Dormé curled up next to him and kissed his cheek as his fingers found their way to her hair. She watched him fall asleep and lay in his arms for a long while after. She thought of everything that had brought them up to this moment and how lucky they were to be here, together. As if on cue, Aené made her presence known as well from the adjoining room. With a little effort, Dormé disentangled herself from Anakin's embrace, whispering to his sleeping form that she would be back soon, before departing for their daughter's room.

Aené was protesting because of her wet nappy, which Dormé promptly changed. She informed the little one that Daddy was home and how they would be a family now and always. After spending a good amount of time with Aené, she sang to her as she rocked her back to sleep.

Anakin's rest couldn't have been more peaceful if he tried. With Dormé in his arms, her soft scent lingering about him, and the feel of her hands around his broken form, was more healing then any time spent in a bacta tank. Unaware of Dormé's departure, the Sith Lord rested and didn't stir until his body registered her absence. Stirring slightly, he opened his eyes and soon found himself hearing Dormé's voice singing a lullaby in the next room. Though he missed her presence, Anakin couldn't deny the fact her voice was incredibly soothing and was soon contented to just listen. But before Dormé's voice had a chance to lull him back to sleep as well, the petite handmaiden was returning to him and at the sight of her Anakin gave a sleepy smile as he moved to hold her once more.

'I've forgotten how much I've missed the sound of your voice,' Vader murmured in peaceful contentment.

She touched his cheek as hers blushed, realising he heard her with Aené. 'Do you want me to sing to you too?' she asked, feeling shy, but willing to comply if it was his wish.

To anyone else he would have felt utterly ashamed for having such a desire but with Dormé he knew there would be no judgment found, nor mockery and so Anakin soon found himself shyly nodding in reply. 'I would like that very much,' he admitted quietly.

Dormé's shyness turned to humble honour. Smiling, she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts and find the right tune for him. '_ipqidma qatussi usesibaassu ina karri_, she began softly, opening her eyes once more to look on him.

'_addi taaka ina ukkin dingir dingir usarbika _

_malikuut dingirmes gimraatsunu qutukka usmalli _

_luu surbatama haiiri eduu atta _

_liirtabbuu zikruka ugu dusunu anuukki…_'

She sang of a beloved goddess who gave the god Anukki his powers and ability to rule over all. Though Dormé hardly registered the weight of the song, she valued the fact Anakin wanted to hear her voice.

Closing his own eyes, the Sith Lord began to play with Dormé's long hair once more as he gave a soft sigh of peaceful contentment. Breathing her in deeply, Vader purred softly and soon buried his face in Dormé's hair as her soft voice lulled him to sleep. No dream could ever compare to reality, but even so, his rest was filled with many dreams of peace, with his dearest beloved in each one.

'_iddinsumma dubnammes iratus usatmiih _

_kata duggaka lainnennaa likun siitpiika _

_innanu kingu suusquu lequu anuti…'_

As his breathing slowed, marking his return to the world of dreams, she ended her melody, though continued rubbing his back lazily and holding him close. She watched him sleeping for awhile until her own eyes grew heavy and she followed him.

* * *

Waking up hours later the Sith Lord had no idea how long he had been resting or what time of day it was. But he was more than aware of the petite woman in his arms and at the sight of her a smile soon graced his lips as he tightened his embrace and instinctively twirled strands of her hair between his fingers. _This is real, all of it. I am truly home,_ he mused in humble contentment as he studied the sleeping form in his arms. A more wondrous moment he couldn't have imagined if he tried. Not even his most detailed or grand daydreams came close to this and despite the simplicity of it all Anakin couldn't help but feel almost overwhelmed. Leaning in, he gently kissed Dormé's forehead before letting his hand slip to her cheek. 'How I love you,' he murmured softly.

Dormé's rest was far better than it had been in ages, for nothing in the galaxy could compare to falling asleep in her beloved's arms. Or maybe nothing, save awaking in the very same spot... Though Dormé missed his whisper, it spoke to her heart and it was not long afterwards that she blinked her eyes open. Seeing him looking at her like this, holding her close and playing with her hair made her feel as though there were nothing else in the universe except them. She smiled at him before giving him a good morning kiss.

'Good morning,' he whispered softly as he moved his hand to caress her cheek. 'I hope you had a good rest,' he added gently before finding himself being drawn into a kiss which he eagerly responded. Once it drew to a close Anakin pulled her closer and purred as he kissed Dormé's throat.

'Only with you,' Dormé murmured.

Her murmur warmed his heart just as her kiss filled his soul with joy. Eagerly returning it, Anakin soon lost himself in her embrace as he buried his face in her neck and spoke what weighed on his heart. 'I could remain here forever,' he murmured between kisses, 'so long as your here by my side.'

Dormé's smile grew as he kissed her neck and spoke words she longed to hear even when she never thought she would hear them. 'I love you, Anakin,' she said softly, wanting nothing more than the future he described.

He beamed before moving to kiss her with all the passion and love he could give.

Conscious of his injuries, Dormé withheld at first, but when he was kissing her with such intensity, she could no longer hold back. Though it would not be long before their daughter awoke, Dormé took advantage of what time they did have and initiated the removal of clothing to remove the physical barriers between them. She wanted to feel his scarred flesh against her own, to feel as close as they already were in their hearts.

No longer aware of time, place or anything else that pertained to reality, the Sith Lord happily lost himself in his beloved's arms. Where she was true peace and contentment was found and it was here that he longed to remain forever.

Vader eagerly tore off her garments with equal fervency as though he couldn't feel her skin against his own fast enough.

Though her lung capacity was not what it once was and she found herself have to pause or to take breaths more frequently, Dormé was too lost in her beloved to care. This was their first time being together without the lies and deception shrouding their relationship. It was real and far more passionate than anything she had ever experienced. It was also truly hers. Dormé, however, was a little preoccupied to dwell on such things.

All the lies, the games and the deceit were nothing more than a distant memory of the past and in those moments with his beloved in his arms all that mattered was the present. His family was safe and sound and he was where he belonged, with them.

Wherever they ended up, Dormé knew without a doubt that they would be together and that was all that mattered. And as she lay in his arms, smiling back at him and catching her breath, she wished she could say all of this, but had not the words for it.

Gently touching Dormé's cheek as she caught her breath, the Sith Lord decided he would do whatever he could to help her grow used to her weakened lungs. Anakin hardly registered the fact his own would never be as strong as they used to be, for he was just so grateful to be able to breathe without the mask or the machines of his personal quarters. But this was different for his beloved and he knew the first chance he had he would try to find a way to improve upon this for her.

It was only when their needs for the moment were sated did Anakin register the fact that their daughter was stirring awake. Holding Dormé close, he smiled, feeling completely contented and at peace with the universe. Nothing would harm Aené or Dormé and everything would finally be as it should have been all along.

Aené was quite ready for breakfast and vocalized this to the best of her ability from the adjoining room. She also wanted to know why she felt that strange scariness again and wanted to tell her ama that she didn't like it.

As much as Dormé wanted to remain in Anakin's arms, she also wanted to take care of their daughter.

Anakin chuckled softly as he shifted to permit Dormé a chance to get up. 'Sounds like someone is missing their ama,' he remarked softly.

'Or is hungry,' Dormé said, though Aené was calling for her now. Giving him a kiss, she reached for her gown, only to find it was a little worse for wear. She raised an eyebrow and held it up, looking in Anakin's direction with amusement.

At the sight of her rather _battle-worn_ gown Anakin's cheeks warmed. 'That's not my fault. It's those damned clasps, I tell you. They like to attack anyone that gets near them,' he teased in shy amusement.

She picked up her gown. 'Oh it's not your fault?' she giggled, slipping it on in spite of the rips and tears. She couldn't resist leaning over to kiss him again before hurrying to Aené.

'I'll have the fixed as soon as possible,' Anakin added in apologetic tones.

Once alone, he soon was up and grabbing his things which were in no better shape. Chuckling to himself, Anakin just grinned as he noted the fact half of his shirt's buttons were now quite missing and that there was a tear under one of the armpits. 'And she says I'm a menace?' he muttered in amusement before slipping off to wash up and join his family.

At the sight of her ama, Aené calmed down and reached for her. 'Tears? Aené...you know I'll always come when you call for me...' She kissed her red cheeks and set about feeding and changing her.

Aené was very hungry indeed, but was much happier afterwards. Dormé changed her into a cute purple one-piece outfit and thought she would give her to Anakin while she went to wash up and change. Dormé thought Anakin and Aené would like time by themselves to get to know each other better.

Soon Anakin was joining them and was more than happy to watch over Aené while Dormé washed up herself. Their daughter, however, felt quite differently and despite Anakin's best attempts to play with the baby, he was unable to cheer her up. The Sith Lord believed much of their daughter's protests were because she was unfamiliar with her daddy and so he didn't take it to heart.

After attempting to get their daughter to play with some of her toys with him, the Sith Lord found himself at a loss as to how to get Aené to react. If anything, she seemed more eager to get away from him than do anything with him, though the true reasons for this also evaded him. But ever determined, he continued to try and attempted to see if she'd be interested in playing with one of her plushies.

Once Aené found her toys, she decided to toss them at the strange scary person with her newly formed abilities (which drove her ama crazy).

Dormé swiftly found another gown that wasn't _battle-worn_ to wear after washing up and entered Aené's room to see Anakin playing with their daughter.

Anakin did his best to dodge the Aené's attacks though was unsuccessful at times. While he sensed she wasn't entirely fond of him, the Sith Lord believed it was because he was a stranger to her. But despite this, he couldn't help but feel a rush of pride to the baby's Force skills and was soon attempting to help her relax by making some of her toys fly about as well. They too were soon being tossed at him in reply which left him amused though a little dismayed.

Fortunately for both of them Dormé returned and thus put an end to the impromptu and unwitting battle. Glancing over his shoulder Anakin gave Dormé a sheepish smile before wincing as another toy hit him in the head. '...I think it might be a bit before she gets used to me,' he admitted sheepishly.

'I've never seen her do that before. Although, I must say she gets her aim from you, well that and her skills with the Force.' She slipped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Aené sensed her ama, she immediately crawled over to her, crying.

Anakin gave an amused sigh as the toy fell beside him while shaking his head at Dormé's words. The pride was evident in his eyes as he gave a lopsided grin. 'I was thinking she got her aim from you, to be honest. Not to mention her stubbornness,' he teased.

'I think she still regards me as a stranger,' he concluded quietly as he shifted slightly to give some space between Dormé and Aené hoping, that it would ease their daughters concern.

'You're not hurt, are you?' Dormé asked their little one. She frowned. Pulling Aené into her arms, she rubbed her back. 'Shh it's OK, baby.' She kissed her cheeks. 'It's just Daddy,' she tried to reassure her with little luck. Dormé looked apologetically at Anakin, feeling bad.

Anakin said nothing as he watched Dormé and Aené catching her remarks to their daughter. Feeling more than awkward and knowing now that Aené would not relax until he parted ways, the Sith Lord just gave an apologetic smile to Dormé glance as he shook his head. 'I'll check up on the construction—and see if I can find us a droid who can fix us up a decent breakfast,' he said quietly while rising to his feet.

Dormé would have offered to make them breakfast, but just nodded to Anakin's words, for Aené was, at the moment, inconsolable and hardly wanted to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

As soon as he left, Aené calmed down and Dormé couldn't explain it. She didn't consider the effects of the Force or that Force signatures read differently to their daughter...that Daddy's darkness was frightening her. Aené clung to her ama's braided hair, clutching it as though her life depended on it, as Ama took them to the kitchen area.

* * *

A/N: Coming up--The reason behind Aené's fears and the truth of what happened to Saché and Padmé are revealed... 


	22. Falling Apart

Anakin departed and quietly went about examining the construction of the lakehouse. Going through it all thoroughly the Sith Lord was pleased to note that progress was ahead of schedule. During his journey, Vader stumbled upon a droid that was capable of cooking. While he was more than aware of the fact it would be nothing like Dormé's, Anakin ordered the machine to prepare a decent meal for both Dormé and himself. Once satisfied that everything was as it should be, the Sith Lord slowly made his way back to their quarters. While he had faith that Aené would soon grow used to him, for now he felt it was best he give them some space so Aené could slowly grow comfortable around him.

Upon seeing Dormé, he smiled before giving another shy smile to Aené. 'I got a droid to fix us up something, can't say it will be anything good but its definitely better than anything I'd ever make,' he said with a soft chuckle.

''Like those biscuits?' Dormé teased, while Aené looked away from the scary person, burying her face in ama's chest. She absent-mindedly rubbed Aené's back as she approached the table to sit down. Looking over the array of available dishes, Dormé inhaled, able to tell already that it was not going to be awful. She smiled before having a bite and seeing her assumptions were correct.

Anakin groaned at Dormé's remarks about his horrid biscuits and gave a laugh as he shuddered. 'Force help me, we don't want to talk about those nasty things,' he teased, trying to ignore Aené's obvious awkwardness around him. There was a part of him that now feared maybe it was his scarred appearance that terrified her, which in turn made him more than conscious of himself as well. It had yet to occur to him that in reality it was the darkness exuding from him that their daughter feared.

Aené was nearly shaking with fear halfway through the meal.

Conversation continued as though nothing had ever come between them in the past though it was growing increasingly hard for Anakin to ignore the fear that poured off of Aené's small form. But just as he was about to express his concerns about their daughter, Dormé brought up the delicate matter of Saché's loyalties.

'I cannot believe Saché was a Separatist...and I was allowing her lover to watch Aené...' She shook her head, thankful there were no more threats to their daughter...or so she believed.

While Anakin cared little of Saché's alliance with the rebel's, as she had cut off connections long before her death, he couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping the fact he was aware of it from Dormé. At the time he didn't feel it was necessary to share the information as Saché was no longer in alliance with them. But now looking back he sincerely wished he had. Nevertheless such thoughts were of no use to him and so choosing his words carefully the Sith Lord replied.

'Did she leave evidence that exposed as a traitor?' he asked, knowing all too well that lying to Dormé was out of the question.

Dormé nodded to his question, but her sadness and anger over the matter was evident in her expression.

While he was hardly a good liar to begin with, when it came to his beloved, such things were impossible. So he did the one thing he knew how, he dodged the matter entirely. 'I don't think her lover was involved with the Separatists, I'm certain my intelligence would know if he was,' he further admitted already knowing for a fact that Soren had no part in Saché's betrayal. The security captain wasn't a man he cared much about but he couldn't deny the fact that he had proven himself trustworthy because of the care he gave to Aené in Anakin's absence.

For a moment, she remained silent before murmuring painfully, 'She was like a sister to me...' Though Dormé was thankful to hear that Anakin hadn't heard any evidence against Soren, she still felt protective of Aené. She exhaled, stroking Aené's back and trying to calm her down.

Anakin silently slipped his hand to Dormé's arm and gave it a silent squeeze as he remained silent. Betrayal was something he was only too familiar with now and at Dormé's pained response he bowed his head slightly as his own thoughts drifted to one who was like a brother to him. The memory of Obi-Wan once more reminded him of the strange need, the desire to forgive him as he had done with Dormé. But this was not the time for such thoughts and so he promptly buried them.

'She was saying such awful things about you, Anakin...things I know couldn't be true...like that you killed Padmé. Wasn't it enough that she was traitor? Did she have to denounce you too?'

Almost as soon as he cleared his mind of the memories, Dormé spoke up once more and with her words, the Sith Lord felt his heart drop to his knees. _You wretched little witch, even from the grave you just had to have the final word!_ he thought in fury as panic began to cloud his thoughts. He knew just from Dormé's expression, her words that Padmé's death was not something she'd take to well. But Vader knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her either. He had never been able to lie to Dormé despite the temptation felt upon occasion.

Dormé never understood why the Separatists would want to discredit Anakin by fabricating a security holo of him killing Senator Amidala. She didn't understand why Saché would help them get back together while hypocritically working behind their backs to dishonour him. Dormé hadn't watched the entire security holo, for she believed it to be nothing but lies.

'...Things were quite different then...I didn't know who I could trust, who was telling the truth or lying...I...she tried to tell me about our daughter, but I—I thought she was just playing another game—I was so tired of the games,' he admitted in shamed tones.

Dormé's mouth dropped open. She shook her head and rose from the table. 'No,' she said, not willing to believe any of this. There was only one way to prove it was lies and that was to see this holovid all the way through.

Anakin said nothing at Dormé's rejection to his words. He didn't bother arguing the matter further and for a moment only watched as she departed with Aené. Closing his eyes the Sith Lord struggled to contain his thoughts to keep it together, to remind himself that they had been through so much worse and they were able to make up. Surely this too would be a thing of the past.

Rummaging through her minimal belongings with one hand, Dormé came upon what was left of the things Saché gave her tossed haphazardly in a drawer. Aené began fussing, but Dormé's hands were shaking as she started the holo.

Dormé watched as Anakin entered the training hall and then Padmé behind him. _'Are you so arrogant that you feel the need to challenge my promise by showing up here? Do you believe the warning I gave you was some sort of joke?' Anakin growled. _

_Padmé froze in mid-step, her expression was stoic but her eyes revealed her concern and fear. 'Anakin please I'm not here to mock or to challenge you. I'm here to bring you a message of great importance. All I'm asking is for a moment of your time and I promise you, you will never see me again,' Padmé pleaded quietly. _

_Anakin and closed the distance between them. _

_Padmé instinctively stepped back. _

_'I warned you, Padmé, that if I was to ever see you again, I would kill you. Yet you just had to cross the line, to prove once more just how clever you are. Well I'm sick of your mindgames and I'm even sicker of your deceit! So if you have something important to say, maybe you should save it for someone who cares because I don't!' he snapped in disgust. _

_Suddenly Anakin grabbed Padmé by the throat and slammed her against the nearest wall of the narrow hallway. _

_Padmé's cried out in shock. 'Anakin...please...think of what...your doing...' _

_Tilting his head slightly, Anakin gave her a dark smirk while tightening his grip. _

Dormé already saw this part and still did not believe it was real. How could it be? He wouldn't have...He wouldn't...

Anakin rose to his feet while his legs moved of their own accord, taking him to the living quarters where Dormé was watching the security vid of that fateful day.

_'...Think of...your child...the baby...Dormé is carrying...you're...a father Anakin...don't do...this...' Padmé continued in barely audible tones. _

_Anakin continued to tighten his grip with his cybernetic hand. 'Liar!' _

_Padmé's spine shattered beneath his vice-like grip. He then tossed the lifeless form of the senator aside. _

The holo ended and Dormé's eyes filled with tears. Fear coursed through her and her head felt dizzy as she tried to accept the harsh truth.

Feeling both her fear and shock through the Force, Vader felt a growing rush of panic gripping his own soul. Stepping back, he quickly departed from the entrance of the room and headed back to where he was before all the while attempting to clear his thoughts to enter some light semblance of meditation, anything to keep from completely falling apart. Yet even as he touched the darkness in the hopes of easing his pain and numbing his fears, the Sith Lord knew it was over. Everything he had fought and struggled for so long was now all falling apart.

Aené began crying, but Dormé was too consumed with fear to be of much help in comforting her. Anakin and she had only just gotten their family back together... And this murder—it was in the past, wasn't it? So much was different now...so much had changed... Certainly, he wasn't capable of doing something like that again, was he?

She couldn't forget the apologies exchanged with Padmé and how just before her death, she had only been trying to apologise and inform Anakin of Dormé's pregnancy... She couldn't ignore Padmé's guilt either, though Dormé still held much of the blame... But it was in the past, right?

Her heart continued beating rapidly as she tried to come to terms with it. Dormé didn't care about the risks for her own life, for she had long felt he was in the right to kill her for what she did to him, but Dormé feared for Aené. She didn't know why, but the possibility of him losing it and harming Aené utterly terrified her.

But she knew how much Anakin loved her...

_He loved Padmé too,_ a voice reminded her.

She had just watched them playing together... He would never harm Aené. He had done so much to help protect her and save her... He was Aené's father. There was a difference, she thoroughly tried to convince herself as she got up the nerve to return to the chamber.

'What else don't I know about?' she asked, her voice stronger than her constitution was at the moment.

_It's over. You wanted too much, but deserved too little. Now you are to pay the price for your greed_, the darkness whispered into his mind, causing the Sith Lord thoughts to scatter as he struggled to regain some semblance of composure. This was hardly how he wanted to tell Dormé about the truth but at the same time he knew that all was lost and that if they were to truly part ways there were things she needed to know.

Facing her once more, the Sith Lord quietly nodded his head before swallowing hard as he once more touched the darkness—permitting it to wrap itself around him like a blackened cloak. It wasn't for vengeance, blood or battle this time it was courage and while Anakin knew he was many things when it came to facing the truth even he couldn't deny that he was a coward. 'There are other things I wanted to tell you when the time was right. But I suppose there isn't a better time now—at least not anymore,' he began quietly pausing only to glance away briefly and return her gaze.

Then in soft but steady tones he spoke of all his crimes and of all the things he was to ashamed to recall until now. The Sith Lord spoke of Order 66 of what he had done, how the younglings fell to his blade, how even now there was a part of him that would never forgive himself for it. Anakin then spoke of Saché how he knew she was a Separatist, that he used it against her to ensure her loyalty despite already knowing she had cut off ties from them long before she aided in their reunion. He admitted to his battle with Obi-Wan how he knew now that he couldn't kill him despite wanting so desperately to do so on Mustafar.

He told Dormé that he now knew the only reason he couldn't was because Obi-Wan was like brother to him. Vader then told her the reason he was even able to kill Padmé was because he never loved her, that despite his crimes, he could never harm Dormé or Aené because he loved them too much. But while his intentions were sincere Vader was no longer a master of his own destiny. With so much Darkness channelling through his body because of his need for courage the Sith Lord began to find it increasingly difficult to remain focused and in control of the dark energy. As such it wasn't long before the despair, guilt and sorrow began to manifest itself in other ways, leaving a consumed Anakin to unwittingly begin to tap into the powerful Force signature that surrounded Aené—as such light meant hope, mercy and forgiveness. All the things his broken spirit sought but could no longer grasp because of the darkness he had given himself to.

Dormé listened to everything Anakin said, not registering that her hands were still shaking and that Aené was trembling in her arms. He knew this entire time about Saché's loyalities and used them against her... He said he never loved Padmé or else he wouldn't have been able to kill her, that he could never harm those he loved... But out of all the crimes, she couldn't get over the fact he had killed the Jedi younglings. How could he have done such a thing? Killing Padmé was one thing, something she might have been able to come to terms with, for her mistress had used them both and she understood why Anakin would kill her, but the younglings?

It was all so much, half of it she desperately wanted to ignore, to refuse to believe, but his eyes did not waver from hers. He was her friend, wasn't he? Wasn't he the same person she had joked around with and teased for his inability to cook? Wasn't he her beloved one, the father of her child, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? And weren't these crimes in the past?

While her ama was busy thinking things through, Aené felt a warmth come over her. She picked her head up from her ama's breast to see a woman she vaguely recognised, though couldn't recall who she was. She made her feel like it was time to sleep now and the warmth wrapped around her like a comfy blanket as she fell into a deep sleep.

As he spoke, his eyes never wavered from hers. He knew if he dared to look away, he would falter and in turn keep his thoughts to himself. But the more he spoke of his crimes, the worse he felt and the more difficult it was to keep the darkness around him under control. While normally he enjoyed the feel of it wrapping around him like a blanket, with Aené so near, it felt strangely ugly and cold. Vader had yet to register the strangeness he could feel through the Force or the fact it was because he was unwittingly draining their daughter of her life essence.

Aené was limp in her arms. 'Aené?' Dormé no longer cared about what Anakin admitted.

'AENÉ?!!' Dormé laid her on the now clean table, trying to revive her. She checked her pulse to find it slow and steady as though she were asleep, but she wasn't waking. 'Anakin, what's happened?' She didn't automatically assume that he had done something, but it would soon become clear enough...

Anakin found himself feeling strangely disorientated and out of sorts. It was as though everything that had happened moments ago was nothing more than a painful dream. Furrowing his brow Anakin drew in a deep breath only to feel it freeze in his chest as he felt a wave after wave of fear pouring from Dormé. She spoke their daughters name and immediately Vader recalled what had happened the last time he experienced this strange sensation. It was with a Jedi Padawan he had been tracking down only to wake up as though emerging from a dream. The young man was quite lifeless and through the Force he could see no evidence of damage inflicted on him. In fact he literally saw nothing at all. It was as though something had literally drained the padawan's life energy completely dry leaving not even a trace of his force signature for another to read.

His eyes widened in horror at the realization as the ground beneath his feet began to spin causing Vader to stagger back as a low moan escaped his lips. 'Not again...Oh no...Not our daughter...Oh Force no,' he whispered in horror as Dormé attempted to revive their unconscious daughter. Her question only encouraged his panic as the Sith Lord violently shook his head in confusion and fear.

'Aené? Aené...baby...' Dormé was as upset as Anakin was. Anakin was rambling and sobbing and no longer making any sense.

'I don't know...I don't know what happened,' he whispered hoarsely as his thoughts scattered and tears began to spill. While he could sense Aené's Force signature was still in existence, marking that she was alive, Anakin could see the vast amount of damage done. The Sith Lord knew that unless she was healed and soon there was no telling if she'd make it. The realization that he had damaged their daughter—his precious little princess—sent all coherent thought to the wind, leaving behind only thoughts of despair and panic in its place. 'Dormé—she needs a healer, we have to get her to a healer,' Anakin babbled between sobs as he begged forgiveness of their daughter and of the Force. He repeatedly explained that he didn't know what had happened or what caused it. But one thing he did know was that Aené's life was in danger and he had been the cause of it.

'Stop it!' she yelled at him. 'Shut up! You're not helping!' Dormé knew she needed to get away from him for Aené's sake. She needed to get a healer somehow, somewhere... She pulled her daughter into her arms, her stomach turning as though she were to be sick. Without bothering to grab any of their belongings, she left with the intention of boarding the Nabooan vessel and leaving Delaya and Anakin. She needed help.

It wasn't until Dormé shouted at him to be silent was the Sith Lord able to come to some semblance of control. Biting his lip until he tasted blood, Vader drew in shaky breath's as he struggled to force his thoughts to calm. Furrowing his brow he took a step forward only to catch himself as he watched Dormé draw their daughter into her arms. '...Go to Obi-Wan...If anyone can help it will be him,' he whispered hoarsely while battling his emotions. All animosity towards the Jedi Master for the moment was forgotten as only Aené's health mattered. But almost as soon as the words came to his lips, the Sith Lord realized he had no idea where his former mentor was anymore. It had been years since they last spoke and about as long since he used the Force to locate him.

Panicked Dormé rushed from the chambers without a word to Anakin, but she caught his suggested about Obi-Wan somewhere in the back of her thoughts. 'Hang on, baby...' she whispered to Aené as she fled for the stolen Nabooan ship. 'Please...Nisaba save her...'

However as much as he wanted to try Anakin knew it would require some meditation and he feared using the Force with their daughter so near. But in the end it didn't matter for Dormé was promptly departing with the intent of leaving Delaya—and more importantly him. A new rush of panic and despair flooded his thoughts as he moved to follow her only to stop himself knowing that it was best all things considering he didn't. He had to find Obi-Wan and this would require touching the Force once more, so with this in mind Vader rushed back to his own ship deciding to track Dormé's movement until he was able to locate Obi-Wan's. In this came the biggest risk of them all, one that Anakin could only hope would work to his advantage. Force willing he would try to reach Obi-Wan through the Force with the hope he wouldn't block him and more importantly wouldn't deny his plight. He knew the Jedi master wouldn't refrain to help their daughter, it was trying to reach him in the first place that Anakin had the most fears. Should this work Vader would try once more to reach her—somehow—and make for his mentor's location.

Dormé didn't notice the guards and other imperials bowing to her, nor the form of address they used toward her.

'Lady Vader,' one of the officers guarding the ship enquired of her.

'On board, Captain,' she commanded. 'Head for the Outer Rim.' Dormé hurried on board with her lifeless daughter in her arms. If Obi-Wan Kenobi or the remnant Jedi were anywhere, she figured they would be out there somewhere. She laid the baby girl on a small bed, tucking her in as though she were merely asleep, before going to the communications centre to record and send a message to the elusive Jedi Master.

Dormé then returned to her daughter to keep vigil until help could be found. At this point, she didn't care who it was, whoever responded to the plea, whatever side of the war they were on, whatever affiliation, so long as they could help her daughter.

* * *

Panicked and filled with desperation and despair the Sith Lord retreated back to his ship and placed orders to depart to trail Dormé's ship. Retiring to his personal quarters he tried to clear his thoughts so as to be able to properly meditate to reach out to the Force so as to locate his former mentor and surrogate brother. It was a fierce struggle to say the least as he tried to bury the overwhelming emotions. Between meditations, desperate attempts to seek out his former mentor Anakin continued to get regular updates about the status and direction of Dormé's ship. While he wanted to touch her through the Force as a means of checking up on their daughter, Anakin didn't dare as he feared the damage he might inadvertently further hurt Aené.

* * *

Elsewhere the former handmaiden known as Sabé, enroute home having completed a mission for the resistance cell she served caught a strange message that resembled a distress call. Reading it over twice as she was too shocked by the blatant reference to the need of a healer—which by Imperial terms spelled Jedi—the former decoy couldn't help but initially wonder if it was a trap. However instincts told her that this was far too blatant—and desperate—to be a trap.

Taking initiative Sabé promptly had her ship turn to the direction of the signal's coordinates while attempting to send an encoded message to her contact on Tatooine to inform her husband that his help may be required. While the messenger would be swift Sabé knew it would be some time before they'd be able to reach the Jedi Master as they lived some distance away from the more populated civilization. However it was the best she could do and inwardly Sabé prayed to the gods to keep watch over the sender and her child. To keep them safe from the threat that was the Empire and its brutal masters.

As Dormé's ship came into sigh Sabé promptly sent a message to the pilots informing them of her intent and requesting permission to board.

* * *

As she held her vigil for Aené, while constantly checking for any information on the location of Master Kenobi, Dormé wondered why this happened to Aené. Anakin said he couldn't harm anyone he truly loved. Did that mean he didn't love Aené?

It seemed like ages before anyone responded to her distress signal.

'Milady—a ship of unknown origin is requesting permission to board,' relayed one of the officers.

Dormé ordered, 'Let them board, but escort them to a containment cell first.' She couldn't be too careful. After all, she wouldn't let just anyone look at her child. She had to be sure it was a healer without ulterior motives.

However, as the ship came into view, Dormé's heart leapt to her throat.

* * *

On Tatooine, Obi-Wan had yet to receive a message from his wife, but felt a shift in the Force before little Aené was calling for help. Though Obi-Wan hadn't met Anakin's child, her powerful signature was hard to ignore. Then Anakin, whom he hadn't seen since Mustafar was calling out to him through the Force. It was difficult to understand the garbled message, but he sensed the urgency of his former Padawan and brother.

He readied himself to confront Anakin once more, though he had a feeling it would be on far better terms than the last time...

* * *

Anakin couldn't be certain if he had indeed touched Obi-Wan's thoughts but for a moment he felt a shift in the Force and was fairly certain he had reached his former mentor. However it was fleeting and brief as with the new rush of emotions came distance and soon Anakin was being forced out of his state of meditation. Any and all further attempts proved fruitless leaving the Sith Lord once more in a helpless state of panic once more. That was until he learnt that there was another ship that had been located nearing to Dormé's own. With guarded hope he tried to learn what vessel it was and if it was on record, it was a non registered star ship that had been associated on numerous occasions with rebel movements. The reason it hadn't been captured soon became clear to Vader who upon seeing the details of its stats. Sabé like Saché was untouchable though for reasons that were far different than Dormé's mentor. While Anakin knew little of the affections between Obi-Wan and the former decoy he did know enough to understand they were friends. Which in turn meant no harm could come to her.

Taking this as a good sign, the Sith Lord ordered the officers to keep him updated on any and all of Dormé's ships movement. Though he knew Obi-Wan wasn't with Sabé, he was fairly certain the Jedi Master would soon be arriving and he desperately hoped it would be soon rather than later.

* * *

Sabé's arrival to the ship proved to be a bit unexpected though she showed no resistance as she was escorted to a containment cell. Through the Force she could sense a familiar signature and vaguely wondered if it was indeed Dormé that she sensed here. However as curious as she was Sabé was too untrained to further focus on it—so as to clarify her guess—and thus had to wait until Dormé's arrival to learn of just whom it was who sent the distress signal.

As soon as she was notified of the former principal handmaiden's arrival, Dormé headed to the containment cell. Upon seeing Sabé, Dormé told the guards to leave them and before all of them had left, she was breaking down. Dormé fell to her knees in front of her, sobbing as she relayed everything that happened to Aené and a good portion of the events surrounding it. However, she wasn't clear about her relationship with Anakin, aside from the fact he was Aené's father.

At the sight of Dormé, the former decoy's expression grew troubled and concern. Even without her sensitivity to the Force Sabé could see that Dormé was under great duress. Almost as soon as Dormé sent away the guards the former handmaiden was approaching the distraught handmaiden who fell to her knees in front of her. Swiftly, she pulled Dormé into an embrace listening in concerned silence as the young mother spoke of the events that brought her here. While much of it made no sense—as Dormé was quite emotional—Sabé figured out enough to understand the basics of the situation.

'And now she's unconscious and I don't know what to do—' she cried.

Praying to the gods that Obi-Wan would receive her message and arrive soon Sabé thoughts immediately moved forward as she did half circles on Dormé's back hoping it would help sooth the young mother. 'I've sent a message to Obi-Wan and I know he will come as quickly as possible,' Sabé assured her before gently asking if the medical staff on board had a chance to examine Aené. It was her hope that they would be able to ensure the baby's status remained stable at least until Obi-Wan's arrival.

Dormé clung to Sabé, knowing she was unworthy of the principal handmaiden's sympathy, let alone affection. She couldn't help sobbing as she relayed everything that happened. But when Sabé mentioned the medical crew, she shook her head, snapping back to reality. 'N-no, I haven't,' she admitted before explaining that, 'Anakin only mentioned her needing a healer and I didn't think about—'

Sabé did her best to comfort Dormé in what way she could, while figuring out the situation and what could be done to ensure the baby's safety till her husband's arrival. Dormé's details about the situation filled her with much concern and she could only pray that Anakin would have enough sense to give them much needed space. Though she didn't understand all the ways of the Force—certainly not as Obi-Wan did Sabé knew enough to know this was a bad sign indeed.

She rushed out of the cell in order to hail the nearest officer. 'Get me the medical crew, now!'

'Yes, Lady Vader,' the officer replied before rushing off to do so.

Rising to her feet, the former decoy followed Dormé out and was unable to resist raising a brow in surprise to the trooper's response. _Lady Vader?_ Sabé thought in shock and concern, but her thoughts were too distracted by the baby's safety to dwell on it further.

Dormé raced to the room her daughter was resting in, feeling as though she had been away for hours instead of minutes. Her body looked so fragile lying there like that. She comforted herself with Sabé's words, that the Master Jedi would be arriving soon.

When Obi-Wan arrived, the officer escorted him to the little girl's room. Sabé was there and they exchanged looks before Lady Dormé expressed her relief at seeing him and her hopes that he could do something to help. As Obi-Wan was unaware of the sordid details of Anakin's marriage, he assumed the baby was Padmé's and that Dormé was charged upon her death to take care of the girl.

Sabé gave him but a look that spoke volumes and silently remained by his side throughout the ordeal. She wished she could do more but hoped that presence would at the very least be able to offer some small support as she could only imagine how wearing this would be on her poor husband.

Obi-Wan rested a hand on the child's brow and closed her eyes. He knew the most important thing was to see to this youngling's recovery and that answers to his questions would come in time. Registering Sabé's presence helped him clear his mind of his questions. There was such a darkness penetrating the child's signature, but something else was there as well, something protecting her.

After manipulating the effects of the darkness, he was able to soothe and heal the damage done. Soon the girl would be waking and he opened his eyes to watch and wait.

Aené was confused, but felt very warm and comforted. She blinked her eyes open to see a funny-looking man smiling back at her. Mesmerised by his beard, she reached to grab it.

With patience, Sabé remained by Obi-Wan's side and as Aené finally began to stir the former decoy couldn't help but silently reach out to give Obi-Wan's hand a gentle squeeze in joy and humble admiration. The baby was saved and she couldn't have been happier for it.

'Hello there,' Obi-Wan said to the little girl, brushing her messy blonde hair from her eyes. He chuckled when she pulled his beard.

Sabé softly giggled finding the little girl's fascination with the Jedi Master to be endearing.

'Feeling better, I see. I'm Obi-Wan.'

'Oh-bee,' Aené replied cheerfully.

'Yes, and you're Aené,' Obi-Wan said, giving her a playful tickle. 'It looks like everything's back in working order,' Obi-Wan remarked to his wife with a grin on his face.

'Yes, it is,' Sabé murmured softly before her attentions returned to Aené

Dormé was speechless with relieved tears in her eyes. Hearing her daughter's laughter again was like a heavenly chorus.

'Ama!' Aené cried happily, reaching for her.

Dormé pulled her into her arms, holding her close. 'I love you so much, Aené . I'm so sorry.' She covered the cheerful girl with kisses.

Obi-Wan decided it best to give them some time alone and stepped outside. Once alone, he turned to Sabé. 'Did she say anything to you about the situation surrounding the girl's condition?' He tried not to dwell on the hint of darkness he felt about Lady Dormé, knowing he would eventually have to speak with her about that as well, though it could wait for a little while.

The former decoy silently rose to her feet and followed Obi-Wan outside, her expression growing more serious as he enquired about the details. Furrowing her brow, Sabé nodded, though admitting some of it was a bit confusing. 'She was understandably emotional so some of what she said didn't entirely make sense to me, though perhaps you might be able to decipher it better,' Sabé shyly admitted before explaining all that she was told and what she could make out of it. 'There is something else I think you should know,' she added finally with more than a hint of concern—as she was unaware that Anakin had already tried to reach Obi-Wan. 'The stormtrooper who collected the medical help for Aené referred to her as Lady Vader.'

Obi-Wan nodded to his wife's words, also trying to make sense of it all. When she mentioned Lady Dormé's title, he was shocked to say the least and the pieces were slowly coming together, though with chunks missing that only Dormé herself could complete. 'There is something else you should know as well...' he replied, speaking in soft undertones so that no one else would overhear. 'Anakin is nearby on another ship. I can sense him... He's tracking this ship.' He exhaled, run a hand over his beard. 'If he was going to overtake this vessel, he would have done so already. But I do sense his impatience and worry.

Sabé fell silent upon admitting her discovery to her husband. His shock was hardly unexpected but soon her own would match his as the Jedi Master further expressed his own discovery in soft undertones causing her eyes to flicker in concern. Furrowing her brow Sabé's fingers immediately slipped to the worn braided ribbon that hung from her blade marking her nerves over the safety of the young mother and her daughter. 'This is going to be a problem,' Sabé murmured softly in concern as she nodded in agreement with her husband's words.

'I will need to speak with him soon, but first I think it would be for the best for me to speak with Lady Dormé. If this falls apart, we're going to need to get the handmaiden and the baby to safety very quickly.'

'I'll begin getting things prepared so we're ready for the worst case scenario while you speak with Lady Dormé,' Sabé said gently knowing that if Anakin was to interfere he would most likely do it without any warning.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. 'I think that would be for the best.' His hand slipped over hers, which rested on the familiar tassel on her blade and gave it a squeeze.

Sabé gave a small smile to Obi-Wan as she felt his hand slipping over hers. Squeezing it back her eyes softened as she studied him with silent concern as he spoke. Though she knew that if worse was to come to worse and Anakin were to attempt to intervene that Obi-Wan could hold his own Sabé feared that Dormé might not listen to his advice and thus place both Aené and herself in danger for it. At his words Sabé grew serious once more and nodded in reply.

'The clones ought to obey direct orders. I'd suggest trying them first before any of the imperial officers,' he said before slipping back into the room where Lady Dormé and Aené were. He didn't want to upset the youngling, but knew after what happened, Dormé would not want to leave her sight.

'I agree,' Sabé concluded as she gave Obi-Wan's hand another squeeze while offering another hidden smile that marked her silent support and best wishes. She knew that Dormé by nature was a stubborn woman and wasn't too different from Saché which left her praying that the young mother would understand the reasons for Obi-Wan's concerns and be willing to listen to his wisdom.

* * *

Word reached Anakin that another ship had arrived to Dormé's vessel. He had no doubt in his mind of who it belonged to as through the Force he could sense it was none other than the Jedi Master himself. With a sigh relief, the Sith Lord ordered his officers to continue monitoring all movement pertaining to Dormé's ship before departing to his private quarters. From there, he decided to make contact with Dormé, only to refrain as he didn't want to do anything that would interrupt or interfere with Obi-Wan's work. The last thing he wanted was for a distraction to cost precious time that could be spent healing Aené of the damage he had done.

So with much reluctance and even more guilt, the young father departed for the training hall and began to train to keep his mind off of matters. The effort would prove to be short-lived and soon he would find himself making excuses to make contact so as to learn of their daughter's condition. Fortunately for Dormé and Aené, a nearby storm was causing communications to be temporarily unavailable, leaving a frantic and fearful Sith Lord to order his ship to depart from the region so as to make his attempt again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it has been a busy last few weeks with midterms, presentations, and teaching! 

As always, updates can be found on the livejournal community anakin(underscore)dorme!

Coming up, Obi-Wan tells Vader he can no longer see his family... I wonder how that will that go over with Anakin...haha


	23. Planning

Obi-Wan entered the chamber after his knock went ignored. He bowed silently in greeting before approaching the young woman. He didn't wish to trouble her after everything that happened in the last few hours, but time was not on their side. As much as he wanted to give her time, he knew that Vader was not a patient man, especially as a Sith.

Dormé looked up at the Jedi Master's silent entrance and quickly thanked him for his help with Aené. But as he drew nearer and sat across from her on a couch, she wondered what was on his mind and why he wouldn't just speak up. It was beginning to annoy her, for she was hardly a patient woman. However, it was the fact that he saved Aené that caused her to contain herself and await whatever he had to say.

While Obi-Wan was aware of Anakin's clandestine marriage and the fact he killed Senator Amidala, he knew without a doubt that this was his daughter. Her Force signature was too strong to deny it. He also sensed a darkness lingering in Lady Dormé. She was not Force sensitive, so he knew she was unaware of it, however, it still posed a threat to the child. He knew he would have to tell her about this as well as the fact Lord Vader's ship was tracking this one.

Dormé grew frustrated, but Aené seemed pleased that the Jedi Master was back and clapped her hands, grinning.

'It's good to see you too, little one,' Obi-Wan said to Aené before turning his attentions back to Lady Dormé. 'Milady, I believe that Vader began using a Force drain on Aené through use of the dark side. It was present in her cells and I did what I could to be rid of it. However, I must caution you not to make any contact with Lord Vader or allow him to see his child because I cannot guarantee that this won't happen again. That is why I suggest—'

Dormé promptly stood up, about to ask the Jedi Master to just leave them alone. Before she had a chance, Aené called to her and she sat back down, pulling her from the floor, where she had been playing, into her lap. 'I-I don't know what to do…'

'I want to take you and the child to a safe place, but we will have to do it carefully because Vader is monitoring this ship from a distance.'

Dormé shook her head, knowing she shouldn't have expected anything less. 'If I tell him to leave, he will,' she said resolutely.

Obi-Wan was surprised by this and furrowed his brow. He thought she would be afraid of Vader after what had happened, despite the title given to her by the officers.

'He won't come near us,' Dormé continued unwaveringly. 'I'm not worried about that…now that Aené's safe… I'm just—I—' She bowed her head, trying to hide the tears coming to her eyes.

'We need to protect Aené from Vader,' Obi-Wan maintained. 'If you do not think you can handle it, she would be in good care with Sabé. We can give her a good home.'

'You are not taking my daughter from me!' Dormé hissed.

Realising his mistake, he apologised and expressed his ignorance to that fact. 'I was unaware that she is your daughter, milady. I'm sorry for the misconception as I thought she was Senator Amidala's child…'

Dormé swallowed hard, studying the Jedi Master in pained reluctance. There were only a few who knew the truth and it seemed now was one of those times she needed to come clean. She told Obi-Wan about their friendship and of her betrayal. She told him of meeting with him again after Mustafar and repairing their friendship. She told him of Aené and what a blessing she was in her life and of how after having killed the emperor, Aené was safe and they were going to start their lives together before it all fell apart.

'He said he couldn't harm those he loved,' she whispered. 'How can I believe him after what he's done?'

Obi-Wan was gobsmacked to hear all of this, but was grateful to the Force for allowing the young handmaiden to speak with him. It was surprising to hear the young mother had met with Vader after their duel on Mustafar, how it seemed Vader was willing to repair a friendship with Lady Dormé. It seemed that despite how pessimistic things looked on Mustafar, Vader still had a heart…Anakin was in there somewhere. Her selfless act of donating part of her lungs to save him and thus giving him the strength to kill the emperor spoke volumes to Obi-Wan, but even more so was the fact that Vader admitted everything to her.

He could tell she was very much in love with Vader and from what he heard, it seemed like Vader, Anakin, was in love with her too. They just went about this entirely wrong. Anakin spoke of betrayals during their confrontation on Mustafar and only now did he realise the full meaning and the situation behind it. It seemed forgiveness was the answer and now Obi-Wan saw that he too needed to forgive himself for believing he failed Anakin and let Anakin know that he would be welcomed back with open arms. The emperor was dead…This was such good news…

'Milady—' Obi-Wan began, but stopped himself short and began again. 'Dormé, I must impress on you how dangerous the dark side of the Force is. It's like a disease and if someone non-sensitive, like you, comes in contact with it for long periods of time, it can affect you without your being aware of it. Right now, it is present in your cells. I can sense it. Even now, it is infecting you and can infect your daughter. I'm telling you this because you need to know. The path Anakin chose is dangerous and destructive. For your daughter's sake, I suggest that she remain far away from Vader until such a time that he is in control of the dark side and in the process of getting it out of his system.'

Dormé furrowed her brow, worried about the affect the dark side had on their daughter and not knowing enough about the Force to understand everything the Jedi Master said. 'What about Anakin?' she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

'I will speak to him and tell him that both Aené and you are safe and healthy.' He sighed softly, looking to Aené and then back at Dormé. 'You still love him, don't you?'

Dormé nodded resolutely. 'With all of my heart.'

'It will take time, milady, but I assure you, I will do everything in my power to help bring him back to the good side,' Obi-Wan said, reaching over to give her shoulder a squeeze before his beard was promptly in the clutches of little Aené. 'Blast, her reflexes are as good as any Jedi and she hasn't even trained!'

Dormé laughed at this and Aené did as well, though she was unaware that she was the centre of their amusement.

* * *

Once they had emerged from the space storm Vader was quick to place orders to bring them closer to Dormé's ship once more. Once the Executor moved into place once more Anakin retired to his quarters to send a brief but concerned message to Dormé to learn the conditions of their daughter. Though a part of him wanted to speak to Obi-Wan, a greater part of him dreaded it and so Anakin refrained from his need to speak to Dormé in person. 

Sabé, on the other hand, was prompt to ensure the troops were aware of their orders before setting about the rest of the preparations needed for a swift departure. Though she was hopeful it wouldn't come to it Sabé knew enough about Anakin to know that anything was possible and that it paid to be well prepared.

When an officer alerted her to the fact that Lord Vader had made contact with their ship, Dormé swallowed hard and looked to Obi-Wan for advice. She already knew what he would say. She nodded to the officer and allowed the transmission to go through to her via her private channel, the same one they used to communicate after she left The Executor all those months ago.

She didn't care if Sabé or Obi-Wan saw the message, for they were in this as much as she was now. Upon seeing his unmasked face, Dormé recognised the pain she saw there, wanting nothing more than to go to him, even after all of this. After talking with Obi-Wan, she felt that there was still hope, but it would be painful. It would be difficult.

Finally, she turned to Obi-Wan and told him he should go to Anakin now to alleviate his concerns, while in the back of her head, she knew she was going to follow him. She had a feeling the confrontation between them would not go so well and that he wouldn't listen to Obi-Wan and respect her wishes. Sending a message just wouldn't do either.

After Obi-Wan departed, she expressed this concern to Sabé. 'I want your husband to return safely to you. I fear this might be the only way. Anakin will listen to me. I know he will. Please, watch over Aené for me. It is for her that I do this.'

While she didn't feel it was safe for Dormé to approach Anakin especially given his temperament and tendencies to lose control the former decoy couldn't deny the handmaiden's words. From what she had witnessed it was obvious that Dormé held much sway when it came to Anakin and Sabé knew that there was much truth to be found in her words. So some reluctance—as she was concerned now about both Dormé and Obi-Wan's safety Sabé agreed to Dormé's idea and took to watching over her daughter in the handmaiden's absence.

'May the gods go with you,' she whispered as she gave Dormé's shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

Obi-Wan carefully took over the controls from his droid as he approached Vader's ship. His thoughts grew clouded with the impending darkness and looked inwards through the Force to be his guide in this matter. Whatever happened over a year ago, things were much different now and he needed to approach his former Padawan and brother with caution, for the sake of Lady Dormé and her daughter as well as his own safety. Exiting his vessel, he sensed Vader was near and approached his location with care. 

Anakin upon sensing Obi-Wan's arrival silently prepared to depart from his personal quarters but not before pausing at the door as his hand slipped to the lightsaber that was held on his hip. With a deep sigh the Sith Lord silently removed it from his utility belt and left it to rest on a nearby table. It wasn't much but he didn't trust himself to keep it on hand with him and felt that this simple gesture would reveal to his former mentor that he was willing to speak to him without the threat of battle. Without further thought, Anakin silently departed to meet with Obi-Wan who was now on his way to meet him. This would be without question one of the more trying moments of his life but Anakin had faith that if he was able to mend things with Dormé than he would be able to speak to his old mentor.

Upon seeing Vader, Obi-Wan found it hard to ignore the inner turmoil that resonated violently in the young man's Force signature. Anakin had always worn his heart on his sleeve and with the influence of the dark side, it was almost deafening and even as much as he prepared, it wasn't enough to prevent him from getting a slight headache blocking it. 'Anakin?' he asked tentatively. 'Your daughter is safe and healthy now. She's recovering from what appears to be a dark Force attack that was draining her. It could have killed her.'

Anakin silently braced himself for the confrontation that was to come but nothing could quite prepare him to actually being in his former mentor's presence again. A rush of memories and emotions returned to him and with his thoughts already consumed with Aené's condition it was hard to keep it all in check. But he managed and as he neared the Jedi Master he didn't speak a word as he studied him with guarded concern. Fortunately Obi-Wan wasn't a man who danced around matters and upon learning their daughter was safe Anakin couldn't resist a sigh of relief. '...I...I don't know what happened, or what I did to cause it. But you must believe me when I say it wasn't intentional' he pleaded quietly as he returned his attentions to Obi-Wan once more.

Obi-Wan, though guarded could tell Anakin was telling the truth. He nodded to the young man's words. Anakin was so lost... Was it possible he could bring him back to the good side? It was then he took note of the fact Anakin did not have his lightsaber with him. 'The dark side is like a plague, Anakin. You must understand, for those who are not sensitive to it, it is incredibly dangerous and they are unable to stop it. I sensed it in Lady Dormé as well. You know what you need to do if you want to stop it from harming those you love.'

Anakin's expression immediately grew dark at Obi-Wan's statement. 'Of course its a plague to you, that's what you've been taught since birth,' the Sith Lord snapped in reply though deep down he couldn't deny the Jedi Master's concerns. His experience with Aené had finally resonated Anakin's greatest fear—that he was no longer the master of his skills, but a slave. But his pride wouldn't let him go down without a fight and so he continued to cling onto the lies he had long since convinced himself of.

There was really only two options: for Anakin to stay away from them or for him to come to terms with the dark side and return to the light with the possibility of seeing them again. 'For their safety, I have suggested they stay away from you,' Obi-Wan concluded.

Vader stared at him in disbelief and rage. 'What? You can't be serious! They're my family I have every right to be with them! They are all that matter's to me and you want to take even that away!? It wasn't enough to just break me on Mustafar, now you have to destroy me completely? You may as well just save me the trouble and kill me now as I'm good as dead without them anyways!' Anakin growled in reply.

Dormé's hands were shaking as she exited the ship, ordering the officer to remain behind. She clasped them in front of her as she tried vainly to keep her emotions under control. It was not hard to find their location, for the yelling echoed off the walls. She heard Obi-Wan trying to explain in calm tones the reason he shouldn't see his family, but Anakin wasn't listening. She heard his protestation that he would rather die and it confirmed what she knew all along: Anakin did love them. He hadn't meant to harm Aené. She had to believe it.

Obi-Wan stopped speaking, sensing her approaching Force signature and turned towards her to acknowledge her while Anakin was still ranting. Dormé slowly approached, still clasping her hands tightly in front of her.

Anakin continued to rage until Obi-Wan turned his back to him but before he had a chance to continue his argument the Sith Lord caught sight of Dormé approaching and all words were lost. The fury that had clouded his mind moments ago—and distracted him from her Force signature—promptly melted away leaving behind only a sense of sorrow and desperation. 'Dormé!' he hoarsely whispered taking a step forward but catching himself as he wasn't certain she would even want to be near him now after all that had passed.

Obi-Wan wanted to tell Lady Dormé it wasn't safe to be here and that she ought to return quickly to her daughter, but he had a feeling this was also a way the Force was working.

Dormé was trying to keep herself together, but as she slowly approached, it was becoming more difficult. 'Anakin...' she began, her voice wavering slightly with emotion. She nodded to his words, but he was soon looking away from her. 'It can't happen again.'

'I'm so sorry; you must believe me, I never meant to harm Aené. I honestly don't know what had happened,' he admitted once more as he bowed his head in shame—for he couldn't meet her eyes not after what he had done.

'The only way to make sure it doesn't is for you not to see her again...not until you've gotten rid of the darkness.' She didn't know exactly how to phrase it since anything having to do with the Force was foreign to her anyway, but she did her best to make her point quite clear.

He longed to pull her into his arms to beg forgiveness but Anakin knew that now wasn't the time and in reality he felt far too unworthy as well. The Sith Lord's eyes filled with unshed tears. '...I didn't mean to—' he began but soon fell silent as he bit his lip. 'I'm not see you either until then am I?' he hoarsely asked already knowing the answer and feeling his heart sink at the thought. '...If that is your wish, then so be it...' he whispered finally as he glanced away forcing himself to fight back his tears. The last thing he wanted to was to completely break down in front of his former mentor, yet he had a feeling before all was said and done he probably would anyway.

She sighed and also looked away for a moment, before having to ask, 'Why do the officers call me Lady Vader?'

Anakin's eyes snapped back to her as his cheeks lit up on fire. Silenced he bit his lip realizing only now that his reference to her as Lady Vader wasn't such a good idea after all. '...I...' an embarrassed and apologetic smile crept into his features leaving him feeling as vulnerable as he used to feel back in the days when first realized his crush on Padmé. '...Well...It's a bit complicated...not really...but...' If there was ever a moment he wanted to know how to disappear now was the time. Biting his lip, while his fingers fiddled with his utility belt he glanced away again. 'I...sort of already, think of you as my...wife...' he muttered in humiliated tones before adding in equally quiet tones, 'I was going to ask you but then all this happened...and...well it can wait...'

If there was worse timing, Anakin couldn't have picked it, but the revelation which hardly shocked Obi-Wan, practically floored Dormé who took a moment to close her mouth that dropped open in shock. Once she realised what this really meant, Dormé closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck and covering him with kisses, though not yet kissing his lips.

Dormé's shock caused Vader's cheeks to further burn but soon it didn't matter as he suddenly found himself being pulled into an embrace while she covered his neck and face with kisses. It wasn't long before the entire ordeal that brought them here to this moment was forgotten as he pulled her into a tight embrace feeling as though his universe was once mroe complete.

Pulling back, she touched his cheek, smiling at him as she studied his blue eyes.

Anakin studied her with all the love in his heart as he gave her a shy smile. 'So I take that's a yes?' he sheepishly asked before pulling her into a passionate kiss as he completely forgot about Obi-Wan who was the unfortunate witness too.

Obi-Wan felt extremely awkward, but knew it was not in their best interest for him to leave. Anakin had much work to do and Anakin would need him in the coming months. There was also the matter of the Empire...

Dormé nodded before being drawn into a kiss that she would remember for years to come. It was easy to temporarily forget about the circumstances surrounding this impromptu proposal as Dormé lost herself in her beloved.

Obi-Wan was loathed to interrupt, much less look at the couple, for he felt he was intruding, but sensing an officer approaching, he had to intervene. 'There's also the matter of the empire to consider. If you're willing to resume training with me, it will leave little time for leading galactic conquest.'

The Jedi Master's words worried Dormé, concerned that Anakin would turn him down and thus turn her down as well. She touched his cheek again, directing his attention to her. 'I just want you,' she said softly, though she knew that such a future could not be if he remained in darkness.

'Anakin,' began Obi-Wan once again, 'I will not demand that you never see Lady Dormé, but such visits would be earned. I think that would be satisfactory terms.'

Anakin was only too eagerly lost in Dormé's kiss as he felt as though his very soul was being poured into it. But nothing good ever seemed to last with him and soon this moment was being interrupted as well. With much reluctance he drew the kiss to a close as he gave Obi-Wan a look of annoyance that soon faded into confusion and then recollection.

Dormé's eyes lit up at the Jedi Master's suggestion, thinking that she wouldn't be able to see him for a long time and this was hope.

With Sidious gone, it meant he was in charge now. The though sent a chill down his spine as Anakin was not one who was used to taking control of anything. Until now all he had ever done was follow the commands and orders of others—be it his Slave Master, the Jedi Order or the Emperor. In reality he couldn't care less about the Empire and wanted nothing more than to just go home to his family again. Furrowing his brow in concern, the Sith Lord fell silent for a moment. He had no use for ruling an Empire, but if Dormé—as though reading thoughts the handmaiden touched his cheek directing his attentions to her and at her words the answer became clear. If training with his former Mentor would ensure that one day he would be able to come home again—to be able to earn the right to be called Aené's father there really was no choice left to make.

A hint of a smile crept into his features at the terms given as he nodded in reply. 'I would like that very much,' he replied simply before returning his attentions back to Dormé once more as he pulled her into a tight embrace. 'I'd be willing to do anything so long as I can be with you and our daughter,' he murmured softly.

Though it was a happy moment, it was incredibly bitter-sweet for Dormé. In his embrace, hearing his words and knowing everything she knew now, she couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes once more. Studying him with hope for the future they would build together and the love she bore for him, her eyes shined as she smiled before kissing him again.

Obi-Wan hoped this statement by Anakin would turn out to be true, that his commitment to his recovery would be long-standing.

'Milord,' an officer began, but upon entering and stumbling upon the emperor, he stopped himself.

Glaring at the man Vader frowned deeply.'What do you want!?' he demanded in frustration already looking forward to not having to deal with this petty nonsense anymore.

'There's a message for you, sir, from Grand Moff Trachta—' the officer began, swallowing hard. His brow was dripping with perspiration for exertion and nerves.

Dormé was just as annoyed as Anakin was, for she knew she would have to leave soon. It seemed everything in the universe was conspiring against them. She didn't know if it was her place or not, but felt like giving the officer as well as this Grand Moff a piece of her mind!

Anakin couldn't resist a look of disgust at the mention of the Grand Moff. He never liked the man much and found his methods to be not only questionable but pointless as well. But then Vader never was much of a supporter of the Death Star as he felt it was a waste of resources and would only encourage further resistance. 'Tell that spineless beast he can wait,' Anakin growled wishing suddenly he hadn't agreed to Obi-Wan's terms just yet. Not for any other reason than to give him the opportunity to kill off the filthy worm that had been riding the coattails of his master for far too long.

Obi-Wan folded his arms, hoping to find a way to alert Sabé of the tetchy situation. How were they to go about restoring the Republic? Senator Amidala's friends in the Alliance seemed capable, but was the universe truly ready for it?

Upon ordering the officer to leave, Anakin promptly turned his attentions back to Obi-Wan and Dormé once more as he furrowed his brow. 'As you were saying about the Empire being tended to in my absence—I'm guessing you presume the resistance will take over?' Anakin stated quietly wondering if things would ever resemble as they did before in his lifetime.

Dormé didn't even acknowledge the officer, as she was too busy studying Anakin as though she would never see him again. She had had about enough of politics and war, the less arguing there was about the galaxy, the better in her opinion. If there were another change in power so quickly, wouldn't there be more fighting? They needed a smooth transition from Palpatine's leadership to whatever was to come.

'I don't know,' Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head.

Thinking of their daughter's future, Dormé finally spoke up, 'We cannot let it come to war.'

Anakin was relieved when the man departed as it meant that his attentions could once more return to more relevant matters. But nothing was as simple as he'd have liked and politics was hardly his forte. So he made the one suggestion he imagined that was the most obvious one. To his surprise Obi-Wan just shook his head and admitted that he wasn't certain. Concerned now and finally realizing the chaos his actions were about to unleash his eyes flickered quickly to Dormé as panic began to set in. 'But if the rebel's don't take control, then who will? I know there are far worst options than them—that idiot of a Grand Moff being one example,' he said, referring to the man the officer spoke of in disgust.

The last thing Dormé wanted was to cause Anakin anymore fear or concern, for she knew he had enough to deal with already. She wanted to help, but didn't know how she could. 'If the rebels took control, I fear it would put us in a precarious position,' Dormé said, referring to their family, knowing that being associated with Vader would spell danger for Aené.

'I know if we leave it as is there will be a lot of infighting but I don't know of anyone who wouldn't rule in the same way as the emperor before me did,' Anakin concluded knowing that Obi-Wan would want a fair and just leadership. Personally he couldn't care less who was in charge so long as he could just go home to his family again. Fortunately Dormé knew the situation better than the Sith Lord and her statement caused his thoughts to move forward once more.

Despite the war and the aristocrats the emperor removed from power, Anakin was right, there were many variables within the empire itself that would pose a threat to the peace Anakin had been working so hard to create.

'Perhaps it is best we have a meeting from both sides to decide the future of this empire,' Anakin commented in suggestion already knowing who'd he want to represent the Empire and hoping she would be in agreement with his idea.

Obi-Wan felt Lady Dormé was an idealist in many ways, young and naive, but if anyone was going to facilitate a smooth transition between Palpatine's dictatorship and something resembling what the Republic had been, she was a good candidate, especially with her former ties with Senator Amidala. He nodded to Anakin's suggestion of meeting between the two parties. 'I think that is a wise decision.'

'As for the officers...well loyalties can be bought, can they not? I'm sure Palpatine has a stash of credits lying around somewhere,' Dormé began plotting, not registering the slight disapproval from the Jedi Master, but even if she did, she hardly minded. After all, Jedi were not politically savvy.

Dormé as always knew just what to do and was swiftly making excellent suggestions that brought a proud look to Anakin's face. The situation at hand was far from simple and given his lack of experience pertaining to politics the Sith Lord found himself more than grateful for Dormé's wisdom and experience in the matter. 'She has a point; it will be too much, too soon. We need to go about this properly and on neutral ground,' Anakin agreed before suggesting the two parties meet to discuss the terms in a proper and professional manner.

'We will need to remove the Moffs from their positions of power and create some sort of treaty with the rebels...' Dormé said, thinking aloud.

'I'll have them publicly stripped of their titles to ensure they don't attempt to use them to their advantage behind our backs. However for a treaty with the rebels we'll need someone whom can represent the Empire but has an understanding of the old Republic—' Anakin gave Dormé a hopeful look. 'I don't suppose you'd be up for the task?' he offered in quiet sincerity.

Obi-Wan was trying not to interject his feelings about Lady Dormé's suggestion of paying people. Though it was something that went against what the Jedi believed and was hardly honourable, he knew it was not his place.

'It would be my honour.' Dormé nodded solemnly before adding, 'It will be my last venture into politics and once this matter is concluded, I pray we shall both be free of it.'

'Might I suggest that you make your affiliation official then?' suggested Obi-Wan. 'Then there would be no question as to Lady Dormé's place.'

'The officers already see you as Lady Vader,' he admitted as his cheeks warmed slightly as he was reminded of the fact he did this behind her back. 'So if we made it official then there would be no questioning your position. We'll just say something happened to myself and you're now the one in charge'

Dormé thought this would be a good idea as well, knowing she would be able to spend more time with Anakin. 'I think we should head for Coruscant, do this properly and publicly before you...resume your training,' she said, choosing her words carefully. She would ensure that he would not be anywhere in the same vicinity as Aené and make sure there were enough locks and guards to keep him out if the temptation was too much.

Though Anakin knew the true weight of Dormé's words he couldn't help but appreciate the subtlety taken to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. He already knew the weight of his crimes without having it rubbed in and as always Dormé understood this. The idea of properly being married was a thrilling one to say the least and the Sith Lord couldn't resist a shy smile at the thought of being able to spend some more time with his beloved. Though knowing that for the duration of their time together he would not be permitted to see their daughter Anakin couldn't help but find hope in this as well. While no one would learn that Aené was the daughter of a Sith Lord the ceremony in Vader's mind was like a silent challenge to anyone who dared to doubt the fact they were a family.

'Then I can begin going through Palpatine's belongings and figure out where to go from there…' Once and for all, the façades would come to an end and Dormé could not be happier for it.

As Dormé spoke of more practical matters Anakin gave a nod. 'I'll override the security codes to his office and his personal accounts and alter them so only you will have access to them. The last thing we need is unexpected security breeches,' he concluded before turning his attentions to Obi-Wan who informed them of his actions before departing. Anakin gave a polite nod as well before watching in silence as the Jedi Master left. So much had happened and in such a short time that it was almost difficult to wrap his mind around it all. Though so much was still up in the air in that moment Anakin knew one thing for certain, he was finally ready to let go of the past and forgive Obi-Wan for the events of Mustafar.

'I will alert Sabé and have your ship follow,' Obi-Wan said before going to do so, leaving Anakin and Dormé alone for a moment.

Dormé nodded to the Jedi Master before turning her attentions back to her beloved. Sorrow over their upcoming parting left her unable to speak at first. She studied him as though she would never see him again.

As his eyes drifted to Dormé, he found his heart sink as already he missed her and their daughter. Studying her amber orbs intently he could see Dormé felt the same way about him and without a word, Anakin pulled her into a tight embrace as he buried his face in her dark hair and breathed deeply forcing himself to contain his emotions.

Obi-Wan was grateful to the Force for how this was all coming together. He truly had a handmaiden to thank as well and Obi-Wan couldn't deny that such things were possible. As he went to make contact with his own wife, as small smile appeared on his face. Though they would also be parted for a time, he knew in the end, such sacrifices would be worth it.

Dormé kissed his scarred cheek and held him just as tightly. 'It'll all be over soon,' she murmured as she rubbed his back, 'and then all of our dreams will come true. I know it.'

He was going to miss this and already knew that he would spend many sleepless nights reliving this moment as in her embrace true peace was always found. As though sensing his thoughts the handmaiden softly spoke the words that he needed to hear and in silence he gave her a squeeze in reply before nuzzling his head against the crook of her neck. 'I just wish it didn't have to come to this. If only I had realized the truth before—' Vader faltered, struggling to speak of what he had unwittingly done to Aené. Swallowing hard, he drew in a shaky breath 'I just wish I knew what I was doing before it came to this, had I known I wouldn't have placed our daughter in danger,' he whispered while struggling to contain his emotions. 'I am so sorry for everything,' Anakin murmured in sincere and pained tones.

Anakin's words brought tears to hear eyes as she too struggled to move past the events that led them here. How much she too wished it had not happened and that they were on Delaya with Aené instead of on their way to Coruscant to throw themselves back into politics and soon be parted. It was best that they didn't publicly acknowledge or make Aené's presence known. She would be safer this way. Dormé didn't say anything in response, just held him, knowing in time it would get easier.

Obi-Wan returned to see the pair and averted his eyes, though it was nothing inappropriate. He alerted them to the fact everything was set.

* * *

Soon enough, their ships were landing in the Imperial City. There was an incredible fanfare for the arrival of Emperor Vader's ship, despite how little the new imperial couple wanted or appreciated it. 'It doesn't take long for word to spread, does it?' Dormé commented wryly as they disembarked, her arm linked with Anakin's. 

The Jedi Master followed behind them, though his presence was looked upon by outsiders with some question. Finally Anakin and Dormé were alone so they would be able to strategize. Obi-Wan had to be extremely cautious as well, but thankfully The clone troopers had been called off the Order 66 and would not put him in the line of fire. He remained in the shadows while doing investigations of his own. But once the door shut behind them, the troopers guarding the outer doors, strategizing was the last thing on Dormé's mind.

Strategizing was something Anakin was good at when it pertained to matters of battle especially when those battles involved him alone. But when it came to complicated situations such as this the fallen Jedi was less than confident in his abilities to plan and was most grateful to both Dormé and Obi-Wan for their skills in such matters. Even so it was hard to ignore the fact that Obi-Wan had to be careful in everything he did on Coruscant. Just because the clone troops were ordered not to continue with Order 66 it wasn't to say the officers shared the same sense of neutrality, nevermind the populace in general who had been fed with much propaganda pertaining to the Jedi's betrayal.

In the end, Anakin did his best to start with the basics and go from there. Deciding to begin with Palpatine's security Vader was swift to alter the codes to ensure only Dormé had access to them. He then also ensured that the troops would continue to answer to Dormé and her only, thus permitting the beginning phases of the transition of power.

'Anakin...' she murmured, not sure she could do all of this on her own, not wanting to, but knowing she had to. She had no idea just how difficult it was going to be. She knew it was futile to say how much she didn't want to, that she just wanted to run away with him, that she didn't care about the galaxy even though it wasn't entirely true and she knew it was an impossibility. Even though he needed to heal and retrain, she didn't want him to go and wished he didn't have to. She needed him and his support, but would have to rely on this from a distance, for Aené's sake.

He kissed her forehead. 'You can do this Dormé, because you are strong—far stronger than I've ever been.' he murmured softly.

'For Aené,' she whispered back, her throat tight from unexpressed emotions.

Closing his eyes, he nodded as he softly whispered in reply. 'For both Aené and for you.' It was for them that Anakin was doing this as the galaxy's safety meant little to him at the moment—though in time this too would change. For now the promise of being able to return to his family—to earn the right to be called Aené's father was more than enough motive for the Sith Lord.

She drew back slightly to look into his eyes. She saw there so many things she wanted to say but knew she didn't have to. She also couldn't deny how happy she was to know that soon everyone in the galaxy would know just how much they loved each other, even if they did not know about their daughter.

Though he was still concerned that he would not be strong enough to go through with this the look in Dormé's eyes reminded him of her undying faith in him. It would be the memory fo this that would encourage him in his darkest moments to keep going and it would be the knowledge of the reward of being able to return home a man and not a monster that too would help. But for now just knowing that soon they would truly be husband and wife—an official family that no one in the universe could deny—was enough to bring a shy smile to his features. Even if the universe would not know of Aené's relation to him, they knew and in the end that was all that mattered. 'Soon all of this will be over Dormé and life will go on as it should—and we'll finally be together again, all of us.' he murmured softly as he pulled her close once more.

'That's all I've ever wanted,' Dormé murmured in reply as he pulled her closer once more. It was as though he was never close enough for her taste and she knew she would dream of this moment and each happy memory with him during his absence.

Soon enough, there was a chime at the door with a messenger alerting them to the fact everyone awaited them in the throne room for their announcement. The throne room had miraculously been decorated and spruced up for the occasion. All sorts of important, influential beings from the galaxy over were decked out in all official splendour, figuring this would be an announcement of great weight, one that would affect all of their home planets and property. They had no idea just how true this would come to be in a very short time.

Dormé was nervous, not about making their relationship official, but rather that this would be the first time she was in the spotlight as herself, not a decoy senator. No one knew her, but it would only be a matter of time before they knew her very well.

Upon entering the grand hall, Vader furrowed his brow trying his best to hide his discomfort over the entire situation. It wasn't that he feared the announcement he was about to make, but he was conscious of Dormé's nerves and was feeling quite protective of her. Slipping his hand to the small of her back—where he did half circles with his thumb—he gave her a soft smile in the hopes of easing a little of her nerves.

Obi-Wan was not present for the ceremony as he was following up on some leads and trying to make sure their escape would go unnoticed by petty officers.

If it wasn't for Anakin's support, Dormé knew she wouldn't have been able to go through this first public appearance as herself, not a decoy. Without any masks, she was scared of this confrontation, even though it was a happy one.

The announcement itself was done with all the formality that one might expect. While Anakin was quite pleased to be able to pronounce to the galaxy what his heart had known for some time there was a part of him that dreaded it. Not for the action in and of itself, rather what it would mean for them. He knew he would have to depart by morning and the thought filled him with such sorrow. However not wanting to ruin what little time they had together the Sith Lord was swift to put it out of his mind as he knew there would be time enough for mourning their time apart later.

Dormé was very pleased when the announcement was over and they shared their first officially married kiss in front of the delegates and senators. In Dormé's mind, like Anakin, they were already bound to each other and had been for quite some time, but to make it publicly known was a joy in and of itself. As the day drew to a close, Dormé missed Aené and couldn't imagine how much Anakin was going to miss her while he was away. However, she also knew her time with Anakin would soon draw to a close and wanted to relish what time they had left When they were alone once more in the chambers she would eventually turn into Aené's rooms, she touched his cheek and spoke the words that resided in her heart, but were for his ears only. 'I love you so much, Anakin,' she murmured as her heart and soul reached for him, already knowing how incomplete she would be once he departed.

Through the Force he could feel her signature shifting as though reaching out to him and inwardly he wondered if Dormé even realized she was doing this as she spoke what weighed on her mind. It was something he believed only Force sensitives could do but then Dormé wasn't like anyone he had ever known and this too added to this brief moment of bliss. Burying his face in her crook of her neck he murmured words of love in turn though being mindful not to reach out to her as she did to him. Anakin knew he was tainted and after learning of the damage he had unwittingly caused the last thing he wanted was to further hurt his family. Though he knew that time wasn't on their side Sith Lord couldn't resist making the most of what little they did have as he drew back slightly before leaning in to kiss her passionately

Dormé returned his kiss with all the love she bore for him and their family, all of the dreams and hopes she held for their future, and the belief she had in him. Not a moment was squandered that evening and loathed as she was to do so, she couldn't help falling asleep in his arms, for only true contentment could be found there.

The evening and night went by far too fast for Anakin's liking though they both did their best to make the most of it all. But in the much like Dormé the Sith Lord found himself drifting to sleep in the arms of his wife knowing even then that it would be the last peaceful rest he'd experience until he returned to them once more.

The hour was early when Master Kenobi came to collect Anakin. Dormé already had his infamous suit and masked stashed away in a cupboard, but still had yet to procure a body large enough to fit it. However, this was the least of her concerns because right now, Anakin was leaving her. Despite herself, Dormé couldn't help crying and clinging to him as though they would never see each other again. Don't go, don't go... her heart begged, though she would never voice it.

Holding onto Dormé tightly the Sith Lord struggled to refrain from giving into his emotions as well for he knew she needed his strength as much as he needed hers. Gently reminding her that the sooner he departed the sooner he'd be able to return Anakin did his best to assure his beloved that this was anything but permanent.

'You can do this, I know you can. I promise you, Dormé I will do everything in my power to recover from this, to earn the right to return to you and our daughter. But I need to do this not for just Aené's safety but for you own as well. I've caused enough damage to you both, the last thing I want is to add to it,' he admitted softly before pulling her into a tight embrace as he kissed her cheek.

'I love you more than words can ever say, though I'm not near my heart will always be with you and our daughter,' he murmured into her ear before silently withdrawing and moving to Obi-Wan's side.

Despite his reassurances, it was hard to let him go. Dormé was selfish by nature and just want him to stay. But when he mentioned recovery, reminding her of the reason for his departure, she was quickly reminded of their daughter and why it was so necessary.

As loathed as he was to part ways with her Anakin knew it was necessary for the longer he remained the harder it would be to depart. So with much reluctance he slipped out of her embrace—but not without a quick kiss—and was joining Obi-Wan's side. It was such a simple gesture and yet one that was almost impossible to complete. Reminding himself that it was for Dormé and Aené that he was doing this, Anakin regained his resolve before silently departing with Obi-Wan.

Though his confidence in her ability to do what she had to while he was gone was unwavering, she had many doubts. Soon he was slipping away and walking over to his Master's side. She planted her feet firmly into the ground, willing her body not to go after him as he departed through a secret passageway. Her eyes remained locked on the exit even minutes after he had already disappeared.

It was then Dormé, with renewed vigour, grabbed her wakizashi and went to find and kill a man of the same stature as Vader. She couldn't deny how good it felt to have control over something in her life, even if it was taking out a clone. With much effort she undressed the clone and put him in Vader's armour. Hours later people were finally coming to bother the newly made empress and they had quite a sight before them. There was so much blood. Her orders were not disobeyed, as the imperials cowered in fear before her.

It wasn't long before word reached the Alliance of Lady Vader's decisive course of action. The news filled them both with hope and guarded concern. The fact she was a threat was still in the forefront of their minds, but at the same time this was a sign that could not be ignored. Whether it was to be good or bad none could say but all waited with baited breath for the Empress's next move. Only time would tell if they would be returning to the frontlines to make another stand in the name of humanity and freedom or not.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, Vader's funeral... 

As always, updates can be found on the livejournal community anakin(underscore)dorme! All the important links are now in my author's profile/bio.

Only a few chapters left, but don't worry, there are plenty of new Dormékin fics headed your way in the near future!


	24. Vader’s Funeral

The smell of incense wafted up from the funeral pyre, overwhelming Dormé's senses as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was glad Aené wasn't there, for it would only distress her. Vader was dead. He was never coming back. Her beloved husband was light-years away and she had no idea when she would see him again. The night before, they were together in the room she would soon transform into Aené's own private chambers. Her darling, her beloved… She recalled every word, every touch… She couldn't prevent the tears flowing down her cheeks, ruining her attempt at traditional mourning makeup of the Naboo. 

With the help of her handmaidens, who formerly served the Queen of Naboo, she donned a black leather corset and matching arm bands with a long black gown. Dormé's mourning gown was form-fitting and classy, yet without any adornments except a golden tiara that marked her position as empress. She knew Anakin would want to be here, but that she couldn't even acknowledge the truth, that he was alive. Her tears were over their parting, not his death. In that, she had to find comfort.

The funeral was beautiful. She made sure there were enough candles and excess of the idacea water-flowers from Naboo that he loved. Even if Anakin wasn't here to see it, she knew he would have been touched at the gesture. She tossed more incense on the pyre as it slowly died out, leaving the soft scent lingering in the air.

Senators began to leave, but Dormé remained, sobbing from stress and from how much she missed him. With all the aides, handmaidens, and officers hanging about her nearly every out of the day, this was a rare opportunity for her to be alone. Ever since the announcement the day before, politicians and media wanted to know who Dormé was. They feared her, but dug into her past to find out all the details they could find about her.

Dormé had never had such a headache in her life. Even the lights of the palace as she returned indoors bothered her. Though she was in mourning, people didn't hesitate to bother her about something or another. She hardly had a moment to herself, let alone to visit with her daughter for very long.

I miss you, my dearest love. It's as though a part of my soul is not with me. I can't imagine what you're up to or where you are for that matter, but it's not here with me. I am miserable. I hate the way people think of me as though I'm evil and have killed you. People are afraid of me and it's hard to get straight answers. I will me meeting with known Alliance members tomorrow. I hope they accept me as an authoritative figure. I'm reluctant to relinquish what power I have until I am certain peace will prevail over war. I wish you were here to hold. I can't seem to reach peace of mind without you. I close my eyes and recall every last moment we've shared together and long to be in your arms again

The empress wiped the last of her tears, knowing she needed to be strong. For Aené's sake, she had to be strong! With renewed determination, she vowed to sort this galactic mess out. She would construct a new constitution, one that would ensure that power was equally distributed, that war would not threaten their galaxy, and the Jedi and other Force sensitive people would stick to religion and never touch politics.

* * *

'You are certain this is for real and not some trap to capture us all off guard?' Sarita stated with folded arms as she studied her colleague with guarded concern.

'I have been personally asked to speak to the representatives of the multiple factions of the resistance by the empress herself,' Sabé said politely. 'Please, Lady Jamillia, you must understand what an opportunity this is for us all. I am not questioning the reasons behind your decision I'm just asking you to speak to your superiors about it to hear what the empress has to say, nothing more, nothing less.'

The former Naboo queen folded her arms as she grew pensive. Sarita couldn't deny that this was an interesting opportunity indeed, but at the same time knew it would not be wise to have her superiors place their lives at risk for a possible trap? But at the same time her contacts had already informed her that the other factions were seriously considering speaking to Empress Vader about the matter, if not for anything than the chance of possibly overthrowing the current position of power with their numbers. 'You realize that some of the other factions are going to try for a coup? Or at the very least attempt to arrest the empress, despite the fact she has proven useful to us with the removal of Lord Vader,' Sarita replied carefully, trying to gauge Sabé's reaction. She knew the former decoy was a loyalist and that her husband was pacifist, though she had yet to learn just who he was.

'Yes, the empress is also aware of this possibility but is continuing to pursue this matter out of good faith and the desire to establish peaceful negotiations,' Sabé politely replied.

Sarita glanced away and gave a deep sigh before turning her attentions entirely to Sabé once more. 'From your personal perspective, what is your outlook on this? Is she sincere? What is her agenda in all of this?' she pressed, knowing from the past that Sabé was not one to lie.

The handmaiden shook her head as she gave Sarita an understanding look. 'This is real, Lady Jamillia. The war is about to end and she wants to go about this as peacefully as she can. Her goal is to ensure that the emperor's tyranny is brought to an end and people can move on with their lives.'

The former Naboo queen just raised a sceptical brow. 'I've never known you to play the game of politics, Sabé, this is a first. But if you are certain she is being honest then I will speak to my representatives and they in turn will inform the faction leaders of their decision.'

Sabé was careful to hide her frown to the less than subtle jab made at her and instead a politely bowed before departing from the neutral grounds where they had chosen to meet. Though Sabé couldn't be certain, she had a good feeling about all of this and would soon learn from her own contacts within the Alliance that the Separatist faction had come to an agreement as well.

* * *

Dormé was barely able to sleep the night before the meeting. Standing in front of the mirror as her handmaidens dressed her and did her hair, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She had to remember to breathe. Though it wasn't necessary, Dormé decided wearing traditional Nabooan make-up and gown would help her become the role she needed to portray and give her the confidence she needed. She needed to be taken seriously and thought she would also bring her sword for just in case.

Seeing her reflection decked out in royal gear, deep red and purple, she reminded herself why she was doing this. For Aené. But then she changed her mind. Though it took hours to do, she took a warm cloth and wiped off the make-up without giving the handmaidens a reason. This isn't me, she said to herself. If I want to be taken seriously, I must be myself and not reminiscent of Amidala.

She heard the crowd and knew there was no more time to delay. Taking a breath, she pressed the button that would raise the platform to the middle of the senate hall. The podium rose and the crowd silenced immediately, waiting with baited breath for the empress to speak.

The leaders of the resistance were few in number though it was obvious they represented many. They came from all walks of life and held a variety of positions, some political but most were civilians who had joined the cause out of the need to fight for freedom. Though most were sceptical about the meeting and all were guarded it was obvious everyone was curious to hear what the infamous Lady Vader had to say. After all, a woman who had the courage and skill to slay a man as powerful as Lord Vader deserved a certain amount of respect. Of the factions, there were only a few who had any understanding of politics, Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma being the greatest of them. Others were like the reformed Padawan, Lady Ventress were here only because they were considered to be the most renowned and respected amongst their peers. But over all many were just unfamiliar faces who had been chosen because they were most suited to represent the faction they served. Upon entering the meeting hall all politely took their stance and waited to hear what the empress had to say.

Dormé began quite formally, addressing all factions with grace and poise. She then informed them of the new taxations on bureaucrats, the pay-off to high-ranking imperial commanders and the public stripping of their titles and powers. She spoke of Senator Amidala's death, referring to her as her mistress, and saying it was not the Jedi, but the Sith. She blamed Palpatine for the Clone Wars and seducing Vader to the dark side of the Force. 'Jedi and Sith shall be henceforth forbidden from entering the political arena. The Jedi will be able to rebuild their temple on Coruscant, but will not be involved with political matters. Any member of the senate who wishes to worship any religion shall be able to do so, but shall keep it from realm of politics.'

The empress said she required their help in exploring a new constitution for the Republic. 'My highest priority is the safety and well-being of our children,' she concluded, whipping out her wakizashi and brandishing it high. 'Is this the future you want for our children? War and bloodshed?' She set the sword down. 'Let them flourish in a galaxy of peace.'

The faction leaders were pleased with what they were hearing though it was obvious they wouldn't entirely believe it until everything was set in motions for them to witness. Of the members Asajj was most moved by Dormé's words as it was relief—and a great weight lifted from her shoulders—to hear the truth being openly spoken and brought to light. It was an even greater relief to learn that both the light and dark factions of the Force would not be permitted to enter politics. She knew another would be even more pleased and the though of the one who saved her from herself brought a smile to her features.

The others shared Lady Ventress's views over this matter and were quick to applaud to Dormé's words. But as the applause died down and the empress admitted she wanted to build a new constitution for the Republic with their help the resistance leaders grew intrigued but guarded. In the end the empress's conclusion was readily accepted despite the fact most were of the mind that they would believe it when they saw it. However no one could deny the sense of hope Lady Vader's words brought and soon everyone was rising to their feet and applauding her words once more. To say her request had been accepted was an understatement.

Dormé breathed a sigh of relief, clutching the bar in front of her as the applause rang through the auditorium. When it quieted enough, she raised a hand to speak once more. 'I would request that two members of each faction, chosen by the parties in question join me in my office within the hour,' she said in conclusion. 'I want this new constitution drawn up and finalized as soon as possible, so it may be presented to the senate within the week.'

The audience took her words well and soon the great chamber was a buzz with voices as decisions were made amongst themselves. Things were moving swiftly and this was a great relief to those who doubted the motives of the Empress. With the meeting now adjourned, the audience slowly filtered out of the room to make preparations for the gathering that would occur in an hour. Suggestions were made and discussed amongst the factions as to what should or should not be placed in the constitution and to whom should bring up the different matters necessary. Though all were aware of the fact there would be a difference of opinion on the smaller details by and large it appeared that there was a sense of agreement pertaining to all of the major issues.

So with this sense of unity in mind the representatives promptly arrived to the Empress's office to discuss the delicate and powerful matter of the new constitution. Though all were eager and in good spirits there was one who remained guarded and concerned. Not with the Empress's intentions or motives—as this was clearly pure—rather the matter of Vader's demise. But Lady Ventress did not wish to speak of such things when there was so much at stake and decided that for now her curiosity and concern could wait. However once the meeting reached its conclusion she was certain she would find a way to speak to the infamous Lady Vader about the matter as she was certain that there was more to this than what she wanted the public to know.

Dormé was pleased with how the meeting went, however, it didn't seem her idea of having a constitution ready in a week was going to happen. There was a lot more involved with creating a new one than she had previously thought. At least, it seemed, that everyone was willing to work together to come up with something that would benefit all species across the galaxy, especially the children. Once the meeting was concluded for the day, Dormé was eager to return to Aené and find some peace of mind with her. She left the meeting room with the intent of returning to her private chambers.

Asajj was hardly a woman who understood politics nevermind the complexities of creating a new constitution for a reviving society. But she knew her duty and did her best to observe and make the most of what little she did understand. Fortunately the other representative was more aware of the situation and did her best to fill her in on what she could. In the end the Padawan felt as though little if anything was accomplished but Jamillia on the other hand felt otherwise. She even admitted to the Ratattaki woman that she had never seen such devotion or determination to work anything out as she did here. 'I doubt it will be completed in a week as that would require a miracle of historical proportions but I can see it happening a lot sooner than anything I've ever heard of in the past,' she said in hopeful tones to which Asajj just nodded. This wasn't her arena after all and her thoughts were elsewhere which did little to help. But once everyone was adjourned the former dark Jedi excused herself and silently followed the Empress until she was close enough to direct her attention to her.

About to speak she caught herself and felt her cheeks warm upon realizing she was about to refer to Dormé by the traditional style used by her people. Though the chieftains and their wives were referred to and regarded as the universal mother and father of their clans, Asajj was certain Dormé would not be aware of this fact. Unfortunately her lack of experience with politics left her at a loss as to what to refer to her by as in the past she had always refered to her superiors as her masters. Cursing the fact she didn't ask Sarita about this Asajj fell back onto the past and recalling a title once referred to her by Master Kenobi Asajj went by that. 'Milady, may I have a word with you?' she asked in polite but raspy tones that was both her voice and accent as she neared Dormé.

Since she was not sensitive to the Force, she could not sense the approaching Jedi, however, she could hear the footsteps nearing, but paid it little mind. She had her wakizashi with her if it should come to that. '_Your Highness_,' she corrected, before turning around.

Upon looking up to see the pale, bald figure who spoke, Dormé's eyes widened, but she did not apologize. She needed to have proper respect paid to her or else she would lose all she had fought for. 'What is it?' she asked, though she continued walking down the hallway.

Her words were promptly corrected and Asajj's cheeks soon darkened to a deep shade of grey marking her embarrassment. The title sounded hilarious to her ears but her thoughts were too distracted to dwell on it.

'Your Highness,' she promptly corrected as Dormé turned to face her. The woman's surprise wasn't unexpected but Asajj was grateful the empress was too distracted to register her embarrassment, or the fact she had now just forgotten to bow. But it was too late now for that as Lady Vader was now walking away which irked the Padawan who reminded herself the real reason she was here. 'Your Highness,' she tried again. 'I'm not good with dancing around issues so I'll be to the point. You didn't kill Lord Vader did you?' Asajj began, as her question was more of a statement though she was unable to hide the concern from her voice.

Whether it was the middle of a hallway and that anyone could walk by at any moment, the very mention of Vader struck a chord with Dormé, one that could not be ignored. 'Vader,' she gasped, her eyes welling with tears.

Asajj gave a brief nod in reply before realizing the mistake of her words. Though the hall wasn't populated there was no telling when someone could pass through.

Dormé turned away from Ventress, resting a hand on the nearest wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her figure, once stately and upright, racked with sobs. 'I miss him...so much...' she gasped out between sobs. 'to be here...to do this without him...' Dormé could not continue for the sorrow was too overwhelming.

Of all the reactions she had anticipated from denial, to fury this one was the last one expected. For a moment, she could only stand and stare in complete confusion and shock at the weeping woman before her. Having not been raised in a culture that promoted nurturing Asajj had no idea what to do and was quite speechless. Not only was her question not answered but it many more had just been added to it. Clearing her throat, she glanced around uncertain what to do or even to bother continuing to speak to the empress further. But ever determined to get to the bottom of the matter Asajj furrowed her brow and gave a soft sigh. 'Your Highness, perhaps it is best we...uh...continue this...matter in the privacy of one of these side rooms? It wouldn't do to have the senate or anyone else to come by...' Asajj muttered as she hesitantly and awkwardly tried to touch her shoulder of the hand that was resting against the wall. It was her hope that she could guide Dormé to a side room.

Between sobs, Dormé could only nod in response to Ventress's words. She followed her into one of the rooms before collapsing on a settee. Dormé strained to wipe her eyes, apologising to the woman she recognised but couldn't recall the name of. 'It's just...it's been so hard...without him...' she said in hiccups of emotion.

At her apology Asajj gave a shrug as she glanced away. 'It's all right. I was the fool who had to bring up the matter,' she muttered in reply before furrowing her brow at Dormé's remarks. _Did they part ways?_ she thought in confusion figuring they broke up but having a feeling it wasn't as simple as that. 'So he's left you but not before ensuring that you were in charge of the Empire? Where exactly is he now then? And should we expect a return?' Asajj pressed on, uncertain what to make of this discovery but knowing she needed some answers, if not for herself than for her allies.

Unaware that this person was Force sensitive, she merely sobbed, 'I wish he would return, but he's not coming back!' She didn't know that Ventress meant left as in broke up with her.

Asajj's eyes widened in concern at Dormé's words as she believed the empress was admitting they had ended their relationship—as brief as it was to the public eye. 'So he has left you then? He does know that you're doing this doesn't he?' the padawan asked carefully as her thoughts jumped from one concern to the next. Though she had a feeling the Sith Lord was aware of this but couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Anakin would be willing to return the Empire back to the people. 'He is aware of your decision to re-instate a constitution correct?' she further pressed.

Dormé didn't know this woman and was becoming extremely suspicious of her line of questioning. 'What do you want from me?'

'I'm sorry, Your Highness, I'm just concerned about the situation. Things are very fragile right now and we both know that should Lord Vader return for whatever reason there is no one who can stop him from taking control—save for Master Kenobi of course,' she admitted quietly.

Dormé listened to the woman's words, but did not acknowledge or reply at first. She was extremely guarded about her line of questioning and eventually wanted to know what Ventress wanted. She was not shamed to ask her so directly, as this woman was hardly being covert in her questions. However, when Ventress mentioned Obi-Wan, her ears perked. 'You know Master Kenobi?' She did not address the issue of Vader, uncertain about this woman's loyalties and motives.

The shift in topic wasn't missed on Asajj but she could sense the woman was growing suspicious of her motives and hoped that at her admittance the empress would take her words more seriously. 'Not on personal level,' she admitted as her expression grew humble at the mention of the Jedi Master. 'I was once his enemy years ago, but then he saved my life despite the fact I did nothing to deserve his mercy. I have since changed my ways because of him and it is because of him that I am now here, trying to help in what way I can,' Asajj shyly admitted. 'It is also the reason I'm concerned about this situation. There is so much going on and so much at risk, I just don't want to see it all fall apart because of something unexpected occurring,' she concluded careful not to mention Vader's name. Asajj didn't want the young empress to fall apart again and didn't want to say anything that might encourage it.

Dormé nodded in understanding, feeling empathy for the woman, who she know knew to be a Jedi. Her story was familiar, reminding her of her husband's and this was the reason she felt she could trust her with the truth. 'He is being helped by Master Kenobi,' she admitted carefully. 'Vader will not return. His funeral pyre has burnt.'

Asajj couldn't hide her surprise to the empress's words, nor her relief. Giving a deep sigh the padawan gave a hint of a smile. 'If anyone can help him it will be Master Kenobi I assure you.' she said quietly with confidence.

Dormé exhaled slowly before looking back at the Sith-turned-Jedi. 'I wish it didn't have to be like this...that I have to do this on my own. I miss him already and I know it will be some time before I am ever able to see him again because of—' She stopped herself short, not wanting to mention Aené.

Asajj furrowed her brow knowing all too well what Anakin would be going through and the emotional struggles that awaited him. But despite their bitter past the Rattataki woman did wish him the best and knew that if anyone could help him let go it was Obi-Wan. However that did little to help the matter of his wife who was heartbroken over his absence.

'I just—I need him,' she concluded softly.

'He obviously has a great deal of faith in you. That is why you are here in his absence, because he trusts you and your skills of negotiation,' Asajj remarked politely before falling silent for a moment as she tried to think of something to help the empress's thoughts.

'I hope so,' Dormé replied sadly.

'When I was recovering I did it alone, so it took awhile. I know that Master Kenobi is a stern teacher—I don't know of this personally but I discover this from observation. However he isn't without mercy or compassion. He will not push your husband beyond his capabilities and neither will he keep him away from you for longer than necessary,' Asajj said gently knowing this wasn't the words the Empress wanted to hear but at the same time she wasn't about to feed her false hope either.

She listened intently as Ventress explained her view of Master Kenobi and of Vader, or what she knew of him anyway. She nodded in agreement, for her assessment of Kenobi was accurate in her point of view.

'I know little of Lord Vader but I know he does have an obsessive personality. When he puts his mind to something or someone he stops at nothing until he has his way. It might not sound like much but it is certainly something to draw hope from,' she concluded still remembering the past and how Anakin viciously hunted her, while she hunted his master.

'Thank you,' the empress replied, knowing this woman didn't have to be here, let alone listen to any of this. Her words were reassuring, though her faith in Anakin was already unwavering. It was nice to hear that another believed in him as well, at least to some extent.

Asajj gave the empress with an understanding look at her sad reply. She wasn't exactly good with comforting another but decided that sticking to the facts was probably the best option. Having seen the young woman open up to her the padawan decided it was only fair she returned the favour and quietly spoke of her past. Though Dormé was still a stranger to her Asajj felt as though they were now in this together. She didn't speak of the fact she could sense her daughter's Force signature or the fact its powerful aura was a dead giveaway as to whom her father was. It was a silent understanding one that Asajj decided to keep to herself lest she trouble the young empress further. She would keep watch over the wee one from a distance. Should Anakin return prematurely or falter in his training Asajj decided she would do what she could to intervine, to protect the youngling as best she could, not out of vengeance for the past or a need to prove herself better than the former Sith Lord, but out of respect to the young mother. Asajj knew what it was like to lose her loved ones as her parents were killed when she was a youngling and later her mentor. If protecting the baby would help the young woman before her and bring honour to Master Kenobi's name Asajj would do it without question.

As if sensing her thoughts Dormé spoke up and expressed her gratitude to which Asajj grew shy. With a shrug and warming cheeks she just shook her head. 'We should be thanking you for all you are doing and have already done. I have no doubt in my mind that your presence played a big role in Skywalker's return to his roots as a Jedi.' she admitted quietly. Though Dormé could not wholeheartedly agree that Anakin's return to 'Jedi roots' was the right path or a good thing, she was glad to hear that Ventress thought highly of Anakin's ability to stick to things he believed in, in her assessment of Master Kenobi, and her appreciation for what little she had been able to do thus far for the Republic. Consumed with thoughts of Anakin, she did not yet realise that if this woman was a Jedi, that she would be able to sense Aené, and no doubt gather who the father was. By the time she did, she would understand the Jedi had no intention of taking her daughter away.

Asajj gave a soft sigh as she nodded to Dormé's words. 'I know that feeling though for much different reasons than yours of course,' she admitted before giving a wry smile. 'Politics has never been my forte, in the past I've always depended on my old master's for that,' she said referring to the Count and of course the Emperor who was under guise at the time.

'I just want this mess sorted out,' she said, referring to the constitution and Anakin's training, 'so that he can come home.'

Asajj briefly studied the petite woman before her. She knew nothing of the petite woman before her but was already filled with admiration at her strength. 'He will be home before you know it and all of this will be over. You just need to focus on that and you'll be fine,' Asajj gently said with a hint of a smile.

'Things aren't as grim as they appear, are they?' replied Dormé with a small smile of her own. She rose to her feet, clearly pleased that she had met this woman and that they sorted out what concerns Ventress had.

Asajj smiled in reply as she chuckled, 'it's definitely far from grim, especially with the hope that you are giving the people. This will not be forgotten that I can assure you,' Asajj replied in more serious tones.

'I hope we will have another chance to talk soon, when I'm not a mess over him,' she said, her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. No one else had spoken his name around her, so it was much easier to bottle things.

Her expression relaxed to Dormé's final words as the Rattataki woman gave a smile. 'My apologies. I wasn't aware at the time just how delicate things were with you and him,' she admitted before now remembering her manners once more as she awkwardly bowed knowing that their meeting was drawing to a close.

'Do not think on it,' Dormé said, in regards to the tentative subject of her husband who was so far away from home. She slightly inclined her head to the Jedi in return.

'I'm certain our paths will cross again your highness,' Asajj assured her before recalling that she hadn't introduced herself at least properly. 'Forgive me, I should have introduced myself properly earlier. My name is Asajj Ventress,' she said in polite tones.

'It's a pleasure to have met you, Lady Ventress,' Dormé replied with a sincere smile.

Asajj gave the empress a relaxed smile to her assurances that didn't quite hide the fact she was still awkard about being in the presence of one who held such power, at least not as an equal. Her years of slavery and serving with Dooku and Sidious had left its mark though it was obvious she held a great deal of respect for Lady Vader.

At her final words and sincere smile the Ratattaki shyly returned it with hers. 'It was a pleasure as well, Your Highness. I will speak highly of you to my superiors and to my people. You have done us all a great favour and for that I am most grateful,' she said sincerely before silently departing.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, the empress goes on holiday. 


	25. Temporary Reunion

A/N: The letters to Dormé are meant to have bad grammar and punctuation because, as has been stated many times before, Basic is not Anakin's native tongue.

* * *

Even though Aené couldn't join Dormé and the trip's true destination would have to remain a secret, she couldn't wait to see him and hold him in her arms again, for it had been too long. When the day arrived, she was incredibly giddy and barely conscious of anything else going on as her heads were in the clouds. She made sure to tell Sabé and Soren of her plans so that they would know when to expect her and that if should anything go wrong, they would know what to do. She kissed their daughter goodbye and promised to be back soon.

Then she was on her way to Naboo though she would sneak away on a private ship that would take her to Delaya instead. She had the droid programmed ahead of time, as she was hardly a pilot. Soon enough it was entering Delaya's atmosphere and landing on the pad nearest the lakehouse. It brought back many memories, most of them delightful and as she stepped out of the ship, she eagerly sought the familiar, long-lost form of her husband.

Once Dormé emerged the former Sith Lord was quick to scoop her up and twirl her around in joy. 'DORMÉ FORCE ITS BEEN SO LONG!' he cheered in joy before moving to give her a most passionate kissing in greeting.

It felt as though she had been able to breathe until now. 'My love!' she exclaimed before pouring herself into the kiss. Just holding, touching, and feeling him again was more wonderful than she fantasized about. Dormé quite forgot about her own efforts and time she had put in to making sure her appearance was perfect for him...the long hours she spent debating over what she would pack and wear...how she would do her hair. None of it mattered anymore.

Her exclamation filled his heart with joy just as her kiss, so passionate and so real reminded Anakin that this was no dream. Appearances were long forgotten as were the fact they weren't alone as Anakin swiftly lost himself in her embrace.

'Anakin, Anakin...' she murmured between kisses, her fingers running over his scarred cheek and bare head. It was clear enough how much she had missed him, but conversation could wait.

'Oh Dormé I've missed you so much,' he murmured between heated kisses of his own while fumbling about with the clasps of her gown. While he longed for the long conversations they often would have right now his thoughts were entirely on more primal matters and needs. Talk could wait till later.

Her hands explored the tightly formed muscles of his chest, which she found had only increased in their time apart. She would have appreciated the slightly open black, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, if she wasn't in such a hurry to get it off.

Anakin purred and moaned to her touch and kisses as he frantically attempted to free Dormé of her gown. Time wasn't on their side and he was more than eager to make the most of it in any way possible. It would be some time before he registered the fact that heading indoors might be a more comfortable option. But until then he was more than content with their current surroundings and was only too relieved to know Dormé had arrived safely and was now where he longed for her to be—in his arms.

* * *

Obi-Wan also sensed Lady Dormé's arrival and was going to offer to help with her luggage so the pair of them would be able to spend time together without worrying about it, but as he approached the platform, he saw the pair of them and decided it would be best if he return indoors. He composed a message to Sabé to let her know the empress arrived safely. He knew of the plans to arrive on Naboo and sneak away from her escorts and was pleased it worked out without a hitch. It was extremely risky for her to come here with the galaxy still so volatile.

* * *

Once their passions were temporarily sated, Dormé couldn't help giggling upon realising just where they were. 'Couldn't even make it ten steps from my ship, could we?' she laughed, touching his cheek and hardly caring if anyone saw them or that they were both bound to have bruises from the spot chosen.

Anakin didn't register their surroundings until Dormé began to giggle furrowing his brow he glanced around and chuckled at her words as he gave a lopsided grin. 'What can I say? It's been a while and well you looked too irresistible not too,' Anakin admitted with a mischievous grin.

'I'm certainly not complaining,' she replied with a wink, knowing they had much catching up to do. 'How I have missed you,' she murmured, giving him a slow, lengthy kiss before grabbing her slightly torn gown.

Anakin grinned at her words and wink before moving to steal another kiss. At her offer to help he just chuckled informing her that he would be more than happy to return the favor—despite his lack of skills with clasps. But soon it didn't matter as he was happily kissing her and being kissed in turn.

'Allow me,' she said, grabbing his shirt to pull it over his head, administering kisses as she did so.

Once dressed he did his best to help her into the torn gown though blushing crimson as he noted the tears. 'Oh Force I'm sorry,' he admitted sheepishly knowing that this was one of her favourite gowns. 'I meant to be careful but I, got a bit carried away,' he concluded with an apologetic smile.

'This is the, what, second time?' Dormé said jokingly. She kissed his cheek and took his arm, figuring they could have a droid get her belongings later. 'Tell me everything! How have you been? How's your training? It's driven me mad not being able to at least talk to you every night...' she rambled as they headed inside.

He gave her a squeeze. 'I know exactly what you mean! It seems like an eternity has past since we last spoke, but I did write you some letters, well its more of a journal but—' he shrugged. 'It will bring you up to date for the most part,' he said with a wry smile.

'Though first I have to show you what I've done on the lakehouse and while I'm doing that you must fill me in on all that I've missed' he eagerly explained as he was just as curious about Dormé as she was of him.

'Oh yes, please!' she cheered, eager to see what he had been up to aside from training. Dormé sobered as she went on to speak of the political matters, including her conversation with Asajj. She didn't leave out any details, even if some of the heavier detailed political jargon was lost on him.

Dormé admired the work he had put into building the lakehouse, marvelling in all the things she would not have a clue how to make or build. She figured it would have taken many hours of hard labour and appreciated everything, even if she would never fully comprehend the complexities of much of what she saw.

Dormé's pride in his work made his heart swell and he was grateful that she liked how everything was coming along. 'I think in a few months time it will be fully ready to live in,' he proudly stated before adding that he hoped by then he'd be ready to return home as well.

She beamed at him before giving him a kiss. 'It's magnificent, Anakin; it truly is.' Her thoughts were already jumping to the fact that they would have to consecrate each room in turn.

Anakin gave another impish smile as led her to their temporary quarters. 'I won't tell you how long it took me to clean this but it certainly helped pass the time,' he said with a chuckle before offering her the datapad a he gave a sheepish smile. 'Can't say it will be interesting but—' he shrugged as his cheeks warmed.

She would have minded only if there were insects crawling around, but as this was hardly the case, she was happy to call this home, at least until she had to return to Coruscant. When he went over to the lift the mattress to retrieve a datapad, she noticed there were a few other ones but did not ask of them...at least not yet. She swiped it from his hand to swiftly begin reading.

* * *

The datapad was worn and old bearing hints of much use and even more care. On the back of it was carved an image of a woman bathing in a lake—though done in such a way that privacy was respected. However it is obvious this was only done to keep prying eyes from enjoying what Anakin believed was meant for him only.

——-REQUESTING SECURITY AUTHORIZATION——-

XXXXX/XXXX

——-SECURITY CODE CONFIRMED.

——ACTIVATING ALL RECORDED FILES——

22.04.03.6725

Dear Dormé,

To say I miss you and Aené is an understatement. I feel like its been a million years since we last saw each other nevermind spoke, despite the fact I know its only been a few days. I know this is necessary but it is in moments like this when I just wish I could toss it all away and return home.

But then I remember the damage done and am reminded that this is where I belong for the moment anyways. Still it doesn't make things easy knowing all the stress you will be under and not being able to help you through it all. I hope the senators are giving you the respect you rightfully deserve. If there is one thing I know without a doubt is that they're all a bunch of sand snakes ;

How is Aené? I hope she is doing well. I hate missing out on all the new discoveries that she's already made and sure to make but I know that if I'm to be called her father I must earn that right once more. After what I've done its the least I can do.

Anyways I'm on Delaya the moment having convinced Obi-Wan that this would be the perfect place for me to return to my training. In reality the only reason I wanted to come here was so that I could work on the lakehouse during my spare time. The crew working on the place have long since departed believing me to be dead which is fine by me as I'd rather do this alone.

22.04.12.6725

Dormé,

It would seem my plans for working on the lakehouse has been put on hold...I've seemed to come down with a wonderful sickness that seems to plague me to no end. I'm not amused to say the least but apparently Obi-Wan says this is just a reaction to my withdrawal from the Dark side. In otherwords I'm paying up the Hutts as most Tattooine's would say. But considering what I've done to Aené and yourself I can't complain. Its a small price to pay for my actions.

Even so I can't say its much fun and honestly its putting a damper on my training as well. Nevermind my pride and dignity which has long since been lost at least when it pertains to Master Kenobi—Force listen to me I've even started calling him Master again—-; But thankfully he hasn't said anything about my horrific state or more exactly mocked me for it. Not that he would, but I'm grateful nonetheless.

But my brain is caving in and I'm not quite sure I'm really making much sense anymore so I guess thats my cue to end this...

22.05.01.6725

Dormé,

It's pouring outside and lucky me I'm stuck in the middle of this dump. Which is quite leaky might I add...Fortunately neither you or Aené are here to witness my latest mess—which is the roofing i wasn't able to finish in time to avoid the nightmarish downpour that has been going on for the past few days.And supposedly will for the next few weeks! By the time this sky is finished turning this place into its dumping grounds I'll be needing a boat not a roof.—-; Force help me as if dealing with my training wasn't enough, nevermind your absence, Aené's too, I have this to add to my worries. I'm just glad you two aren't here, at least I know you're both safe and dry.

Though knowing you thats probably considered a bad thing P

22.05.30.6725

Dormé,

Well training has been put on hold for the moment as my worst nightmares have become a reality...The rain continues to wreck havoc on all the work I've done on our lakehouse. Even worse is the fact the damned lake seems to be swallowing everything in its path. I fear it will be a matter of days before it will swallow even our place. Obi-Wan says that's and i quote 'rubbish' and the rain should lighten up soon. Easy for him to talk, he knows how to swim.

I wish you were here though if not for anything then so I can at least make the most of this awful weather. Or at least watch you make the most of it. D

How is Aené doing? I keep having these awful nightmares that I'll return home and she'll have long forgotten about me, or worse hate me for—well for everything I'd rather not talk about.

I miss you both so much and this rain isn't help any as it reminds me of you and how you used to tell me about the times you would wash you hair in it because it was so liberating. I wish I could love the rain as you do but now it just makes me feel...frightened and alone.

22.06.12.6725

Dormé,

I knew I should have tended to the damned roofs sooner, but I just had to wait so I could make more time to deal with the electrical aspects. A lot of good that is doing us now. The training on the other hand is coming along far better than my work on the lakehouse—thank the Force for that. I think if things keep going as they are I'll be able to see you soon! That alone makes it all worth it to say the very least.

22.06.12.6725

Ichuta-we electrical wire and Uragal Iquicha rain!!

The next time I come up with the brilliant idea of attempting to fix water soaked electronics you have my permission to beat me senseless! Of course I should have known better but I was so sick of having no heat in our new home becuase the damned wires got soaked from this Force awful rain—which I'm now convinced is the Dark side unleashing vengeance on me—that i just had to do something about it.

I know I should have listened to MAster Kenobi's warning but it was either I tended to the matter or we both freeze our butts off because of the chill.

Needless to say the problem has been solved...Although I've been forced to spend the rest of the day recovering from my impromptu battle with the rain. The hole in the wall that is a perfect mould of me will be tended to tomorrow...

So heres the score so far:

Rain: 2 Me: 0

Obi-Wan thinks my need to keep tabs or score on all of this is rather pointless but I assure you its my way of thinking positive. This dumpy weather has to end at some point and when it does I will even this little score. D

On that note, I truly hope you're having better luck with the negotiations than I am having on our lakehouse...

22.06.24.6725

FINALLY! The rain has stopped! Sweet Force I was so excited I couldn't help myself I ran outside to take in the sun. Unfortunately I didn't get too far and am now undergoing the process of getting all the muck and water off of me from when I got stuck in muck midstep and fell face first into the mud.

Rain: 2.0 Me: 1.5 (1 for the sun and .5 for me sorta running out and enjoying it) I'm getting there...Soon I'll win I tell you! XP

On a side note: Personally I don't see the point wearing clothes while working or training under these muddy conditions as they'll only get dirty anyways. Unfortunately Obi-Wan thinks otherwise and has 'ordered' me to put something on. Eesh you'd think I was some youngling! I tried to explain to him the logic of my actions but he refuses to train me, nevermind help me with the lakehouse until I'm 'properly dressed'.

I'll remind him of this when he's stuck having to wash his uniform that's encrusted in mud.

22.07.01.6725

...I really echuta'd things up nicely today Dormé. If it wasn't for the fact I know you'll be wondering why I can't see you for a while I wouldn't even bother recording this.

I was so close to seeing you and Aené again, so close and of course what did I have to do? Ruin it all. I haven't been this disgusted with myself since...well you already know when.

I don't think I need to tell you what I did as its obvious enough. The most annoying thing was that I didn't even think about what I was doing when I touched the damned Dark side either. It was one of those _iquich-we_ things you do without thinking.

So much for progress.

The long and short of the story was that I was attempting to meditate and train and such on this cliff that over looked the lake. I rather like it there because I'm far enough from the water not to be uncomfortable, but close enough that I can imagine you and Aené are swimming below. Unfortunately it was windy outside I was distracted—OK i was daydreaming—and I sorta lost my balance and kinda fell in...

If that wasn't bad enough I disturbed some sea beast in the water which only added to my panic and well I...sorta...touched the Dark side and killed it before Obi-Wan was able to pull me out. As if that wasn't shaming enough I learnt the stupid creature I killed wasn't even dangerous. It eats bugs and small things that it filters through its mouth i don't know. It was big I was panicked and of course I stupidly ruined everything because of it.

Obi-Wan of course didn't say anything about it, I think he knows the silent treatment is more torturous than a yelling match when it comes to me. But his dissappointment was bad enough and frankly my own self disgust isn't any better.

I've spent much of the day just working on the lakehouse in the hopes of doing something productive. Didn't get much done though but thats hardly a surprise. I don't know if I should take this wretched headache as a good sign or not but either way it would seem I'm back to square one again.

Am I ever going to be well enough to see you and Aené again? Or will I be doomed to spend the rest of my life trying to clean up this neverending mess?

OK this entry is not only depressing me its making me want to break something. So I'll write back when I'm more myself again...

22.07.02.6725

Dormé,

Just to let you know things have worked themselves out. Yes I'm still stuck training for a while longer becuase of the mess from yesterday but now we're more focusing on fine tuning my skills so that I won't have a repeat of the disaster before. Apparently I've been told my struggles with the Dark side will be a lifelong problem and the most I can hope for is to be ever conscience of it.

To be honest it almost makes me wish I could drain myself dry of my Force powers than everyone else around me. It would certainly save me a world of problems. But seeing as thats not possible I guess I'll have to settle for hte next best thing. Ensuring that in the future I instinctivally touch the Lightside when needed instead of the Dark. Its easier said than done but I think I'll be able to master it and soon. Or rather I damn well well better be able to master it as I want to see you again, nevermind Aené. I'm so desperate now I'm practically plotting ways to escape just so I can visit you even if for a short time.

Don't worry I wont. My fear of hurting either yourself or our daughter has ensured I behaved.

I will get through this Dormé even if it kills me I will find a way to earn the right to return home to you both.

22.07.15.6725

Poorly etched out images of a dancing star decorates the screen as underneath it the message reads.

Two more days till I get to see you again!!!!

22.07.16.6725

Dormé,

Can't sleep and frankly I don't want to either. All I can think about is seeing you once more and doing things i probably shouldn't write here as Force knows some idiot is sure to stumble onto this and read my stuff. Not that anyone would, but given my luck?

Anyways I hope I haven't missed too much though I can imagine that I have for it feels like an eternity has passed since we last spoke nevermind saw each other. I'd ask how things are going with the negotiations or more importantly how our daughter is doing but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough tomorrow D

Another badly etched dancing star this time with hearts floating from it decorates the screen

Just 10 more hours to go before your in my arms again!! And vice versa!

Well I'm off to bed once more to attempt to get some sleep that I know won't be coming. But I dont' want to look like a complete wreck when you see me so I'm going to try once more...

End of Files

* * *

The stories were amusing and sad, humorous and heart-wrenching. During the sad parts she held him close with tears in her eyes, during the funny parts, she laughed aloud, demanding to know where the dent in the wall was or other details of his escapades. Once she reached the end, she touched his cheek, studying his piercing blue eyes as her heart reached out to him. She kissed him then before remembering the other datapads. 'So was there more?' she asked, moving to explore the other datapads herself without asking permission.

'Oh...That's just well...some holos of you back when you were a decoy. It was the only images I could find of you to be honest,' he admitted sheepishly. 'It's not much but...It better than nothing,'

'Holos of me?' she queried, now doubly intrigued as she rummaged around and grabbed a few. But upon seeing one was as he said, as decoy, she wondered cautiously, 'Do you like me better as decoy?' She hoped this was not the case, but as she explored the holos, she couldn't help wondering.

'Force no! I only have those holos because I was never able to find anything else about you and well at the time I was in denial about my feelings for you so I collected them out of pride over our friendship. Afterwards I kept them because...well I missed you so I'd look at them to remember things from before. Now it's all I have to look at when you're gone,' he admitted sheepishly.

Dormé blushed in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry. It was silly of me to suggest—' she said as he further explained the reason for the holos.

She took a look at another and gasped, 'Oh this one is horrendous.

'Why what's wrong with it?' he asked curiously thinking she looked just as good as she did in the others.

'Because I look awful there and I'm all nervous—sweating—it's ugly,' she said. 'Can't you tell?' Dormé blushed furiously.

'To be honest, I don't like the make-up you had to wear because it covered your freckles and the fact you looked so much like Padmé is...well...unnerving,' he said as his cheeks burned. 'I don't suppose you'd have any on hand, seeing as you are empress now, I imagine there must be many holos out of you,' he added feeling embarrassed by the request. But at the same time he was hopeful that she'd be able to provide him with better holos so he could look at his beloved properly when doing more journal entries instead of her hiding behind a mask.

'I don't suppose there are any of me in the shower, are there? Anything would be better than this one. I look awful!' She was embarrassed but giggling.

'No but if you have one-' he began eagerly before registering she was only teasing which caused his cheeks to light up much like hers.

'I didn't bring any with me, but you could record some while I'm here if you want.'

'Of course!' he cheerfully replied already on his feet to find a recording device already thinking of catching shots of her in the shower, sleeping, getting dressed, getting undressed and basically doing almost anything and everything in between. Returning to her, he pulled her close him as he tried to steal a kiss. 'Soon I'll have tons of holos of you in the shower, getting undressed, sleeping all naked,' he purred only semi-teasing.

'You're such a beast,' Dormé said, thinking he was just teasing and poked her tongue out at him. But soon he was kissing her and she forgot about the whole idea of making holovids.

Anakin grinned and took her teasing reply as a sign that she was against it. With light spirits he was soon pulling her into a passionate kiss that promptly distracted him from his initial plan to make holovids of her.

* * *

iA/N: Coming up...a little _fun_ for our two favourite characters. They deserve it, after all. 


	26. Naked Diversions

Dormé was just dozing off for a brief nap when Anakin fumbled around for a recorder. Though a droid took care of the flight from Naboo, the fact she hardly slept the night before and all of the stress from the weeks without his presence finally took its toll and she was soon asleep. She didn't even notice him moving from their mutual embrace. Upon finding the recorder, he grinned impishly and was soon getting it ready for his impromptu attempts at filming.

With recorder in hand a rather naked Anakin returned triumphant with the holo recorder in and quite active. Feeling quite pleased with himself he soon eagerly began to take Dormé while using the Force to brush aside her hair so as to get a better shot of her face before clambering under the covers as he continued to record her. This was by far his most brilliant idea yet if he didn't say so himself.

Once Anakin returned, his cold feet stirred her from her brief repose. Blinking her eyes open to see the holo recorder, she promptly grabbed another pillow to hide her face. 'Anakin!' she exclaimed, though her tone of voice was far more amused than in any way angry. She lightly kicked at his big feet, informing him they were cold.

Anakin laughed to her reaction and poked his tongue out at her before attempting to draw back her pillow. 'Aww come on Dormé!' he teased before chuckling as she tried kick away his cold feet. 'Remove the pillow and I'll remove my cold feet!' he teased with an impish grin, finding this to be only too amusing.

'Ahh Ok, fine!' she gave in, removing the pillow, but putting a hand over her face. She closed her eyes tightly as though preventing piercing rays from hurting her retinas. She did, however, poke her tongue out at him for being a meanie.

Anakin beamed and before giving a mock sigh of exasperation as she put a hand to her face and closed her eyes tightly. 'Oh you're no fun!' he teased when she poked out her tongue and decided he knew the best way to get her to relax. With a bratty grin he soon proceeded to tickle her sides.

'Ahhnakin!' Dormé laughed, forgetting about covering her face as she tried in vain to protect her sides from his vicious attack. She asked him to stop while laughing hard, but then tried her hand at attacking him in return in a effort to turn the tables on him. It was, after all, only fair, right?

Anakin laughed and continued his attack with an impish grin while recording her. But soon the tables were turned and dropping the recording device he scrambled to get away from Dormé's attack. 'No fair!!!' he crowed between laughter.

'No fair? No fair?' she teased, relentless in her attack.

He tried to return the favour once more but failing miserably as he got tangled about in the sheets and landed on the floor with an unceremonious thud.

'Are you OK?' she asked between giggles as she peered over the edge of the bed at him.

Staring up at Dormé he gave a lopsided grin as she laughed him before scrambling to sit up. 'Nothing but my pride was hurt,' he teased.

Dormé found the recorder, though she didn't know how to use it and was going to tape him. Instead, she had it aimed at herself.

Anakin grinned before adjusting the holo-recorder to get a better shot of her face, amongst other things. 'See, it's not hard to handle at all,' he said, presuming she was trying to record herself for him.

'I'm glad,' she replied, grinning. She used her free hand to help him back onto the bed before returning her attention to the recorder.

Once on the bed Anakin grew impish once more and was adjusting the recorder so as to get a better shot of his wife figuring she was recording herself for him.

'Oh yeah?' Dormé asked as he readjusted the recorder for her. She thought she was still recording him. 'Well do something then,' she directed, 'make a silly face or something...'

Anakin raised a brow as he grew apologetic 'Oh you're trying to record me?' he asked before sheepishly adjusting the holo recorder so it would be recording him instead.

'Yeah,' Dormé replied, grinning as she readjusted her position in an effort to get a better shot. He fixed it for her so it was facing him and then she saw him through the viewer and was a little embarrassed that she had it wrong at first.

'OK that's better,' he said. 'Don't feel bad. The first time I used one of those, I kept thinking I had the record button on but in reality I had it off. So when I thought I turned it off it was recording instead,' he admitted sheepishly. He then made a stupid face to the recorder and laughing. 'What else do you want me to do?' he encouraged.

She laughed at his silly face and decided to do some proper recording of her own now that she had it facing the right way. 'Just be your sexy self,' she replied as she climbed on top of him.

'My sexy self?' he asked with a wry grin 'And just what is that exactly?' he added as he laughed before snickering and flexing his muscles as he poked out his tongue at her.

'Well not when you're trying to be sexy,' she said, laughing. Dormé found it hard to manage the recording device and tease him as the same time, but managed to reach down and give his side a squeeze before dropping it on the bed.

Anakin gave another impish grin at her teasing before pretending to be a snobbish macho look before bursting into laughter as he tried to poke her side. But Dormé was faster and when she gave his side a squeeze he tried to dodge her as it was a rather ticklish part of him. Nevertheless Dormé caught him anyways and he cried out in laughter before trying once more to return the favour.

The recording device long since forgotten, Dormé tried to defend herself from attacks while getting him back in return. But she had the upper hand and better position, so she attempted to use her knees for leverage and assault his ticklish sides.

Anakin too soon forgot about the recording device. Breathless from laughter he tried to gain the upper hand but was failing miserably as his position left Dormé at a clear advantage.

Squealing as she tickled his sides Anakin tried to toss one of the sheets over her head but missed and was soon trying to grab for one of the pillows so as to distract her and make his great tickling attack that he was certain would earn his 'victory.'

With the pillow assault, Dormé landed on her back, giving Anakin the advantage as she too found her chest aching slightly from the exertion of her lungs. In this moment, however, Dormé hardly paid it any mind, for she was preoccupied try to hit him with the pillow.

Anakin beamed and gave a victorious cheer as he pounced her and proceeded to tickle her as best he could until her pillow attack caused him to lose his balance. Tipping backwards Anakin flapped his arms as he struggled to keep from falling back but it is obvious its a lost cause and soon he fell to his back while attempting to begin his pillow attack once.

Dormé found she liked this impromptu battle, though she wasn't exactly sure how to win or what the rules were. She laughed loudly when he tried to maintain balance and ended up falling backward. When Dormé continued to use the effective pillow offence, it soon became clear that Anakin learnt her tricks and was using it for his own offence.

Anakin soon toppled over and was quick to grab his pillow and continue the attack. But in his fierce need to gain victory whatever that was Anakin soon found himself attempting to avoid her attacks which once more led him back onto the floor. Scrambling to his feet he poked out his tongue before moving to bop Dormé on the head with his pillow and taking off out of the room as he raced off down the hall.

'Hey!' she yelled when he hit her with a pillow and scrambled on his feet and out of the room. 'Come back here!' Dormé called, grabbing a pillow and racing after him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Obi-Wan was trying to make contact via private and heavily encrypted comm channels with his own wife, wanting to alert her to the fact the empress arrived safely. He overheard the crashes and laughter from the other side of the lakehouse and couldn't resist shaking his head. It was going to be a long few days...

* * *

Anakin barrelled past horrified servants who only stared on in shock and disgust. But this was hardly noticed by the former Sith Lord who soon slipped into one of the smaller rooms and waited with pillow in hand for Dormé to enter. It also bought him time to catch his breath. 

Having forgotten about her lack of clothing, Dormé was running through the hallway after Anakin, not even hearing the servants gasping or talking about the pair. 'Anakin!' she yelled, when she couldn't find where he had gotten to.

He could hear her yelling his name still and couldn't resist snickering as she did so. But soon he could sense her nearing and just when she was close enough Anakin whipped the door open and gave a shout hoping to give her a good scare.

She slowed down, continuing down the hallways, looking for him, her pillow arm dropped to her side as she looked. 'Where did you—AHHHH!' Dormé yelped, her heart racing as he scared her. She dropped the pillow, her eyes snapped wide open, as he revealed himself. 'You scared me!'

Anakin cackled at her cry of fright but was soon gasping for air as Dormé's body reacted to the shock leaving him to react in turn. Even so it didn't stop him from howling between breaths as the look on her face was utterly priceless in his opinion. But soon he was being pummelled by her pillow and was trying to protect himself as he had dropped his own in the room just before he scared her. AT her mock fury he begged for mercy between laughter as he had his hands up trying to block her attacks.

Dormé stooped to grab the pillow as two servants stared down the hallway at them. She didn't see them as she swatted him. 'That wasn't funny!' she said, pretending to be angry with him.

'Gah! Mercy! Mercy!' he pleaded while laughing between gulps of air. He had yet to even register that they were currently being stared at by two elder servants who were just shocked into silence by the sight.

Dormé eventually had to stop because her chest hurt and was having a hard time catching her breath. She found she was dizzy from the exertion and the fact she hadn't eaten in awhile. She dropped the pillow somewhere in the vicinity of his and leant onto him as she grabbed his arm for support.

Anakin felt his own chest ache and was struggling to breathe as well. But he could sense Dormé's dizziness and was quick to move to her aid. Though he felt little better Anakin was used to over exertion—with long hours of training and physical labour to thank for that—and was able to act as Dormé's support. Giving her a look of concern he touched her cheek as he gently guided her to the room he had emerged from. Thankfully it was a guest room and thus had a bed.

'Dormé you OK? I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you so badly,' he asked in concern before it occurred to him that she hadn't eaten since her arrival. Frowning he helped her to the bed before promptly departing and ordering one of the gaping servants to prepare some food for his wife. Then without another word he swiftly returned to Dormé's side to ensure she was OK. 'I had one of the servants get you some food,' he gently offered.

Dormé nodded as she struggled to catch her breath. 'J-just a little dizzy,' she said as he helped her to sit down on the bed.

Once Anakin returned, she finally wasn't breathing so hard, but thought her chest still hurt in the same familiar spot. She didn't want him to feel bad and was quick to dismiss it. She leant her head on his shoulder. 'Probably a good idea. I was so excited about coming here that I didn't really think about eating much, nevermind trying to sleep last night! I'm so glad I'm here now.'

Anakin furrowed his brow in concern over her words feeling awful now for his prank played from before. But he was quick to take charge and cared little for the horrified servants reactions as all that matter was that they got his wife some food. Though his lungs burned Anakin was able to catch his breath now and was entirely concerned for Dormé. Feeling her leaning against his shoulder he gently played with her hair as he informed her that some food would arrive shortly. At her reply he couldn't help but give a sheepish smile. 'I can't say I slept much either, all I could think about was that you'd be here soon,' he admitted before leaning in to kiss her. 'I'm so glad you're here too. Although I wish you would have told me you hadn't eaten last night! I would have had the servant make you something right away,' he said in gentle concern as he touched her cheek.

'When I got here, the last thing I was thinking about was food,' Dormé said, chuckling. She had a feeling she would sleep much better tonight, as reluctant as she would be to fall asleep. She leant into his touch, caressing his scarred cheek in return and stroking it with her thumb. She smiled, hardly feeling the burning in her lungs now as though his presence was medicine for her.

Anakin grinned at her reply as he couldn't deny that food was the furtherest from his mind as well. 'I can't say I was thinking about much else save for your presence either,' he admitted as he stole another kiss before giving a shy smile to her to her soft touch. 'How are you feeling?' he asked gently wanting to make certain the dizziness had past—though her breathing seemed to have returned to normal as far as he could tell. But before he had a chance to speak further one of the servants was lightly rapping on the door before awkwardly informing them that they had some breakfast for their guest. Anakin permitted them entrance and order them to set the food on the table nearby.

Fortunately for the servants they had long since grown used to the layout of the lakehouse, thus permitting them to set the food on the table without ever setting their eyes on anything in particular. Or more exactly Anakin and Dormé's naked forms.

Before Dormé had a chance to reply, the servants entered with food that looked like breakfast to her and she felt their eyes on them or rather avoiding them and she blushed. But there was nothing to slip on aside from bedsheets in this guest room, so she was glad they left soon afterwards.

Anakin neither cared nor noticed the unwanted attention their nakedness was drawing and was more concerned that Dormé had something to eat lest she faint. But upon noticing her cheeks warm he finally registered the servant's odd behaviour and scowled at them. 'Idiots. You'd think they've never seen a naked person before,' Anakin remarked as he rolled his eyes.

'Well, if they were ogling you, I might have a serious problem with them,' Dormé replied quite seriously. 'Because you are only mine to ogle as much as I please,' she added, leering at him as she continued eating.

Anakin's cheeks immediately warmed to Dormé's serious words as suddenly he grew conscious of himself. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to ogle his broken body for any other reason save that he looked like a carnival freak. But Dormé was quite serious and her expression did little to hide her desire for him which caused his cheeks to warm further while his heart swelled in humble joy. Shyly the fallen Jedi gave her a hug and kissed her cheek feeling so very lucky to have such a wonderful woman. 'Just as you're only mine to ogle and enjoy' he purred as his thoughts turned mischievous once more.

Dormé was quick to begin eating, only then realising just how hungry she was. 'Delicious. You have to try this, Anakin,' she said, picking up one of the pieces of fruit and aiming to put it in his mouth.

Anakin silently began to play with her hair feeling both content and at peace. At her suggestion he eyed the unfamiliar fruit curiously before giving a shrug and accepting the fruit given. It was quite good and gave a grin upon eating it. 'That was good! What was it?' he asked deciding he would have to have the servants get him some of this as well.

'I have no idea,' Dormé laughed in reply, 'but it's delicious!' She relished the feeling of him playing with her hair, something she would once more desperately miss (amongst other things) while they were parted, as she finished eating rather swiftly.

'I'll have to ask Obi-Wan later about it then,' Anakin replied as he stole another piece finding it to be too good not too. 'As I imagine the servants will be avoiding us for a bit,' he concluded with a snicker.

As one appetite was fulfilled another was left wanting. In Dormé's mind, there was only one way to go about fixing that and she did so, just as Anakin pulled in her into a passionate embrace.

Anakin eagerly kissed Dormé's lips and throat as he once more become reacquainted with his wife's body. How he had longed for this! To feel her skin against his own, the taste of her lips, the soft scent of water flowers, the way her hair would tickle his chest and cheek. It was sheer bliss and to Dormé's words he purred softly in agreement before hungrily kissing her lips as though he couldn't have enough.

Though it was not too long ago that they last satisfied their desires, Dormé couldn't help breathing, 'How I have missed this...missed you...I never want to leave...' between heated kisses.

'...don't talk about leaving...your here now...that's what matters,' he murmured finally before the last of his coherent thoughts slipped away, leaving behind only instincts and the longing for his beloved that fuelled them.

Anakin knew just what to say and Dormé followed suit, soon losing herself in the one person who knew her best. Exploring every inch of his skin, Dormé enjoyed memorizing her territory. Her present occupation was learning each spot and associating with noises he made, some curses, but not the unpleasant sort. It was different than when she was a decoy, especially after his scarring from Mustafar and she wanted to know it all intimately. This was not rushed or hurried, rather intense and heady.

It was some time later before Anakin found himself nuzzling with Dormé—his fingers running through her hair while his free hand did lazy half circles on her back. With a contented smile lingering on his lips the fallen Jedi found himself—as he always did when he was with her—wishing that this moment would never end.

Dormé lay contently in his arms, hear fingertips dancing over his tanned chest. He didn't need to say anything for she could see it in his expression. She smiled knowingly to herself, also quite contented and willing to lie her forever. A servant entered without permission to remove the dishes, but Dormé barely paid them any mind, closing her eyes for a minute as she replayed the past hour in her mind.

Everything about their time together was peaceful and filled with silent understanding that surpassed any and all words. It was such a pleasure for Anakin to properly bask in the presence of his wife. To explore and enjoy her form properly so that every detail, every response was put to memory. A more enjoyable way start one's day Anakin couldn't think of and if he had his way he'd spend the entire day just basking in her presence. Watching as she closed her eyes, Anakin smiled softly as his fingers drifted from her hair to her cheek where he did half circles before leaning in to steal a gentle kiss. 'If only I knew how to make time stop,' he murmured. 'I'd never leave your arms.'

With her eyes still shut, Dormé gently kissed him back. At his words, she opened her eyes, smiling softly at him, in full agreement of his statement, at least for the moment, but eventually her thoughts turned to their daughter, whom she missed very much. She didn't want to ruin the moment, talking of Aené, for she didn't want to upset him. She had no idea how much longer he would have to remain away from Aené and didn't want him to hurt thinking about it.

Her smile warmed his heart as did the feeling of peace that exuded from her. Everything about this moment was perfect and Anakin couldn't have been more relaxed or content. Save for the absence of their daughter Anakin couldn't have wanted more.

'Well, this makes it, what, two rooms down? How many more do we have to go?' she wondered mischievously.

As an impish grin crossed his features he motioned to the door at the back of the room before returning his attentions back to her. 'Well that one leads into the next room if you're up to it,' he said with wink.

'Of rather if you're up for it,' Dormé replied, grinning as she rose from the bed, pulling him with her toward the door.

Anakin purred at Dormé's reply and was soon eagerly following her as he stole some kisses while they moved to the next room.

Their antics continued well into the next day until they came across the room that Master Kenobi used as his temporary quarters.

Upon feeling their approaching Force signatures, the Jedi Master was about to greet them properly when he was taken aback by their appearance. The servants had not exaggerated.

Dormé hardly noticed any one else was in the room as she backed into it, continuing to kiss Anakin.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat in an effort to get their attention.

In fact, he wasn't even conscious of the fact they were now entering his master's room with the unfortunate Obi-Wan in it. The door opened and Anakin paying no heed to his surroundings eagerly and rather passionately led Dormé in the direction where he believed the bed to be—as the floor was never a comfortable place for such pleasantries. If he had heard Obi-Wan's polite attempt to get their attention it certainly didn't show he was eagerly groped his wife.

Averting his eyes, the Jedi Master used the Force to speak to Anakin. _Not in my room, Anakin!_ he said politely, but firmly.

'While I am happy to see that you arrived safely and have been enjoying your stay, Lady Dormé,' he continued aloud, though refusing to look in their direction. 'I would kindly request that you enjoy it elsewhere—'

'Oh _echuta_,' he murmured as he realized, much to his mortification, that he was about to make love to Dormé on Obi-Wan's bed. He didn't need to be Force sensitive to pick up on Dormé's embarrassment, then again he couldn't deny his burning red cheeks either as he bit his lip and gave a sheepish grin. 'Sorry...we sorta...' he tilted his head and gave a shrug with as his expression turned impish. 'Nevermind,' he said with a wave of his hand before departing as he struggled not to laugh at the look on his master's face.

Anakin's words made Dormé grin, though her cheeks were as red as his. Once they were out of the room, she couldn't help bursting into laughter over the entire thing.

Once they had departed Anakin took one look at Dormé and burst into laughter himself. 'Oh Force, did you see the look on Obi-Wan's face? I think he was more embarrassed about it all than we were!' Anakin crowed between laughter. 'I guess that's our cue to wash up and get dressed I take it,' he admitted though it was obvious making himself presentable was the last thing on his mind. Although he couldn't deny the fact he did want to shave off the shadow that was revealing itself on his jaw.

'I don't know about that,' Dormé replied shyly, 'but yeah he did look pretty mortified.'

Anakin snickered as he grinned to Dormé's words. 'I'm just glad he stopped us in time, I would have died if I learnt we made love in his bed!' he winced and shuddered.

She chuckled, scratching his shadow with her thumb. 'Aww, are you sure you don't want to grow a beard?' she teased, thinking it would look rather silly for him to have no hair on his head, yet a patchy beard on his chin. She was still unfamiliar with a good portion of the lakehouse and had to rely on Anakin to show her where the closest fresher was—which Obi-Wan would not be using—so that they could wash up together.

But soon his thoughts were moving forward and at her teasing he gave a lopsided grin. 'Oh Force and be like Obi-Wan minus hair? No thanks,' he said before bursting into laughter at the mental image of him with a hodgepodge beard. 'Besides can you imagine how horrible I'd look?'

Without another word he was quick to guide her to the nearest fresher that was a safe distance away from Obi-Wan's room and the servants' quarters. The fresher itself was massive in size and though not entirely finished it was obvious that the room it was linked to was in the process of becoming a small swimming hall. Showing it to her Anakin eagerly explained his plans saying it was with her in mind that he wanted to have it properly built.

'I know it's small, but I figured during the cold months when you can't swim outside you could do a little of it in here,' he shyly admitted.

Though it wasn't finished, Dormé's eyes lit up at the sight of the indoor swimming facility. She squeezed his hand in excitement. 'It's going to be lovely!' she cheered, giving him a kiss on the cheek, scruffy though it was.

Anakin blushed to Dormé's words but couldn't resist a grin as he studied her. 'I was hoping this too would be finished by the time I was able to see you again, but the stupid weather has kept me working on other projects, I'm sorry to say. But by the next time you see me, it should be finished and ready for you to enjoy,' he remarked proudly as she kissed his cheek.

Dormé enjoyed every moment with her beloved husband, teasing him about his spotty scruff and launching soap suds at him as they washed up. Afterwards, she spent a long while combing out her long, wet hair which, even with modern technology, took ages to dry.

It wasn't long before Anakin found himself shyly trying to slip his fingers over hers so as to continue where she left off. He always wanted to brush her hair and couldn't resist the opportunity. 'May I?' he softly asked feeling his cheeks warmed as he half expected her to look at him as though he had sprouted a second head.

Dormé was surprised when she felt Anakin's fingers slip over her own, wishing to take over the occupation of combing out her hair. It was something only other handmaidens had ever done for her and she hardly thought it was something he would be interested in doing, however, she nodded her consent and waited to see how swiftly he would become disinterested in this activity. She watched him in the mirror.

Anakin gave a shy smile to her acceptance and was soon happily brushing her hair. He loved how soft it felt against his fingers and the way the brush would make her hair shine and shimmer. The more he brushed her hair the more he wanted and it wasn't too long before he had cast aside the brush and began to gently pass his fingers through her hair. 'Thank you for letting me do this,' he said after some time his expression sheepish as he presumed she was just humouring him.

The way he studied her hair, guiding the brush so precisely through her hair was enamouring to watch. Dormé's smile grew as her cheeks flushed at the attention she was receiving. If anything, she felt unworthy of his administrations. 'I never thought you would...want to do something like this, I mean,' she replied in the same tone.

'You know, during our time apart, I used to imagine what it was like to do this, how your hair would feel against my fingers. I know its a silly fantasy but it helped me sleep some times...Just imagining your were near, that everything was as it should be,' he murmured in shy tones feeling a bit conscious of his admittance, yet knowing she would never laugh at him for it.

'I often fall asleep at night, clutching a pillow and pretending it's you that I'm holding...even if it's not the same, it gives me a sort of comfort.' Dormé then turned to face him, leaning in to softly press her lips to his, both losing and finding herself in his embrace.

Anakin's expression did little to belie his surprise at her words though it was obvious he was quite touched by them. In silence he gently caressed her cheek before pausing as she turned to face him. However before he had a chance to speak further Anakin found himself being drawn into a soft kiss to which he soon returned as he slipped his arms around her petite waist. If only this moment could last forever.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the fans of this fic and other Dormékin tales! Your reviews and feedback have been the sustenance for our evil Sith Plotbunnies. Just a note to remind you about the Dormékin fanlist (the link can be found in my author profile), so join now! You don't have to have a website, just an email addy. 

Also, the Dorméin site has been completely revamped and you can now download music vids, including the trailer for _Forbidden_.

Coming up--Forbidden is drawing to an end with one or two more chapters left! gasps So be sure to look for new Dormékin fic coming soon!


	27. Of Duties and Datapads

Unfortunately for the reunited couple, time moved too swiftly and the outside world once more demanded the empress's presence. Her disappearance from Naboo was suspect and now that others questioned her whereabouts, it was time for her to leave. It was the last thing Dormé wanted to do, but she knew their daughter needed her as well.

Parting ways with Dormé was so hard for the healing Jedi who couldn't help but hold his wife tightly while struggling against his own tears. Though she was for the moment still here, he missed her already and it was with incredible reluctance that he was forced to part ways with her. Already his mind was looking forward to her next visit and was deciding what he wanted to have readily built and prepared for her return on the lakehouse. Before she departed, Anakin silently slipped a small holo-vid into her bag. Though much of the recordings were for him to enjoy, there was the vids that Dormé had taken of him, which Anakin imagined she would appreciate far more than he ever would. Anakin had yet to realize that from this brief visit something wonderful was in the making.

Standing before her ship, Dormé tearfully embraced her husband. As much as she wanted to remain strong, she was no longer able to contain her emotions. Little did she know that this visit left her with something more than wonderful memories. Unbeknownst to Anakin, while he was in the shower that morning, Dormé recorded a message to him, knowing that despite her terrible camera work he would appreciate the effort. She expressed how much she would miss him and ended it trying to kiss the camera wishing him luck on his training. She kissed him one last time, unable to say anything and not wanting to say anything... She was thankful for the droid piloting the ship or else she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes on him as they left Delaya for Naboo and then from Naboo, meeting up with her troopers to escort her as empress back to Coruscant.

Anakin watched as Dormé departed and even after the ship had long since gone out of sight he lingered about till her Force signature faded away into the distance. Only then did he return to his quarters where Anakin proceeded to go through his holo-vids as he missed her so much already. It wasn't long before he stumbled upon her message to him and at the sight of it his heart swelled as tears came to his eyes. Gingerly he outlined the holo image of Dormé's face as though imagining it was her cheek he was touching.

As the days passed, Anakin soon was throwing himself into his training and his side project of building the lakehouse. however despite this his thoughts were ever on his family and Anakin was more than eager for the day when Obi-Wan would inform him that Dormé would be able to visit him again. Anakin couldn't deny the strange dizziness and nausea that seemed to linger about. Initially fearing that it was a remnant of his time touching the darkness Anakin wasn't certain what to make of it and was quick to speak to Obi-Wan of the matter.

The Jedi Master didn't think this was the cause and this alone gave him a sense of relief though it also confused him for he didn't know what he had caught. On this particular day, the dizziness was incredibly distracting and so deciding to cut back on his work load on the lakehouse, Anakin prepared to spend some time in meditation hoping it would help.

* * *

A few days after her arrival back on Coruscant in the high courts of the empire, Dormé began feeling unwell. Once afternoon she spent more time with Aené than in discussions of political matter trying to secure a peaceful transition to the new Republic. Aené tried to tell her, or rather ask her, about the new Force signature she sensed around her ama.

Dormé collapsed and the handmaidens tending to her daughter, including Sabé were quick to have her examined by the medical staff. The news was kept under the strictest confidence though this was hardly Dormé's wish.

Despite the risks involved, she made contact with Delaya, wanting to tell her husband. She spoke to master Kenobi first and confessed the truth. He was understanding and went to fetch Anakin. She waited with great anticipation.

On Delaya, Obi-Wan informed his apprentice that Dormé wished to speak to him. Concerned and fearing the worst—as Dormé never contacted him because of security reasons—Anakin quickly rushed to the comm link and immediately activated the connection. 'Dormé!? Is everything OK? What's wrong? Is it Aené?' he blurted out in concern.

At the anxious response from Anakin, Dormé felt bad for worrying him. He asked of Aené and she shook her head, grinning before stooping to pick up Aené who had been playing at her feet. 'Everything's fine,' she replied.

She looked to Aené. 'Can you say "hi" to Daddy?'

Aené was a bit preoccupied reaching for the holo image of her Daddy to say anything as she giggled when the holo wavered and returned to normal as she passed her hand through it.

Anakin couldn't help but be anxious as he knew how dangerous it was for her to contact him during this time and that she only taken that risk if something major had occurred. But at the sight of Aené the healing Jedi beamed to their little girl as he said hello to her. Dormé's reply too eased his concerns though it also made him quite curious.

Turning her attentions back to Anakin, Dormé giggled. 'I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out...I'm pregnant!' She beamed happily, not considering the fact that this meant she would not be able to come and visit him until after the baby was born if he hadn't healed enough to control his dark side tendencies.

'A-DA!' said Aené quite matter-of-factly.

Needless to say he didn't need ot wait long for the answer and at her words his eyes lit up. 'By the Force we're going to have another baby!?' he shouted before temporarily stepping out of the sight of the comm as he shouted down the hall to the direction where Obi-Wan and the servants were.

Aené gasped in concern when Daddy disappeared from the holoprojector while Dormé giggled, overhearing his shouts of joy.

'We're going to have another baby!! Obi-Wan did you hear that!? Dormé is pregnant!!!' he cheered loud enough that it was certain Dormé would have been able to hear despite the absence of Anakin's presence.

'Congratulations, Anakin,' Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head and chuckling to himself as Anakin cheered loudly.

'ADAA!'

But soon he was returning and upon hearing Aené call to him, the former Sith Lord grinned as his heart swelled in pride and joy. 'You hear that Aené? Soon you're going to be a big sister!' he said eagerly. Anakin had yet to register that he wouldn't be able to see Dormé until the baby was born if his progress didn't continue to show improvement.

She bounced Aené around happily in her arms and when he returned, she kissed Aené's cheek. 'I think Aené knew before I did. I think she sensed the baby,' she said, beaming with joy.

Anakin grinned at his master's words and was soon racing back to the comm once more so as to rejoin his family. At Dormé's words he gave a proud smile as his eyes drifted to their daughter. 'What's this, Aené? You knew about your little brother or sister even before Ama and Daddy? You clever little one, I bet you think Ama and Daddy are so silly for not knowing about them while you knew all along!' he gently teased though his eyes and expression did little to hide his pride and joy.

When Daddy said her name, Aené began babbling happily as though she were having a real conversation as she continued to try to get out of Ama's arms and climb over to the holoprojector.

Anakin chuckled as Aené continued to have a conversation with him in her own language while reaching out to him. It warmed his heart to see how happy she was and to know that his family was safe and sound, that soon another little one would be join their family.

'She misses you,' Dormé said, talking over her babble. 'No, no, no—' Dormé said swiftly when Aené nearly switched the holo off. She turned her attentions back to Anakin once Aené was safely back on the floor playing.

Anakin smiled sadly. 'I think she figures there's a way to climb into the holo-comm so we can all be together,' he wistfully remarked. 'I know I certainly wish there was a way,' he added.

'I miss you so much,' Dormé said to Anakin, her voice strong, but full of emotion.

'I miss you both more than any words could say,' he admitted with a sad smile. 'I'm living for the day when Obi-Wan will tell me that I can see you again,' he continued unaware that this would not be the case now until their baby was born.

She smiled at Anakin's conclusion about Aené's actions, also wishing there were a way. When he mentioned Obi-Wan's permission, she was reminded of the reasons why he could not be near them, why he had to be away, why he was training and her expression grew sad. 'I hope it's soon... I hope it's before the baby is born,' she confessed, not feeling she could bear to be apart from him for so long. Though the circumstances were far different from when she was carrying Aené, she couldn't help wishing he would be there for this little one's birth. He had missed out so much with Aené already.

Anakin's eyes wavered to Dormé's words as with her statement reality finally set in as his expression grew sad as well. 'I hope so too,' he whispered softly suddenly fearing the worse and wishing there could be some way for his progress to grow faster. 'I know there is so much I've missed out on, so much I wish I could witness,' he sighed softly then as he closed his eyes. 'But until I've earned the right to return home to you—to our family—I promise I will do everything I can to ensure that our time apart isn't any longer than necessary,' he said in soft but resolute tones.

Tears came to Dormé's eyes as he spoke. She nodded, trying to regain her bearing so that she could speak once more, but words refused to come for a moment. His voice was slightly warped via the commlink and his holo projection was not as crisp as the recordings she had. When she finally found her voice, she spoke of all the things she wished she was doing with him, not minding that Aené could hear. '...and I fall asleep holding you every night, my love.' Dormé wiped away the tears she only now noticed sliding down her cheeks.

Anakin felt his heart sink as he realized it might be months before he saw his beloved again. Struggling to focus on the present Anakin listened to Dormé's words finding joy in them as fond memories were encouraged in his mind. How he wished he were there with her to do the things she spoke of in those moments. Tears collected in his own eyes, though he had no idea of her own tears as the holo projection dismissed them because of its less than crisp recording. But when she was wiping her cheeks the healing Jedi gingerly reached out to outline her cheek as though imagining he was wiping away her tears himself.

'Oh Force, Dormé, what I would give to be with you now, to feel you in my arms again,' he whispered his voice thick with emotion. 'To feel the small life growing within you that we've both created, to see Aené and be able to tuck her in before she falls asleep. To return to our bedchambers and-' a hint of a sad but mischievous smile crept into his features once more. 'To do all those things you spoke of,' he concluded sadly. 'I feel so empty when you are not near, it's like the best parts of me are missing,' he admitted softly.

Aené was quite content playing with her blocks and sensed Uncle Soren was nearby, hoping that he would come to play with her soon. Maybe, she could get him to do the funny noises again...

Unlike Aené, Dormé was wiping tears, heartbroken at the thought of Anakin missing the birth of their second child, even though it was months away. 'That's—' she broke off, nodding because she knew all too well just how he felt. 'Me too...Anakin—'

Anakin bowed his head at Dormé's words as he quickly blinked back tears of his own. These next few months were going to be brutal to say the least and he could only hope that he would be able to continue his up hill progress so as to see them sooner than later. Even if it was only for a brief visit of a day he wouldn't complain, for anything was better than nothing at all.

Soren poked his head in, seeing that Lady Vader was busy, but Aené, who had sensed his approach, called out to him. 'So-so,' she called him, bursting out in laughter when he made a silly face.

Upon hearing Aené calling for her uncle a sad smile crept into his features knowing that his family was in good hands but wishing he could be there all the same. 'I love all of you so much,' he whispered back softly knowing that their conversation was about to come to an end.

Dormé's attention snapped to their daughter and she laughed, looking back to Anakin. Though she wanted to continue their conversation, she knew by Soren's appearance that she was needed elsewhere. 'We love you,' she said, smiling as best she could in that moment, thinking of their littlest one, and Aené, who giggled again, trying to get Uncle Soren to make another face.

'Take care, my love, and know my heart and thoughts are with you—all of you—always,' he remarked before reluctantly ending their connection. Even after their connection was closed he couldn't help but stare at the holo-comm for a moment longer feeling as though his heart was lost on the other side of the channel that had only moments ago been activated.

At this moment, Anakin proved to be the stronger of the two of them as he concluded the call and ended the connection. Though Dormé knew it had to be done, that Soren's presence marked she had duties to attend to, she was reluctant to end the call. She had no idea when she would next be able to see her husband, even via a holo such as this. At the same time, she was glad to be able to tell him her news, as risky as this was. She hoped she would soon receive word of his recovery and that he would be able to come home.

'Milady—' Soren began, but refrained from saying anything further as he witnessed Dormé bowing her head and exhaling.

Dormé only took a moment before pulling herself together and resuming the role required of her. She gave Aené a kiss for Anakin before heading out of the chamber to attend to the waiting parties.

* * *

Four months passed by faster than Dormé would have expected. She was quite busy with trying to finalize the new constitution and then holding elections for the new chancellor of the senate. Letting go of her political powers felt like the right thing to do and Dormé was only too relieved once the senate voted Chancellor Mon Mothma into office.

Dormé could have pocketed a good portion of the wealth Palpatine did not report, however, even after she brought it forth in front of the select council, the let her keep it. She donated a large portion of the funds—mostly those from the illegal cloning facilities—to paediatric research and treatment centres.

Sabé took leave to visit her husband and Dormé loaded her down with datacards full of footage of Aené and Dormé's holo messages for Anakin. Most of the lengthy clips were of Aené playing and would be quite boring to the casual viewer, but to Dormé they were golden. Even with his quick lesson in how to use a recorder, Dormé still wasn't the best camera-woman. Most of the shots were upside down or slightly off-centre. Her messages would also, no doubt, be entirely uninteresting to anyone else, for she spoke of the commonplace, daily activities... and sometimes just her appealing to his visual senses. Dormé hoped he would enjoy them, even though it was nothing compared to being with him in person. She also stuck in a few things she baked for him.

* * *

The next four months were intense and busy but the results could not be denied and Anakin soon grew hopeful that in time he would once more be able to see his beloved and Force willing even their daughter. But in the meantime he spent as much time as he could working on their lakehouse, training and writing extensive notes as well as making holo-recordings that he hoped Dormé would like.

But despite this, nothing could prepare him for the wondrous collection of surprises that filled Sabé's arms upon her arrival. Speechless with joy Anakin eagerly grabbed them from her arms and promptly scampering off to his quarters where he could enjoy it all in peace and quiet. Needless to say he didn't sleep a wink as he spent much of the night watching and replaying over the messages and holo-vids while enjoying Dormé's sweets. By morning exhaustion finally found him and when the servants went to tend to his room they found the healing Jedi soundly sleeping in his trousers on top of his bed with data pads, holo-vids—many still activated—and half eaten sweets all around him. The blissful smile that graced his scarred features about said it all.

* * *

The very moment Sabé returned from her holiday, Dormé was hounding her for information, hardly subtle about what she wanted to know. Dormé wanted to know how her husband was doing and forgot to politely ask Sabé about her own holiday. The datacards she received in reply made her incredibly giddy. Unfortunately, she was not given the luxury to scamper off to her chambers and watch them straightaway. Instead, she kept them tight in her hand as she attended a senate meeting.

Throughout the meeting, her thoughts were on Anakin, but with the datacards in her hand, it was as though he was there with her, holding her hand. This filled her with such joy.

That evening, once she was alone with Aené, Dormé watched as many holos and read as many messages as she could before Aené fell asleep and she put her to bed. The rest would have to be save for another day and it went in this fashion for many nights as though he sent her a new message each day like before during their first month of separation as friends. Every night, her dreams were filled with a future in which there was no more politics, only their family in the lakehouse on Delaya.

Elsewhere Anakin continued to make more datapads of notes, scratched out drawings of her and holo-vids of himself of personal nature that was meant for her eyes only. The days continued on and though Anakin was too impatient to spread out the letters and holo-images as Dormé did it didnt' stop him from reading them over and over again. That was until a few broke because of over use which in turn caused him to become extra cautious of his use of them lest more fall apart. However despite this not a day would go by without him going through a few of the holo-vids and data pads. Just as he never left his room without a holo-vid or datapad from his beloved tucked away in one of the pockets of his utility belt. Though she wasn't near having them on hand made him believe she was and this made the absence a little more bearable.

* * *

A/N: Epilogue forthcoming! 


	28. Epilogue

**One Year Later... **

Ever since Dormé had taught him to make a simple dish on his own, Anakin couldn't resist continuing to further practice on it despite the fact she was no longer there to guide him. The first few attempts were beyond disaster. The fourth try almost resulted in the near destruction of the oven as he had forgotten the temperature and the fact the container it was in was hardly proper for such high temperatures. So after having the droid clean up the melted plastic and the charred remains of his dish—that had caught fire due to the container's demise—the Sith Lord was all but ready to give up on it. However after speaking to Dormé who reminded him once more of how to go about it—Anakin decided to give it one more try, and this time was fairly certain he had succeeded. With watchful eyes and much cross checking of ingredients and comparing it to the hodgepodge list he wrote up upon speaking to Dormé the night before the dish proved finally to be a success.

Practically beaming in joy, the Sith Lord sat down and began to dig in feeling quite satisfied that he had indeed prepared it right and that it was—much to his shock—not only edible but quite good. His only qualm was that Dormé wasn't there to enjoy it with him. Nevertheless that night he eagerly and proudly shared the news and just to prove to her that he wasn't making it up Anakin made sure to save some to show her. Though it wasn't the same as actually testing it he proudly stated that it looked exactly the way hers did and almost tasted as good too. While Dormé expressed her disappointment at not being able to enjoy it with him, she did make him promise that one day he would make it again for her.

Now many months later, the now recovering fallen Jedi found himself once again with his family and in the kitchen of their lakehouse on Delaya. Though so much had passed since those early days there was something that never changed: his poor cooking skills. Even so, Anakin was ever determined to make lunch for his family and eagerly told Dormé that he was going to make the one dish he had finally managed to master. 'You can't help me because that would be cheating. I have to show you and Aené that I can make a decent dish,' he remarked to her in all seriousness before adding with a mischievous grin.

Dormé was excited to taste Anakin's attempt and just as eager to watch. Aené, on the other hand, was less enthusiastic and contented herself twirling pillows around with the Force, pretending she was playing with her invisible friend.

'You can watch though if you like.'

'I'd love to,' Dormé beamed, checking on their infant son, Laic, before nearing the area of the kitchen Anakin occupied.

Anakin grinned eagerly at Dormé's reply and was soon beginning to pull out the ingredients he needed and getting the utensils needed. Though Aené was happily preoccupied with her pillows Anakin was certain their daughter would enjoy the dish as well. Feeling Dormé's eyes on him, Anakin couldn't help but feel a little nervous but having had much practice making the dish and was confident that it would work out. It wasn't long before he had things all set out and was beginning to mix them, pausing only to steal glances at Dormé as though seeking out her approval.

Dormé's smile and silent approval left him feeling almost giddy with joy as her opinion meant everything to him. Dormé after all was the finest cook he had ever seen and to be able to make something for her like this was wonderful to say the least. The former Sith Lord was pleased to see that everything was as it should be and with a triumphant smile he placed the dish—in a proper container no less—in the oven. 'So far so good,' he murmured half to himself and half to Dormé before going to get them something to drink while they waited for it to cook. Catching sight of Aené from the corner of his eyes Anakin grinned.

'Just think Aené soon you'll be able to say that your silly daddy can cook like Ama after all!' he said in lighthearted tones.

Aené blew a raspberry at her daddy and sent a pillow flying in his direction.

Anakin just poked out his tongue at Aené's reply as he quickly dodged the flying pillow. 'Well _meh_ to you too silly girl!' he teased in amusement. 'Mark my words Aené you're not going to be able to tell the difference between Ama's conundrum and Daddy's,' he said in mock proud tones.

Dormé chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek while taking a glass from his hand. 'Sounds like someone disagrees,' she tittered.

Anakin just laughed as he nodded. 'Apparently, but I'm determined to change her mind,' he said with a wink before raising a brow and giving Dormé an impish smile at her last words.

'No!' Aené replied to her daddy.

Anakin grinned at their daughter's reply and poked out his tongue back at her. 'Yes!' he teased back with a wink before watching her _resurrect_ the pillow and moving out of harm's way.

Aené tried to resurrect the dodged pillow.

'Uh oh! Seems Aené wants to do a little convincing of her own,' Anakin teased before slipping his arms around Dormé and eagerly kissing her neck as she giggled but didn't stop him either.

'Although,' Dormé added, 'it's probably my only talent, so it's only fair I own this one.'

'Believe me,' he said to Dormé, 'you have many talents, some I prefer more than others although one in particular stands out in my mind,' he purred. Setting his glass on the counter Anakin soon was slipping his arms around Dormé's petite waist while kissing her neck as a means of showing just what his favourite _talent_ of hers was.

Oh very funny,' Dormé replied, giggling at his administrations. She most certainly wasn't complaining though. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

'Who says I'm laughing?' he happily purred as he buried his face in her hair.

Once the pillow was safe, Aené tried climbing up onto the couch on her own and began to slip down, landing on her bottom. Dormé was concerned at first, but Aené began laughing and decided it was a new fun game and moved to do it again.

Slipping her hands over Anakin's, which were wrapped around her waist, she watched Aené floating the pillow back towards her imaginary friend. Dormé had quite forgotten what Aené called her friend this week. It seemed to change constantly.

Anakin grinned proudly as he watched Aené along with his wife. Their daughter was already quite skilled with the Force and it was amazing to watch her use it with such comfort and ease. But before he had a chance to watch their daughter play her new game Anakin remembered the dessert and kissing Dormé's cheek soon slipped off to check on it. Fortunately it was about ready and with a proud smile—as it remembered Dormé's trick to knowing if it was done or not—Anakin pulled it out of the oven to let it settle. 'I bet you thought I'd forget about your little trick,' Anakin said smugly with a wink to Dormé.

Dormé giggled. 'I can't say I didn't have my doubts,' she said, though it was clear she was thoroughly impressed.

Anakin gave a lopsided grin to Dormé's words and chuckled softly as he poked out his tongue in teasing.

'Ama watch!' Aené demanded when she saw that her ama was not looking at her, for she was very proud of this game.

'Wow! You can do it all by yourself!' she cheered, wandering over to the couch to play with her. She tried not to think of all the little things Anakin missed while he was away. All of Aené's new discoveries were so amazing to see.

Watching Aené and Dormé together was wondrous to say the least and knowing that all of this was real was even more so. Leaning over the counter Anakin soon got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he touched the Force to cause one of Aené's pillows to sneak away from her before going still as soon as she took note of it. He pretended to be innocent of any 'wrongdoing' and was soon at it again the minute Aené went back to what she was doing.

Aené could have sworn the pillow moved on its own, but every time she looked, it was still again, so she resumed showing Ama her new trick.

Dormé clapped when Aené performed, but then noticed the pillow moving as well, though she had a good idea the reason behind it. She wondered how long it would take for Aené to figure it out.

Anakin gave Dormé a wink when she noticed the pillow moving before continuing the game once more.

'Hey!' she said, grabbing at the pillow that kept sneaking away. Aené knew it was moving for sure!

For a bit it seemed to work until Aené suddenly caught the pillow in the act causing Anakin to struggle to keep a straight face as he played his innocent act. 'Seems your friend is a bit distracted? Maybe you should include them in your game?' he offered while struggling to keep from grinning as he caused one of the other pillows to begin to sneak away.

Dormé covered her mouth, trying not to reveal the culprit by laughing.

'Hey! Hey! Come back!' Aené protested as the other pillow flew up.

'Oh there goes another one!' he offered.

But Aené was smarter than that and after getting the pillow back, she looked over at Daddy. 'You do it!' she proclaimed, naming him as the pillow thief.

Pretending to be shocked and innocent Anakin furrowed his brow as he folded his arms and stuck up his nose. 'Whatever makes you think that Aené?' he sniffed before laughing as Dormé pulled their daughter into her arms.

Dormé laughed allowed, pulling Aené into her arms and tickling her. 'You're too smart for us, Aené!'

Aené burst into a peel of laughter when Ama tickled her, but she was soon laughing and trying to get her pillows back from her invisible friend. She knew it was Daddy, but was having fun anyway. 'Daddy!' she cried, giggling.

Anakin chuckled, finding pleasure in this simple but peaceful moment but unable to resist continuing his game as it was too much fun not too. But Aené had long since caught on to his little ploy and was soon reaching to grab her pillows back. Hearing her calling him Daddy and watching her laugh in contentment caused his heart to swell in humble joy. Though Anakin knew he'd never be a true Jedi or that anyone would pay heed to his supposed titles it no longer mattered. To him being the best father he could be to Aené and the best husband to Dormé was all that really counted and in the end it was all that mattered to him anymore. 'All right, all right you win I did it. Although, are you sure it's not your friend who's walking off them now?' he asked while causing the two pillows to move away as though someone was carrying them.

'The dessert should be settled by now,' Dormé said. 'Did you need any help?' she teased.

Dormé's voice soon brought him back to the present. Feeling his cheeks warm, Anakin couldn't help but be grateful that his mind didn't start wandering like this when it was still in the oven. He had a reputation to earn after all. 'Good thing I didn't forget about it while it was in the oven,' he admitted sheepishly already knowing that Dormé was aware that he was lost in thought. 'Or we'd have a real mess on our hands!' he said with a chuckle before pretending to be snobbish at her teasing. 'Of course not a true master of the conundrum doesn't need help when creating his masterpiece!' Anakin said attempting to mimic Obi-Wan's accent. But soon his attempts to remain serious failed as he grinned mischievously while grabbing some bowls and spoons as he set about to complete the final part of his creation.

'Let's go see what Daddy's up to,' Dormé suggested to Aené, lifting her up into her arms. Her little dress was completely wrinkled now, but Dormé knew by the end of the day, it would be dirty as well.

Anakin waited with baited breath as both Dormé and their daughter tried the infamous conundrum.

'Oooo,' said Aené upon seeing the dessert.

'I think that's a sign of approval,' Dormé teased, grinning at her husband.

After Anakin had separated the deserts into its proper portions he gave his family a proud smile before setting the food onto the table. Aené's response caused the young father to practically glow in pride as he beamed at Dormé's teasing. 'And she thought I couldn't change her mind,' he teased back with a wink.

Dormé set Aené in her chair, giving her a spoon before going to her own chair, eager to try Anakin's attempt at her infamous conundrum. 'Mmmm.' Her eyes lit up. 'Anakin, this is delicious!' She was incredibly proud of his accomplishment.

After hours and many failed attempts he was eager to learn both of their opinions and couldn't resist a sigh of relief to Dormé's reply.

'Thank the Force,' he breathed with a shy grin. 'I was so worried you'd think it was awful or that I missed something along the way,' he admitted sheepishly before beginning to eat himself.

Aené seemed to like it as well, but as she got full, decided to fling it at Daddy.

As another piece of desert hit Anakin in the face, the former Sith Lord couldn't resist shaking his head at Aené. 'You're supposed to eat it not toss it at Daddy Aené!' he remarked before another piece caught him in the cheek as he looked to Dormé with a wry smile. 'She got that brattiness from you, you know,' he teased as he went to wipe it off his face. 'Not to mention that deadly aim!' he added as yet another found its way to his chest.

Aené pretended to go back to eating the dessert when Daddy chided her.

Anakin smirked as he watched their mischievous daughter pretend to eat her desert. He knew the minute he turned his head she'd be firing off another spoonful at him. Sure enough the moment Anakin glanced to Dormé to tease their daughter another shot was fired.

'Bratty? Me?' Dormé replied, giggling as she caught his hand before he had a chance to wipe his cheek. She kissed it off instead.

Anakin raised a brow as he gave her a knowing smile. 'Well it obviously can't be me as I'm far too civilized for such things,' he teased while pretending to be snobbish though failing miserably. Dormé's kisses were far too distracting to keep up the act

'Very tasty indeed,' she remarked.

Taking a big scoop, Aené got her ama this time and laughed.

Glancing to their daughter Anakin laughed as he grinned. 'Are you buying your daddy time to clean up before you make your next round of attacks?' he teased the toddler.

'Aené!' Dormé exclaimed.

Aené laughed at them, not really understanding what they were saying, but interpreting their tone of voice and feelings. She knew they weren't really annoyed with her and soon enough the rest of her dessert was on them instead of in her bowl.

Dormé set about cleaning up the mess their daughter created and cleaning up Aené as well who still had a good portion of the dessert on her as well. 'This is a phase, right?' she asked Anakin as though he knew more about younglings than she did.

'Force, I truly hope so. Not saying I mind her playing target practice on me, but I fear the day she happens to stumble onto something far more heavy and dangerous than my cooking!' Anakin teased in amusement.

Anakin's suggestion would be taken up later as they still had a good portion of the day to get messier, but Aené was asking to be let down from her chair and Dormé turned her attentions to her. 'There we are,' she said, setting her on her feet.

Half a second later, Aené was racing across the room.

'Like the swords Saché left for her?' Dormé asked with raised eyebrow.

Anakin rather liked the promise of his suggestion being taken up at a later point and was already looking forward to it. But for now he was equally content with playing with their little princess who was now tearing about the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

'You know, it's never too soon to start her wielding them...' She was only teasing, as in her mind their daughter should be at least the same age as she was when she began training, which was at an older age than Anakin.

Anakin winced despite knowing that Dormé was only teasing. 'Now that is a scary thought! Although I don't know what is more fearful, her handling blades or being old enough to handle them.' he gave a wistful sigh at that thought feeling as though Aené was growing up far too fast for his liking.

Dormé took Anakin's wistfulness far more seriously. 'You don't think she's growing up too fast, do you?' She wrapped her arms around his waist, watching Aené who was behind the couch.

Anakin gave a wistful sigh at Dormé's words as a sheepish smile grew on his features. 'I know it's selfish but there's a part of me that wishes she'd never grow up,' Anakin admitted as he slipped an arm around Dormé's waist and gave her a squeeze.

'Me too,' Dormé replied with a longing, already missing Aené's childhood though there were many years of it left.

'Laic's already so big too,' he said.

'Soon Laic will be walking,' she added. 'Maybe that means it's time for us to consider having more children?' She looked to him to gauge his reaction.

His eyes lit up as a mischievous smile crept into his features. 'I thought you'd never ask,' he gently teased as he gave her a kiss before murmuring in her ear.

Dormé was very pleased by his response and eagerly kissed him back.

'The sooner the better if you ask me.'

His murmur made her giggle and also warmed her heart.

Her kiss told him all he needed to know and Anakin soon was giving her another squeeze as he purred his suggestion into her ear. Her giggle too spoke volumes and soon an impish grin was crossing his features.

Aené had other ideas in mind as she levitated something a little more dangerous than a pillow to get their attention. It flew through the air towards her parents at top speed.

His eyes widened as immediately Anakin sensed a shift in the Force that was stronger than usual. Turning his attentions to its direction he caught sight of a rather elegant vase coming towards them at top speed. '_Uragal_ _echuta_!' Anakin cried out in shock as instincts took over and ensured the vase didn't meet its mark. Catching it with the Force in mid-air, he swiftly lowered it to the ground slowly as he gave Aené a frown. 'Pillows are one thing Aené but vases are another! You need to be careful little one,' he warned in concern.

Dormé yelped and dodged the incoming assault.

Aené frowned when her daddy used a forceful tone with her and apologised to the best of her ability. It was no longer a fun or funny game anymore. She went over to Daddy and hugged his leg with one arm. Her other hand's thumb went promptly into her mouth.

Though Anakin was less than amused by Aené attempts to get their attention his anger with their daughter was short lived as the toddler apologized to the best of her ability. His expression softened as the little one went over to him and hugged his leg with her arm. Without another word he was soon scooping up his little princess into his arms as Anakin couldn't help but feel bad for being stern with her—despite the fact it was necessary. 'It's all right, Aené, Daddy's not mad. You just need to be more careful all right?' he remarked gently as he kissed her cheek.

Aené was glad Daddy wasn't mad and equally glad to have his attention and feel his love for her through the Force. She nodded to her daddy and slipped her free arm around his neck.

Dormé's heart skipped a beat at the sight of them and decided right then they needed to have another baby soon. In fact, if she had her way, they would have as many children as they could. 'You're so good with her,' she remarked softly.

Anakin gave a sheepish smile to Aené's gentle reaction and couldn't resist giving her another kiss on the cheek. It was moments like this that he lived for now and just feeling their daughter's affection towards him warmed his heart while humbling him at the same time.

Dormé soft words caused his cheeks to warm as he glanced back to Dormé as he slipped an arm around her petite waist. 'I still can't believe how fortunate i am to have the both of you,' he whispered softly in reply.

Anakin beamed as Aené returned his kiss before giving her a gentle squeeze. But soon his attentions were divided and grinning he watched as Dormé kissed Aené before giving him a kiss as well.

Aené followed suit and kissed her daddy in return, grinning. Seeing that Aené was getting a kiss from her daddy, she gave her a kiss and then Anakin in return. 'Love you...'

'Loff you,' Aené repeated.

While Dormé's words of affection warmed his heart, hearing Aené speaking it also made it swell in joy. Feeling as though he was the luckiest man in the universe Anakin grinned as he whispered his own feelings into both Dormé and Aené's thoughts.

Aené noticed Daddy didn't move his lips when he spoke to Ama and her. Her hand that had previously had a thumb stuck in her mouth was now on Daddy's lips, trying to see how this was accomplished.

The toddler's curiosity was endearing to Anakin despite the fact his mouth was now covered with Aené's saliva. Chuckling he spoke once more into her thoughts.

Dormé reached up to brush some of Aené's hair away from her eyes. It was sticking up all over the place do to her games.

_Think of something you want to tell Daddy or Ama Aené, then imagine you are talking to us but inside your mind, _Anakin suggested before offering into her thoughts_. Say 'Hi Ama' to Ama and she'll hear you inside her head. _

Out loud, he turned his attentions to Dormé as he remarked softly, 'I'm teaching Aené thought speech. I'm trying to have her speak into your thoughts. If you are up to it, I'd like to try and open your thoughts to the both of us. It's something I've been working on for some time,' he admitted in shy tones wanting Dormé to be a part of this as well.

'Hi Ama! Hi Daddy!' Aené repeated aloud, not quite understanding the directions, while pat Daddy's unmoving mouth when he spoke to her.

Anakin chuckled at Aené's reaction before kissing her cheek before trying again._ That's good start Aené, but now try to say 'Hi Ama' without speaking. Just think to yourself that you want to say 'hi Ama' but don't say it it out loud_, Anakin encouraged her while unable to resist a smile as their daughter patted his unmoving mouth.

Dormé nodded shyly to his suggestion while Aené laughed and pat Daddy's moving lips. She was still getting used to the concept of thought speech, but found it wondrous indeed.

Anakin's expression softened but grew more serious as his eyes studied hers intently_. I'm going to initially touch your thoughts he began in quiet tones, and then I'm going to completely open my own to you. It might be a bit overwhelming as you will see Force auras all around you. You'll also sense sounds, and emotions that are through the Force but this is normal. Basically my mind will become yours everything I see and feel you will too. It will enable you to speak to Aené through her mind as well,_ Anakin explained before asking if she was ready to begin.

Aené looked at her daddy curiously. _Speaking without speaking. I don't get it,_ she thought.

After giving her consent to begin, Dormé's eyes seemed as though they had been shut all of her life and now were open. Everything was far more vivid and bright than ever before. She not only witnessed it, she felt it too. It was amazing. She gasped aloud. Anakin's voice always sounded stronger and smoother via the Force, the way it used to sound before his time on Mustafar.

Anakin chuckled upon hearing Aené's thoughts as the little one inadvertently spoke to him. _Aené you just did_, he whispered into her mind as he gave her a proud smile and kissed her cheek.

Aené giggled when her daddy kissed her cheek again, feeling his pride for her accomplishment. She tightened her grip around his neck.

Feeling the shift that marked Ama opening to the Force, Aené tried again,_ Ama!_

Her reaction filled his heart with joy as he beamed in pride and love. It was fascinating to feel her emotions to clearly, to sense her amazement and joy over the things he had long since taken for granted. It was then that he felt and heard Aené speaking to her ama through the Force and softly he encouraged Dormé to speak to her in turn. Just focus your thoughts on her and think of what you wish to say, he said softly as he gave her a squeeze feeling so complete now in ways he had never believed was humanly possible.

Dormé took the opportunity to get used to all these new sensations. It was awe-inspiring and left her feeling greatly humbled to be given the chance to experience this.

Aené wasn't focused enough to be able to interpret her ama's emotions, but was glad she could use the Force as she hadn't been able to do before.

_Hello, Aené, _Dormé said, trying to give it a shot. I love you very much. I love you too, she added, looking to Anakin.

Anakin beamed in pride at both Aené and Dormé feeling even closer to them then he had ever before. Dormé's fascination with the Force filled him with joy and upon hearing her speaking to Aené through it made his heart swell. It was equally wondrous to hear her voice speaking words of love into his mind while feeling her emotions—so powerful and mingling in with his own. Silently he squeezed Dormé as he moved to kiss her lips while sending his emotions and thoughts to her as words just didn't seem to suffice in that moment.

Dormé couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes, as she felt Aené's love for both her parents and her happiness, as well as the powerful affections emanating from Anakin. She leant in to kiss him at the same time, pouring herself into him in ways she hadn't felt she was able to do before, though in truth she already had.

_Me too! _Aené said through the Force while they were kissing, reaching for her ama as well.

Through the Force Anakin could feel Dormé's emotions shifting and mingling with his own so that neither one was easily defined from the other. He was so grateful to be able to share this moment with his family and to finally be able to share with Dormé what he had known all his life. Their kiss was like nothing he had ever felt before and for a moment the universe seemed to consist solely of their two souls which now felt as one. But soon Anakin heard their daughter's voice and smiling he drew their kiss to an end as he grinned to Aené.

_I love you too, my little princess, our little sleeping prince, _he whispered to their daughter's thoughts before adding to Dormé's, _and you my queen_.

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this tale and will kindly leave a review. 

Coming soon: _Obsession _ A new AU by Cariel and Jody.  
The object of Anakin's obsession, Padmé, doesn't stick around on Naboo when she finds out her replacement in the senate, Dormé, has been abducted. Anakin comes to her rescue and...well, you'll see. ;) Palpatine's manipulation extends deeper into Vader whose obsession becomes more dangerous than a mere tool for the Sith.

Remember to join the Dormékin fanlist and anakin(underscore)dorme livejournal community! All links in my user profile


End file.
